Bang for your Buck
by Bad Mr. 7
Summary: Kyuubi wants revenge not against the village but those who wronged him. Naruto's sick of being mistreated and agrees to hunt down his enemies. But there's more to life than revenge. Read & Review.Naru/OC/Haku/Saku definitely FemaleGaara.
1. Warning: Loss of Limbs

All right this is my first fanfic so don't judge to harshly. Now on with the story.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Kyuubi thoughts**_**'**

Justu

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the lyrics that you see in this story. If I did I wouldn't have to write this to cover my ass.

**SuperiorShortness: **Thanks for the advice and I'll try to keep the tiger comment in mind

**Chapter 1: An odd mask**

_Pain lots of Pain_

That was the only way to describe 6 year old Uzumaki Naruto, who wandered the streets since he was three, right now as a mob was beating him in an alley. 'Why what have I done to deserve this' "I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done please stop," He pleaded while being kicked, punched, clawed, and stabbed.

"The demon asks us to stop, pfft, did you stop when you attacked us, no, come on while the Hokage's not here let's kill it!," a chunnin. "Yeah," came the villagers shout. They picked up Naruto and nailed him to the wall of the alley by shoving kunai threw his ripped white shirt and torn up blue shorts, amazingly not cutting or stabbing him.

"Alright move out of the way," shouted a drunken jounin. He then took out a poison laced kunai and threw it at Naruto's heart.

'_So this is it I'm going to be killed for crimes I didn't commit,'_ he thought. "No! I will live and become Hokage and they will acknowledge through fear or respect." The kunai was getting closer then everything went black and he found himself in front of a cage with a tag on it with the kanji for seal.

"**So my host decides to pay me a visit," **came a booming voice.

"Who are you," said Naruto. He knew he should fear this voice the cage reeked of something evil, but he didn't he felt calm here. Why should he fear who or whatever this was his life was already hell why should meeting a monster be any different?

"**Hahahaha! Who am I? I am the Strongest of the Biju," **the figures roared. Hearing this Naruto started to realize who it was but it was impossible. Then a giant fox with reddish orange fur with long ears and nine long tails appeared behind the cage.

"No way" Naruto whispered.

"**I am the great devil known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The fox roared.

"Why are you here your supposed to be dead. The Yondaime-" he was cutoff.

"**Sealed me inside you." **he finished.

"What?!" He yelled.

"**Yes that fool Yondaime sealed me into you to save this village that treats you like the plague. You are the only thing keeping me from destroying this pitiful village. I have seen how this village treats you like you are me, ha, the irony" **he finished.

Naruto just looked at the demon lord with no fear, or anger just a blank stare.

"**Look at the brave kit showing no fear," **he said looking down at him.

"My life is already hell. Meeting a local of the place doesn't scare me and speaking of places where are we?" he said as he turned to look at the devil.

"**Where in your mind, kit," **he said casually. But on the inside he was intrigued by this boy who showed no fear in his presence, the boy with blue eyes that showed broken pieces of what little emotions he had.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"**You body is in shock and you must have been sent here as a result,"** he answered.

"So I'm close to death," he said. "Well maybe then my suffering will end at the hand of thesevillagers," he said looking down.

"**How pathetic, is this what you are reduced to, a coward,"** Kyuubi harshly said. **"Since you could hear you have been called a monster. Since you could walk you have felt pain and abandonment. Since you could run you have been hunted. Since you could remember your life has bee a personal hell. Despite this you have continued forward with strength a devil could admire." **

Naruto was sinking into acceptance of his death when the Kyuubi began to talking to him. Naruto began to feel the fire spark in him, the burning determination that the villagers could not put, what kept him going his whole life.

He looked up at the devil fox, "Your right, I kept going despite everything and I'm not going down now, not after all the bullshit. Can't believe you saved me."

"**Do not read to much into it. If you die then so do I, just means to an end,"** the fox said looking at his container. **"So If I wish to keep living then we must get stronger."**

"What do you mean we?"

"**Kit if you are weak then so am I,"** The boy just cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes like a curious, or confused fox. **"Huugh, I have power but if I can not use it therefore I am weak so if I can help you gain your own power and teach to control mine we will become stronger. Get it."**

"Got it."

"**Good then a deal is necessary."**

"A deal?"

"**Yes, I will make you strong, stronger than any ninja," **Kyuubi said.

"What do you get in return," he asked.

"**I want you to show the world our power, our strength and to kill one vile piece of shit for me." **the fox said.

"Who?"

"**A demon that killed some special to me his name is Shikkan," **Kyuubi said growling out the name.

"Okay, whose the other one."

"**He is an old enemy of mine that killed my close comrades and his sons. We will talk about him later." **Kyuubi said looking at his container.

"I just have to take out this Orochimaru guy, some mystery enemy and I'll have the power to make my dreams a reality… humph, you got a deal Fuzzy." Said the smirking blond.

"**Impudent gaki,"** Kyuubi growled out but if you look closely a smirk was present.

"So, how are we doing this," Naruto asked the great devil.

"**Rip off a piece of the seal." **The fox said pointing to the seal on it's cage. Naruto nodded and climbed up the cage. Once he ripped off a piece of the seal the Kyuubi said something that would piss Naruto off later.

"**By the way it is going to hurt a lot."**

As soon as the Kyuubi said that red chakra flew out of the cage and grabbed Naruto and suspended him in mid air.

Naruto clenched hit teeth in pain as the demonic chakra began to enter his system. It felt like all his nerves were on fire and his organ were being squeezed.

"AAAAA**AAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHH"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage's Office)

It had been hell for the Hokage this morning. They had found Sasuke Uchiha at the Uchiha compound to find his whole clan massacred.

They had found the Uchiha heir in the fettle position muttering "Why Itachi" over and over again before one of the ANBU knocked him out. The Sandaime had sent hunter-nin after Itachi to neutralize him though he doubted they could do it. Sasuke had fallen into a coma induced by the Tsukiyomi that Itachi had used.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in" the Hokage said. The door opened to reveal two nin. The first was wearing a dog mask and his gray hair seemed to defy gravity. He was also wearing ANBU armor with black ANBU style pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg and a ninjato strapped to his back. He was also wearing gloves with metal plating on his backhand and studs on the knuckles.

The other ninja was a kunoichi that has purple hair tied into a short ponytail. She had brown eyes and face that would be considered hot by the male population. She was wearing a trench coat with a fish net shirt under it that did not leave much to the imagination. She was also wearing a short skirt, shin guards, and black ninja sandals with a kunai pouch strapped to her right leg.

"Inu (dog) report!" the hokage ordered.

"Hokage-sama," 'Inu' saluted. "We have found no other surviving Uchiha's at the compound, it seems Itachi was thorough in slaughtering his clan, the hunter-nins have returned but they lost any trace of Itachi's trail," the dog masked nin reported

"Hmm I see, Anko Report!" the Hokage ordered.

"Hokage-sama," Anko saluted. "There are no clues to why Itachi might have done this or where he went. We interrogated anyone that saw Itachi the day before. He didn't have any friends, besides Shusui so there was no one to question on his whereabouts," Anko reported.

"So we have a whole clan dead except for two members, one a traitor, and one in a coma. Fortunately the doctors told me Sasuke will be up in a few months or so," the Hokage said rubbing his temples. "The council will be worried about the other villages and the villagers will be in uproar. With the loss of the Uchiha Clan, Konoha's strength has fallen significantly and will be weaker than ever before... Not to mention the material loss of almost our  
entire police force.

"I can see why you pulled me, cat, and bear off of guard duty for Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Naruto you mean the fox boy?" Anko asked with no malice. She knew what it felt like to be the village pariah and how it felt to be hated for someone else's actions. She was one of the people who respected the boy and had protected him.

"Speaking of him let me check up on him to make sure he's not causing trouble," the hokage said chuckling. Kakashi and Anko chuckled along with him. Everyone in the village knew that Naruto had a prankster streak and amazingly he could outrun the ANBU for eight hours an impressive feat for a six year old.

"He does cause a lot trouble and I hope I'm not one to chase him when he gets older," Kakashi shuddered and so did the hokage and Anko. "That kid has got crazy stamina I wonder how he would be in the sack in a few years, if only I was a few years younger," Anko said causing both men to sweat drop.

The Hokage cleared his throat and pulled out the scribing orb and called up the image of Naruto's whereabouts and it did not please him. He saw Naruto being beating by the mob of twenty civilians and shinobi. "Damn, Kakashi, Anko follow me," the hokage said. The two leaf ninja immediately agreed seeing the mob.

(2 minutes later at the alley)

The hokage and the two leaf nin appeared in time to see the kunai pierce Naruto's throat. "Naruto!" the hokage shouted. The two leaf nin had other thoughts. _'Minato-sensei I failed you,'_ were Kakashi's thoughts as he looked on helplessly. _'Damn villagers he didn't deserve this!'_ Anko thought pledging to torture them horrifically.

Then all hell broke loose.

Red chakra surrounded Naruto and dislodged the kunai and healed his wounds. Then it burst outwards and everyone felt the killing intent. They had not felt it since the Kyuubi attack and it chilled them to the bone to feel it again. The villagers had heart attacks while the shinobi could not breathe or move at all. Then they heard something that will haunt them until they died which would be very soon.

"**I am going to make you all disappear," **Kyuubi knew off the three shinobi there and knew he couldn't take them while in temporary control of the body. If they knew he had awakened then they might kill Naruto, he could not risk that. So he played the part of a hurt angry Naruto. **"I'm going to make you all," **he made his move.** "Disappear!"**

No one knew what happened one second Naruto was talking and then he had his hand through the heart of the jonin that threw the kunai. He was dead before he hit the floor. 'Naruto' flexed his claws and charged towards the mob.

'He' used his claws and slit the throat of a chunin and took the kunai he held in his hands.

'He' stabbed a civilian through the heart be for proceeding to the next victim.

'Naruto' killed the civilians and shinobi one by one either striking them in vital points or slitting their throats.

One shinobi tried to fight back only to have his head sliced off. Another tried the same but had his arm promptly ripped off and impaled with the kunai held in the torn off appendage. He went through all off them in a matter seconds until he came to a lone chunin. 'He' approached the chunin slowly with the kunai in his hands **"Any last words," **'he' said. "Please have mercy," he asked.

Ironically this was the same chunin that Naruto had begged to. The ninja then found a kunai in his heart and collapsed on the ground lifeless. **"Sorry all out of that,"** 'Naruto' said. He looked the bodies and roared letting out a chakra pulse that was felt by the shinobi and had them their in an instance before slipping into unconsciousness.

(With the hokage and most of the shinobi)

"Oh kami," the hokage said. He had felt that chakra before and realized many ninja would be after him so he acted quickly. "Kakashi, Anko retrieve Naruto," the hokage ordered.

"Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(An hour later)

"Kill the demon," "Finish what the Yondaime started" "We most dispose of it". Were the words Sarutobi heard from the council.

"Hokage-sama you felt that chakra and you know we must dispose of it," said one Hitomi Haruno. This was of course followed by shouts or agreement. "Haruno-san the boy was nearly killed by our own villagers and ninjas it's this that caused him to use that chakra," the hokage stated. "The boy must be killed before he becomes a threat," said Inoichi Yamanaka.

"He is not a threat the only reason that chakra came out was because he was attacked," the hokage retorted. "Furthermore though you have forgotten the last wishes of the Yondaime, I have not, no harm will come to the boy," the hokage said.

"I agree with hokage-sama on leaving the boy alone he has done nothing wrong," one Hiashi Hyuuga said which served to silence most of the council because the hokage and the Hyuuga clan had the most influence and no one would dare go against their wishes.

" Thank you Hiashi, there will be no further discussion on what will happen to the boy, dismissed," the hokage said and to up to check on Naruto who was resting on the couch in his office.

The hokage walked in to see Kakashi and Anko watching over the boy. "How is Naruto-kun doing Kakashi," the hokage asked. "He's fine just suffering from mental exhaustion and the strain the chakra put him through," Kakashi said.

"The paperwork for this incident is going to give me a headache," the hokage said clearly showing his hated for the bane of the kages. "I'll look after him until he wakes up let's hope nothing else happens," the hokage said. Unfortunately this would not be the case as major changes would happen that would shake Konoha to its core once theses changes were found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto was sitting in Kyuubi's cage with the fox right in front of him.

"**Well kit it seems I was able to save your life and it looks like the old man with the red and white robes is guarding you," **Kyuubi said.

"So the old man is guarding me great I knew I could count on him," Naruto said happily. **"True, I sense no malice from him so it seems you can trust him, now there something we have to talk about," **Kyuubi replied.

"What do we have to talk about fuzzy?" Naruto asked using his new nick name for Kyuubi. He growled a bit at this but continued,** "Well first let's change this cage into something a bit more comfortable." **Kyuubi told Naruto how to use his mind to change his mindscape. Naruto turned the sewers into a big field with a giant forest to the west, a great lake to the south, huge mountains to the north, a valley to the east, a the big field they were standing in being the center. The bar of the cage flew out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi's neck, front and back legs, and his tails **"Aah, Feels good to stretch my body again. Now kit when you tore the seal something happened." **

"Of course you could have warned me about the searing pain!" Naruto shouted.

"**Not that brat. Right now youki is invading and overwhelming you chakra system and turning you into a hanyou,"** Kyuubi said.

"What! Shit if the village ever finds out I'm dead," Naruto said.

"**Don't worry about that you won't gain any notable features except for your eyes becoming slits, your whiskers becoming more pronounced, and heightened senses but…," **Kyuubi trialed off at the end.

"But what fox?"

"**The whiskers and eyes can be hidden but your going to grow fox ears." **Kyuubi said quickly.

"What how the hell am I supposed to hide the ears?!" Naruto shouted.

"**There is an artifact close to the village that could solve your problem as well as keep you hidden while you change."** Naruto looked up at the fox as he said that.

"What do you mean change I thought I would've changed by now." The fox looked at Naruto and sighed.

"**You still have a lot to learn before making assumptions kit. Right now the youki is coursing through your system enlarging your chakra system. Your transformation will occur soon so you might want to find a nice empty field," **the fox said.

"How long before I wake up?" Naruto asked. **"Right about now," **Kyuubi said.

(Real world: Hokage's office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, nicknamed The Professor, and The God of Shinobi was being beaten by the most powerful enemy any kage could ever face…paperwork.

'_Sometimes I wish I hadn't taken this job up again,' _stamping another form for a new genin who had been killed. '_Another young leaf falls from the tree,' _the aged shinobi sadly thought. He looked at the young boy whose clothes were torn and blood stained a few hours ago were now replaced with a blue shirt with the hidden leaf symbol on the back, a pair of green shorts, and shinobi sandals. "I wish you would wake up already Naruto."

As if on cue Naruto opened his eyes and sat up to see the hokage doing staring at him. "Oi, Oji-san what am I doing in your office."

The hokage stared at Naruto, looked around room and shook his head before responding. "Ah, Naruto-kun you are awake. You were out for a couple of hours. Now I must tell you-"the hokage was cutoff.

"Maybe later Oji-san I have things to do," Naruto said before rush out of the office and the tower.

"Hmm, I wonder," the kage said to himself, "I wish something would get rid of this paperwork." The hokage looked around and nothing happened.

"Damn, well it was worth a," at that moment a red boar jumped through the window, ate the paperwork, looked around the room, and jumped out of the window from whence it came. The Hokage stared at the remains of his paperwork before reaching into a secret compartment in his desk and puling out a little orange book, "Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth

(With Naruto)

Naruto sped off toward an abandoned training area, ignoring the glares because he did not care.

Once he got there he felt pain in his whole body before his body began to convulse. He felt chakra rushing through him and let out a roar of pain. The chakra in his system was overloading him making his body bulge. He felt as if he was being burned alive and felt like he was being stretched from the inside. To him it felt like hours had passed when it had only been ten minutes. As soon as the pain came it went and he felt his body adjust to the chakra. He collapsed on the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

He woke up later with a sore throat, so he picked himself up, looked around noticing it was night, and trudged towards a lake he saw and drank from it. "Ah, better," he said then he caught his reflection in the lake. Where his ears used to be were two fox ears that were both blond and ended in black tips. He felt something on his backside and saw it was a blond tail that ended in a black tip. His hair was still blond but a bit longer. His finger and toenails were now black claws and he seemed to be taller, he used to be short for an eight year old but now he seemed to the height of someone two years older then him. His face lost its baby fat and his body seemed to be a bit muscled. His eyes were still blue but now his pupil was now a slit and his whisker marks where more profound. "This form is much better than my human form," Naruto said with awe in his voice. He could hear, see, smell, and think much more clearly.

"**Of course kit, being turned into a hanyou pretty much heightened and strengthened your body and mind, basically it's an upgrade," **Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi is that you I can't see you anywhere," Naruto said looking around the clearing.

"**Of course you cant I am speaking to you through a mental link and don't talk to me you can communicate through your thoughts we don't need people thinking your crazy, it would make it easy for those bastards to kill you," **Kyuubi said.

'_Right, this is pretty useful for the future, but there's one problem how am I supposed to get around the village without being killed when I have two fox ears on top of my head and a tail sticking out of my ass!'_ Naruto thought.

"**Hmm, I thought this might be a problem so I tried to locate an item that would completely alter your body."**

"Really that sounds cool lets go get it"

"**We can't I located it 600 feet underground."**

"So what do we do now fox."

"**I found the next best thing, it can hide you under an illusion. No one but powerful ninja or illusion specialist will be able to notice it and none can dispel it."**

"Well its not as good as a complete body change but it'll due."

"**Alright now let's go get that item I mentioned. I can lead you to it but you're going to have to hide," **Kyuubi said.

'_Let's go,' _Naruto said hopping into the trees jumping through them with ease thanks to his new body. He traveled through the forest avoiding any people he came across. He reached the south gate of Konoha. He observed the two guards on watch from behind a tree in the park across the gate.

"**The item is on the other side of this wall near a shrine," **Kyuubi said.

'_How am I going to sneak by the guards, fuzzy,'_ Naruto thought while looking at the two chunin who were guarding the gate.

"**How about you think if an idea, think of it as a test with high consequences," **Kyuubi told his container. _**'I really don't feel like thinking up of something.'**_

'_Alright this'll be a piece of cake,' _Naruto told the fox while thinking up of an idea. _'Hmm, what could I do? I could-no I don't have anything to work with. Damn, what can I- I got it.' _

Looking around the park he found two rocks. Sneaking over to the alley next to the park he found what he needed a couple of pails. Luckily he was wearing a dark green shirt and blue pants gifts from the nice ramen bar owner to blend in.

Hiding behind a building next to the guard station he climbed up onto one of the ledges and made racket with the pails.

"Hmm? Kotetsu what was that."

"Don't know but you should probably check it out Izumo."

"It's probably just a cat."

.BANG

"That wasn't a cat come on."

"It came from this alley, careful Kotetsu."

The chunin guards entered the alley with kunai drawn and looked around. BANG. They turned to their left and saw… a cat. "Hmph, jeez and you got me all spooked out for that. I told you it was a cat."

"Sorry, but it could have been something more serious," Izumo said not realizing how true his words were. At this point Naruto, who was standing on top of a ledge, sprung his trap.

"Banzai!"

"Huh?" The only thing the pair of unlucky chunin saw was the bottom of their respective pail before it was slammed on their heads. With their heads covered the chunin ran around like chickens with their heads cutoff, until they ran into the alley walls, knocking them selves out.

Holding in his laughter at the scene Naruto ran out the gates and headed to the shrine. It took awhile. When he was close he found a path that had no been used in a long time, if all weeds and grass randomly popping out of the road was any clue.

After walking down he found a shrine that had been burned down to nothing but black structures sticking out of the ground. There were also fox statues around the shrine all broken or had graffiti on them.

"**THOSE BASTARDS! Look at what they did to mistress Inari's shrine." **The fox shouted in anger.

"_Mistress Inari?' _Naruto asked.

"**Before I became a devil I was a zenko, a servant of Inari, like some foxes. We disagreed on something and she banished me." **Kyuubi explained to the young boy.

'_Wow you worked for a goddess, cool.'_

"**Yes it was a grand experience, she cared for us and we in turn served her faithfully," **replied the fox sadly.

Naruto, while looking around the shrine, replied to the fox, _'Wow you sound like you actually care for her.'_

"**Yes I loved her, we all loved her, her kindness was inhuman, to us she was all that mattered," **the fox replied nostalgically.

'_Was there anyone else you cared for?' _Naruto inquired.

"**Yes there was, but were getting distracted welp, let us find the mask," **shaking his head the fox closed his eyes trying to remember where the mask was located. **"Check one of the fox statues, the ones that aren't broken," **the fox told the boy.

'_That narrows it down a lot,' _Naruto remarked seeing as there were 3 unbroken statues resting on pedestals. He stepped up to the first which was scorched black probably why it wasn't broken. He climbed on top of the statue as he was short and only reached the paws. _'So, what am I looking for?'_

"**Reach into the mouth and there should be a switch," **Kyuubi told his container. Naruto reached into the fox's mouth and dug around. He felt a small button on the back of the mouthand pressed.

Naruto hear a click before pain erupted from his hand, "AAAAAUGH!," he pulled his hand out to see that he was missing three fingers. "AAAAAAAAUGH, UUUUUAAAGH, FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Naruto kept screaming clutching his bleeding hand, well more like two fingered stump.

Then his finger started to smoke and he looked at them, wide eyed. His fingers were healing at a fast rate, he watched in morbid fascination as bone grew making cracking sounds, then meat, blood, veins, and skin.

"Huff, huff, huff, what the fuck was that!?" He shouted at the fox.

"**Well that was your regeneration kicking in, it will activate automaticall-" **Kyuubi's explanation was cut off by the short boy's shouts.

"Not that! I mean the goddamn trap that bit my fucking fingers off!" shouted Naruto.

"**It was a trap, there's no more to it," **came the nonchalant reply of the fox.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that could happen!" shouted an angered Naruto.

"**It must've slipped my mind," **the fox replied nonchalantly. _'Slipped your mind? SLIPPED YOUR MIND! FUCK YOU! SLIPPED YOUR MIND MY A-'_

"**Yes, yes, That's all good and nice but lets look for that mask," **Kyuubi replied nonchalantly. Muttering something that sounded like 'asshole fox', Naruto kept searching for the mask. The next fox statue was similar to the last but this time Naruto was cautious on any switches and levers that could activate any traps. He felt around the fox's mouth and felt a switch. Not wanting to take any risk he grabbed a stick, pushed the switch and pulled his hand out of the fox's mouth.

This was the best thing he could have done since the fox head decided to explode sending cement everywhere. Some of the shrapnel hit Naruto hard enough to break skin. "SON OF A BITCH!"

While Kyuubi was fixing his wounds Naruto decided to voice his comments. _'__This is fucking bullshit!__ Even being careful I still get hurt. This mask better be worth it.'_

Going to the third statue, Naruto decided to forgo any caution just stuck his hand into the statue's mouth felt a button and pressed it. After a few seconds nothing happened, so he pressed it again, nothing happened, so he pressed it again, and again, and again, and again, and again. "AAAAAAAhhhhhhhh! Screw this, and screw that mask," yelled Naruto punching the fox statue.

When his fist connected to with the statue it pressed a hidden panel which made the statue bend forward and hit him on the head. When the statue bent over a small compartment opened on the statues pedestal revealing a mask. The mask looked completely different from the mask he had seen on the ANBU who chased him. It resembled a fox's head, the fox's lips were black like a regular fox, a black nose, the eyes were open but covered in the same material that made the mask, two white fox ears, and except for the black parts the mask was completely bone white.

Picking himself up and rubbing his head Naruto walked over and picked up the masked, examining it. 'This is one weird ass mask,' said the boy to the fox looking at they eyes, _'How the hell are you supposed to look out of this thing.'_

"**Just put it on, boy" **Kyuubi said annoyed by the child's shouting.

"Hmph! Fine I will," Naruto said bringing the mask to his face, hesitating for awhile, before putting it on. "…Well I can't see, this, this is _great_. I mean why not just- whoa!" This was the best word Naruto could use as he could now see out of the mask but his eyes seem to be in the wrong places. He touched the eyes of the mask and saw that his fingers were touching his eyes but not hurting it. "What the hell?"

Naruto then touched the top of his and found his ears were gone replace by the two ears of the mask and his tail was gone as well. "Well that's better but the way the mask looks will be more trouble."

As soon as he said that the mask made cracking noises as it grew smaller and smaller until it was a white chip that started on his forehead and ended at the tip of his nose both ends were pointed.

'_Well this will keep me from being murdered, does it do anything else.'_

"**No it just hides you, that's it." **came the casual reply from the fox.

'_What that's all it does, what a rip off.' _The blond boy huffed crossing his arms. **"It was meant to hide fox demons with out illusions so hunters could not find them. The other item was a gauntlet that would have given you complete control of earth, and sped up your training by giving three times the results in half the time, oh well your doing things the hard way."**

'_You sure know how to brighten up someone's day,'_ sarcasm dripping from every word. "You know what! Its fine with me doing it the hard way, everything else in life has been a bitch for me, and I will become stronger for it. So when do we get started."

"**HA HA HA HA! You've got spirit welp," **said the grinning fox, **"By the way your going to bleed a lot."**

'_Fine with me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally finished my first chapter took me awhile too with all the school work.

I just going to skip ahead to the graduation because writing about the academy days is boring except for those authors who do it well but I'm not one of them.

Also some character will be a little OC but that will be explained in a flashback, later in the story, or as a cause of something in the story.


	2. Can't let you die now can I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in the story except for those of my own making.

(A/N:)All right now the formality is out of the way I'd like to explain a bit about this chapter. As I said before I am skipping the academy days as I will just bore you and it would be a waste of time.

Something's, however, will be explained in a flash back or later in the story. Everyone is also 14 in the story, now on with show.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Kyuubi thoughts**_**'**

Justu

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Chapter 2: Can't let you die now can I?**

(Konoha- Academy- 1 day before graduation exam)

"Tsuki, Emi"

"Here"

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

"Here"

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

"…"

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"…"

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

"Huh oh uhh here sensei." came the sleepy reply of a blond haired teen. _'Uhh damn Kyuubi did we have to run those drill all night,' _the blond container said to the demon as Iruka finished the roll call

"**Yes, your strength is lacking a bit and I do not tolerate weakness, welp."**

'_Right.' _Naruto had the same sentiments towards weakness; it was an excuse for cowards to not get stronger. Indeed Naruto was no longer a weakling, now standing at five foot four he had grown indeed, looking to be sixteen instead of fourteen. He now wore a tight dark grey-blue leather vest with a sleeveless black under shirt and dark blue pants. The white chip of the mask was still on his face which had lost all baby fat making him look more mature. His hair had grown out as well making him look like feral. He also wore an orange armband on his bicep. He also had muscular build that was a bit on the athletic side. However he always wore a cloak so nobody has ever seen this and no one cared enough to ask about it.

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam I hope you have been practicing or you will fail."

'_Yea because its so hard to three d-ranked justu,' _Naruto thought sarcastically to himself. He looked around to see who might actually pass the test. Sasuke Uchiha would pass the test for sure. There was also the boy in the grey coat, black pants, and puppy on his head, Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame the emotionless bug user would also pass easily. The cold Hyuga heir Hinata would also pass the test easily, he prayed for whatever unlucky bastard was on her team. Ino Yamanaka would also pass despite her infatuation with Sasuke. The lazy bum Shikamaru Nara would pass if what Naruto heard about the Nara clan was true. Chouji Akimichi would also pass being having pretty average scores. The only other person he would even consider to be surviving shinobi were Sakura Haruno for her intelligence, the rest would either die on the field or not pass.

"Now we will be running through the justus one more time today followed by review of the history of Konoha." Iruka said much to the class's disappointment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat atop the Shodaime's head looking over the village. He was contemplating what he should do after the exams. He knew he would be making a run out of the village for more bounties and see if he could find out where _he_ could be.

As he was thinking of how to sneak out of the village and wind blew a leaf into his palm. The leaf stayed there until it turned to dust. His eyes widened a bit as he stared at his hands; life had dealt him too many shit cards and he had seen too many weird things to know that he should never ignore an omen.

"Something big is going to happen," Naruto said then he smirked.

"Good it was starting to get boring around here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_That fucking piece of trash!' _shouted Naruto in his head his face an expression of cold fury. He was behind a tree watching the situation unfold before him. It turned out Mizuki messed with a student's test to get her to fail on purpose.

Mizuki was happy his plan was coming together and the kid he chose to be a patsy was filling the role perfectly. The one he had chosen was Sakura Haruno while the girl was book smart she had the worst physical scores in class. He had her fail her physical test then prayed on her weakness to be with Sasuke. She must have lucked out to be able to have gotten the Forbidden Scroll, oh well never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Naruto had been training out in the woods near a shack when he felt a weak chakra signature coming towards him. He promptly hid in a tree, and put on his cloak to see who it was. He was surprised to see Sakura holding the Forbidden Scroll. He was about to investigate when Mizuki came into the clearing and told Sakura she had done well in her exam test. It all clicked in Naruto's mind what had gone on.

"So Mizuki-sensei I passed right," Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yes you did Sakura now here is your reward!" Mizuki said as he slugged her in the face. Naruto watched as Sakura flew back clutching the scroll. "You stupid little girl did you really think this was a test, kukuku, now you're going to die," as he said this Mizuki pulled off a giant shuriken and threw it at Sakura.

The pink haired girl could not move shock and fear gripped her. _'NO! I don't want to die someone anyone save me, please!"_ as if heaven had heard her the shuriken was stopped by a hand. Sakura opened her eyes and saw blond hair, whiskers, and blue eyes looking at her. "Sakura-san are you okay?" questioned Naruto. A nod was the reply he received. "Good."

"You! What are you doing here demon!" Mizuki exclaimed as he realized who it was.

"Me? Just doing what a good guy does, you know save the damsel and murder the bad guy, and you were trying to steal an important item" Naruto said with a devious smirk. "HA! You think you can kill me you reject, go ahead and try, you be dead before you get close," said the traitorous chunnin.

"I'll take that invitation," Naruto said as he removed his cloak and rushed the chunnin. Mizuki smirked as he saw how fast Naruto was going, easy for him to keep up. When Naruto got into range Mizuki lashed out with a vicious right hook wanting to end it quickly. His fist did not connect as Naruto dodged and moved in closely with increased speed. Sparks ignited on Naruto's palm as he rammed it into the chunnin's chest. When it connected there was an explosion and Mizuki's clothes and chest were severely burned. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, you fucking demon I kill you!"

Mizuki pushed aside the pain all his anger focused on the smug gennin in front of him. He pulled the last shuriken of his back and flung it with all his strength. It was all in vain as Naruto dodged the blade and blurred from existence. He reappeared in front of Mizuki and delivered a brutal haymaker the knocked Mizuki flying backwards.

"Not done yet!" shouted Naruto as he followed Mizuki, grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground holding his head. "Now I'm done! **BLAST PALM!**" then Mizuki's head exploded, the blood staining the ground and pieces of charred bone spread on the ground the corpse's neck still smoking. Naruto huffed in annoyance at the lack of a challenge and turned to Sakura.

Sakura looked on in shock as the dead last of the class defeat her former sensei with brutal efficiency. While, she could do nothing but wait to die, but Naruto saved her.

"_Hey,Hey! _Hey Sakura!"

"Huh what?" the girl said coming out of her trance looking up at him. "Are you alright you look pale." Naruto asked concerned for her. "No I'm fine, just shaken up." Sakura said as what had happened started to catch up to her. "Good, now we have to contact the village and-" "Thank you Naruto!" she shouted as she latched onto the boys waist. Naruto was shocked but then he remembered that Sakura was new to death, her close brush with it causing this reaction.

He looked down to see her crying saying thank you over and over again. He got on his knee and rubbed her back trying to comfort her, not sure what else he could do. "Sakura it's all right you're safe. We have to get the scroll back do you understand." Naruto said as the poor girl just nodded. Naruto nodded in relief, they might be able to handle this easily. Then he felt the presence of the ANBU in the trees above them.

'_Crap' _

"You are under arrest for crimes against Konoha." One of the masked ninja said his ninjato already out. "Guys, guys this is a misunderstanding this traitor here," Naruto point at Mizuki's corpse, "tricked Haruno Sakura here to steal the forbidden scroll over there," Naruto finished pointing at the forgotten scroll.

"You think we believe that, you must-,"

"ANBU stand down!" came an elderly voice. The ANBU turn and saw their Hokage approaching them wearing his robes. They quickly kneeled before him. "They speak the truth I saw it all. Mizuki betrayed us dispose of the body. You two come with me, we must talk, and bring the scroll."

"Hai! Hokage-sama," was the response from everyone except Naruto who just nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They followed the Hokage all the way to the Hokage tower. The entire way their Sakura did not let go of Naruto, she was traumatized from the events of the night. Naruto looked down at and smiled sadly, he understood what she was going through many people he thought he could trust hurt him when he was a boy, it did a number on your mind.

They walked into the Sandaime's office he told his secretary to call off the hunt because it was taken care off. "Now Miss Haruno explain yourself and what happened to night."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to explain, "I had failed my physical exam portion when something pulled my leg as I was running thought the course and held me down. M-Mizuki-teme said if tripping took me out of a fight I wasn't ready to be a kunoichi. After class he came up to me and said I could still pass if I came and stole that scroll as a fake infiltration mission. I came here and took the scroll and went to the designated area where he tried to k-ki-kill m-me. Then Naruto came along and saved and killed Mizuki with a fire justu."

"I saw the fight good thing for you Naruto trains out there or you would be dead. I will excuse you actions for you were manipulated by Mizuki and I suspect he kept you from passing so here," The Hokage reached into his robes and pulled out a headband with the metal leaf plate on it.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!"

"Your welcome, make sure you attend team assignments, dismissed." The two teens saluted and walked out of the office. As they were walking Sakura kept sticking close to Naruto and following him. "Sakura not that I mind being followed by a pretty girl but shouldn't you get home."

"Oh yeah I just wanted to hang around you longer because no one's home. My mom is a medic so she's always at the hospital." She said looking down. Naruto looked at and sighed. He spotted a bench and pulled Sakura to the bench and sit down.

"Listen I know how you feel about what Mizuki did. You trusted him and he tried to kill you. I know the feeling. You have to get over it thinking about it will only mess with your head," Naruto explained looking at her she was shocked that people he trusted would try and kill him.

He was right though, it was creating trouble in her mind. She didn't know what to think now, who could she trust. '_No one, what if they tried to kill me like Mizuki.'_ She had no one and these thought were making it hard to breathe. She was starting to hyperventilate her mind racing at every possible person she trusted and turning them into possible traitors who could and kill her. Her vision started to blur. Someone grabbed her hand, "Sakura." Her vision started coming back and she saw Naruto. Naruto saved her so she could trust him, -he wouldn't harm her at all, yes that made sense.

"You're right that is how I feel but… I also feel weak I could do noting against him but you beat him Naruto. If I can't defeat, can't even fight, someone who tried to kill me then I must not be cut out to be a kunoichi," Sakura said looking down wallowing in self pity. Naruto wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Here meet me at this location in two days and I'll help you get stronger."

She looked at him and then at the paper then hugged him. "Thank you I'll be there."

Naruto smiled at her, "No problem a pretty girl like you it would be a pleasure."

She blushed as he complimented her and looked away, "Goodbye I'll see there." She turned around and left as quickly as she could.

"Tomoko-chan is going to be upset."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Night, Resort Village)

A few hours after his talk with Sakura, Naruto was running through the forest of fire country after slipping past the shinobi guards. Honestly they have to beef up security in their village before someone takes advantage of it. He was heading to a small village in the south to meet with two important people. He also needed to relax and celebrate before starting his ninja duties. What better way than to get smashed at one of the local bars.

After 2 more hours of hopping through trees he finally came to the village. It was a resort village that was famous for the food and entertainment. Naruto quickly headed to a hotel checked in, left his stuff, and went to one of the bars. Naruto activated his **Fox Mask** to hide him under an illusion, couldn't have anyone know about his escapades.

"Hey chief give me some strong sake," Naruto said grinning to the man. "You got it mate," the bartender a portly man with big muscles from doing who knows what.

"Aaaaahhhh that hits the spot," Naruto said as the bartender proceeded to take a sake bottle out of nowhere and poured some strong liquor in his cup. Naruto grabbed the cup and drank it down easy. Naruto let out a sigh as he felt the familiar burn of alcohol. He called for another with a grin on his face. "Rounds for everybody on me," Naruto said making all the patrons cheer.

An hour later Naruto was completely ruined along with most the people in the bar. A girl was on top of a table dancing everyone cheering her on. Naruto was having a good time until a skinny man bumped into a large man who shoved him into another man, who swung at the man missed and hit a bald man, who's friend punched the attacker. This led to more shoving and punching until the entire bar was involved.

People were flying everywhere, bottles were being broken, and Naruto was knocking people out. Naruto picked up a chair and smashed against a man's head/

He would be having fun tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Same village, 10:00 a.m, next day)

A sixteen year-old girl with black hair in a ponytail and an eye patch over her right eye walked into the hotel where Naruto was currently staying. She asked the receptionist if a young man with blond hair and blue eyes was here. The receptionist said he was and pointed her in the right direction. The girl wore a dark blue battle kimono with a green sash, black ninja sandals, shin and forearm bracers, and a small necklace with a red jewel on it, her visible eye was black. "I wonder what master is up to."

"You think aniki will give Mei-chan a sweet?" asked a small eight year old girl. This girl had dark green hair in a braid two strands of hair falling in front of her face, her eyes were yellow, and she work gray scarf around her neck, a purple short sleeved shirt, wristbands, black pants, and black sandals. "I'm sure he will Mei-chan."

They went to his room and let themselves in and looked around the room and found no one. The one-eyed girl opened the bedroom door and saw her master on the futon, in his underwear a small sheet barely thrown aside. She blushed as she walked to the futon and nudged the man with her foot.

Naruto just readjusted himself mumbling, "Come on beautiful, I got something you can play with." This caused Tomoko to blush even deeper, both in anger and embarrassment, as his soldier stood at attention.

The girl moved to the other side of the futon, reared her leg back and kicked her master. Her leg however, was caught which caused her to lose her balance and yell as she fell on her butt. Naruto yawned as he sat up, "Aaahhhh, Tomoko-chan, I'm glad you could come, I missed you."

"You sure don't seem like you missed me, Naruto-sama, you seemed happy with whatever you were dreaming," she retorted with a glare. At that moment Naruto noticed the tent he was pitching. "Sorry about that," Naruto said as he stood up and looked for his and pants.

Tomoko blushed a dark red, her heart beating erratically, his state of dress was not helping either. Her eyes tracing his muscular body up and down until his voice caught his attention. "See something you like Tomoko-chan," he said as he pulled on his pants.

Tomoko's mind took awhile to process his words to her, and the situation.

"MASTER!" the embarrassed girl yelled as she picked up the nearest object, a sake bottle, and threw it at him. Naruto dodged the bottle and the other objects that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto said holding his hands in a placating manner. The girl still angry but calmer just pouted and turned her head to the side. "I'm sorry, forgive me," Naruto said popping his fox ears out and giving the puppy dog eyes.

She looked at him, turned to the side and nodded while blushing. "Great, go to the living room and I'll be out in a minute." The girl nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Naruto came out of the room in a tight white shirt and normal blue pants. "Aniki!" shout Mei who jumped into Naruto's arms. "Hey Mei-chan, I missed you."

"Aniki did you make Mei-chan a sweet." The little girl said staring at him. Naruto smiled and reached into the supply kit on his waist. He pulled out a cookie and gave it the girl who cheered and started nibbling on it. Naruto put her down and patted her head, and then he turned to Tomoko and pulled out a rice ball. "Here I made you something as well. I know how much you like them."

"Master, thank you," said Tomoko as she got up and walked over to him. She however tripped on her feet and fell forward. Naruto caught her before she fell, "Still clumsy as ever." Naruto smiled at her as he helped her to her feet and handed her the rice ball. She bit into it and smiled, "Kelp, my favorite thank you Master."

"I'm glad you're happy… I have to leave in two days back to the village," Naruto said saying the last part quickly then sitting on the couch.

"What but Aniki promised to be with us two weeks!" Mei shouted as she stopped eating her treat. Tomoko kept silent but stopped eating her rice ball. "I know Mei-chan but I promised to help a girl out in the village with training," Naruto said.

"A girl! I should have guessed, just go right now!" Tomoko said upset that her Master wanted some whore from the leaf. "I don't know why you even came here!"

"I came here because you two are important to me, but this girl needs my help," Naruto said staring at her, then his eyes soften, "Listen there's a festival in this village tomorrow I was planning on have some fun before we went bounty hunting."

"A festival?" Mei asked eyes alight with curiosity. "Yeah and I am taking you two to it." Naruto said happily.

"Did you hear that Tomoko-onee-chan a festival and aniki is taking us!" Mei cheered. Tomoko was still upset he had to leave but she saw Naruto pleading with her. "I guess that would be fine but we don't even have appropriate clothes," Tomoko said pointing herself and Mei. "I guess I'll just have to take you two shopping," Naruto said with his head down like any guy who was about to go shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shopping District)

Naruto was walking through the streets with Tomoko and Mei behind him. Most of the young girls they passed by on the streets sent glances at Naruto, who smiled back. This pissed Tomoko off to no end and Mei was to busy with her cookie. "Here this looks like the place the receptionist spoke about." Naruto said.

They entered the building and Tomoko started helping out Mei choose a kimono. Naruto sat down on a chair as he knew this would take awhile.

An hour later Mei had a yukata it was a dark forest green with pink petals on the bottom of the dress. Naruto was sitting on the chair, sending looks at the cashier girl, as Tomoko came out of the dressing room. "How do I look Master?" Tomoko asked her hands held in front of her. Naruto turned to look at her and his eyes widened.

Tomoko was wearing a dark blue yukata with falling green leaves and a white moon on the chest. Tomoko did a small twirl and Naruto saw that there was a white nightingale on a black branch on her back. "You look beautiful, Tomoko," Naruto said in an awed voice.

Tomoko blushed seeing the reaction she got from her master and happy that she could make him like that. _'Master thinks I'm beautiful maybe I am good enough for him.'_

Yes, despite how her master flirted with other girls and teased her she wished he really felt for her like she did for him. Tomoko walked up to Naruto and closed his mouth. This caused Naruto to scratch the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Listen I also chose this place because there is a contact I have to meet here," Naruto told them. The girl nodded and changed back to their regular clothes. Naruto then walked them backed to their homes smiling at some the girls who looked at him not noticing the scowl on Tomoko's face.

"The festival starts when it gets dark so get some lunch and take in the sites for awhile while I go and take of the business," Naruto said to Tomoko who nodded and Mei who smiled at him. "You'll meet up with us later right, Aniki?" Naruto just nodded at Mei's question.

"Well Mei lets go find something to eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bar, Red light District)

The white chip on his nose stretched out like roots until the completely covered the bottom half of his face and turned his hair black. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. Naruto walked into a bar were the smell of smoke and alcohol was thick spotting his informant.

A skinny man with brown hair and beady eyes wearing drab clothes saw Naruto approach and sat up. "Hey there ol' mate been wonderin when you would get 'ere."

"Sorry to keep you waiting now what can you tell me," Naruto said seriously.

"Straight to the point, eh? Well if you must know the target will be passin' through the Leaf in two months before he goes away again to who knows where. Hope you catch'em," The man said taking a swing of his drink.

"Is that all Weasel?"

"As matter o' fact it ain't. There been rumor bout the same fellow, that he be killing people something bout collectin debts, for death whatever the hell that means." The man said now staring at a scantily clad waitress

Naruto's grip tightened his claws digging into his making him bleed. _'Shit, already, I though I would have more time.' _"I know what he means and thanks for the info, here," he pulled out a small bag and threw it on the table. The man smiled as he picked up the bag smiling as it jingled. Naruto got up and left, he killed about an hour on this little excursion so he went to go find his friends.

"Better get something to eat first," said Naruto as he spotted a ramen stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Nightfall: Same Town)

Naruto decided to look around town instead of looking for the girls. When night fell he headed back to the hotel to change. When he got there the girls had not arrived so he showered and went to his room to grab his clothes.

While he was in his room Tomoko and Mei arrived and did not hear him. "Who knew this hotel had a hot spring that was great," Tomoko said to Mei as walked into the room. "Yeah it was Tomoko-nee-chan," the young girl replied enthusiastically.

"Let me grab our clothes than we can change and wait for Master," The black haired girl said going into Naruto's room where she left there bag. Naruto had just dropped his towel when the door swung open. Tomoko walked into the room and her eyes landed on Naruto, completely naked. She had seen her master without a shirt when she dressed his wounds but she was not prepared for this. Her master's body was muscular more so than an average shinobi, she memorized everything and her eyes pooped out when she saw 'the goods.' She was a girl of sixteen with a healthy libido and seeing a nude male who she was attracted to elicited a common response. Tomoko was rocketed out the door by a nose bleed a huge smile on her face.

A few minutes later Tomoko started coming to, "Nee-chan, nee-chan wake up, c'mon, wake up." Tomoko opened her eyes to see Mei looking down on her. She sat up and looked around, "What happened?"

"Nothing much," Naruto said as he came out of the room dressed in a dark red short-sleeved dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, black pants without his shirt tucked in. "You walked in on me though."

Tomoko hears what he says and blushes recalling what she saw. "W-we should g-get dressed, come on Mei-chan," Tomoko said quickly and grabbed the little girls hand and ran into the room. They came out awhile later in there yakutas "Lets go," Naruto said grinning.

The night was going enjoyably so far, Mei enjoyed the games, Tomoko and Naruto played some as well, and the food was delicious. There were a few incidents when a teen girl would come up and flirt with Naruto at which point Tomoko would latch onto his arm and glare at the girl. "Thanks for keeping them of Tomoko-chan, I want this night to be about you and Mei-chan," Naruto told her after the last incident.

Tomoko nodded her head as she watched Mei try and catch a small goldfish. "Of course Master I also enjoy our time together," Tomoko said staring into his eyes. "You mean a lot to me Tomoko," Naruto said a small gentle smile gracing his face. He stared into her black eye and she stared into his blue ones. Their faces started moving closer together. Tomoko closed her eyes, she could feel Naruto's warm breath on her lips. Naruto's own eyes were half lidded and he moved down to kiss her. "Aniki look!" the boy and girl stepped back in surprise of the voice that interrupted their situation.

Naruto looked sown at Mei as she held up a larger than average gold fish. "Wow Mei-chan you caught that," the girl shook her head up and down. Naruto ruffled her hair and grabbed her arm. He looked at Tomoko, who saw an unknown emotion pass through his eyes, "Come on the fire works are about to start lets head up to a spot I found."

Naruto led them up to a hill with a cherry tree already in bloom. They sat and waited for the fireworks to start. "So Master, how did your meeting go," Tomoko asked looking at Naruto. "It went well I got what I was looking for," Naruto said looking as the fireworks. "I'm glad I came."

"So am I," Tomoko said slipping her hand into his. Naruto looked down at their hands and then at her, smiled, and turned to look back at the fireworks. His hand gripped hers and she smiled laying her head on his shoulder. Both were content to be with the other under the star filled sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cut that's a wrap folks

Thanks for reading new chapter will have our hero go back to the village. Check back for updates


	3. Naruto Sensei

Hello ladies and gents here's the third chapter for my story it took longer than I thought it would. Thank you to those who reviewed.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the lyrics that you see in this story. If I did I wouldn't have to write this to cover my ass.

This is going to be a harem pairing I have already decided on four girls but I only have three, so tell me what girl you would like to be number four.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the characters except the ones I have created.

**Chapter 3: Naruto Sensei**

"I want aniki to stay!" Naruto sighed as he looked down at a teary-eyed Mei clutching his shirt. "Mei-chan I have to go, I'm sorry," Naruto said which made Mei actually cry and clutch his shirt harder. "Mei-chan let go," the little girl shook her head. Naruto grabbed her hands and pried them of her shirt. "Come on kid, don't cry, listen you'll see me again don't worry. You and Tomoko here are going to come to Konoha in a month's time," Naruto told the little girl, who was still teary eyed and hiccupping. "Plus, I'll make you your favorite dessert as soon as we meet up again," the little girl's tears stopped but she was still sad.

"Promise?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Promise," Naruto replied and the little girl nodded. Naruto smiled at the little girl and turned to look at Tomoko. "Tomoko-chan always a pleasure to see you," Naruto said to her. Tomoko walked up and hugged him, "Be safe Master."

"Aren't I always," Naruto said smiling at her, to which she rolled her eyes. Naruto turned and walked down the opposite path of the road and Tomoko and Mei went the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and he had just gotten back into the village using his **Fox Mask** to disguise him as a rat and just stroll on in. Naruto was back at the training area that he had asked Sakura to come to. The blond ninja was running through his mourning exercise routine. As Naruto finished stretching he saw Sakura walking into the training grounds.

"You're right on time, good, I hate tardiness," Naruto said to the girl. "Well fist things first, stretch then ten laps around the field."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to stretch then run. Thirty minutes later she came back breathing heavily. Naruto handed her water, which she drank, then he gave her a kunai. "You're lacking in stamina. Let's see what you can do. Attack me," Naruto said as he got into a defensive stance.

"What? Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes now come at me. Taijutsu fight only."

Sakura, hesitantly nodded, then rushed him and thrust her kunai forward. He grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder. She rolled, recovered, and sent a right jab at him. He dodged, and avoided another left jab.

Sakura slashed with her kunai then deliver a left spin kick; both were dodged, using the momentum the girl sent a right snap kick at his face. Naruto caught her foot then swept her other foot from under her. Sakura fell on her back and rolled to the side as Naruto's foot connected to the ground were her head was.

Naruto then went on the offensive sending a snap kick at Sakura's chest. The girl blocked but was sent sprawling from the force. She got up and barely dodged a right cross from Naruto. Naruto followed up with a jab, which connected, then another, then a palm thrust to her mid-section knocking her back. Naruto grabbed her before she got out of reach and rammed his knee into her stomach.

Sakura coughed up spit and collapsed onto her knees holding her stomach. Naruto stopped and help her up. He set her against a tree so she could recover. He also pulled out a band-aid and placed it on the cut from his second jab. "Well you aren't a lost cause but you're not adequate, by my standards any way," Naruto said as Sakura was still holding her stomach and breathing hard.

"If you want me to help you there's going to be a lot more pain, a lot more bleeding, and bone breaking, so what's your answer?" he asked looking at her.

She looked up at him, the supposed deadlast, had just decimated her with minimal effort; was she that weak that she wasn't worth the effort?

"Yes, please help me," Sakura said to him.

"Good, now no time like the present, so here's your first lesson," Naruto said as he helped her up.

"What it is it?" Sakura asked to which Naruto smiled. "Look out Sakura!" he said pointing behind her. Sakura turned around as she did Naruto kicked her in the back knocking her to the ground.

She turned to shout at Naruto but the words died in her throat as a shuriken embedded itself next to her head. She looked at Naruto who had a serious expression on his face, "Your first lesson, deception is a shinobi's best friend and worst enemy."

"W-What?" Sakura asked.

"Deception, it's what we shinobi are trained in, don't forget that. Make the enemy think you're weak then strike when he thinks you lost. Make them think there's any army when it's just you. Understand?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded as she was helped up, again, by Naruto. "Good."

"It still early so well keep training and break for lunch at noon, alright." Naruto told her. It was at this point that Sakura's stomach grumbled, which caused her to be embarrassed and Naruto to look at her quizzically. "You did eat breakfast, right?"

"Um, well I'm on a diet so no," Sakura said then rubbed her forehead as Naruto flicked it. "Ow, what was that for?"

"One pain is a great way to remember mistakes, two you should forget about diets as you'll need all your strength, got it," Naruto said seriously to get his point across.

"Yes, Naruto," Sakura said his message going in one year and out the other, "So should I get something to eat."

"No, we're going to keep training, today I'll teach you a chakra exercise and why you should eat," Naruto said a sadistic smile appear at Sakura's shocked expression.

"Now you'll be learning the tree walking exercise," Naruto said as he went on that you needed to gather chakra at the soles in your feet to stick to the tree, and how to much would blow you off and too little would make you fall off.

After he finished his explanation he told her to practice the technique and to his surprise she got it on the first try. Sakura came down smirking that she got it down so fast. "You made it sound harder Naruto."

Naruto had a smile on his face that made Sakura nervous, "You only learned it quickly because your reserves are so low," which made her frown, "and who told you to stop, keep running until you run out of chakra. It'll expand your reserves and give you a good work out." Two birds with one stone.

As Sakura was continuing the exercise, Naruto was having a conversation with the fox. _'So in two months well finally find out where your comrade's killer is hiding.'_

"**Yes, the dept collector will be able to tell us where that murderer is. Then when we find that bastard Shikkan, give me control so I can tear his skull out and beat him to death with it," **Kyuubi said an insane look in his eyes.

'_That doesn't seem physically possible,' _Naruto thought to himself. _'Anyway who is this debt collector?'_

"**Demons, the strong ones, make a deal with the Shikigami when they're on death's door step," **Kyuubi said to Naruto.

'_What kind of deal?' _Naruto asked curiously.

"**They give the Death God half of their soul and another soul as payment in exchange for a time extension on their life," **Kyuubi said to the young man whose eyes widened in shock.

'_They cheat death; doesn't that break some law of nature?' _Naruto asked wondering if the laws of nature even existed or if was all made up.

"**No the Shikigami still gets a soul so he doesn't care," **Kyuubi told Naruto nonchalantly. **"However it's a one time thing and they only get a few years, some try to run and since the Shikigami can't keep coming down to the mortal planes he sends his debt collectors to make sure the other side keeps up their end of the bargain. I know Shikkan must have made a deal, I should killed him instead of leaving him for dead."**

'_Why do you think the debt collector is coming here, there aren't any demons around here,' _Naruto said contemplating why the debt collector would be coming to Konoha.

"**The demon, if there is one, could be hiding in the village, it is enormous," **the fox said putting in his two cents.

'_Whatever the reason, how is the debt collector going to tell us where Shikkan is,' _Naruto said to the demon, who nodded his head in agreement. **"We will discuss that later, you should check up on the girl," **Kyuubi said cutting the link.

Standing up, Naruto looked at Sakura to see her resting on a branch, covered in sweat. Wondering how long he was out he looked up at the sun to see it was almost noon. _'Took longer than I thought it did,' _Naruto said to himself. "Hey Sakura come down."

Sakura jumped down from the tree, then collapsed, panting, "Can…we…go…eat?"

"I don't think you could make it, here have this," said Naruto handing her a bento. Sakura looked at it like it someone just handed her gold. She tore it open and proceeded to scarf down the contents.

"Slow down or you'll throw up," Naruto said smiling as she nodded her head and slowed down. Naruto pulled out his own bento and started eating. "Where did you…buy these lunches… from, they're pretty… good," she asked between bites.

"Actually, I made them myself," said Naruto surprising her. Never being able to trust the cooks at restraints Naruto taught himself to cook using cookbooks and ingredients he had stolen from stores and restaurants. He used to feel guilty until he met with Kyuubi and now saw stealing from villagers as them making 'reparations'.

"Really?" Sakura asked wondering where he learned to cook. "Yeah I never actually had anyone there for me so I had to learn how to cook for myself, my house smelled like burnt food for a long time while I leaned how to cook," Naruto said scrunching his nose remembering the smell he had to deal with. Sakura giggled at the face he made. "So how about you or does your mom cook for you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stopped eating and looked down, "My mother is never really around the house. She's a medic ninja so she's always at the hospital; she had a friend teach me to cook so she didn't have to worry about me."

"Oh, what about your dad what line of work is he in?" Naruto asked only to regret as he saw a sad look on her face. "He died when his squad was ambushed on a mission," she replied looking away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-, "but he was cut off. "It's okay it happened when I was four, I don't even remember him," she said doing a bad job of covering up her emotions.

Naruto knew it wasn't his place to say anything so he remained quiet as they finished their lunch.

"So what's next?" Sakura asked Naruto who pulled out a scroll.

"Since you're probably still tired we take this time to make a training schedule," He said unfurling the scroll. "So what exactly do you want to work on?"

So, Naruto and Sakura spent half an hour working on a schedule. They talked about what she wanted to work on, what she needed to work on, and things Naruto thought would help. Here's what it looked like:

7:00-8:00 – Warm-up and physical training

8:00-9:00 – Meditation and chakra training

9:00-10:00 – Practice sparing

10:00-11:00 – Weapon practice

11:00-12:00 – Simulation Session

12:00-1:00 – Lunch and relaxation

1:00-2:00 – Civilian skills training

2:00-3:00 – Ninjutsu training

3:00-4:00 – Taijutsu training

4:00-5:00 – Genjutsu training

6:00-7:00 – Personal projects

"There that's your schedule," Naruto said as Sakura looked it over. She raised an eyebrow at the civilian training. "Hey, Naruto what's civilian training?"

"Basically it's learning civilian skills cooking, sewing, carpeting, entertainment, hunting and skinning animals, and botany," Naruto said listing the various skills as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why on earth would I need to learn all that?" Sakura asked wonder how those would make her a better ninja.

"For one they are use skills to have, secondly they make it easier to go blend in or gather information; third you never know when these skills might come in handy," he finished and waited for her input.

"Oh I get, like sewing could be used to sew up wounds, or cooking to gather information at bars and restaurants," she said enthusiastically realizing that those skill would be a big help.

"You hit the nail right on the head," Naruto told her then continued, "Since it's one we might as well start on this schedule."

"Well I already now how to cook, and since where out here you should teach me to hunt animals," Sakura said getting a curious look from Naruto. "What?"

"Well I thought you would pick something girly, like sewing," Naruto replied earning a glare from Sakura. "Hey I can learn whatever I want, got it," Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Yes ma'am," said Naruto giving a mock salute which made Sakura roll her eyes.

"Come, we're wasting time," Sakura said grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "Lead the way, sensei."

Naruto raised an eye brow but didn't comment and walked into the woods. For an hour he taught Sakura how to track animals. He taught her that she had to be observant; what to do when she found track, to take into account the environment, what marks on the ground and trees meant, what smells meant, and to not assume anything because it would cause her to make mistakes.

Naruto told her that all these things could be applied to tracking ninja or targets. When they found a boar he taught how to sneak up on it. "Okay Sakura, pull out some kunai and throw it from here," Naruto whispered to her. She hesitantly nodded and pulled out some knives.

Rearing her arm back she took aim, and threw her knives.

_THUNK!_

The knives struck the boar in its side, one going through its eye into its brain. They both went up to the boar. "Nice kill, Sakura right into the brain," Naruto said pulling out the knives, handing them back to her.

She took them, wiping the blood off, and placing them into her pouch. Naruto took out a large hunting knife and showed Sakura how to skin a boar. The he showed what to take from it.

Sakura was a bit sick from seeing Naruto open the carcass, pointing out what could be eaten. "I could've gone a long time not seeing that," she said looking green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hour Later)

"How do people not throw up at the smell?" Sakura asked still looking a little green.

"You'll get used to it, seeing lots of blood is part of being a ninja," he told her. "Now time to work on your Taijutsu."

"So we're going to work on the academy style?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Well that's the problem, I don't know the academy style but I can teach you my fighting style," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I would like to learn you style," Sakura said genuinely excited about learning his fighting style.

"Alright, this style is broken into three areas dodging, redirection, and brawling," Naruto said.

"I understand dodging but what about redirection and brawling?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Listen your going to be hit eventually so learning how to take a hit redirect the energy from the attack would leave the opponent open, and brawlers hit anything anyway the can they take ever opening they can to just land a hit," Naruto explained to her then took out some kunai.

"What are those for Naruto-sensei?" Sakura said nervously.

A sadistic grin spread across his face, "I'm going to teach you how to dodge, Sakura-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hour Later)

"…Your…in…sane," Sakura said panting on the ground a few cuts on her arms and legs, her red dress cut up as well.

"Oh come on, wasn't that bad was it, I missed most of the time and you're pretty fast when motivated properly," Naruto said smiling as he twirled a kunai on his finger.

Naruto sat there waiting for her to catch her breath and get up. 15 minutes later Sakura got up, "Okay I'm ready for the next part."

"Good it time to practice ninjutsu, what do you know?" Naruto asked.

"I know **Clone Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, **and** Transformation Jutsu**," she told him to which he nodded. He didn't expect her to know anymore that the academy techniques.

"You're going to practice those three techniques until their second nature, it'll reduce how much chakra you use for those techniques," he told her.

She started making hand signs, activating the **Clone Jutsu, **then the **Substitution Jutsu; **finally she used the **Transformation Jutsu**.

"Again," Naruto said and this is how they passed the hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hour later)

"All right Sakura stop can't have your levels get to low," Naruto said as she stopped making hand signs and took a break.

"I…have never…been this…tired," Sakura said panting her hand on her knees. "It feels…kind of good."

"You're going to be feeling a lot more of that in the future, Sakura," Naruto told her pulling out a scroll and tossing it to her. "I suck at Genjutsu but here's a scroll on some beginner level techniques and a stronger one. You'll have to work on them on your own, because I suck at Genjutsu."

Sakura looked a little surprise that he couldn't help her, "I can however teach you how to break out of them. Your focus today will be learning Genjutsu; I teach what I know tomorrow and alternate between the two until you have it down."

"I understand Naruto-sensei," Sakura said and opened the scroll and proceeded to read. Naruto decided not to waste this time and started to work on his own project.

Sitting in a cross position he started to focus his fire elemental chakra into his hands. His hands began to turn red; heat waves could be seen coming from them. He increased the amount of chakra every ten minutes. At the thirty minute mark his hands began to burn and he cut off the chakra. _'Still can't go past the thirty minute mark, better start on wind,' _he though to himself.

"Hey Naruto-sensei what was that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at his hands.

"Don't worry about that, and why aren't you practicing your Genjutsu?" Naruto asked crossing his arms giving her a stern look. "Oh, sorry I just got distracted by what you were doing with your hands," She said, "But really what was that?"

"That's not important right now, get back to your Genjutsu training," he told her sternly. Sakura huffed but went back to her training, a little ticked off he wouldn't tell her. Why would he not trust her, he saved her life, she trusted him, why couldn't it be the other way around.

She looked at the scroll that contained three techniques. The first was **Genjutsu: Surrounding Echo**, the second was** Magen: Hell Viewing Technique**, and the final one was **Magen: Nightmare Forest**.

The first jutsu, C-rank, was used to confuse the enemies for an ambush, throwing your voice so they won't know where you're attacking from. That is the only purpose it serves and it takes more chakra for multiple targets.

The second jutsu, C-rank, showed the targets worst nightmare to them, petrifying enemies making them easy targets. If the enemy realizes they are trapped the technique can be easily broken.

The last jutsu, B-rank, was the advanced version targeting multiple enemies and placing them in a forest full of monsters that attack and wear the enemies down. This jutsu is harder to brake out of but the caster must focus hold multiple enemies.

''_Wow, a B-rank jutsu, he must really believe in me,'_ Sakura couldn't contain the smile that broke across her face. With this new motivation she got to work learning the techniques as quickly as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hour later)

'_She sure tore into that scroll, didn't she?' _Naruto questioned the Kyuubi. **"Yes, looks like she has interest in my kin's art, of course that's no surprise,"** the fox smugly replied. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the demon's arrogance, but that's what happens when you have a lot of power.

"Well Sakura this time would be for personal projects but since this is the first day I don't think you have anything your interested in," Naruto said picking up his cloak and started to walk out of the training field.

"Wait, Naruto-sensei there is something I'm interested in," She said making him turn around a quizzical expression on his face. "Really? Well what are interested in Sakura?" he asked making Sakura grin.

"I wanted to learn what you were doing when I was training in Genjutsu, Sensei," her grin still on her face knowing he had to tell her what she wanted to know.

'_She sure is a curious girl, I guess I might as well tell her' _he thought to himself, "That was a form of high level elemental training."

"What is elemental training?" Sakura asked never having heard of it. Naruto launched into an explanation that elemental training was used to increase your elemental affinity, and that it was dangerous so only Jonin did elemental training.

Of course Sakura asked what an affinity was which Naruto replied, "An elemental affinity is the element a person is attuned to. For example I have a fire affinity so learning a fire jutsu would be easier for me and it would also be stronger when I used it."

Sakura was awed that Naruto was doing this kind of training, "Wow Naruto-sensei, that's incredible! Is that what you used against Mizuki-teme?"

"Actually that's a jutsu I created on my own," he replied getting a shocked looked from Sakura. "You created you own jutsu?!"

"Yeah, the **Blast Palm **is actually I combination of wind and fire chakra. I pressurize oxygen into a volatile state then I ignite it with fire. Different amounts of element I get different reactions. The **Blast Palm **is just on of the variants I've created," he told her surprising her further.

"Can you teach me Naruto-sensei?"

"It's too dangerous for you to learn plus I doubt you have both affinities," Naruto answered making her frown, "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, why do you call me sensei?"

"Well you are teaching me what you know, which makes me your student, so it only makes sense to call you Naruto-sensei," she replied and watched as Naruto looked at her then up the sky.

Nodding to himself he turned back to her, "Okay, I'm your sensei and you're my student lets go celebrate, my treat." At this point Sakura's stomach growled, she blushed and nodded her head. They both left the training grounds heading towards a Konoha to find somewhere to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage Office)

Nine jonin stood in the Hokage's office who called them in to discuss the team assignments. Three jonin were discussing there assigned students as they were the most controversial.

The first was a woman in a dress that seemed to be made of bandages, her right arm covered in bandages, her left covered in a red sleeve. She had crimson eyes, and black hair, she was Yuuhi Kurenai.

The other was a tall man with a beard, wearing the standard jonin uniform and a sash around his waste with the fire symbol on it. He also had a cigarette between his lips he was Sarutobi Asuma.

The last was a man wearing the standard jonin uniform, he silver gravity defying hair, a headband covering his right eye, and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. He held an open orange book up to his face, he was Hatake Kakashi.

"Kurenai you are assigned to Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Asuma your students are Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Kakashi you will be assigned Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Are there any disagreements with these assignments," Sarutobi asked his hands folded in front of his face waiting to hear their comments.

Kurenai was the first to speak up, "Hokage-sama when did Haruno become a genin, I heard that she failed the exam."

"I passed her when it was found out the Mizuki failed her on purpose and she stole the Forbidden Scroll," Sarutobi replied surprising the other Jonin.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, "From the academy files she is smart but an average kunoichi, perhaps she has some promise."

"Well Kakashi, looks like you won't be passing a team this year," Asuma said smirking, "Uzumaki barely passed his exam, Haruno may be a little stronger, but it looks like Uchiha will have to wait another year."

"You should not underestimate the genin Asuma-kun, as Kakashi would say look underneath the underneath," Sarutobi said confident in Naruto's ability. He knew all about Naruto's secret training and his trips out side the village. He was no fool and his observant eyes knew many things about his village and the other villages.

"You seem to have faith in their abilities Hokage-sama, are we missing something?" Kurenai asked having a feeling that there was more to the genin than the academy files told.

"I'm sure all of you will find out what your genin are capable when you have them take your test. If there is no more to discuss, dismissed, oh, and Kakashi watch out for sparks," Sarutobi replied his cryptic message staying in Kakashi's head as all the jonin left.

When all the Jonin left the third Hokage lit his pipe and walked to the window that overlooked the village. "I wonder how strong you really are Naruto, and what is it that you needed to hide," Sarutobi thought out loud contemplating the mystery surrounding the young shinobi.

"I have a feeling my questions will be answered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown Location)

"**So Madara you thought the higher ups would leave you to your own devices. Just like a human, young and filled with arrogance," **the unknown assailant saidhis white hair an unruly mess, his green eyes showing how insane he is and a psychotic smile on his face, barefoot the stranger was wearing tattered pants, bracers, a chest plate, wielding a giant axe looked down on Madara. **"This should keep that fucking Shikigami off my back."**

"W-who the h-h-hell are…you?" Madara asked having difficulty breathing with the hole in his going through his ribcage and out his back. His eyes had been ripped out leaving bloody sockets and it looked ad if his right arm had been torn off. Blood pooled around his body and his armor was broken, and his legs had been shredded to stumps.

"**Me, why the hell should I tell you!" **the man shouted but calmed down, **"It's Shikkan if you really want to know." **

"What d…do you…want?" Madara asked trying to buy himself some time to escape. His thought were halted as Shikkan's axe planted it self in his stomach. The demon leaned against the handle picking his nose. **"Oh me nothing big, just to DESTROY THIS ENTIRE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You know the usual," **the demon replied looking down at Madara.

"**Hey you don't look to good, buddy," **Shikkan said leaning down to Madara's face, **"Hey pay attention!" **he shouted slapping the Uchiha in the face making said Uchiha groan. **"Awwww, does someone have an booboo here I know the cure," **a crazed smile crossed the demon's face as he ripped his axe out of Madara's stomach and raised it above his head. **"Give my regards to the Shikigami," **Shikkan then slammed the axe down on Madara's neck severing the head clean off, blood spattering onto his face.

"**Now nothing is going to get in my way. HehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHA," **his mad laughter rang out through the mountains of Lightning Country.

"**Oh boy I'm hungry wonder if there's a nice village around to grab a bite to eat, maybe a nice human or two." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

This chapter came out better than I expected and I hope you enjoyed.

Please comment, criticism is appreciated. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY

**Next Chapter: Duck butt and Scarecrow**

Remember give the bird to people who get on your nerve


	4. Scarecrow and Duckbutt

Hello ladies and gentleman glad to be updating my first fic. I'm really excited about it.

I like how the story is turning out, The Naru/Saku romance is clear as is Naruto and Tomoko but it will take awhile.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

This is going to be a harem pairing I have already decided on four girls but I only have three, so tell me what girl you would like to be number four.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the characters except the ones I have created.

On with the show.

**Chapter 4: Duck-butt and Scarecrow**

Naruto sat at his chair in the class room waiting for his sensei. With him was Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha or prick as Naruto liked to call him. Also his student Sakura Haruno was also with him. His student Sakura was thinking of something that had happened earlier in the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_Sasuke had sat next to Naruto in the morning to avoid dealing with the fangirls fighting over who got to sit next to him. This was in vain as Ino and Sakura fought over the seat. Sakura had asked Naruto politely if he could move. As soon as Naruto got up Ino came over and said she was sitting next to Sasuke._

_This lead to a fight between Sakura and Ino blocking Naruto's way out. As they kept fighting Naruto was going to interfere until the girls shoved him. He tripped backwards, before he could right himself, Sasuke shoved him in the other direction not wanting Naruto to fall on him._

_Naruto fell onto Sakura bringing her down with him. When they fell Sakura landed on top of Naruto her lips on his. Both of their eyes widened in surprise and the class was so silent you could hear a pin drop. After a minute they both came back to life and Sakura got off of him a blush on her face. Naruto stood up scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well, that was interesting," Naruto said sporting a nervous smile._

"_Well Sakura looks like you and the deadlast get along well," Ino said smirking at the two. She was about to say something but then Iruka entered._

Sasuke was sitting down brooding as he always did. He was contemplating who his sensei was and what justu he would teach him, and then he would use those techniques to kill his brother.

Naruto was contemplating the moments in his life that actually had an affect on him such as the time he met Tomoko and Mei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_Naruto was heading towards a bandit camp where his next target was at. He pulled out a Kumo bingo book and flipped to the page with a bald man wearing the standard Kumo jonin attire._

_Shu Nakamura_

_Rank: Low-Jonin level_

_Affiliation: Kumogakure no Sato_

_Info: Jonin from Kumo wanted for theft of village documents, murder of four chunin, and assassination of Endo clan heir. Target is skilled with __**Raiton **__techniques and uses twin kama usually covered in paralysis poison. Target is to be eliminated._

_Threat Level: B_

_Reward: 160,000 ryo_

_Naruto had gotten a tip that the missing-nin was terrorizing a nearby town with a group of bandits. So, he was going to be a nice guy and kill him for the townspeople, the reward money was just a nice bonus._

_He landed on a tree branch overlooking the bandit camp, so he changed the __**Fox Mask **__back to its original form the closed eyes snapping open showing the blue slit irises. Naruto grinned the mask coping his face grinned as well. __**"Time to earn my dinner,"**__ he said to himself the mask distorting his voice. _

_As he was going to leap into action an explosion rocked the camp. The bandits guarding the entrance rushed to the explosion but were put down by kunai to their heads. Naruto headed towards the explosion. When he got there he saw a young girl with a bow and arrow dressed in a tattered kimono with an eye-patch over her eye fighting his target._

"_You little bitch I'm gonna kill ya for that," Shu shouted rushing the girl. The girl fired an arrow at him but it missed. Taking advantage the missing nin kicked her in the stomach then punched her in the face. The girl dodged the next attack and hit Shu with her bow in the head stunning him. She leapt back and got some distance firing arrows at him keeping her distance. _

_After dodging another arrow Shu had enough and made hand seals and pointed his hands at her, "__**Raiton: Strike Lightning!**__" Two bolts of lightning shot towards the girl and shocked her. The girl fell to the ground the electricity paralyzing her. As the girl fell a younger girl with green hair wearing tattered clothing ran out from behind a tent and got in front the bow-user. "Stay away from my Nee-san_

_Walking over to the girls Shu pulled out his kama and raised it above his head, "Goodbye little girl." Before he swung down he was punched in the face by Naruto. _

_Shu got up holding his broken nose, "Who the fuck are you?" He pulled out his other kama and got into a fighting stance. _

"_**Me, Well I'm here to take your head,**__" Naruto said pulling out a kunai. Shu made the first move rushing Naruto and strking him with his kama. Naruto dodged and blocked the attacks. Naruto then struck back with his kunai and shu blocked his strikes as well. Naruto and Shu clashed weapons both of them struggling to overpower the other. Naruto stepped making Shu stumble forward. Naruto kneed him the stomach making Shu hunch over, then Naruto stabbed Shu in the back. _

_Shu winced as he felt the knife in his back and swung his kama at Naruto cutting him across his stomach. The both jumped back from each other, Shu pulled the kunai from back and started making hand seals. Seeing this Naruto stated making hand seals as well._

"_**Raiton: Blue Bolt!**_"_ Shu put hands together and shot a large bolt of blue lightning at Naruto._

"_**Futon: Tornado Palm!**__" Naruto trust his arm forward launching a tornado at Shu. The attacks clashed Naruto's attack winning out and continuing towards his enemy. The justu connected lifting Shu and sending him spinning into a tree. _

_The bark cracked under the pressure from Shu body slamming into it. Naruto not wasting anytime ran towards Shu and slammed his fist into his gut. Shu's body disappeared, replaced by a log with a dent in it from Naruto's punch._

"_DIE!" Shu came up behind Naruto swinging his kama at Naruto's neck. Naruto duck under the swing, spun around charging chakra into his hand, and smashed his fist into Shu's stomach. "__**Explosive Fist!**__" Naruto shouted out as an explosion blew a hole through Shu's stomach. _

_Shu dropped to the floor bleeding out, clutching his stomach. Naruto stood up and looked around the camp seeing the bandits start to come out from their hiding spots. 'They must have hid to avoid the being killed in the fight.'_

"_Hey you bastard, you destroyed our camp," one of the bandits said. This bandit was silenced by a fireball incinerating him. __**"You should all leave before I get annoyed," **__Naruto said his hand still outstretched. The bandits seeing this show of force decided to cut their losses and run. _

_Naruto remembering the girls from before went over to where he last saw them. He saw the young girl tending to the older girl who seemed to have a few minor burns. When the girl saw him she stood in front holding a dagger in her hand. "Stay away!"_

"_**Calm down,"**__ Naruto said snatching the dagger from her hand and reverting his mask back to a chip on his nose, "I just want to check on you sister." He knelt beside the girl looking her over. "She'll be fine but she won't wake up for a while." _

"_W-what should I do?" the little girl, who had to be six years-old, asked. Naruto looked at them both, the girls would be easy pickings for any bandits, scratching the back of his head, before making a decision. He went over to the nuke-nin, cutting off the head, and placing it in a storage scroll._ _Going back to the girls he picked up the inured one bridal style, "Come on," he said before walking towards the town the little girl following him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A young girl blinked as she sat up in the bed she was placed in. She got up noticing that she still had her clothes on which was a good sign, and walked out of the room into the hall way. She walked into the main room of what she realized was a room in an inn and saw Mei eating with a stranger. "Mei-chan?"_

"_Onee-san!" The girl, Mei, shouted running up and hugging her sister. "Are you alright Mei-chan?" the older girl asked looking her over_

"_Yeah, that man over there brought us hear after you got hurt," Mei said pointing at the stranger. She looked him over, he was blond, whiskers like scars on his cheeks, wearing black pants, a dark-grey blue leather vest. "So, who are you?" Tomoko asked naturally suspicious of the stranger. _

"_I'm Naruto, what's about you eye-patch," Naruto asked noticing the tone in her voice. The girl glared at him,"My name is Tomoko Ido, the little girl is Mei. Where are we?"_

"_We're at an inn in the town near the bandit camp, I brought you and the kid here after I killed the Kumo nuke-nin and chased away the bandits," Naruto said standing up and stretching. _

"_Why did you bring us here?" Tomoko asked taking a seat. "Well I could've left you there but leaving two girls on their own isn't the kind of guy I am."_

"_What do we do now onee-san?" Mei asked looking towards her sister. Before the girl answered Naruto spoke up, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to eat you guys can come if you want, my treat."_

_Both girls' stomachs growled and the girls remembered they hadn't eaten for two days. They had run into the bandit camp and Tomoko had tried to steal money so they could buy food and supplies, unfortunately she was caught in the act. That's when the Naruto came onto the scene. _

"_I guess that's a yes, come on."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the day on Tomoko and Mei had joined Naruto in his adventures. At first it was hard but over time they both proved to be his friends, and important people in his life.

All three genin were in deep thought, so deep in thought were they that when a man with gray-hair in a gravity defying hairdo came in they didn't notice him. They almost heard he said to them. "Yo, I'm your jonin-sensei Hatake Kakashi."

Almost…

"Hmm, did you say something?" All three asked in unison. A tick mark appeared Kakashi's head, "My first impression is I hate you. Meet me on the rooftop in two minutes." Then he burst into smoke and disappeared.

"What the hell did we do?" Naruto asked receiving shrugs from his teamates. All three headed up to the roof top where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"Right on time," Kakashi said turning a page in his book not even looking up. The genin took a seat in front of the jonin, Naruto on the left and Sakura on the right leaving Sasuke in the middle waiting for him to say something. "Well first things first let's get to know each other likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals."

"How about you go first sensei since we don't know a thing about you," Sakura said to Kakashi. Kakashi's book snapped shut and started speaking, "Name's Hatake Kakashi, jonin of Konoha. I like lots of things, I hate certain things, and my hobbies are really interesting. My goals for the future are well those are personal."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were twitching at their sensei's response and Naruto was writing what Kakashi said in a notepad, "…well those are personal." The people around him had sweat drops forming on their heads.

"Are you really writing that down?" Sakura inquired looking over his shoulder. "Not really I'm just doodling," Naruto answered. Sakura giggled seeing what was on the paper, it was a crudely drawn picture of Kakashi hugging a giant orange book with little hearts above them.

Kakashi shook his head, "Alright that enough, since I'm done with my introduction how about you go first, Pinky."

The girl glared at Kakashi and responded, "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are…" She looked in Sasuke's direction confused, "um, well reading and my dislikes are traitors and murderers. My hobbies…" She looked in Sasuke's direction again, "I don't have any and my goals for the future are…to become a kunoichi Konoha can be proud of."

Kakashi nodded, _'Hmm looks like her run in with Mizuki changed her.' _"Good Sakura, now you Mr. Broody," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke I don't have any likes or dislikes my hobbies are training that's it. My goal no my ambition, because I will make it a reality, is to kill a certain man," Sasuke said hate dripping on ever word.

'_Just as I expected,' _Kakashi thought to himself, "Well, that was intriguing, you next the cape boy," He said to Naruto who was wearing his cloak.

"First off the names Naruto Uzumaki and secondly this is a cloak. My likes are training, fighting, and spending time with friends. My dislikes are people I don't like, and ghosts," He got odd stares at the mention of ghosts, "My hobbies are reading, and relaxing on my off time. My goal for the future is to have a family," Naruto looked up at the sky and the other looked at him.

'_This kid he's different,' _Kakashi thought to himself while staring at Naruto. "With the introductions out of the way I will inform you of what's going to happen to this team. Tomorrow we will be having a test to determine if you are ready to become shinobi."

"We already took the genin test Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"That was just a test to weed out those who aren't ready. Your test will be a survival test against me, be at this location at the time on the paper, oh and a word of advice don't eat or else you'll throw up," Kakashi said handing them slips of paper before disappearing.

Sasuke got up and left leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. "Hey, Sakura, aren't you going to ask him out like you usually do?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

"No, right now my training is important pursuing him is why I was so weak in the first place," Sakura said clenching her fist.

"Well then let's get to work," Naruto said heading towards their training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Next Day, 7:00 a.m. Training Grounds)

Sakura and Sasuke were at the training grounds waiting for their sensei and Naruto to arrive. Sakura was inspecting an odd dagger; it was given to her by Naruto, the dagger itself was nothing special a six inch handle and a foot long double edged blade. It was what was on the blade that made it odd, the words; 'Aim for the heart' were scratched into the blade.

Naruto had given to her after training saying she should learn how to use a weapon. Speaking of Naruto they could see him coming towards them…eating a sandwich. Both of their stomachs grumbled as they glared at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, "Is their something on my face."

"Why are you eating?" Sakura asked clearly upset at seeing him eat.

"Well I was hungry so on the way over I bought the sandwich from a stand," Naruto said as if was the simplest thing in the world. "What about what Kakashi said?" Sakura asked still upset.

"Well that was advice but I decided not to take it and you should know better than to not eat, I guess my lesson didn't get all the way the way into you head." Naruto said poking her in the head smirking, while she looked down embarrassed that she forgot something that was shown to her the day before.

Her stomach grumbled again causing Naruto to sigh, "Here this should help," He said handing a ration bar," It won't taste great or good though." Sakura took the ration bar and ate it quickly making a face at the taste but happy at having something in her stomach.

"I have another one if you want it Sasuke," Naruto said to the Uchiha holding out a ration bar. Sasuke looked at Naruto with disdain, "Like I need your help loser."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at sasuke before shrugging, "You can't help ever one. Here Sakura you can have it." Sakura took the ration bar and ate it as well glad to have more food; she hated the feeling of hunger.

"I guess we have to wait for Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said taking a seat.

"Better get ready for a long ass wait," Naruto replied laying down and closing his eyes.

(2 hours later)

"Yo," came Kakashi's greeting as he appeared in front of them. Sasuke was meditating and Naruto and Sakura were staring at the sky. "Hey I'm here."

The three students finally took notice of Kakashi, "Hey when did you get here Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi suddenly felt like Gai at the moment but pushed those feelings aside, "Alright Let get right to it." The genin lined up in front of Kakashi. "Your task is to take one of these bells from me," he said holding two silver bells, "to pass the test before times runs out."

Kakashi pulled out a timer and placed it on a stump. "Ready," the genin tensed, "GO!" All three genin vanished from sight. _'Not bad, Sakura and Sasuke are going to need practice, but Naruto I can't detect him, seems the report about his escapes from the ANBU are true.'_

All three genin observed the jonin before one made a move. Naruto broke through the tree line throwing shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of the way and dodged Naruto's kick from behind. Naruto turned around and sent a punch at Kakashi who dodged.

Naruto kept launching punches and kicks at Kakashi increasing speed every time he missed. Kakashi blocked a fist aimed for his head surprised, but not impressed, at the force. He grabbed Naruto's forearm and threw him over his shoulder. Kakashi was surprised when Naruto burst into smoke when he hit the ground.

Naruto examined the memories from the shadow clone trying to look for any weak spots he could exploit. _'Just like I thought Kakashi is still above my level, if only slightly. I'm going to need help to get those bells.' _ Naruto jumped in the direction he felt Sakura's chakra signature.

Elsewhere, Sasuke was attacking Kakashi furiously. Sasuke couldn't believe how hard it was to land a hit let alone get near the bells. Thinking quickly Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at Kakashi's head. As Kakashi moved his head to the side he blocked a kick to his head courtesy of Sasuke.

Sasuke swung his other foot down forcing Kakashi to block with his free hand, then Sasuke punched Kakashi in the gut which was blocked by Kakashi's leg. Not wasting time Sasuke reached for the bells, but was thrown away before he could grab them.

"Well your different form the other two," Kakashi said dusting himself off. Sasuke smirked as he started making hand seals, "Of course those losers are nothing compared to me. **Katon: Grand Fireball.**"

'_A genin shouldn't know a justu like that,' _thought Kakashi as he was engulfed in the fire. Sasuke cut off the chakra and looked at the scorched earth. "Where is he?"

"Right here," Kakashi said his hands bursting out of the ground, grabbing Sasuke's ankles and dragging him into the ground. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, well his head, as he struggled to get out. "Good luck getting out," Kakashi smiled as he leapt into the trees.

"Dammit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked down at Sakura ready to cast a genjutsu on her. He was stopped by Naruto slamming his foot into his head. As Kakashi landed on the ground Naruto jumped down, grabbed Sakura and vanished.

"I can't believe he could ambush me," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

(Naruto & Sakura)

"You alright Sakura?" Naruto asks looking around checking for Kakashi. "I'm fine Naruto thanks for helping me," Sakura answered.

"Good, listen I need your help to get the bells from Kakashi," Naruto said.

"Alright I'll help what do I have to do Naruto-sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto started explaining his plan to Sakura working out the details. When they were done they headed to the direction were they sensed Kakashi's signature. As the traveled to the location they came across Sasuke's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-mmmmmph," Sakura screamed before her mouth was covered by Naruto, "Sakura calm down." Naruto looked down at Sasuke and smiled, _'Life is sweet.' _"Looks like Kakashi kicked your ass Sasuke."

"Shut up and get me out of this hole you idiot!" Sasuke shouted glaring at Naruto, he expected the idiot to follow his demands. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to kick him the head knocking him out, "I think the Uchiha need to be quiet."

"What did you do that for Naruto-sensei?" Sakura asked as Naruto dug him out. "Well," he started as he heaved Sasuke over his shoulder, "we need another distraction for Kakashi so I'm volunteering Sasuke for the position, let's go."

Naruto, carrying Sasuke, and Sakura headed for the direction Naruto sensed Kakashi to be at. They arrived at a clearing where the timer was to see Kakashi standing in the center. "Time to start," Naruto whispered to Sakura. Naruto made a shadow clone and both picked up Sasuke by his arms and threw him at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke flying at him and got ready to defend himself. Then he noticed that Sasuke was unconscious and grabbed him by the back of shirt. "What the hell?"

Naruto burst out of the ground kunai drawn; Kakashi dodged his attack and jumped back. Kakashi got ready but noticed that Sasuke was still in his hand. Kakashi let go but Sasuke stayed in his hand, Kakashi tried to shake him off but Sasuke was stuck on him, "What did you do?"

"Like it, I call it the **Anchor Seal**, it sticks one object to another via chakra," Naruto explained and ran towards Kakashi, who was having a hard time dodging with Sasuke. Naruto kept lashing out at Kakashi while landing blows on him.

Not letting up Naruto lashed out with a vicious haymaker that connected, with Sasuke's chest. "Oh crap," Naruto muttered as he tried pull his hand free.

"Looks like you caught yourself," Kakashi said sweat dropping, "Not very smart."

"Hey I'm a ninja I adapt," Naruto said grabbing Kakashi's free hand and sticking it on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sakura now!"

Sakura came out and ran at Kakashi, who realized the plan and was trying to escape. Kakashi kept trying to move but Naruto was holding his ground and he couldn't make seals. Inevitably Sakura grabbed the bells from Kakashi waist.

"We passed sensei," Sakura said grinning. Naruto smiled and Kakashi's smiled, well his eye was an upside down U.

"Yes you did, now if you would cancel the release the seal Naruto?" Kakashi asked and felt his hands come free from Sasuke's body. "That was a very clever plan; you even managed to incorporate Sasuke into your plan despite being unconscious. However who will you give the other bell to Sakura?"

"Hmm, I'll give Sasuke a bell," Kakashi sighed expecting this, "and the other one to Naruto-sensei since he came up with the plan."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Good then as of now Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," the boy groaned rubbing his chest as he started to come to, "are now my students and we are Team 7."

Sasuke hearing this smirked in triumph.

Sakura cheered, "Cha! We passed."

Naruto added his two cents, "We're fucking awesome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the long ass wait I was super busy, then I got lazy, then I forgot. Then I remembered and even then I couldn't motivate my self.

I'll try and not let this happen again but I'm going back to school so please be patient. PLEASE!

Review and tell me how I did. Finally saw the latest episode of Naruto, finally he gets his recognition! Long time coming.

Peace!


	5. Sorry about the bridge

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

This is going to be a harem pairing I have already decided on four girls but I only have three, so tell me what girl you would like to be number four.

Sorry for being gone for so long I just went back to school and things have been hectic the entire month so I haven't had time to write.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the characters except the ones I have created.

Alright here's the next chapter…sorry for nothing exciting

**Chapter 5: Sorry about the Bridge**

"Bring Tazuna in," ordered the Sandaime motioning for the guards to bring him in. An old man walked in wearing a straw hat, glasses, and drinking from a jug. "So these brats are going to protect me, looks like they can't even take care of themselves."

"No need to worry Tazuna-san my students are quite skilled and if they are not enough I am also a jonin," Kakashi said from behind his book. "Okay, team 7 meet at west gate in an hour, pack enough gear for two weeks."

All three headed to their homes grabbed their things and headed to the gates. All three got there and saw Kakashi standing next to the client. "Wow Kakashi this has got to be the first time I've seen you on time," Naruto said walking up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"I have to be on time on some occasions, let's move out team, diamond formation," Kakashi said as the left the village. Kakashi was at the rear, Naruto on the front, Sakura on the left, and Sasuke on the right.

"So Tazuna-san what is the Land of Waves like?" Sakura asked, while observing the scenery.

"My country is beautiful, the weather is always nice, the land always provides a good harvest, the sea is full of fish, and the people are kind," Tazuna said a far away look in his eyes.

"Sounds like a peaceful place," Kakashi said turning a page in his book. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement, while Sasuke just looked ahead.

It had been a few hours and the team was still heading towards the Land of Waves, when Naruto noticed a puddle on the road. Looking at his team he saw that Sasuke and Sakura hadn't noticed it. He looked at Kakashi who eye smiled and nodded.

As they walked by the puddle, a chain shot out and wrapped around Kakashi, and two ninja appeared, one with a horn and the other with two, around Kakashi holding the chain. "One down," the chain tightened and ripped the jonin to shreds. "Four to go."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as the two ninja rushed them. Acting quickly Sasuke intercepted the one horned nin on the left and Naruto took on the two-horned ninja on the right.

The ninja's seeing their enemies split up, did the same and disconnected the chain. Naruto reached his opponent first and had to duck under a claw slash. He delivered to quick jabs to the ninja's ribs and a right hook to his jaw, which missed.

Naruto dodged to the left to avoid another slash, and punched the ninja in the face followed by a right and left jab combo, then an overhead smash. The nin bent over from the last blow and received a knee strike to the gut.

Not letting up Naruto smashed his elbow into the nin's spine making him fall to the ground where Naruto slammed his foot into the back of his head. The ninja fell unconscious, from the blow to the head as Naruto went to go back up Sasuke.

Said Uchiha was having a bit of trouble with his opponent, having trouble getting a shot in. His opponent was just to fast for him to hit. Naruto seeing his teammate in trouble decided to lend a hand.

The horned-ninja was so focused on attacking Sasuke that he didn't notice Naruto running at him. Naruto tackled the ninja down to the ground, pulled out a kunai and stabbed him the head.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei the enemies have been taken care of how about you come out," Naruto said getting up from the ground.

"Naruto what are you talking-," Sakura's question died in her throat as Kakashi appeared. "Very observant Naruto, I didn't think you noticed me use **Substitution justu**," Kakashi said tying up the unconscious ninja.

"So who are these guys Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked walking towards them. "These two are rogue Kiri chunin nicknamed the 'Demon Brothers'."

"Why do you think they attacked us?" Naruto asked while he looked in Tazuna's direction, who was sweating a bit.

"I don't think they were after us, but perhaps Tazuna-san can shed some light on the situation," Kakashi said as he too looked in Tazuna's direction. "Lying on mission details is a very serious offense Tazuna-san."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Tazuna said to them. "Kakashi-sensei just tell us already and stop beating around the bush," Naruto said sighing from boredom.

"Rouge ninja wouldn't be this close to the border of their country if they could help it, and since none of us would be targets then that leaves Tazuna-san," Kakashi said snapping his book shut, "So tell us why they are after you."

Tazuna sighed as he looked at the ground knowing he was caught. "Your might want take a seat for this," the team took seats in front of the bridge builder. "My village used to be a peaceful place and then Gato came. At first he just took over a few docks and the warehouses and we took no notice. The he started trying to buy warehouse and docks from their owners. When an owner wouldn't sell he ended up disappearing. Eventually the people realized that Gato had killed and taken the docks and warehouses from their owners, bit it was too late. Gato now had a monopoly on Wave country; we couldn't get supplies because of his outrageous prices and no help from our Daimyo, he to was suffering from Gato's monopoly. I made this trip to get protection building my bridge which would allow us to have a different trade route and finally break his hold on us, but I didn't have enough money so I had to lie, I'm sorry."

"Well that was a long ass story, seriously next time stick to the key points," Naruto said laying on his picking his ear, "Like some ass hole is terrorizing my home, shit is fucked up, and I might die, you know the important stuff."

"Naruto you're being rude," Sakura chastised him the turned to her sensei, "We need to help him Kakashi-sensei."

"This mission is outside your bounds, we should head back to the village," Kakashi said to his team as he stood up.

"Fuck that Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to help the old man," Naruto said standing up as well, "I don't really like guys like Gato, plus I can't stand leaving someone in trouble, so I'm going to help with or with out you."

"Okay let's put it to a vote, go back or go forward," Kakashi said to the team.

"You know my answer," Naruto said adjusting his cloak. "I'm with Naruto they need our help," Sakura said.

"I agree with the idiot," Sasuke said pooping up next to Naruto. "Holy shit! Where the fuck did you come from!"

"I've been standing here the whole time, dobe," Sasuke said scowling, how dare they ignore him. Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto's antics,_ 'Though to be honest I forgot that Sasuke was here as well.'_ "Any way it seems that we are going to be helping you out Tazuna-san."

"Thank you all," Tazuna said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The travelers had just made it over the channel that separated the mainland from the Land of Waves. "Be alert guys the next time we're attacked it will definitely be jonin level enemy," Kakashi said putting away his book and taking the rear to watch out for ambushes.

They had been walking down the road for a while when Naruto heard something rattle in the bushes. Without thinking he threw a kunai towards the noise. 'THUNK'

He checked the bushes and saw that there was a white rabbit pressing itself against a tree. "Sorry about that little fella' almost made you my dinner," Naruto said picking up his weapon and joining the group. _'Why is there a snow rabbit out in the middle of the summer?'_

A shout brought Naruto out of his thoughts, "GET DOWN!" Naruto pulled Sakura and Tazuna down as a giant blade flew over the space where there necks had been. The blade stuck itself into a tree and a man landed on the handle.

He wore grey and white camouflage pants and leather braces on his forearms. He had no shirt but a large buckle on his chest. Bandages covered his face and he wore his head band crookedly, it bore the Kiri symbol with a slash through it. His weapon looked like a giant butcher knife. It has a circle cut out of the top and the semicircle near the handle, which was used for decapitation; it had a two foot handle and a four foot blade making it six feet in total.

"I can see why the Demon Brothers couldn't finish the job," the man said looking down at them, "Kakashi Hatake of the **Sharingan**, they must have been no match for you."

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, what are you doing here," Kakashi said getting into a defensive stance in front of his students and charge.

"I think you know why I'm here, leave the old man and we won't have any trouble," Zabuza said pulling his sword out of the tree and landing on the ground holding the blade over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kakashi said lifting up his headband showing the **Sharingan** underneath. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, _'How does he have a __**Sharingan**__.'_

"Well let's get started," Zabuza said making a hand seal, "**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist justu!**" A heavy mist rolled in blocking everyone's view, the mist was so thick it was hard to see each other.

"Careful guys, Zabuza is a master of the **Silent Killing **technique, so keep your senses open," as Kakashi said this a heavy feeling began to roll over them. The pressure made Sasuke and Sakura feel suffocated. Similar thoughts ran through each of their heads.

'_Is this what a battle between two skilled shinobi feels like?' _Sasuke thought.

'_The pressure is so intense.' _Sakura thought.

'_It feels like time is standing still.'_

'_I'm suffocating.'_

'_This is too much.'_

'_I can't take it.'_

'_I have to end it!'_

'_I don't want to die!'_

"You two calm down, everything's going to be fine," the voice cut through their thoughts like a knife though butter. Surprisingly, it came from Naruto, "Don't worry we'll kick his ass." Naruto released some of his chakra to get rid of Zabuza's own killer intent. Sasuke and Sakura felt some of the pressure leave and Naruto's words strengthened their resolve.

"My, my looks like at least one of these brats is competent," Zabuza's voice echoed around them making it hard to track him. "Kidneys, lungs, liver, larynx, clavicle, spine, brain, heart so many to choose, where to start." Time stood still, none of them even breathed, none of them made a sound.

"ITS OVER!"

Zabuza appeared behind the three genin and bridge builder his blade already swinging, looking to take them out. Before the blade could kill them it was stopped by Naruto holding a kanabō one handed.

The kanabō was five feet long, half of the weapon was a gold handle with a ring at the end of it the other half was a club made of red metal with small black spikes protruding out of it. Etched into the handle of the weapon were the words 'Fracture Maker'. (AN: Check link in profile.)

"Looks like I was right about you, kid," Zabuza said pushing against the weapon trying to overpower Naruto. "To bad I have to kill you."

"Don't underestimate me, no brows," Naruto said grinning at Zabuza's reaction. Not letting the moment go to waste Kakashi stepped between them and stabbed Zabuza in the chest.

Zabuza dissolved into a water puddle, as Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and cleaved him in two. Naruto puffed into smoke as Kakashi rushed Zabuza and engaged him. As Zabuza and Kakashi fought, Naruto threw of his cloak and jumped in to help Kakashi.

"You two guard Tazuna!" Naruto ordered.

Zabuza swung his blade at Kakashi's head, who ducked under it and swept Zabuza's legs from under him. Naruto jumped in and swung his club down on Zabuza's head. Zabuza managed to roll out of the way and leapt back.

He immediately blocked a kick to his chest from Kakashi, using the flat of his blade, and pushed him away. He then parried an overhead swing from Naruto's club and taking advantage of the opening he kicked Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto hopped back clutching his stomach; he rolled to left as Zabuza swung his sword down on him. Zabuza was punched in the face by Kakashi who followed it up with a followed it with a kunai slash.

Zabuza substituted himself, appearing behind Kakashi and swung his blade horizontally. Kakashi ducdked under the blade but was kicked in the in the back launching him into the lake.

Naruto came up behind Zabuza and smashed him in the head, which exploded into water. Kakashi was standing up on the lake, _'this water feels heavy.'_

"**Suiton: Water Prison justu!**" A water dome formed around Kakashi imprisoning him with Zabuza standing next to the dome with his hand on it.

'_Shit!' _"You three get out of here, you're no match for Zabuza," Kakashi said from inside the dome. Zabuza made a hand seal creating a water clone that rushed the genin.

Naruto threw off his cloak and picked up his kanobō, "Sorry sensei but not only is that a short term solution, plus I don't leave a man behind." He lifted his weapon and rushed at the clone. Naruto smashed Zabuza's weapon to the side and punched him in the chest.

"**Explosive Fist!**" The clone exploded as Naruto continued on towards Zabuza and Kakashi. Zabuza, seeing that he would need to stop messing around, created six water clones.

Three rushed Naruto at high speed appearing in front of him, blades in motion. Naruto was cleaved in half, only to reveal a chopped log. Naruto ran to the clones from his spot in the bushes chakra coursing through his weapon.

"**Kanabo-justu: Nail Driver!**" Naruto swung his club at the clones the wind chakra running them through. "You're going to need to do better, Zabuza," Naruto said smiling smugly as he continued towards them.

"Don't be so smug you up-start," Zabuza said commanding his clones to perform a justu, he realized he wasn't dealing with an ordinary genin. All three clones started making hand seal. Not wanting to see what he had up his sleeve Naruto hurried to stop the clones. The clones finished before he could stop them, "**Suiton: Grand Water Dragon justu!**"

The clones launched their attack at Naruto who had stopped. "Looks like your taking me seriously," Naruto said taking a batter's stance as the dragon bore down on him, "Too bad it's not enough."

"**Kanabo-justu: Mountain Drop!**" Naruto swung his club at the dragon; the attacks collided causing a huge explosion of water, drenching everyone. _'Finally got a clear shot at him.'_

Naruto ran through hand seals, "**Katon: Fireball justu.**" The fireball raced towards Zabuza who had no choice but to release Kakashi or be fried.

"Good job, Naruto, lets take him out," Kakashi said standing on top of the water with Naruto standing next to him. "We've got to pull this off fast I'll immobilize him and take him out with that kanabo-justu you used. Got it."

"Hai sensei."

Kakashi ran at Zabuza, who started making hand seals, Naruto running right behind him. Kakashi activated his **Sharingan** and looked into Zabuza's eyes. Zabuza's eyes widened as his arms started to fade away. _'Shit genjustu I have to break out of it now!'_ as his enemy was three meters from his position.

"Now Naruto!"

Naruto ran past Kakashi, pumping chakra into his legs to speed up. Zabuza bit his lip and his arms came back but Naruto was already infront of him. "**Kanabō-justu: Moutain Drop!**"

"Son of a b-"

Zabuza was sent flying from the blow, off the lake, and through one tree before crashing into another tree laying on the ground his back against the tree. Kakashi appeared infront of Zabuza, ready to deliver the final blow. "Damn…I underestimated…that…brat…"

"Yeah he has a habit of surprising you, now you pay the price," Kakashi said raising his kunai.

SCHLIKT! SCHLIKT!

Kakashi lowered his kunai as Zabuza dropped to the ground, two senbon needles in his neck. Another shinobi appeared wearing a hunter-nin mask with red design on it, wearing a teal battle robe, with brown pants. "Identify yourself."

"I am a Kiri hunter-nin I've been tracking Zabuza for awhile now thank you for taking care of him for me. I'll take him now," the hunter ninja said as Kakashi check Zabuza for a pulse.

"We do the work and you take the prize, I'd be mad but I'd probably do the same thing," Naruto said popping up behind the hunter-nin. The ninja looked at Naruto, looking calm, but with wide eyes under the mask. _'I didn't even sense him.'_

The ninja picked up the body and teleported away from them. Kakashi stared at the spot were the hunter ninja had been, something didn't seem right to him.

He covered his sharingan and turned to his team, "Alright we have to get to Tazuna's house there we can plan out our next move."

Fortunately, thanks to Naruto's help he didn't overuse his **Sharingan**. "Oh and Naruto good job handling the fight, you're much stronger than I thought."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto responded pressing his Fracture Maker to a tattoo on his shoulder, making it sink into shoulder like a stick being dipped into water, until the whole thing was gone.

"Let's move out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team arrived at the house bat nightfall, and we're greeted by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. "I'm home!"

"Father your back!" Tsunami said as she hugged her father and looked at the Konoha ninja. "Who are they, father?"

"These are the super-ninja who protected me on my way here," Said pointing to them. "This is Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Oh well thank you for protecting my father," Tsunami said bowing to them. "There is no need for that Tsunami-san, it was Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun who protected your father."

"Well you must all be starving come and eat." The all went to the dining room where a young boy was eating. "Ojii-san your back!" The young boy ran up to his grandfather and hugged him.

The boy was about eight ears old, black hair and a bucket hat on his head. "Who are they?"

"There the ninja who protected your grandfather."

"Yeah we're here to help with the Gato problem," Naruto said smiling at the kid. "You can't beat Gato you'll just end up dead."

"Inari be nicer there here to help us."

"They can't help us no one can. I'm going to the dock."

Naruto's smile dropped, "Nice kid you have," he said to Tsunami. "Please forgive him he's had a hard life because of Gato."

"What exactly happened?" Kakashi asked as they sat down at the table. Tazuna and Tsunami shared a look before Tsunami nodded. "Alright I'll tell you the tale of Kaiza the hero of Wave…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy why did you have to go," Inari cried holding a picture of a man with spiky brown hair and an X shaped scar on his chin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Gato killed Kaiza because he was afraid that he would rally the villagers," Sakura said looking at her team members who where in a room provided to them. They were discussing what they had heard from Tazuna, as well as what they were going to in regards to protecting Tazuna.

"Man the more I hear about this guy the more I want to tear his head off," anger dripping of his voice.

"Yes and if Gato knows about Tazuna building the bridge then he will stop at nothing to kill him," Kakashi said also picking this time to inform his team of something important. "Listen up team Zabuza is still alive."

"What?!" Sakura look at her sensei in shock, "but he was dead you checked him for pulse."

"I know, it was bothering me a while but then I remembered the weapon that the hunter-ninja used to kill him," Kakashi said to his team to see if they realized what he was getting at.

The answer came from Sasuke, "Senbon needles."

Naruto nodded his head before adding his piece, "That guy must have been Zabuza's accomplice and anyone with advanced knowledge of anatomy would know where to strike to put someone in a false death state."

"Right, so Zabuza will definitely come back to attack us," Kakashi told his team.

"It looked like Naruto bruised Zabuza's ribs, because he probably reinforced that area with chakra. With those injuries and the false death state, which takes a toll on the person's body, the nervous system needs time to fine-tune itself back to normal. If the hunter-nin knew enough to pull off the false death state then they're obviously a medic, I give us about a week before he's back on his feet," Sakura told her team who gave her weird looks. "What? My mother is a medic-nin and she taught me herself."

"That's really impressive Sakura," Naruto said to her, making her blush slightly at the praise.

"So I have a week to train you three, Zabuza won't be caught off guard by Naruto and you two may have to deal with his accomplice. You two are strong but I have neglected train you in chakra control. Tomorrow you'll be learning water walking. Naruto you will protect Tazuna while I train them," Kakashi gave their orders.

"Hai sensei."

"Get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

XXXXXXX

Kakashi headed out to a nearby lake with Sasuke and Sakura after breakfast. Naruto went with Tazuna to the construction sight. "Alright you two this is like tree walking but this time send your chakra to the bottom of the lake to stay afloat, you'll need to shift you chakra constantly to not sink."

The two genin walked onto the lake managing to stand on the water for thirty seconds before sinking. _'Looks like I'm going to have some free time,' _Kakashi thought to himself as he sat up in a tree reading his book, _'I wonder if Akane will catch Emi and Hideki in bed.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

While Kakashi was reading his porn Naruto was with Tazuna throwing some bandits over the railing of the bridge to their deaths. "Looks like Gato knows Zabuza failed, he'll probably send more until he realizes that he'll need a ninja," Naruto told Tazuna as the construction workers got back to work.

"Thanks for the help Naruto, you don't know what his bridge means," Tazuna said looking to his workers, "Once it's built Wave will be free and our families won't have to suffer anymore."

Naruto saw the fire in the old man's eyes and smile, _'Guess I should help.' _"**Shadow Clone justu,**" Thirty Naruto clones appeared in front of Tazuna, "I thought you could use some extra man power old man."

Tazuna bowed his head holding back tears, "Thank you Naruto." He straightened himself and gave orders to the clones. _'This boy is something else.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the fourth day of the week and everything had been going smoothly. Sasuke and Sakura had learned water walking and we're now practicing on doing it subconsciously.

With Naruto's help Tazuna was closer to finishing the bridge. Kakashi Had taught Sakura and Sasuke one or two justu, he had offered to teach Naruto some but he had declined saying that he should focus on the other two.

They were all around the table having a good time, Sakura laughing at Naruto's antics, Sasuke brooding at joke made at his expense, and Kakashi reading his book chuckling as well.

"Why are you all laughing, Gato is going to kill you all!" Inari slammed his fist on the table stopping the conversation. "You don't know how strong he is you're just going to die."

"Calm down kid, Gato comes around here we'll eliminate him, no sweat," Naruto smirked at Inari. "You can smile but you don't how hard our lives are you enjoy the safety of your village where they don't know suffering."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, "Your right I don't know suffering, my life has been pretty calm and happy, but my comrades do. Sasuke over there lost his whole family in one night to a traitor. Sakura lost her father on a mission. Kakashi lost his teammates and sensei as well as his father. The Hidden Leaf Village knows suffering as do other people out in the world," Naruto stood and smiled, "You should stop crying, it gets you nowhere. Kakashi-sensei I'm going to train."

"Naruto wait-"

"Let him go Sakura," Kakashi said.

"The idiot was right about one thing crying gets you nowhere," Sasuke said.

"He doesn't know anything!" Inari said glaring at them before running out the door. "I'm sorry about my son," Tsunami said looking down.

"Don't worry I'll go talk to him," Kakashi said as he got up from the table. Sakura got up from the table and followed Kakashi to hear what he had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inari was sitting on the docks crying, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Kakashi, "Hey can I sit down." Inari just nodded his head.

Kakashi sat down and looked up at the moon before he turned to the young boy, "You know despite what Naruto says he has lived a hard life, harder than most."

Inari looked up at the man staying quiet, "He never knew his parents, so he's been alone since he was born. He never had any friends either and the villagers never liked him, sometimes attacking him for no reason or ignoring him like he didn't exist."

"He used to cry a lot but I guess one day he realized that it did him no good. He became stronger because of that. Out of all of us Naruto understands you the most and what you're going through," Kakashi said to Inari turning back to look at the moon.

Inari looked down and thought about Kakashi had just said to him. Sakura, who had been listening in on the conversation, had a sad expression on her face, _'Naruto was your life really that bad.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was off in the forest blowing off some steam, from his conversation with Inari. He was punching a tree using his **Explosive Fist**, his attacksmaking holes in the trees. "That brat actually got me."

"**You should have beat that whelp," **came the voice of the fox from Naruto's mind. **"Letting a weakling get away with talking to you like, disgraceful."**

'_Kyuubi haven't heard from you in a while,'_ Naruto said wondering why the fox was talking to him now. _'Also the kid is young and traumatized I'll cut him some slack. Why are you talking to me now'_

"**I was asleep if you have not noticed there is not much to do in a cage," **the fox said yawning, **"I also figure it time to teach the next step in controlling my chakra."**

"You already taught me how to call on you chakra in case I'm running low, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"**You will be learning physical manifestation and manipulation of my chakra," **The fox yawned as he explained it to Naruto, **"Once you learn how to this you'll be able to grab and hit objects you solid chakra."**

"So what's the first step."

"**First pull on my chakra…"**

XXXXXXXXXXX

A girl in a pink yakuta, who couldn't be older than fifteen, was walking through the forest. She came into a clearing and saw a boy wearing dark grey-blue clothing asleep. The area around him was full of broken trees and holes in the ground.

She walked up to the boy and kneeled next to him, _'This is the boy that attacked Zabuza-sama. Up close he is quite handsome.'_

She moved to wake him but as she got closer his hand snapped up and grasped her neck. Naruto opened his eyes and saw where his hand was, it was quickly removed. "Are you alright!?" Naruto asked sitting up and checking her over.

She rubbed her neck before responding, "Yes I am fine." She looked at him as he scratched his check and blush, obviously embarrassed and feeling guilty. "I'm really sorry about that miss."

"No I should have been more careful, you are a ninja, and from what I have heard you shouldn't sneak up on one," Haku said smiling at him.

"Still I feel bad about harming such a pretty girl," Naruto said smiling back at her. She blushed at the compliment, "Why don't we just forget what happened between us."

"Sounds good, you know you didn't tell me you name," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"It is Haku," she said sticking out her hand.

Naruto took shook her hand, "I'm Naruto, Konoha shinobi. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He kissed her hand causing her to blush. "So what are you doing out here Haku."

She showed him a basket full of roots and plants, "I'm collecting some medicinal plants to help heal my father."

"I see he must have been roughed up by Gato's men, right?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes we couldn't pay Gato his money," Haku responded lowering her head, so he couldn't see her face. She couldn't afford to be recognized by the enemy alone and especially not the one who was able to sneak up on her with little effort.

"The more I hear about this guy the more I want to tear his head off," Naruto said frowning then he smiled, "Don't worry Haku me and my team are going to take care of that bastard!"

"You seem like a very strong person, is there anyone you consider precious?" Haku said as she stood up.

Naruto looked up and her and serene look on his face, "Yeah, it took me a long time to find them, but I do. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I believe that a person can only become strong when protecting someone the love," Haku said and she picked a few more plants.

Naruto smiled at her words, "I see where you're coming from, since I've met the people I care about I've become stronger to protect them."

Haku smiled glad that he agreed with her, "I can see that you will only grow stronger Naruto-san." She turned from him and walked away, "I enjoyed this little chat Naruto-san, farewell."

"Good-bye Haku-san, always a pleasure speaking with a pretty girl," he said as he waved to her, "Oh and tell Zabuza I'll be waiting for him."

Haku stopped walking still facing away from him, "I don't know what you mean Naruto-san." She kept walking into the forest away from him; if she had turned Naruto would have seen her bewildered expression.

Sakura walked into the clearing as Haku disappeared into the forest. Sakura looked around at the destruction caused by Naruto, _'Going overboard as always.'_ Training with him for the past month she was used to this scene.

"Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here," Naruto said standing up…

WHAM!

And immediately got reacquainted with the ground, "I was looking for you, idiot!" Sakura shouted at him, "You didn't tell us where you were going, or where you were. You could have at least sent a **Shadow Clone **to inform us."

Naruto stood up rubbing the spot where she hit, "Sorry I didn't know you would worry about me."

"Of course I would be worried about you," she said looking him in the eyes, "you are my friend."

A smile grew on Naruto's at those words, he grabbed her hand, "Come one lets head back I'm sure that Kakashi is worried about us."

Sakura blushed at the contact, though Naruto didn't see it, she looked at their hands, _'Why does he always make me blush.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

CRASH! CLATTER! SCHLIKT! SCHLIKT! THUMP! THUMP!

Two bodies fell to the floor with kunai embedded in their heads. "You guys can come out now," Naruto said as Inari and Tsunami came in from the kitchen. "Looks like I was right about Gato sending some goons after you."

Tsunami took a look at the two corpses, "Those two are Gato's personal thugs we would see them whenever Gato came into the village."

"You think a guy with so much cash would have better help, well if he sent these losers here than he doesn't trust Zabuza to get the job done," Naruto said as he picked up the bodies, took them outside and threw them into the surrounding ocean. "I'm going to the bridge Gato will probably send a lot more out there to make sure the job gets done."

"What if more of Gato's thugs show up?" Inari asked. Naruto walked up to him and pulled out a kunai then placed it in Inari's hand.

"I doubt he will but if does use this," Naruto smirked at the kid's face.

"I-I can't I'm too scared," Inari looked down his eyes watering. Naruto sighed, he really didn't want resort to this.

WHAM

"Oww what was that for!" Inari rubbed the top of his head, glaring at Naruto.

"This village is important to you, right, so," at this Naruto raised his fists, as if he was guarding, "You've got to protect it with both arms."

"_Don't worry I'll protect this village with both arms!"_

Inari's eyes widened as he remember Kaiza's words. He looked down, hat covering his eyes, fist clenched and arms shaking. "Your right Naruto-san! I have to protect my village!" Inari's head snapped up a fire burning in his eyes.

"Glad to know I can count on you kid, kid," Naruto said patting Inari's head. "I'm off to the bridge," was all he said before he vanished into the tree tops.

Inari looked at the tree tops and then ran towards the village. "Inari where are you going!?" Tsunami shouted. "Naruto-nii-san is right I have to help protect this village!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi evaded another slash from Zabuza as the mist ninja jumped back into the mist. _'I have to end this quickly and help Sasuke.'_

"Where is the blonde haired punk with the club Kakashi," Zabuza's voice asked. "What's wrong Zabuza are you still mad he one-upped you," Kakashi said mockingly.

"I was just wondering if he would switch teams, after all I could use some one like him, plus Haku seems to have taken a liking to him," Zabuza said making another pass at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to his left and blocked the strike with two battle kunai. "What are you talking about, those two have never met."

"Hehe, looks like you student doesn't trust you, convincing him might be easier than I thought," Zabuza smirked under his bandages, before shoving Kakashi away with his monstrous strength.

Sasuke was having problems against his own opponent, he couldn't nail her with a good hit or justu. Along with that he had to deal with the needles now embedded in his body making it hard to move. _'Damn even with the __**Sharingan **__I can't keep up with her.'_

"Face it Uchiha you are no match for me, surrender or I will kill you," Haku said, holding three senbon between her fingers, as the reflections in the ice mirrors that made up the dome reflected her movements.

"Shut up! I won't be beaten by you!" Sasuke shouted standing up ready to face her.

"Fine I will kill you this time," Haku flew out of the mirror ready to finish off the Uchiha, as she neared him an arm shot out of nowhere and wrapped around her throat.

"Sorry I can't let you kill, even though it would make life more bearable."

'_That voice!' _Haku looked in the corner of her eye and saw the blonde hair and blue eyes. "Naruto…"

Naruto looked at her a smirk on his face, a friendly one, "I wish we could have met again in a better situation, now shut off the justu. You were willing to kill for your cause and so am I."

Haku looked down and cut off the chakra flow to her mirrors. The mirrors melted into water as Naruto made hand seals, his arm still wrapped around her throat. "**Futon: Great Breakthrough.**"

Naruto inhaled and let out a blast of wind that blew away the mist. The mist cleared away to show Zabuza standing in front of Kakashi.

Zabuza and Kakashi looked over to where Naruto was standing. Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Naruto with his arm around Haku's neck.

"Zabuza drop your weapon or I kill her," Naruto said and just to get his point across he pulled out a kunai and pressed it up against her neck.

"You think I care about her brat. She is nothing but a tool to me go ahead and kill her, if you don't I will," Zabuza responded, Haku had told him the kid was kind-hearted he wouldn't do it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "All right, no skin off my bones." Naruto started to drag the blade across her neck.

Zabuza heard Haku hiss in pain and when he saw blood he lost, "Stop! Il surrender, leave the girl alone," Zabuza said putting his weapon down.

Kakashi walked over and placed restraint on Zabuza's wrist and a chakra seal on his chest over his heart.

Naruto put the kunai away and pulled out a slip of paper then placed it on Haku's neck. The girl stood still unable to move her body, "What did you do to her?!"

"Don't worry no brows I just placed a **Paralysis Seal **on her neck so she cant move," Naruto said then he laughed, "I can't believe you fell for my bluff."

"What?"

"Yeah I just made a cut under her jaw, I wasn't really planning on going through with it," Naruto said laughing more. The two jonin at Haku's face and saw a deep but rather harmless cut under her jaw.

"I can't believe it outsmarted by some upstart," Zabuza growled out. "I told you he has a way of surprising people," Kakashi said eye-smiling.

Sakura walked over to them now that they had won, "Good job Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smirked, "Did you expect any less."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his fist clenched so hard his knuckles turned white, _'How is he always ahead of me. I couldn't do anything, even my dojustu was useless and he comes in and stops both our enemies. I have to become stronger!"_

"Kakashi what's the kid's name?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki the unpredictable shinobi of Konohagakure," Kakashi said with pride.

"Unpredictable shinobi huh, it suits him."

Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap

"What a touching moment," they all looked over to edge of the bridge where a small man in a business suit was, and behind him was an army of bandits. "I knew you wouldn't be able to finish the job. Good think I planned on not paying you and that girl will be an excellent slave."

"So that's Gato," Naruto muttered, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the man, then he cracked a smile. Naruto walked up towards the army smile on his face, "You know I've been meaning to have a _chat _with you and since there's no one stopping me this is the perfect moment."

"Are you stupid brat this army behind me will crush you!" Gato shouted.

Naruto's smile grew wider as he made a one-handed tiger seal, "What army?" Then he sent out a pulse of chakra.

BOOM…BOOM.. -BOOM-BOOM

The bridge underneath bandits gave way as multiple explosions rocked the bridge, the bandits all fell fifty feet to the water below. Most were crushed by debris, others were pulled under by the vacuum effect caused by the larger parts of the bridge and drowned.

Gato had not been part of this event as the ground did not collapse beneath him. The other looked on with wide eyes as Naruto took out the bandits with one attack.

Tazuna on the other hand a different reaction, "MY BRIDGE LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY SUPER BRIDGE. WHY, WHY MY BRIDGE, OH THE HUMANITY!"

Naruto and the other sweat dropped as Tazuna started bawling. _'Wow talk about making a guy feel bad,' _Naruto thought to himself. He cleared his head of those thoughts, he had important matter to attend to.

"Now Gato I believe we were having a discussion," Naruto said coldly as the handle of his kanabō slid out of his shoulder. Naruto grabbed it and pulled the rest out, releasing his killer intent.

Gato backed away as the boy came closer, his club over his shoulder looking like a demon. "P-Please I'll give you anything, money, women, anything just spare me!" Gato bowed his body shaking like a lead.

"**How pathetic, put this rat out of its misery, welp," **came the voice of the fox. _'With pleasure Kyuubi.'_

Naruto picked up Gato by his collar, "I want money lots of it, everything you have."

Gato pulled out a slip of paper and wrote something down, "Here my safe combination the base is to the west 100 kilometers."

"Thanks," Naruto said slapping Gato's fore head with a **Paralysis Seal**. "What are you doing we had a deal," Gato manager to say as his body went stiff.

"I never said I would let you go, now I believe I said I would tear your head off when I met you," Naruto said taking a batter stance. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Naruto swung his kanabō at Gato and the results were gruesome. Gato's neck tore in half as his head and spine flew like a baseball over the ocean. His body stood still convulsing as blood squirted out the neck before it fell to the ground.

"Its outta here Konoha wins the game, and the crowd goes wild!" Naruto shouted making fake cheering noises.

Haku, Kakashi, and Zabuza sweat dropped at the blonde's actions. _'Yeah unpredictable suit him perfectly.'_ Sasuke looked a little green being used to death but not one so gruesome. Sakura seemed to be okay shaking her head at Naruto, after all she had seen him blow up a man's head.

"We've come to help!" the ninja turned around to the other side of the bridge and saw all the villager with farming tools and weapons at the ready. Inari leading the charge with a crossbow in his hands.

"You're kind of late Gato's dead," Naruto said apologetically.

The villager all went into stunned silence and then began to cheer. Some were crying, other were hugging each other, and other cheering and thanking the Leaf ninja. The people of Wave Country were free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, for all you have done for us," Tazuna said bowing to the Konoha shinobi.

"It was no problem old man," Naruto said smiling. They had gone to Gato's base and taken all the money and deeds and gave them back to the people. Naruto also freed Haku and Zabuza seeing as they no longer had a quarrel.

The two decided to join the Konoha ninja on their trip home, seeing as Zabuza realized Haku meant a lot to him. He hoped to hind asylum after all ninja joined other villages all the time.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-san for showing me how to be brave," Inari said hugging Naruto. Naruto patted the kid on the head, "Just don't forget it kid."

"Good-bye everyone," and with that the ninja left to their home.

"So what shall we name the bridge?"

Tazuna smiled, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge after the one who gave us our courage back."

Need less to say the villager agreed whole-heartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE FINALLY

This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Once again I want to apologize for the wait.

**Explosive Fist: a hand to hand combat technique. Naruto uses this when he doesn't have a lot of time so he can injure his enemy and push them away giving him space. Because of it speed to excecute it lacks the power of the Blast Palm**

**Blast Palm: An advanced form of the Explosive Fist. It takes a while to gather necessary wind and fire chakra but it allows this techniques to be used as a short-range justu. It is also devastating up close as it can blow holes in the victims body.**

**Kanabō-justu: Nail Driver: Naruto gathers wind chakra around the spikes of his kanabō making multiple thin blades of wind that can stab or cut an opponent.**

**Kanabō-justu: Mountain Drop: Naruto gathers wind chakra around his kanabō then compacts it. When he is about to hit someone he release the wind damaging his enemies with concussive force. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FYI: I took this joke from a website so anyone who knows don't be mad I like this joke and though it would fit well with team Gai.**

**Omake: Chain of command**

Team Gai had just finished their training and Guy-sensei was giving them a pep talk.

"Yosh your flames of youth burn brightly my pupils, but you must keep training so the burn even brighter!" Gai-sensei pumped his fist in the air.

"Of course Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted pumping his fist in the air. Neji and Tenten sighed why were they with these oddballs.

"You know team if it wasn't for the chain of command I would pick you all up, give you a big hug and make you call me Papa."

Naji and Tenten shared a look, "Thank god for the chain of command."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright Peace I'll try to update as soon as possible. Wow I just saw that this chapter is 18 pages long how great am I.


	6. Unknown Feeling, Unwanted Truths

Hello everybody Bad Mr.7 here. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also just want to inform you that this is a harem pairing but the girls will not just say okay like in other stories.

The girls are:

Sakura

Tomoko (OC)

Haku

Tayuya

Now I know some people don't like Sakura and to be honest neither did I. But her character has won me over (plus I read too many Naru/Hina fics and got bored with them).

Okay enough about me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters created by Kishimoto. If I did there would be a lot less flash backs.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Chapter 6: Unknown Feeling and Unwanted Truths **

The team, accompanied by Zabuza and Haku, were hopping through the trees. Haku and Naruto were talking about all the places Haku had been. Kakashi and Zabuza were conversing as well talking about random things keeping an eye on each other. Sasuke was on the lead wanting to get home so he could rest up and begin training.

Sakura was behind Naruto and Haku, who were quickly getting closer together. Though she would not admit it she was a bit jealous at how close they were becoming. _'Why am I getting so upset about this, it's not as if they're making out.' _

She had admitted to herself on the mission that she had feelings for Naruto. While they were just feelings she was going to pursue it, after all, her Sasuke plan wasn't panning out. How could she communicate with some one who barely spoke and when he did speak, it was all doom and gloom.

This mission had also reaffirmed a belief she had about the shinobi life, since her father's death. A shinobi's life can end at any moment so make sure to leave it with no regrets. What she had never mentioned to anyone was that she was born into wedlock; her father was going to marry her mother after he came back from a mission, the mission he was killed on. Her mother never recovered and when she was old enough her mother began to throw herself into the hospital, rarely did Sakura see her now.

'_Well now I have a lot of time to get closer to Naruto,' _Sakura thought to herself thinking of ways to get into a more personal setting with Naruto. It wouldn't be too hard after all no one was interested in Naruto, although Haku seemed to have taken a liking to him. Oh well nothing worth having in life is easy to obtain.

Kakashi was with Zabuza at the rear of the group discussing what might occur when they arrived at the village. Zabuza was already coming up with ideas to get out of the village as quickly as possible if negotiations went south. Kakashi was explaining to Zabuza what would happen to them when the set foot in front of the village, telling Zabuza not to even stare at people funny or he would be executed. No that it surprised Zabuza; all villages had a kill first, sort out the bodies later method of dealing with unknown shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, we're home," Naruto exclaimed happily standing in front of the huge gate. As soon as he finished that statement, they were surrounded by an ANBU squad who had their swords drawn. "Ahhh, this brings back memories."

"Zabuza Momochi you and your accomplice are to come with us to the Hokage's office," the captain ordered. "Drop all your weapons, place your hands above you head and come quietly or else we will use lethal force."

Zabuza and Haku dropped all the weapons they had on them and raised their hands above their heads. Naruto picked up their weapons and sealed them away while the ANBU cuffed both Zabuza and Haku. "I hope the kid can do what he says he can or we're screwed," Zabuza muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Naruto-kun you visits are as unusual, as always," Sarutobi said looking at the two foreign ninja, Squad 7, and his ANBU. The Sandaime took a drag from his pipe letting out a stream of smoke. "Kakashi, report."

The sensei of Squad 7 stepped forward and then explained the situation to the Hokage from their first fight with Zabuza to their confrontation on the bridge. The Sandaime listened to Kakashi's retelling of their mission a smirk upon his face as he listened. Kakashi told him of their first encounter where Naruto had aided him in defeating Zabuza then their arrival to Wave Country. He then retold the genins' training and their final confrontation against Zabuza and Haku which caused Sarutobi to chuckle at how Naruto outsmarted his enemies. Naruto also put in his two cents and how he felt about the foreign shinobi joining their ranks.

"My, my seems as if you have had a very interesting mission, good job on handling it Squad 7," the Hokage then turned to the other two, "ANBU, dismissed; I shall handle these two personally."

"Yes, sir," all four soldiers reported before vanishing.

"So, you two wish for asylum in my village," Sarutobi asked giving them a hard stare, the two ninja kept a calm face, "while that is perfectly normal in our professions you realize their will be some problems with you staying here."

"Does that mean we are allowed to stay, Hokage-sama," Zabuza said knowing that he should be respectful to the man who held his life in his hands and possible soon to be boss. Haku looked at the Hokage and then to Naruto, who gave her a reassuring smile which she returned.

"Yes you are," Sarutobi said making the two ninja smile in relief, well Haku smiled and Zabuza was just glad he wouldn't have to keep running, "There will be some stipulations to your stay here however."

"Like what?" Haku asked knowing that she would agree to them if it meant a new home.

"Zabuza-san you will have to be imprisoned and interrogated by one of my men to make sure you are not trying to harm my village, after we have made sure that is not the case you will let out on two month probation where you will be monitored after that if you wish to join our ranks you may. As for you Haku-san you will be placed under the guard of Naruto-kun I believe his capable of keeping an eye on you and since you have no record of ever being a ninja from any village we can treat as a foreigner who wishes to join our village. Do you agree to these terms?" Sarutobi asked the two who shared a look between themselves.

"I agree to those terms, Hokage-sama," Zabuza said bowing his head. "As do I, Hokage-sama," Haku said bowing her head as well.

"Good," Sarutobi snapped his finger and an ANBU appeared. "ANBU take Zabuza-san to the Level 1 Cell 16; inform Ibiki-kun that he will have an interrogation tomorrow at 0900 and to meet me before hand. Haku-san you shall go with Naruto to his home, if you wish you may come in tomorrow and apply to join our ranks."

The ANBU took hold of Zabuza and teleported away, Haku bowed to her new leader, "Thank you for this opportunity Hokage-sama."

"Your welcome young lady, dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I'll see you three for training tomorrow, bye," Kakashi smiled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke just turned and walked in the direction of his home, "You losers better stay out of my way on the next mission."

His teammates just stared at his retreating form before Naruto made a comment, "That guy's a real asshole."

Sakura and Haku giggled at Naruto's accurate description of Sasuke, "Come on Haku-chan I'll show you your new home, your welcome to tag along Sakura-chan." Sakura accepted the offer and they headed off to Naruto's home. As the group walked along Sakura took notice of all the people glaring in their direction, more specifically at Naruto. Deciding to find out more she asked a question that hand been on her mind for awhile, "Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm, what is it Sakura-chan?"

"When ever we go on missions in the village, or whenever I mention your name for that matter people seem to get really angry," Sakura said as the question had been plaguing her for awhile. The emotional responses she got from people seemed to tell that they were angry at Naruto for something he did and it must have been something terrible.

"Ah, their just angry about all the pranks I've pulled on them," Naruto told her nonchalantly not even facing her. If he had been she would have seen the cold look in his eyes. Sakura may have not seen his eyes but she noticed his muscles tense, decided it was a touchy subject, and to leave it be.

They continued on until they reached an apartment complex, located in one of the poor districts of Konoha. "Welcome to you new house Haku, let me show you where you'll be staying at, and I hope you enjoy your stay," Naruto said as he walked up the steps of his complex.

"I'm sure I will Naruto-kun, I'm sure I will," Haku said to herself as she looked at Naruto, admiring his physique, now that he had lost that green cloak of his. She followed Naruto up the steps of the complex towards her new room. Naruto led her to one of the apartment doors and opened it up, "Here it is your new home sweet home."

Haku stepped into the apartment to find a very empty living room, with a kitchen connected to it, and a hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom. All in all it was a pretty nice apartment for someone who hadn't had an actual home in many years.

"Thank you," came the reply from Haku.

"No problem its was-" Naruto didn't finish because Haku had wrapped him in a hug.

"No, thank you for this and everything else you have done for me," she said gratefully.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "Sure, it's no problem you needed help and I was glad to lend a hand." Naruto understood how she felt, and he was glad he could help his friend. They separated from the hug and Haku began to look around her home. "Sorry that the rooms aren't furnished I don't put many people up."

"Its fine Zabuza-sama gave me all the earnings he had from the missions we have done together so I should be able to furnish my home," Haku said taking out bag that jingled.

"That's great, I'll take you to the shopping district right now," Naruto said getting ready to lead her to shopping district of Konoha, "It also doesn't hurt to learn the layout of the village."

(IMPORTANT INFO)

Konoha is separated into 3 districts. The first is the Hokage Tower, and the surrounding administrative buildings, built in front of the Hokage Monument. It is also where the ANBU Barracks are located as well as the HPC (High Profile Captive) Cells located underneath the tower for people who are considered to not be a threat but are deemed extremely important. _Related file 53A: HTP(High Threat Prisoner) Cell._

The second is the upper class district of Konoha where all the rich merchants and politicians live. The Hyuuga and Uchiha have their clan homes located in this district, while the other shinobi clans have their clan homes spread throughout the village in the second and third districts of Konoha.

The third district is the most diverse district of Konoha, it has many sub districts. It is where the middle class districts are located as well as the many business districts of Konoha. This is also were the slums are located in the poorer areas as well as the red light district. It is also where a majority of the civilians live as well as shinobi.

Then there are the three gates of Konoha and the training grounds which are spread on the out skirts of the village and the forest behind the Hokage Monument.

Happy to inform you,

Konoha Shinobi Information Center

P.S. We will kill you if you tell anybody. Have a nice day!

(MESSAGE OVER)

"Thank you for helping me move all my furniture here Naruto," Haku said as she looked at her new furniture. "Yeah but I can't believe you got it for so cheap," Sakura commented as sat on Haku's new couch.

"Yeah it's really surprising that they gave you such low prices for this stuff," Naruto smirked with his back to them. He was the reason that the prices were lowered, after he threatened the merchants who thought it would be a good idea to try and extort his friend.

"Well I should be getting home now," Sakura said, "This day has been pretty exhausting." With that Sakura got up and Naruto joined, "Yeah I should be getting up to my place to, have to prepare for tomorrow."

The door closed and Haku sat down on her couch admiring her new home. She couldn't believe how drastically her life had changed in a since the day she met with Naruto. Naruto, he surprised her, not many people, let alone a ninja, would immediately help a stranger. But he went even further than help he trusted Zabuza and Haku, saved them, vouched for them, and offered her shelter. He had done more for her than anyone, except Zabuza-sama, had done for her in her life. She was beginning to trust him already, and that troubled her, because she didn't know his reasons for helping her. Her father's betrayal had hurt her deep and it had taken all her will to keep going. She didn't know if she could take it again.

Then she yawned, realized the answers wouldn't all just come to her, and decided to eat, go to bed, and deal with it in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, yawning as he headed to his room. It had been a mentally exhausting day for him; all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep like a log. He always hating going to the shopping district and dealing with the villagers' shit. Some days he wondered why he didn't just blow their stores to bits and dance on the rubble. Kami knows he had every right to just go off on a homicidal rampage.

However he learned a long time ago that getting angry about a problem never solved it. Sure he could do everything he thought about but what would he have in the end, some destroyed families, dead ninja, a lot of property damage, oh and his head on pike. He had learned that being violent wasn't going to do him any good in the village so a long time a go he made peace with his lot in life and decided that he might as well fight for the village. After all not everyone in the village wanted him dead, just a vast majority of them. The old man, Sakura, Kakashi, a few jonin, the med staff that had been assigned to him seemed to be okay with him being around. Adding to that list the people who lived in the slums didn't seem to mind him at all. Guess when you live at the bottom it doesn't matter who did what but how to keep going and finding a way out.

He hopped into his bed glad to be home and have some time to think about what he could do next. As he thought about it he realized he couldn't do much except train and wait for the chunin exams after all that's when the debt collector was supposed to come by, as well as Tomoko and Mei. Well on the plus side he could get to know Sakura and Haku better and after realizing fighting Zabuza he realized just how much more training he needed, Zabuza would have beat him if Kakashi hadn't been there.

Well he could take care of all of that in the month he had to prepare, right now he just wanted to sleep like log.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One Month Later)

It had been an unusual month for Naruto, unusual because it was good. For the first time he had someone to hangout with in the village, someone who stuck up for him when the villagers were being unreasonable. Though he didn't really need their help to handle it, it was nice to have some one who had your back. His relationships with Sakura and Haku had gotten even better; he had no idea how good it was to have actual friends. Sure he had Momoko and Mei but he only saw them so many times since he met them.

Even Kakashi was actually taking his job as a sensei seriously. When they met for practice Naruto mentioned the schedule he had with Sakura. When Kakashi asked to see this schedule Naruto showed to him and was surprised by Kakashi's reaction. He told Naruto that he would use that schedule to train them.

(Flashback)

"Good job Naruto, this has all the basic areas a ninja need to train in, as well as a few things that most rookies should do." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"You think so Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, can't tell you how many times I escaped death by being the entertainment," Kakashi said laughing.

(End)

While Kakashi would help out Sasuke and Sakura more than him, he would come over and speak to Naruto, giving him pointers, even teaching him some tricks on control and weapons. It seemed that he and his team had gotten closer because of their A-rank mission, except for Sasuke. He seemed to be angrier than ever and would constantly try to pick fights with Naruto, although he was ignored.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke felt inferior to him since the wave mission. It was Naruto not him who helped Kakashi fight off Zabuza, while he cowered. It was Naruto who made Zabuza forfeit by looking underneath the underneath. It was Naruto who killed all the bandits with one move. It was Naruto who killed Gato and gave everyone in Wave their courage back. And it was Naruto who was hailed as the Hero of Wave by its people.

Well no more he _would_ grow stronger and beat Naruto into the ground. He was no weakling and soon he would make everyone know it as fact.

Unaware of his teamates thoughts, Naruto was contemplating the problems in his life. Tomoko, Sakura, and Haku. He was developing feelings for Haku, who had been a great companion in the past month, they had similar past and Naruto could empathize with her feelings about what she had been through. Though it was hard for him to open up to her he gave her small tidbits about his life, though it was the opposite for her as she told him almost everything about her.

Then he thought about Sakura, who he continued to train with during their training sessions. Outside of that he would hang out with her sometimes with Haku and sometimes by himself. It was fun being with the pink haired girl, it surprised Naruto how much he enjoyed his time with her. He had really misjudged her she was a kind person, and intelligent as well. He could relate to her as well, her situation with her mother sounded bad. Her mother was rarely ever home and when she was spent little time with her daughter, so Sakura never had anyone to really guide her aside from an aunt who stopped by occasionally, something he knew about all to well.

Finally there was Tomoko who he knew he had a something with her whatever it was he knew she felt it to. So why did he keep think about the other two girls if he knew he could have something with Tomoko.

It didn't make any sense to him that he could develop these feeling for these girls so here he was on top of the Hokage Monument. "Uugh, what the hell am I supposed to do? Haku, Sakura, Tomoko. No, this is ridiculous just because I have feelings Haku and Sakura doesn't mean they have feelings for me."

These thoughts and feeling were infuriating, especially since he had so many emotional experiences, and could empathize with people. It seemed however that he had no idea how to deal with his own. He slapped his hands over his face, "Maybe I should just forget about Haku or Sakura as more than friends."

"Or should I follow those feeling, but then I risk losing Tomoko. Then again she might not be the one for me, or she could be. Why the hell am I worrying about this I'm only 14! But I might die, I am a shinobi, and it would suck if I died before knowing love…and losing my virginity. Uugh! Why the hell can't someone just give me some damn advice on what to do?!" He shouted at the sky and of course got no reply.

Naruto flopped onto his back and just stared up the stars, and repeated the two words that kept running through his head the entire time he was talking to himself.

"This sucks."

XXXXXXXXXXX

(North Gates)

At the same time at the northern gates two people walked into Konoha, these two people would cause Naruto lots of trouble, painful trouble.

"Come on Tomo-nee I want to see Aniki!" the small green haired girl shouted to the black-haired teenager. "Calm down Mei-chan, I want to see Master to, but don't make a racket."

"I bet you do Nee-chan," Mei said making kissing noises, "Naruto and Tomoko sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then come marri-OW!" The older, now blushing, girl hit her young companion on the head.

"Come on, lets find out where he lives," Tomoko said to Mei as they headed to the guard post to check-in. The two men on duty at the time were Izumo and Kotetsu, who happened to be friends of Naruto, "Coming in kind of late aren't you Miss…"

"Tomoko," the raven haired girl responded and point to her companion, "and this is Mei."

"State your business in Konoha," Kotetsu said to them.

"We are here to visit a friend and request asylum as refugees," Tomoko replied swiftly.

"Present you identification." Izumo stated. The two girls pull out their own cards with their information and handed them to the guards.

"Alright everything checks out, enjoy your stay in Konoha" Izumo smiled as he handed the cards back to their owners, glad that the formalities were over with.

"We will," Tomoko nodded in thanks, "By the way do you know where Uzumaki Naruto lives."

Izumo's eyes narrowed, but his face didn't change, "Why would you like to know Miss Tomoko?" Kotetsu was also paying close attention to the conversation and readying his weapons in case anything happened.

"Well you see he is the friend I am visiting so I would like to know where his home is," Tomoko replied earnestly noticing their reactions. "Ah, well here let me give you directions then," Izumo said pulling out a slip of paper, he jotted the directions, and gave it to her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Izumo replied a fake smile on his face. The two girls walked away and when he no longer saw them he turned to Kotetsu. "Go inform Hokage-sama I'm sure he would like to know about this."

"Right," with that Kotetsu took off to the Hokage's office to inform him about the strangers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had given on think up a solution for his problem, he would just deal with the problem when it came. Kami, not even his love life, which was still partially non-existent, could be simple. He headed up to his apartment to get some sleep for his team meeting tomorrow, plus sleep sounded really great at the moment. He should've realized even that wouldn't be easy for him.

He opened his door only to be tackled by a green blur, "Aniki is here!" He looked up to see the yellow eyes of his adopted little sister. _'Shit how could I forget they were coming.'_ Behind Mei there was Tomoko walking over to him a concerned expression on her face, "Master are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine Tomoko," he grinned as he sat up Mei getting off of him, "Did you two get here all right?"

"Of course Master there was no trouble for us," Tomoko replied. As she was about to ask another question a stranger pooped up in the door way. She was a girl about her age with her raven hair in a bun.

"I heard shouting are you all right Naruto-kun?" Haku asked from the door way. She looked into the apartment and saw a small green haired girl and a black-haired girl about her age.

"Yeah I'm fine Haku-chan thanks for the concern through," Naruto said to his friend. Tomoko looked at Haku and wonder how this girl knew her Master. Haku was thinking along the same lines as Tomoko. Naruto was wondering why the girls looking at each and was about to voice his question but was beaten to the punch.

"Who is this Naruto-kun," at that question both girls eyed each other wonder what the others relationship was with the blond. Said blond was thankful that Tomoko referred to him by his first name instead of Master that would have been hard to explain. "Oh, sorry, Haku this is Tomoko, Tomoko this is Momochi Haku," Naruto said introducing both girls to one another.

"Hello," Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine at the tone both girls used. He looked between both girls, trying to figure out why both girls seemed to dislike each other. "So, how do you know Naruto-kun?"

'_Naruto-kun?!' _Tomoko grinded her teeth, realizing this girl had an attraction for _her _Master. "Naruto-kun is a very old and close friend of mine," She replied taking a hold of Naruto hand, "How do you know Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto-kun is a very close friend of mine, a very close friend," Haku replied taking a hold of Naruto's other arm. "In fact I came over to invite Naruto-kun to have dinner with me."

"I-," Naruto was cut off as Tomoko answered for him, "He would love to but he is eating with us," she took his hand in hers a movement that Haku did not miss.

Haku glared at Tomoko, who was smiling innocently, but she wasn't about to give up. "Well your friends could join us."

"Sure that sounds great Haku-chan," Naruto answered before Tomoko could cut him off again. Haku smiled, Tomoko glared, while Naruto realized that perhaps Haku did like him and he just made his situation worse, and Mei just looked at the three people confused wondering what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked nervously between the two girls, obvious to atmosphere between the two girls. He was trying to figure out the right thing to say to break the tension in the room when a familiar voice piped in.

"**Well at least you know the frost tart wants you," **Kyuubi said ticking Naruto off. _'I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to my girl-I mean friend as a tart." _

"**Oh ho, the kit wants more the women I knew I taught you well," **Naruto couldn't help but picture a perverted grin on the demon. **"Though, by the looks of it these two are ready to tear each other's throats out." **

'_Really no shit, and hear I thought they were getting along,' _was Naruto's sarcastic reply, _'Do you have any advice whatsoever on how to handle this?' _

"**Well if they were demon women you just have your way with them," **Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders.

'…_I asked for advice not useless bullshit,' _Naruto said trying to keep his cool. **"And I would like to be out there ravishing some women, but that isn't going to happen." **Kyuubi smirked from within his cage, **"Well I'm bored with this have fun with your mates."**

'_Why can't this be easy!' _Naruto looked between both girls, and decided to give it his best shot, "So Haku-chan what have you been up to at the hospital."

Haku turned away from Tomoko and smiled to Naruto, "Oh thank you for asking Naruto-kun, I've been working with the doctors trying to get my training as a med-nin done as quickly as I can, in fact Sakura-san is helping me," while she answered she placed her hand on top of his, making Tomoko grind her teeth, until she heard Sakura's name.

"Who is this Sakura person?" Tomoko asked curious as to who her Master was with when she was not by his side. "She is a close friend of Naruto-kun and his sort of student," Haku answered.

Tomoko stared at Naruto, who was unnerved, "Really Naruto-kun never mentioned this to me."

"Then I suppose you aren't as close as you thought Tomoko-san," Haku said enjoying how it annoyed the girl. Deciding to stop messing with this girl she turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun I forgot to tell you how much I enjoyed our time at the festival," she wrapped her hand around Naruto as if they were a couple, the blond became flustered from the contact, which served to anger Haku off.

Haku shot Tomoko a murderous look, "Why don't you take your hand of him you one-eye skank!"

Naruto looked between both girls and one word came to his mind, _'Shit…'_

"What was that you bitch?!" Tomoko shouted standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"I called you a skank or do you only have one functioning ear as well!" Haku shouted repeating Tomoko's actions.

"Girls calm down," Naruto said his words landing on deaf ears.

"At least I'm not throwing myself at someone else's boyfriend!" Tomoko shouted back, making Haku reel a bit.

"You must be delusional as well because he has never said that you were more than a friend," Haku shot back jabbing Tomoko in the chest with her finger.

"Aniki you need to do something!" Mei said urgently as she tugged on Naruto's shirt. Naruto looked at Mei than at the two girls who were shouting in each others' faces.

"STOP!" both girls looked at Naruto who looking between the two of them. "Now listen I like both of you, a lot, and it looks like you both like me but you have to stop shouting it won't solve a thing."

"Your right Naruto-kun," Haku said taking a deep breath.

"This won't solve anything," Tomoko said turning to him.

"You have to choose!"

"What?"

"You have to decide," Haku said, "Me or her, which one?"

Naruto seemed to think about it before answering, with a simple, "No." He looked at both girls, "I like you both a lot but you can't just ask me to choose one of you, it isn't that easy okay I just need to think about this okay."

He ran his hands through his hair, "Tomoko-chan," the girl perked up at hearing him call her, "The apartment next to mine is furnished, you can have it."

"But I thought I would be staying with you," Tomoko said looking down.

"No, not right now I need to be alone," Naruto said heading out the door.

Tomoko looked at the doorway then looked at Haku, "You ruined everything."

"Oh you think you deserve him, I understand him, I can give him what he needs," Haku passionately stated staring right into Tomoko's eyes.

"Even if you say that I won't let you have him," Tomoko replied just as passionately meeting Haku's gaze. "Come on Mei-chan."

"Thank you for the food it was delicious Haku-onee-chan," Mei said happily patting her stomach.

"Your welcome Mei-chan," Haku said smiling at the small girl. She shut the door and leaned against it thinking about what Naruto had said, and looked within herself to see if Naruto was even worth the grief. She closed her eyes and looked at the memories she had made this past month with Naruto, the times they hung out, the times she found comfort with him, the times that she opened up to him, the times she cried, the times he held her, the almost kissed they shared made her heart ache for him. Then she pictured him, his face, his smile, his eyes, those beautiful, piercing blue eyes that she loved to look into, and then he was gone. She gasped as she felt the pain in her chest, the thought of losing him causing her pain.

She had her answer and said it out loud, "I in love with Naruto Uzumaki."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood on his balcony looking up at the stars, he always enjoyed looking up at them since he was a kid, and they never said anything back. Never called him names, never hurt him, never shunned him, they just listened. He sighed as tried to think of what to do about this ridiculous situation, though only he could get himself into this situation.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"…"

"I don't really have an answer if that's what you want," Naruto said looking down at his village.

"Master, I just want to know why you even like her…and if you still care for me," Tomoko said walking to stand by him.

"Tomoko, I like her because she is like she understands me she is someone I can see something of a future," Tomoko looked down at his words, "I also like you as well and you know me you've been by side for awhile, but it's only now that I see you as something more," she brightened up at those words, but she needed more to know that she meant something to him.

"I am not here for you answer I just want to know that I am someone you still trust, please Master," Naruto looked at her and realized that she was scared of losing someone close to her heart. He took a deep breath as he prepared to so something he didn't want to.

"Alright, Tomoko-chan I'll tell you something about my past."

Her eyes widened, he had never told her much about his past, it was a subject he did not ever want to discuss. The last time she prodded him about it he got angry and left her and Mei earlier than usual, she never asked him again.

"I'll tell you about the first time someone tried to kill me on my sixth birthday," she gasped but said nothing else fearing he might stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_A six year old child was hiding in his home knowing that if he went out he would be beaten like every other year. He sat in his kitchen waiting for his dinner to cool down on the frying pan. He looked out the window to the night sky then to the village which was bright and filled with the laughter and cheering of celebrating villagers. He turned to his stove and placed the contents of the pan into a bowl. _

_He ate in silence thinking of why he had to hide here. Of course he knew the villager would plant his head on a pike if he went out. He finished his food and headed to bed nothing else to do but try to sleep. As he place his dishes in the sink he heard a noise behind him, before he was grabbed by the hair and thrown into his stove. He looked up and saw a man, who saw a man dressed in black with murder in his eyes. _

_The boy tried to run away but his attacker jumped on top of him and wrapped his hands around the boy's neck and squeezed. The boy struggled to breathe, trying to get the man let him go. He looked up into his killer's eyes and no mercy or remorse in them only hate. The man's hands got tighter cutting off circulation to his head, then his vision started to go black, he got sleepier, but kept struggling. _

_In desperation he reached out for anything and grabbed a handle. Not thinking his swung it at his killer and smashed him in the head with a pan. The man fell to the ground, but the boy did not stop. Like a man possessed he kept swinging his weapon at the man's head. Over and over again the pan came down on the man's head. _

_CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK… CLUNK…CLUNK… CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK…CLUNK…CL UNK_

_The boy sat back and looked at the man's head what was left of it. His head had caved in, pieces of bone stuck out, brain matter leaked out, and blood pooled around the man's head, no longer even recognizable. The boy looked at what he had done, at the bloody pan. He felt the bile rise in the back of the throat and vomited his dinner. He kept vomiting until nothing came out, not even bile and just kept dry heaving, his tears mixing with the vomit. He sat back up and just cried, sobbing until he fell asleep from exhaustion. _

_(End)_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"…and that's how they found him soaked in the blood of his killer and smelling of vomit," Naruto finished looking in to her eyes.

"Master, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," with tears in her eyes she hugged as hard as she could, trying to express how much she loved so he would know he was never alone.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I have never told anyone that story Tomoko, and you always have my trust."

'_Thank you Master, I promise you won't ever have to feel that way again.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay folks thanks for reading sorry for the late update but my Internet provider cut me off. I didn't think this chapter would end like this but I'm glad it ended on a sort of messed up happy ending.

Don't have ideas for the next chapter but I'll come up with something soon. Remember to review or I won't know if I suck or not

Peace


	7. Ridiculous Situation Pt1

Okay everyone this is my seventh chapter in my story and I am really happy that I have stuck to this and that so many people are reading it. I wish it would get more reviews but I guess those will come as my story gets longer. I am also working on a new oneshot and a new story that I wish to post but it would just distract me from this one. The oneshot should be out awhile after this chapter.

I also hope you like the surprise that's in this chapter. Also I hope that I am making the situation between Naruto and the girls as realistic as possible, I don't know much about the female mind but I hope that I am portraying the girls in a realistic manner considering the odd situation. Review or comment because I appreciate any constructive criticism about how to make my story better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or and of Kishimoto's character except the one's I have created, if I did Jiraiya wouldn't have died I mean come one Jiraiya was awesome.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Alright I am reposting this chapter to inform everyone that there is a poll to vote whether or not Gaara should be in the harem, check out my profile for the poll. **

**Chapter 7: Ridiculous Situations Pt. 1**

"I nominate Squad 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

"I nominate Squad 8; Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"I nominate Squad 10; Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji."

The room was quiet as the heard the words of the three jonin placing their teams, rookies no less, into a dangerous exam.

"Well this is unexpected having the rookie teams in the exam this has not happened for a long time," Sarutobi said. "Is anyone else nominating their team this year."

"Hokage-sama, I must speak up, those rookie teams are not ready for these exams," Sarutobi turned to Iruka giving him his attention, "I have trained these genin and none of them are ready for these exams."

Kakashi snapped his book shut, "With all due respect Iruka, I have been training them, and I believe they are ready this exam."

"Just because you believe it to be does not make it so," Iruka snapped back, "These kids were my students I know them, and I know they are not ready for this."

"Your right," Kakashi said, surprising the people, "These kids were your students, but when they became genin, they became adults and _my _soldiers, deal with it."

The argument would've continued but the Hokage cut in, "Kakashi, Iruka enough. Kakashi has control over his team and has nominated him, what is done is done."

Iruka not happy with the decision, sat down and crossed his arms in obvious disapproval of Kakashi's choice. He would however not be foolish enough to argue with his Hokage. Kakashi seemed to be satisfied that the Hokage agreed with him, as he believed that his students were ready. The Hokage had been against the loss of life if it could be prevented, if there was any doubt that these genin weren't ready he would have pulled them out, so Iruka kept his mouth shut.

"Now is there anyone else who wishes to nominate their teams."

XXXXXXX

Naruto sat inside Ichiraku wondering what he did to get into these kinds of situations. Wanting to have some peace he slipped out of his apartment and headed to his favorite restaurant

He was enjoying his breakfast of ramen when Sakura showed up then Haku and Tomoko. Inside the little restaurant Tomoko, Haku, and Sakura staring at each other not liking that the other was there. Huffing he turned to the girls from his seat, "Hey, are you girls just going to stay there or are you going to join me."

The girls sat down at the counter and ordered themselves some ramen. Teiuchi was glad that he was getting more business and set right to making the ramen. Ayame was smiling slyly at Naruto, already enjoying how embarrassed he would be after she got through with him, "So Naruto-chan who are these girls."

'_Shit'_ Naruto fixed her with a look of complete annoyance, "This is Haku, Sakura, and Tomoko," he looked around for someone else, "Hey Tomoko where is Mei-chan?"

"She wanted to explore the village," Tomoko responded making Naruto shake his head, smiling as he thought about his little sister, "That girl never can stay in one place."

"Naruto-chan are any of these girls your girlfriend," Ayame asked grinning like a cat. Sakura looked at Naruto expectantly wanting to know, the other two weren't as curious because they knew what his answer would be. "No they aren't, just really good friends," Naruto said not really bothered by the question. Sakura was ecstatic to hear that he wasn't with anyone.

"Oh really that's too bad, I thought that you and Sakura-san here, would make a cute couple," Now that comment could cause some problems, what the fuck was he supposed to say. Of course Sakura was excited while Tomoko and Haku were very upset.

"Do you really think so Ayame-san?" the girl asked excitedly

"Of course Sakura-san, you can knock some sense into his skull and he seems to be able to keep your temper in check," Ayame said giggling at their reactions. Naruto and Sakura blushed though Naruto looked annoyed that she would make that comment. "In fact Naruto-chan why don't you take Sakura-san on a date?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Naruto said glaring at Ayame.

"Why is that Naruto-kun, don't you think I'm pretty enough," Sakura said getting his attention.

"No of course not you're very beautiful Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he felt two pairs of eyes boring into his skull. Naruto cursed himself for his honest ways, but he couldn't deny that Sakura was beautiful. In the last month she had changed her appearance; her hair was now cut short to her shoulders. She had thrown away her usual attire and had donned a crimson sleeveless short yakuta, with her clan symbol on the back showing that she wore a metal mesh shirt that covered her neck and arms, she also wore black gloves. She wore spandex shorts, her kunai holster wrapped around right thigh, also wearing black kunoichi sandals that went up to her shin. All in all she looked pretty good in her new clothes, and like a real kunoichi.

He could still feel the girls' looks on his back, and sighed. He had just made things much more complicated for himself, judging from the way she was acting around him he could guess that she liked him as well. Of course the next words out of her mouth just clinched that thought.

"So Naruto-kun would you like to go out?"

He could literally feel the stares on the back of head intensify. This was getting ridiculous how on earth this crap keeping happening to him. Not that he minded that these girls like he just wished it could be easier, like in those books written by the perverted Sannin Jiraiya. God the characters made all that crazy relationship stuff look easy. Of course he wasn't taking any romantic advice from that book; that would get him murdered. _'Damn it Naruto focus!' _He had to handle what was going on right now, worry about this weird ass situation later.

"Um, Sakura-chan we should probably talk about this, privately," He got up and took her hand paying for the meals as well as Haku's and Tomoko's, who followed him as well, "Thanks a lot Ayame-nee."

"You're welcome Naru-chan," the waitress said waving at him, that smile never leaving her face.

XXXXXXX

Naruto stopped in an alley then turned to the girls. "Alright, I'm trying to handle this as best as I can. Sakura you like me don't you?"

The girl blushed and nodded her head deciding that she needn't beat around the bush. "Haku and Tomoko like me as well."

Sakura looked to both girls who nodded their heads in conformation. Naruto looked at the three girls who looked at him in anticipation

"Sooooo… I have no idea what to do, this situation is way over my head," he said lamely.

"It's obvious what you have to do Naruto-kun," Haku said to the boy, "You have to choose one of us."

"What?"

"I agree with Frosty here Naruto-kun you have to choose one of us," Tomoko said. While she was a bit upset that it had to come to this, she was sure that he would choose her.

"I am not doing that, listen I like each of you for my own reasons, no idea why I feel this way, it probably wrong that I do, but I don't give a fuck," Naruto looked at each of the girls one by one. "I don't want to lose any of you, your important to me so; I'm not going to be with any of you."

"Naruto-"

"That's the end of this discussion I'd rather be friends with all of you that lose any of you," the girls were going to voice their opinions but Naruto cut them off, "I'll see you later." The girls wondered where he would go as he leapt over the side of the building.

"You two," Tomoko turned to the other girls, "You two couldn't have just stayed away from us."

"Us?" Haku asked incredulously, "If you didn't just hear there is no us, no you and him, no him and her, no me and him."

"Yes and it's because of you two!" She point at the girls, "We were just fine before you came along!"

"There is no we, their never was a we, get it through your head Naruto doesn't want to be with you!" Haku said jabbing her finger into Tomoko's chest.

"Would you two stop already," Sakura said being the voice of reasoning, "Naruto didn't choose between any of us because he cares about us a lot, he wouldn't want us to fight."

"Oh shut it Sakura," Haku turned to her, "You didn't even like Naruto until the Uchiha showed no interest in you what so ever." She was now glad that Naruto told her a bit about his life and his friends before she joined the village

"What? Naruto isn't some second place medal to me; I realized what a great guy he is, got it Frosty," Haku glared at the girl. Tomoko decided to step in before it went any further, "Alright that enough, Pinky's got a point, Naruto wouldn't want us fighting."

Crossing her arms, leaning against the wall, she spoke up, "Naruto is confused right now, he doesn't know how to handle this situation, fighting amongst ourselves won't help him."

"How can we help him?" Haku asked her.

"Well short of giving up on him, or letting one of us have him," both girls shook their heads, "Thought so…all we can do is try to make it easy for him."

"I guess you right," Sakura admitted, "Don't think I'll make it easy on you girls."

"You keep saying that Haruno-san, but I'll be the one Naruto-kun has his arm around," Haku flipped her hair and smirked at her rivals.

"We'll see Haku-san we'll see…" Tomoko walked past the girls and off into the crowds.

"Hmph, I'll see you around Haku-san," Sakura took her leave as well heading off to see her best friend.

Haku looked up to the sky and smiled to her self, "I knew life would be exciting if I followed you, Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXX

Naruto headed to the nearest peaceful place he could find, which was the Memorial Grounds. He stopped in front of the giant black stone that held the names of the names of deceased warriors. He always wondered if his parents name were on this stone but he never found an Uzumaki on the stone.

"Well I have three cute girls after me and they're all the possessive type. I hoped at least Haku would be calm about things," he sighed to himself. He really didn't need this bullshit right now, first no girl wanted him, and now three did. He would've been just god damned fine with one.

"Shit, I really need some advice," Naruto thought about people he could ask, it's like it was a common situation.

"**Oh just grab them and fuck all three of those vixens,"** Kyuubi shouted to his jailer.

"I would love to, but I enjoy having my testicles attached to my body," Naruto said thinking of the worse case scenario.

"Talking to your self Naruto," He turned and saw Kakashi land behind him, "I would hate to have you institutionalized."

"Hehehe, No I just talk out loud it helps me think," He hoped his teacher would just drop it.

"Well why were you talking out loud to yourself?" Kakashi asked wondering what was wrong with his favorite student. Naruto looked to his sensei wondering if he could offer some help.

"I've got girl issues Kakashi-sensei, could you help me out?" Kakashi looked at his student noting that he was anxious for once. Deciding that this was serious judging from how nervous his usually calm student was acting, he shut his book. "Sure Naruto why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Naruto explained the situation to him, about how he found out that the three girls liked him and how he had feeling for him. That he couldn't pick one because he didn't want to hurt the others, probably stemming from his lonely childhood and not wanting to lose anyone, as well as his lack of knowledge on girls because of his status, then how he realized that his status might affect them negatively.

Then he went on to say how he was very thrilled to have three girls after him since being lonely was terrible. Kakashi silenced him before he opened his mouth, "Naruto, lets just stick to the girl troubles and I think you should see a therapist for your whole loneliness issues," Kakashi said, this kid had something he needed to hammer out with someone but not him, he had his own shit to deal with.

"As to your girl troubles, I think you should just try going out with them and seeing which one you like," Kakashi told him seeing the boy nod. Naruto frowned and opened his mouth, "What if I like all three of them even after the dates?"

"Well, you could try to be with all three of them, or just chose one and be happy with her," Kakashi said he sighed knowing he had to say the next thing to the boy, "Naruto we don't always get what we want especially ninja, but if you can be happy then you should try to make it happen. Our live are much to short to worry about all the 'what if's' being with the girls will be difficult but you should give it a shot. I have a lot of 'what ifs' that I never explored and I regret them, don't make the same mistake."

Naruto was surprised at the sagely advice his teacher had given him, but then smiled. "Your right Kakashi-sensei I was just nervous, I've never had attention like this put on me, ya know," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi smiled at his student, "Glad I could be of help, meet up at the training grounds in thirty minutes I've got an announcement for the team." He turned to leave but then turned back around to Naruto, "Oh by the way take this, your fifteen now and that was about the age I needed them," Kakashi eye smiled before teleporting out of there.

Naruto looked the object in his hand wondering if he should go pummel Kakashi or thank him. When Naruto said he had no experience dealing with girls he meant that in an emotional way, he had encounters with women before some were kunoichi who he paid to teach him about the female body, others were women who he practiced on. Hell he wasn't even a virgin anymore!

But flirting and fucking some random woman was a lot different that being in a real relationship with feelings. Looking back now he realized why Tomoko was so angry with him, when he flirted with girls. _'Great…I've got the emotional density of a rock.' _He shivered remembering the time Tomoko caught him bed with a girl. The poor girl would think twice from then about going out with a man.

Coming back to the real world Naruto looked at what Kakashi gave him and put it in his weapon pouch. He leapt into the tree and an odd thought came to his head, _'I might have some use for these condoms…' _

XXXXXXX

(Next Day)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood in front of their Academy ready to take the Chunin Exams. Ás they walked through the door the tree of them couldn't help but feel nostalgic. They headed up to the designated waiting room to meet the competition.

They headed up the stairs to the third floor and saw genin in front of a door being block by two older looking genin.

"You know punks like you shouldn't even try to take this exam," the one with bandages over his nose said. One genin clad in green step up to them only to get knocked down by the other one. "How pathetic, you die if you enter this exam, punk."

A girl in a pink Chinese style shirt, blue pants and with her hair in buns walked up to the door. "Hey let us through you can't keep us out."

"Weakling like you shouldn't even bother with the exam," Bandage Face said to the girl. It was at this point that Sasuke stepped in. "Why don't you losers put down the genjutsu you have and get out of my way."

Sakura slapped her face, she couldn't believe that she had a crush on that moron; she went over and hit him over the head. "Idiot now we have more competition," she whispered to him.

He shook her off of him and pushed his way through the crowd to the stair way followed by his teammates. They walked to exam room but as they passed on the walkway of one of the indoor dojo that academy students used.

"Halt!" they turned around and saw the green clad boy from before. They saw he was actually wearing a green spandex body suit, orange legwarmers, blue sandals, and bandages wrapped around his hands. They also noticed his odd bowl cut and his huge eyebrows.

"What is it Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked getting a laugh from Sakura and a smirk from Sasuke.

"I wish to test myself against the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke!" the genin exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You know who I am and you still want to challenge me, what a fool," Sasuke smugly stated. Naruto snorted at how his teammate was trying to act cool, while Sakura just kept staring at the genin.

'_His eyebrows are so huge, like their alive, oh my god what if they are?!' _While she is thinking of Lee's eyebrow lets get back to the action.

"I am no fool! I am Rock Lee the Handsome Devil of the Leaf village and I am here to prove that hard work beats genius!" then he turned to Sakura and blushed which made the girl nervous, "Sakura-san will you go out with me!"

The girl just shivered before smiling politely, "Sorry Lee-san I will have to decline."

Lee looked a little bummed out but he smiled then jumped down to the dojo floor and took a fighting stance. "Will you come and face me Uchiha?"

"Hn, I'll handle this in no time," the genin leaped down and took his own stance. Both of them looked at each other before an invisible signal passed between them and rushed at each other.

They both traded blows blocking and countering one another. Lee used a burst of speed to duck under Sasuke's fist and deliver a strong left jab to his stomach. Not letting up Lee took advantage of his pause and punched him in the ribs, planted his hands on the ground, sweeping Sasuke then spinning on his hand to deliver a kick to his stomach sending the Uchiha skidding.

Sasuke got back up and looked up to reveal his **Sharingan **then charged at Lee. Lee avoided the combination of punches and kicks, easily before attacking with a snap kick to the chest, and a strong right hook to the face. Sasuke was knocked down to the ground, before getting up again.

"How disappointing Uchiha, I though you would be stronger," Lee stood straight and started to walk away.

"Where are you going!?" Sasuke shouted.

"I am leaving; I have nothing to gain from defeating a weaker opponent."

Sasuke growled and rushed at Lee again as he was about to reach him Lee turned and delivered a rising kick to his chin. Lee undid his bandages and leapt after Sasuke. Lee appeared behind Sasuke in mid-air, "**Kage Buyo.**" He wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Before he could however he was kicked in the chest by Naruto. Lee flew towards the ground landing in a crouched position and watched as Naruto caught Sasuke before he slammed into the ground.

Placing his teammate on the ground Naruto turned to Lee, "You know it isn't nice to use lethal moves on a comrade." Lee's eyes widened before he could say anything he was hit by a tortoise shell.

"**Lee how dare you use that move," **The red turtle was wearing a bandana around its neck and was quite large.

Lee bowed low, "Kame-san I am sorry, forgive me."

"**Enough! Prepare to face punishment!" **Kame said sternly then looked up, **"Presenting Gai-sensei!"**

As soon as he said that a man in the exact same clothing as Lee except with a jonin vest, bigger eyebrows(if that's even possible), the same bowl cut, in an odd pose.

"Is everyone feeling youthful?!"

"Man, the nut jobs just keep coming," Naruto said really was his whole week to be this ridiculous.

"Do not speak of Gai-sensei in such a way!" Lee shook his fist at Naruto.

"Lee, that's enough," Gai said.

"Yes sensei!"

"Now it is time to face you punishment," Gai sad solemnly. Then he punched Lee in the face while shouting, "LEE YOU FOOL!"

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed. His team members were in the same boat as him.

Gai then went and help Lee to his knees who had tears in his eyes.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

The two then embraced each other in a hug creating a genjutsu of a sunset on the beach. Sasuke and Sakura both shiver as they looked at the two green weirdoes.

"Aww that's kinda sweet," both his teammates looked him like he was insane, "What they're like father and son, it's nice."

His teammates just shook their heads as Gai and Lee separated and turned to squad 7. "So you are the students of my hip rival Kakashi."

"Your Kakashi-sensei's rival?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we are eternal rivals, constantly challenging on another to grueling task, the score is 41 to 40, making me stronger than Kakashi," team 7's eyes widened.

"There is no way you're that strong," Sasuke said not believing this fool could be that strong.

At that instant Naruto turned around fist cocked. Both his teammates looked at him oddly wondering why he did that. Then they turned and saw Gai behind and turned back to the spot he was standing before. _'I didn't even sense him move.' _Sasuke thought.

"Yosh your flames of youth burn brightly," Gai said flashing his smile at Naruto.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow before smirking at Gai, "Thanks."

"Lee we must get your flames to burn as brightly as Kakashi's student!"

"Of Gai-sensei!"

"You will run around Konoha 100 times before noon, and if you cannot you shall climb the Hokage Monument with a boulder on you back!" Gai shouted pointing at Lee.

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

Before he was going to take off however he was stopped by Sakura, "Excuse me Lee-san, Gai-sensei the exam is about to start, maybe you should handle this later."

Gai blinked then smiled, "Your right Haruno-san! Lee head to the exam room." Lee saluted and sped off to his destination.

"Come on we should be going to," Sakura said heading off to the exam room Naruto and Sasuke following her.

XXXXXXX

They entered the room and all eyes turned to them sizing them up. Naruto just smiled at them as he spotted some familiar faces in the crowd. He spotted Lee and his two teammates the bun haired girl and some Hyuuga who looked like he had a stick up his ass.

He also spotted the Sand team from the other day. There was a girl with her blond hair in four ponytails wearing a lavender dress that went to mid-thigh, her head band around her neck, wearing a mesh body suit under her dress, and a large iron fan on her back.

The boy next to her was wearing a full body black suit with circle symbol on the chest; his headband was on what could only be described as a cat cap. He was also wearing what appeared to be paint on his face, and had a bandaged package on his back.

The last person Naruto smiled at receiving a glare. Messy shoulder-length red hair, black rings around the teal eyes, a black shirt, black shorts, a giant gourd strapped on their back, and the kanji for love on her forehead. The female container of the Ichibi no Shukaku was quite a sight to behold.

(A/N:Bet you didn't see that coming)

"Well, well looks like everyone is here," Naruto turned to see Kiba, along with Shino and Hinata. Next to them were Shikamaru and Chouji their teammate Ino had her arm wrapped around Sasuke.

"Well if it isn't the mutt?" Naruto said as Kiba glared at hum for the nickname. "Keep talkin' Uzumaki, you won't be so smug when I leave in the dust," Kiba said smirking at his rival.

"Jeez, you guys are so troublesome," Shikamaru said yawing as he observed the room, not really liking the fact that he had to be here. _'I could just quit but if my mother found out it would be such a drag.' _

Naruto turned to the other members of squad 8, "Hey Shino, Hinata how have you been." Naruto sweat dropped as he received a nod and Hinata blushed and hid behind Shino. _'Not really an answer but it'll do…I guess.' _

Behind him Sakura and Ino were talking privately. "So Sakura what's it like being on a team with two hot guys like Sasuke and Naruto?" Ino asked as she looked back at Naruto. Who knew the fifteen year old was muscular under that cloak he used to wear. "Naruto looks a lot better with out that green cloak on."

"Yes he sure does," Sakura said blushing and Ino looked shocked that her friend admitted that. "No way Sakura do you have feelings for Naruto," Ino said while realizing that she would have no competition for Sasuke.

"Yes I really like him," Sakura told her friend looking at Naruto as he got a laugh from Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji from a joke. "You can have Sasuke I should tell you he is kind of an ass." Ino frowned and wondered if this was some sort of trick by Sakura.

"And no Ino I'm not tricking you Sasuke really is an ass," Sakura giggled as she remembered the time Naruto placed an **Anchor Seal **on Sasuke and covered him in feathers, stuck a bill on him, tied him to a pole, and swung him around the poll like a tether ball.

"That's great just means I have a sure shot at him," Ino said pumping her fist, while Sakura gave her friend a weak smile wishing her luck but knowing it was useless.

Naruto smiled hearing the conversation that Sakura and Ino were having. He turned back t listen to Kiba retelling one of his missions in the Land of Iron. "You know you shouldn't act so casually, the competition is antsy and I think you're annoying them," a white haired teen said to them. The group looked around and true to his words the rest of the competition was looking ready to murder them. Naruto just looked them and smirked challenging them to do something.

"Who the hell are you!" Kiba said growling not liking the vibe he got from this guy.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi and I'm a bit of a veteran at these exams," he said, "I've taken them seven times, and I have collected a bit of information." He pulled out a deck of cards making some of the genin wonder what they contained.

"You've got information, tell me about Gaara of the Sand, and Rock Lee," Sasuke demanded and Kabuto complied by pulling two cards out of his deck. He pumped chakra into them and image of the requested people popped out. As the Kabuto told them about the two ninja Ino asked about the three genin with musical notes on their head bands. Kabut informed them that they were from Otogakure a new village that was relatively weak.

Naruto looked to his left and saw three blurs rushed at their group. Deciding to intimidate the competition Naruto moved to intercept them. Naruto pulled out his kanobō and slammed it into all three of their guts. The three locked shocked as the wind was knocked out of them and they were hefted into the air. The other examinees looked on in shock as Naruto held up all three with ease.

"You know its not nice to attack someone," the way he smiled so casually unnerved some of the weaker contestants. He threw them back and they landed on their feet, ready to attack until a burst of smoke distracted them.

"You four in the back no fighting or your asses are out of here!" the big man in the black trench coat shouted. All four of them calmed downed and lowered their weapons. "Now get ready for the first exam," the man barked out.

XXXXXXX

(45 min. later)

"Times up!" the man now known as Ibiki announced, "Its time to take the final question. I will inform you that if you answer this question wrong you will never be able to become a Chunin," the man said with finality. He smiled in his head observing how the genin were starting to crack. It wasn't long before the first one raised their hand and the rest followed like dominoes.

Naruto looked at his teammate and smirked seeing them keep their cool. He turned and looked around at squads 8, and 10 and noticed that Hinata, sitting next to him, was starting to crack. Naruto knew the poor girl had some problems and smiled as he saw the small flickering fire in her eyes. Deciding to help that fire burn brighter Naruto stood up and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Just give us the damn question already!" Naruto shouted.

Ibiki smirked, "In a rush to fail kid."

"It doesn't matter if I fail, I'll just become the strongest goddamned genin in the Elemental Nations," Naruto stated slamming his hands down on the table. Ibiki just scoffed and observed the rest of the room noticing that the resolve of all the genin strengthened.

'_This kid is something else.'_

"Alright here is the tenth question," Ibiki said ominously, all the genin looked ready to answer the quest. "You…" the genin all leaned forward, "PASS!"

'_I always enjoy this part.'_

"…"

'_Here it comes 3…2…1."_

"**WHAT!**"

'_There it is!"_

"I said you all pass, there is no tenth question or rather the question was to see if you would try to answer a question you had no idea about," Ibiki said looking over the crowd.

"But why have a question like that?" Kiba asked.

"The first part of the exam was to test you information gathering skills, in the world of shinobi knowledge is power, if you don't know what your up against there's a good chance you will be killed," Ibiki said then took off his bandana, "Now their may be a time when you must complete a mission and capture the high value object, you don't know who is guarding it how many men they are or even where it is. Do you abandon the mission to fight another day?"

All the genin looked at each other but only one answered, "No." Ibiki looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Correct, you are ninja abandoning the mission is not an option, every mission you take are for the protection of you village and you can't let fear control your decision," Ibiki placed his bandana back on.

Suddenly a black ball broke through the window and a banner hung up with a purpled haired woman. "The sexy and single Anko Mitorashi, is here!"

'_Anko you idiot,'_ Ibiki thought, "Anko you early again."

The woman smiled sheepishly and scratched her head and looked around the room, "Wow Ibiki this many teams are still left you must be getting soft."

"Heh, We just happen to have a really talented bunch this year," Ibiki said looking at the most interesting genin in the room.

"Really, well by the time I'm through with the kiddies the number will be cut in half," the woman said with a sinister smirk, "I am the proctor of the second exam, now follow me to the next testing area you maggots," with that the woman starting walking out the room. The genin all got up and followed the odd woman out of the academy to a giant forest surrounded by a chain link fence.

"This is where the next test will take place the Forest of Death," Anko said pulling out two scrolls, "Your objective will be to obtain both of these scrolls, one heaven and one earth. Each team will receive one of these scrolls, and you will have five days to complete this object."

"That's it?!" Naruto said, "Five days is some creepy ass forest looking for scrolls this will be easy."

In blur Naruto's hand reached up and snatched a kunai from the air, then he turned around, "You know it's not nice to throw sharp objects at people someone could get hurt." Naruto said to Anko who stood behind him.

"Well, gaki looks like you might actually have some skills," Anko said before taking her kunai back and slicing his cheek in one quick motion, "But don't let it get to your head or someone my maim that pretty face of yours."

She moved back to her position in front of the group, "Now each of you take one of these waivers, when you whole team has signed them go to the shack over there and recive your scroll," Anko said pointing to a small shack that had a tarp covering it to prevent people from looking inside.

"Waivers?" one of the genin asked.

"Yeah the just state the Konoha is not responsible for any crippling injuries, or death anyone of you may suffer while taking the test," Anko explained.

All the groups grabbed a waiver to decide whether or not to sign it. After all the genin turned in their waiver and collected their scrolls they stood in front of Anko. "You will all report to your designated gates and when the signal is given the test starts," Anko said looking over the genin, "A bit of advice for you brats, try not to die!"

XXXXXXX

Man that chapter took awhile, sorry if it took me awhile to post this chapter. Now this is just the first part because if I had written it to its full length it would have taken a long time to finish.

Now I want to know what you all think of Gaara being female and the whole situation with Naruto and Sakura, Haku, and Tomoko. I am saying this Gaara will be in the harem and I just decided this because it hit me on impulse. The chunin exams arc will probably split into two or three chapters including this one. Alright please read and review, comment it would be much appreciated.

Sorry I know there wasn't much action but the next chapter will have plenty of fighting.

Next Chapter: **Ridiculous Situations Pt. 2**


	8. Ridiculous Situation pt 2

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon/Summon"**

**Jutsu**

**Alright if your reading this chapter then the poll for Gaara will be closed the day after I post this chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Ridiculous Situation Pt.2**

(Forest of Death)

All the groups grabbed a waiver to decide whether or not to sign it. After all the genin turned in their waiver and collected their scrolls they stood in front of Anko. "You will all report to your designated gates and when the signal is given the test starts," Anko said looking over the genin, "A bit of advice for you brats, try not to die!"

"Really, try not to die," Naruto said mockingly, "Shit there goes my plan of getting stabbed to death."

"Smart ass punk," Anko muttered under her breath as more than a few of the genin started snickering, "Enough get to your gates or you fail the exam."

All the genin rushed off to their gates and waited the signal to start the test. They didn't have to wait long as a red flare shot into the sky and all the gates opened up. Squad 7 shot into the forest taking into trees. They landed in a clearing and Naruto ordered them to stop, "Alright we have got to make a plan, but first Sakura here the take the scroll."

Naruto tossed the scroll to Sakura who was confused by his actions, Sasuke was as well, "Why are you giving her the scroll, I would be able to guard it better."

"While you might be stronger Sakura is our genjutsu user and our first priority is to guard our scroll, if we get into a tough spot she has the best chance to escape with the scroll, while we handle the enemies, her illusion can take care of them," Naruto said both of them agreeing with his reasoning, although he didn't want the scroll just so he could cut loose without worrying about some genin with sticky fingers swiping it from him.

"Okay now that that's settled wait here," Naruto walked off into the bushes.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I have to take a piss," Naruto yelled back to them.

Unknown to them they were being watched by three genin in pale yellow jumpsuit each bearing the Ame symbol on their headbands. "What a bunch of fools landing in a clearing and shouting, two on three lets ambush them and take the scroll before the other one comes back," the apparent leader said signaling for his team to attack.

They all jumped off the branches and tackled the unsuspecting team 7, only to phase through them. As their feet hit the ground three pairs of hands burst out of the ground and grabbed their legs. One the Ame nin, however, leapt away from the hands to safety or so he thought.

"**Genjustu: Vanishing Body,**" Sakura said capturing the Ame ninja off guard. From his point of view his arm began to see his arms disappear, he also lost feeling in his arms before his legs went through the same process causing him to fall on to the ground.

Squad 7 hopped into the clearing observing their handiwork, two of the enemies were trapped up to their neck in the ground and the other was just wiggling his torso trying to move. Naruto quickly moved to the free Ame nin and bound his wrist, just as the man had bit his lips to break free from the technique. Naruto searched him but didn't find the scroll on him, "This guy is clean one of the other two must have it."

Sakura turned to them, a nice smile on her face and politely asked, "Which one of you has the scroll?"

The one on the left spit on her shoe, Sakura's smile turned into a scowl, the other one called her a few choice words, making her angry, as she tried to calm down the one who spit on her shoe opened his mouth, "Your not getting anything out of us you big fore-headed, flat chested bitch!"

That one broke the camel's back.

"_I_…_was_…_trying…to…be_…_**nice!**_" punctuating each word with a kick to the mouth. The genin spit some teeth out, blood and saliva dribbling down his teeth as he looked up at Sakura.

"Issh that the besht you got bitsh," he said glaring at her. Sakura reared her leg back before Naruto intervened, "Enough, we're wasting time, tell us which one of you has the scroll or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll take that as a no," Naruto said before straddling the bound genin's back and reaching for his head. Naruto grabbed his chin and the top of his head and gave a sharp twist.

POP! SNAP!

Sakura flinched as the sound echoed through the clearing, while Naruto stood up and dusted his hands off, "Kill them we can find the scroll without their help."

"What?" Sakura asked incredulously turning to Naruto.

He walked right up to her and looked her in the eyes, "Sakura, there are teams out there that will not hesitate to kill us; so we kill them first," his face was grim, "Its not one of he prettier things we do but that's the life of a ninja, you have to kill or lay down and die."

Sakura turned to the one she kicked and pulled out the tantō that Naruto had given her. Hesitantly she put it against his neck, _'Okay just apply pressure and slide the blade.'_

"_**Kill this son of a bitch!"**_ her inner voice spoke up.

"Do it, Sakura," Naruto said to her

'_The artery should sever,' _gripping the handle so hard her knuckles turned white

"_**Kill him!"**_

"Do it."

'_Victim will bleed out.'_

"_**Make him bleed!"**_

"Kill-"

'_Just slide the blade!'_

"_**Do it!"**_

"Him-"

'_1…2…3…'_

"_**Slice his neck-"**_

"Now!"

"_**Now!"**_

'_NOW!'_

She pulled the blade violently severing the arteries with sickening ease, and watched. Watched the panic in the young man's eyes, her him gurgle, felt the blood spray onto her hands, as the light slowly left his eyes.

Sasuke went to take care of the other but before he could Sakura stabbed him in the head.

SCHUNK

"Nothing…" the girl whispered to herself.

"W-what," Sasuke asked unnerved by his teammate.

"I don't feel anything!" Sakura said turning to them tears in her eyes, "I just killed them both and feel nothing! Remorse, guilt, disgust, I should feel something but nothing is there!"

"Why should you?" Naruto said, making her turn to them, "This is what you were raised for."

Sakura's eyes widened, understanding why she was like this, she had been made into this, a weapon for her village, to protect it, fight for it, kill for it. "I'm nothing but a tool."

Naruto lifted her chin up and jabbed her with his fore and middle finger. The girl rubbed her head and looked at Naruto, "What was that for."

"To bring you back," Naruto said, "You are a tool Sakura, but you can choose to be more than that, hell the mere fact that you feel something for not being able to feel remorse says you still have your humanity."

Despite the situation, Sakura smiled at his words, she would be more than a tool, after all she had her own dreams and tools don't dream.

Seeing the girl smiled Naruto pulled the bodies out off the ground, "Alright enough of this sad shit, let's grab their scroll." Sasuke and Sakura searched the bodies and found the Heaven Scroll. Disappointed that they found a similar scroll the team took it, no point in not having a spare or leaving it for another team. "Alright we took these guys out, good job with both genjutsu Sakura, let move in deeper to the forest closer to the tower we may be able to ambush some teams their or along the way."

Both of them nodded and took off into the tree after Naruto. All three of them were unaware of someone following them.

XXXXXXX

"Hurry up you two," came the demand from a red-haired girl.

"Yes Gaara," was the nervous reply from both Kankuro and Temari. Both of them shared a look at how eager the younger sister was, ever since they entered the forest they had been searching for the blond haired Konoha nin. It had been two hours and so far their searching had proved fruitless and with each passing minute Gaara seemed to get more and more irritated.

"Well, well look what we have here boys," A trio of rain nin dropped down in front of them each wearing black and grey bogy suits with umbrellas on their backs.

"You three have seen a blond haired boy," Gaara didn't know why but ever since she had met the boy three days ago she wanted to find him and kill him. She had tried looking for him before the exams but she could never find him.

"No"

(Flashback)

"_Watch were your going you little brat," her idiot brother said as he picked up a small boy by the scruff of his shirt. Gaara calmly observed as her sister told Kankuro to put the boy down before a blond haired young man order her brother to let him go. Alongside the whiskered boy there was a pink haired girl and a girl with an eyepatch. She kept staring at the young man unable to turn her eyes away, his eyes captivated her, so much like her own. _

_Then she watched he vanished and appeared in front of Kankuro grabbing his wrist, roughly by the way her borther's eyes widened, causing him to drop the boy. She was surprised when the boy let her brother go and bowed to him in apology. _

"_I am sorry Sabaku-san for my behavior but I couldn't you harm Hokage-sama's grandson," her siblings eyes' widened as they realized they might have started a political incident. "Konohamaru apologize for your behavior to these three," her eye widened slightly surprised that she had been found. _

"_Three?" at this point she teleported beside her brother. _

"_G-Gaara," he said fearfully. _

"_Kankuro, you idiot, apologize before I kill you," she said without a hint of emotion in her voice. _

"_I-I'm sorry for my behavior," Kankuro said bowing his head. _

"_I take you three are hear for the exams," Naruto said looking at each of them before his eyes settled on Gaara. _

"_Yes we are," Gaara said. _

"_Well let me introduce myself," Naruto said pointing his thumb to himself, "Names Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sakura Haruno, Tomoko, Mei, Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru Sarutobi."_

"_I am Gaara no Sabaku, and these are my siblings Kankuro and Temari," Gaara said._

_Naruto smiled at Gaara before saying something that put her team on edge, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a Tanuki?"_

_Temari and her brother looked at each other, _'There is no way this kid could know.'

"_I'm just saying because most people say that I look like a fox," Naruto said looking straight into her eyes. Gaara winced as her demon began to shout at her to kill and destroy the boy in front of her, to kill before she was killed. _**"Kill the fox kill it now!"**

_In a flash her sand flew at Naruto, and wrapped around him. The little boy and his group of friends screamed, while Sakura started to make hand seals and Tomoko pulled out a bow and arrow. Before anyone made a move Gaara felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders and lean on her._

"_That wasn't very nice Sabaku-hime."_

_This time her eyes widened as she turned slowly to see Naruto's face right next to her. "Let's save the fighting for the exams," Naruto said as he let go of her and walked over her sand to Sakura and Tomoko. _

_He turned to her, "I'll see you there Sabaku-hime." _

_Of course his words lost their effect when Sakura hit him on the head, "Idiot, you had us worried!"_

_Gaara looked at the groups interaction, envy and anger running through seeing someone like her, have people care for them. She turned away from them and walked off anger on her face as stormed off needing to think, "Temari, Kankuro! Let's go!"_

(Flashback End)

XXXXXXX

All she could think about was how he had some one she had no one! It only grew as she saw him again in the testing room with the other genin. She hated him, she wanted to kill him, and she wanted to destroy his life. That is what she would do, she would prove her existence by killing his friends, destroying the village, anything remotely related to him she would destroy in front of him. The she would come for him as lay on his knees; she would relish that fearful and saddened look on his face as she finally killed him.

'_Soon Uzumaki Naruto, I will take everything from you,' _An insane grin spread across her face as she thought of her future plans.

"Don't ignore us, you bitch," one of the Ame shouted pulling his umbrella out and throwing them into the sky. "**Ninpo: Senbon Shower**"

The umbrellas opened and spun rapidly delivering their payload of metal needles. The Ame nin smirked when his saw the senbon crash into the girl creating a dust cloud. The smirk was wiped off his face when he saw that none of attacks connected because the girl hid behind sand shaped like a jar.

"You fools have nothing I want," Gaara said as she thrust her arm forward sending a wave of sand at them. The trio tried jumped away and dodged the waves of sand, trying to to avoid capture but it was futile as the sand kept getting closer and closer until it finally caught one.

Then the second ninja fell to the sands grasp and they were both dragged towards Gaara. Making a half ram seal Gaara lifted her trust out palm up, "**Sand Coffin**"

"Well it's over now," Kankuro said as the sand covered their faces, "Anyone who gets caught by her sand is dead already."

Then Gaara clenched her hand into a fist, "**Sand Burial!**"

The genins' muffled screams could be heard before the sand imploded in shower of blood as the pressure killed them. The remaining ninja shook in fear as his team was wiped out by one kuniochi. "I-I give here take the scroll!"

Gaara's bloodlust filled eyes turned to him as she launched the wave of sand at him and captured him. "Hey I gave you the scroll l-let m-me go!"

"I don't care about the scroll," Gaara said, before making a half tiger seal, "**Double Sand Blade!**"

The genin screamed as he was launched into the sky, 15 meters, by a sand pillar as another came from the sky crushing his body flat. The sand retracted as what was left the body fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

Gaara leapt into the trees, "Come one let's go find Uzumaki."

"Man I feel sorry that guy that has Gaara's attention," Kankuro whispered to Temari. His sister just nodded in agreement hoping that her sister would be able to keep it together until the invasion.

"I will find you Uzumaki."

XXXXXXX

From behind the bushes of the clearing squad 8 were breathing easy as the sand team left. Kiba turned to his teammates, "I wonder what Naruto did to make that girl hate him."

"I think it would be wise if we avoided their team in the forest," Shino said his team nodding in agreement.

XXXXXXX

Naruto and his team were leaping through the woods keeping an eye out for other teams. It had been a few hours since the start of the exam and they had not run into any teams just giant tigers and insects. "If we don't run into anyone soon we might have to camp in these creepy forest," Sakura said wondering where they would be able to sleep.

"I really fucking hate this-" Naruto was cut off as a powerful wind tore through the trees and slammed into them. Sasuke held onto the branch with chakra, while Sakura was slammed into the trunk of the tree. Naruto however wasn't so lucky as he was mid leap when the wind hit him.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii…" his voice faded away as he blown into the forest.

Sasuke stood up and pulled out a two kunai reading him self for a fight, while Sakura was trying to regain her breath from being hurled into the tree.

"My, my, what delectable prey I have found," they heard someone say before a kusa-genin rose out of the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke yelled activating his **Sharingan**.

"Don't fret Sasuke-kun you'll get your answers soon enough, now lets not waste time" He said before charging Sasuke and engaging him in a taijutsu battle. Sasuke dodged a strike to chest then leapt away to avoid a sweep. He threw kunai at the Kusa nin who rolled forward and rushed Sasuke once more. This time the nin feinted a jab and kneed Sasuke in the gut, the Uchiha doubled over and was kneed in the face.

The Kusa nin followed through with a kick to Sasuke's exposed chest. Sasuke hit the trunk of the tree, but smiled at the Kusa nin.

"What's with that smi-" he heard a small noise come from his back.

SIZZLE

"Huh?"

BOOM

Flying forward from the blast, Sasuke came in fast and deliver a quick shot to the solar plexus, then a round house to his skull knocking him off the branch. Sasuke threw himself at the enemy, hooked his leg around his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Falling at insane speeds Sasuke piledrived him into a branch the bark cracking from the impact, letting go Sasuke somersaulted away.

Observing the enemy Sasuke was shocked when the body shook and turned to mud. Sensing something he jumped off the branch as wind tore through the branch.

"Seems you have some skill Sasuke-kun," The nin said as he looked at Sasuke, "I believe you have earned my name for that little display."

"So who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru."

XXXXXXX

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT-uugh!"

SLAM

Naruto crashed into a tree branch his body curved into the branch. Then as his body lost it momentum he fell towards the ground.

SLAM

But not before crashing into another branch

THUD

And another

THUD

One more

THUD

Finally his body headed for the floor.

THUMP

Naruto groaned as he rolled into his back, feeling his cracked ribs healed, his spine feeling like it had been stomped on by an Akamichi. "Uugh, I really hate this fucking forest," Naruto coughed up some blood as his chakra healed up his internal bleeding. Sitting up he thumped his chest feeling all the bones in place, "Whew, good as new."

Naruto stood up and looked at his 'crash site' the tree he first hit at an indentation of him the others were cracked from fall. "Better get back to them," Just then a sort of slime fell on to his shoulder. "What the hell is this?"

HISS

Naruto turned around to see a giant snake towering over him, fangs bared and dripping venom, "I really hate this fucking forest."

The snake snapped it jaws around Naruto enjoying the taste of its meal.

"Oh there is no fucking way I'm being eaten!" Naruto shouted from the mouth of the snake, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a yellow ball, covered in seals and oddly enough a smiley face. "I hope you like the taste of this you scaly bitch!" He pumped chakra into the ball dropped and slid himself down the beast's throat.

'_4…3…2…1…'_

"Sayonara motherfucker!"

BOOM

The snake's head exploded blood spraying all over the clearing along with what was left of its skull. Its body wriggled around before it became still, a small lump moving through it. The lump reached the throat hole and a hand burst out of it, followed by another, then Naruto's head, as he used his hands to pull his body out.

Naruto spit out slime and mouthfuls of air, "I really…hate this…fucking forest!" Naruto stood up trying to clean the slime off of him self, not realizing his shouting gave away his position.

ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!

Naruto stood straight as he began to turn, "There is no way my luck is that-," as he finished turning he saw three giant tigers ready to pounce, "Why is everything in this forest so goddamn big!"

The smallest tiger, which was still pretty goddamn big, pounced. Channeling Kyuubi's chakra, making Naruto's appearance turn feral, he stopped the tiger that tried to tackle him. Naruto roared as he lifted the tiger and slammed it into the ground.

The other two tiger decided to attack Naruto at the same time, "I fucking hate this forest!"

XXXXXXX

"I am Orochimaru."

'_Orochimaru of the Sannin! We're in trouble,' _Sakura thought as Orochimaru tore off the skin that covered his face showing the pale face, yellow snake eyes, and menacing smile.

Then he let out his killing intent. Sasuke and Sakura froze the force was amazing but they managed to get it down from being frozen in place to just shaking knees. They thanked Kakashi for his training.

Both of them took of into the forest realizing that they had no chance defeating him. "That's right run my prey."

Orochimaru leapt after them surprised at their speed as they hid in the forest. Smiling he made five hand seal he summoned a giant snake and ordered it to get them. Both genin were hiding behind a tree to the far right of the Sanin. They screamed when a large snaked wrapped around the tree and them trapping them against the trunk. Then Orochimaru appeared in front of them with two kunai.

"My, what a shame and here I hoped you would be able to escape," He said licking his lips, "Now I have to kill you."

Before he could kill them however a noise to the left caught his attention.

ROOOOAAAAAR

Orochimaru leapt off his snake as a tiger crash through the trees and landed on his snake. He also noticed that a lot of small yellow balls covered the tiger. Before he could think any more a blond bur dropped in, took his prey, and leapt off the snake. His danger senses going off he hid behind the closest tree he could find, as the yellow balls went off.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

**BOOM!**

He felt the ground shake from the force of the explosion looking around the trunk he saw that the branch along with most the trunk had been destroyed. He looked over to the genin to see that had been joined by their other teammate. The boy wore a tight dark blue leather sleeveless vest with dark blue pants and black shoes, along with seals on his arms.

Naruto put his teammates down and turned to where Orochimaru was and saw him looking from behind the tree. He also noticed how much the tree that looked ready to fall over. "You give me support I'll handle this bastard."

Naruto unsealed his kanobō from his left shoulder seal.

Orochimaru saw the boy leap but not at, but at the tree. He readied him self as he saw the boy swing his club.

"**Kanobō-justu: Mountain Drop!**"

Naruto hit the tree shattering the bark and making the tree fall forward. Naruto created a clone and had it launch him at the tree, gripping the tree with chakra Naruto ran to the opposite side and launched himself at the Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pulled out his sword **Kusanagi **and blocked Naruto's club. Orochimaru attacked with his sword delivering quick slashes that Naruto was hard pressed to defend against. As Orochimaru went in for a stab Naruto parried with his own weapon and twisted around and swung his club upwards smashing Orochimaru towards the falling tree.

Orochimaru recovered in air and landed onto the falling tree, Naruto followed him as sticking to the underside of the tree like Orochimaru. They clashed again, on the falling tree, this time Naruto swinging his club breaking through Orochimaru's guard. A vicious side smash and Naruto used the momentum to kick in Orochimaru in the face.

Going through hand seals Naruto thrust his hands forward. "**Raiton: Crippling Shock!**" Tendrils of blue lighting flew struck the snake Sannin, making him lose control of his muscles and fall underneath his tree

Naruto leapt ran to the left side of the trunk, hoping to crush Orochimaru. "Say goodnight Orochi-huh!" The tree suddenly stopped, and looked up to see it hand landed onto a bigger tree stopping it mere feet from the snake ninja. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

The justu wore off and Orochimaru decided to take off the kid gloves. He jumped onto the tree and ran along the trunk towards Naruto. Naruto put his guard up but was unprepared for the snake's speed. Blocking a slash from the right, then a chop, he was kicked in the gut then in the face. He fell on his back his arm getting stomped on by Orochimaru causing him to drop his weapon.

"You are an annoying pest," Orochimaru said raising his sword.

"**Magen: Hell Viewing Technique!**" Orochimaru's widened as he saw a menacing skeleton coming for him. He then smiled and made a ram seal.

"**Release!**"

"**Katon: Grand Fireball Justu!**" Orochimaru jumped up avoiding the fireball and came back down about to run the lying Naruto through.

Naruto had other ideas as he rolled to the side, receiving a deep cut in his side, and activated his left arm seal. Orochimaru raised his blade and blocked two blades. He leapt back as Naruto's other hand came up to slice him.

"Come on you didn't think I was just some one trick pony," Naruto said holding up his gloves that had three white blades on the knuckles, on his feet one blade was attached to the outside of each foot. "Let me introduce you to 'Maim' and 'Ravage'."

"Hmm, Falcon Talons, haven't seen those in awhile," Orochimaru said readying him self.

Naruto ran at him and went for a flying kick, which was ducked under. Landing on his heel Naruto twisted around and blocked the sword with his foot blade. He bent his raised leg and tried to stab Orochimaru. Reacting quickly Orochimaru shoved Naruto's foot with his sword making him roll away.

Naruto recovered and charged back in using all his speed. The two moved like blurs across the trunk attacking and countering each others moves. Orochimaru found himself actually challenged by this brat, blocking a heel kick as Naruto dropped into a hand stand; he barely blocked the other rising leg with his knee.

Naruto not one to let go of an advantage raised one arm from his position to stab Orochimaru in the leg. However the snake nin had other ideas as he leapt over Naruto and grabbed his leg with his tongue. Landing he lifted Naruto up and slammed him into the branch, then spun him around and threw him into the tree.

Tired of this game he decided to end it, "**Striking Shadow Snake Hands**," Holding him in place he gathered chakra into his finger tips, seals appearing on the tips and sliced open his vest using his sword.

"Any last words brat?"

"Yeah, **Blast Palm!**" Naruto's palms faces Orochimaru as he was engulfed by the blast. The snakes let Naruto, panting he smiled, that high speed taijutsu had taken a lot out of him, but the bastard was down for sure. He looked at the body to see it was still standing, then his eyes widened as he saw mud hit the ground.

'_Aw shit.'_

SQUISH

A hand burst from the mud clone slamming into his gut over his seal. The clone melted to reveal Orochimaru behind it, "**Five Prong Seal!**"

Naruto grit his teeth as he felt a burning pain shoot through his body locking up all his demonic chakra. Pissed off from having his youki sealed again Naruto was not going to the only one leaving the fight with wounds. Lashing out jammed his claws into Orochimaru's chest. His vision going fading Naruto saw Orochimaru open appear to shed his skin coming out perfectly unharmed, he said his last words before falling unconscious.

"I fucking hate this forest…"

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru chuckled as he lifted Naruto up by his throat, _'I should just kill this brat, but he is needed if Sasuke is to pass the exams, still doesn't mean I can't have some fun.'_ He punched Naruto in the stomach and chest breaking a couple ribs and causing some internal bleeding if the blood coming out his mouth was any indication. The he tossed him off the falling tree. He was a bit annoyed when the pink haired kunoichi caught hin, but oh well.

Turning to Sasuke he extended his neck and bit the Uchiha on the shoulder, "I hope you enjoy my gift Sasuke-kun when you get tire of being weak and want real power come find me." He chuckled as he relished the sounds of Sasuke's screams. With that the Sannin melted into the tree leaving two unconscious genin, and one pissed of kunoichi.

XXXXXXXX

Alright folks sorry I couldn't make it longer but I seem to have a small case of writers block, originally this chapter was going to continue but I just can't seem to get it down on my screen. Don't worry though I already have about a fifth of the next chapter done and it should be out in a little while hope fully.

Also my poll is still up sorry that I forgot to put it on my profile but I have been busy lately and I made a mistake. Anyway vote for Gaara or don't you choice. Once again keep reading and reviewing and I'll be sure to have it out soon.

Some of you may be wondering about Sakura's little episode, well in most stories I have seen when a character made their first kill they were emotional about it. I thought to myself why would ninja be emotional that is what they were trained for. Think about if you had parents who killed for a living would it be that big of deal no because when you are young you are basically a blank state and you environment plays in a role on how your mind works. So if mom and dad who you loved killed and you knew this it wouldn't be bad because mommy and daddy are right. Growing up in a place where killing is not only a living but a norm would give you different ideals.

Oh and for those of you who commented or read my one-shot Deal with the Hyuuga clan I'll be making one or two more chapters to finish the story off because people asked me too and I am just surprised they want me to continue it. Later.


	9. Ridiculous Situation Pt 3

Man this took me awhile lots and lots of distractions made this take a long time. I'm glad that so many people are interested in my stories and I am trying to do my best but writing is easy sometimes and hard lots of the times.

Any way just go ahead and read the chapter that's what you really want. -_-

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon/Summon"**

**Jutsu**

**Alright if your reading this chapter then the poll for Gaara will be closed the day after I post this chapter. **

**Chapter 9: Ridiculous Situation Pt.3**

Sakura yawned as she had managed to drag her squad mates from the battle site to a hollow created by a tree. She set up dozens of traps before tending to team, Sasuke had a mild fever and all she could do was give him some pain killers and try and keep him cool.

She was worried for Naruto more, being the team's medic; she had only been trained by Kakashi who had little training aside from diagnostic justu and using chakra to speed up healing. Sakura used the diagnostic justu on him and saw that his ribs were cracked, thankfully not broken, and he had some internal bleeding from Orochimaru's strikes. She was happy to see that wounds were healing them selves glad his regeneration was kicking in although slower than usual.

Deciding to help him she channeled her chakra into her palms, placed it over his heart and pumped it into his system to help the process along. She was shocked when his body began to pull her chakra out of her; she shivered in pleasure as his own chakra seeped into her body. His chakra felt so warm and good as it took more and more of hers, like it was trying to suck her dry. Beginning to feel dizzy Sakura struggled to remove her hands from his heart, but it felt so good part of her wanted to give it all her chakra to keep the feeling, but her rational side won.

Panting as she felt the effects of the drain, she tried to figure out what had happened. Unknown to her Naruto's system had grown used to the second source of chakra in his body taking more and more of that powerful chakra and pumping it into him. When the second source was locked away his chakra healed his wounds like usual but without that aid of the other chakra it was slow going.

Then it felt another source, weaker, but still there; doing what it had always done in began to take chakra from it. However while what it took from Kyuubi was small compared to the great beast, Sakura's chakra was not as potent or as large. If Sakura hadn't removed her hands the chakra would have kept draining her until she died.

Pondering what had happened her eyes snapped to Naruto as he eyes fluttered open. "Naruto," Sakura knelt beside him and place her hand on his chest; she removed it quickly when he hissed in pain.

"Damn it," Naruto said as he coughed up some blood, "Sakura reach into my pouch and pull out a paper that has a nine on it."

Sakura quickly rolled Naruto onto his side and pulled a large piece of paper out of his pouch, "Alright I got it."

"Good now place it on the seal on my stomach and channel chakra into it," Naruto said sweating as he tried to control his chakra, his control was screwed up by the seal.

"B-but when I tried to channel chakra into you your body tried to suck me dry," Sakura said nervous about being caught by his intoxicating chakra again. Naruto frowned as something similar had happened to Tomoko when he had had his chakra sealed by a nuke-nin.

Naruto had underestimated the guy, not realizing how powerful seals could be. If Tomoko hadn't been there he would have been killed on the spot. It had taken a lot of favors and money to find a seal master skilled enough to remove it. Needless to say he also had the man teach him so that he wouldn't be caught aware by seal ever again.

"Don't worry, I have my chakra under control it won't try to drain you," Naruto said opening his vest. "Now place the paper over the seal and channel some chakra into it," He could do this himself but he was in no condition to try to pump chakra, he had enough trouble controlling it right now.

She nodded her head, then placed the seal on his stomach and pumped chakra into it. Naruto hissed as his seal burned the five tomoe marks surrounding his seal melted away. He exhaled as he felt his chakra flowing more smoothly, Kyuubi's demonic chakra flowing into him feeding his own reserves.

While Naruto was enjoying having his control and chakra back Sakura was enjoying the feel of his body. While completely inappropriate she couldn't help but enjoy how his muscles felt underneath her fingers, forgetting that Naruto was even conscious she let her hands wander. _'He's got such a hard-'_

"_**Dick!?"**_

'_Body!' _Sakura blushed at her inner's voice.

"Hey Sakura not that I mind but we should probably focus on getting out of this place," the girl removed her hands blushing even deeper. "Alright what happened, last thing I remember the bastard hit me with a seal, before everything went black."

"After you were defeated Orochimaru placed some weird seal on Sasuke, he screamed. Collapsed, now he's running a huge fever," Sakura said staring at her downed teammate lying next to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and shoved him away from him, "Naruto what the hell are you doing!?"

"He might be contagious, he could have snake bite fever or some shit," Naruto answered though the smile on his face made her doubt his motives. "Anyway we can't pass the exam with this asshole unconscious, so I'm going to go and look for a scroll, while we wait for him to wake up."

Naruto sat up but was immediately pushed down by Sakura, "Naruto you just finished healing going into the forest and looking for a fight is the last thing you should be doing."

"Come on Sakura-chan I'm fine," Naruto said trying to sit up again only to be forced to the ground again.

"No you will stay here and rest until I deem you are fine," Sakura said in a no nonsense tone. Naruto huffed and laid down knowing he wouldn't be leaving the tree without a fight. "Good I'll take first watch and you'll take the next one," Naruto nodded yawning surprised that he was so tired, he had been energetic seconds ago.

"**Well you were poisoned and you know what that stuff does to you," **Naruto would never have thought he would be so glad to here the fox's voice.

'_Wait did you say poison?!' _That was the last thing he needed, _'Is it strong?'_

"**Plenty strong it will take me a couple hours maybe until morning to purge it,"** Kyuubi told him knowing that Naruto would soon lose himself in the poison.

'_Oh that's nice now can I go please,' _Naruto said childishly his eyes were dilated showing that he was out of it.

"**Yes you can go now," **with that Naruto cut off the link, **"That kid's going to do something stupid."**

Naruto sat up again and Sakura once again tried to push him down, "I told you, you have to rest." When she tried to push him down he didn't even budge. Instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, then she felt something rubbing her chest. She looked down and saw Naruto rubbing his head to her chest.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hmm this is nice and soft," Naruto said. Sakura managed to push him back, and looked into his eyes, dilated eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Everything is fine Ms. Pink," Naruto said to the girl in his lap then his hand reaching down and squeezing her ass.

She squeaked, "Eeep! Naruto what the hell are doing?!"

"Nothing Ms. Pink," Naruto said then he leaned up and kissed her.

"W-Why the hell did you kiss me," sputtered a red-faced Sakura, _'Not that I didn't enjoy it.' _

"I didn't kiss you," Naruto said then he began to kiss her neck. Sakura moaned under his ministrations trying to get a grip on the situation.

"N-Naruto what are y-you doing."

"Mmm, I'm not doing anything, your imagining things," Naruto said nipping her neck. She had no idea why he was doing these things. First he didn't want to choose any of them and now here he was groping every part of her body.

Then he let her go and lay back on his hands, licking his lips, "God you taste good Ms. Pink," then he dropped to his back, eyes closed. She just stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to see Sakura in his lap, "Sakura why are you in my lap?"

"What do you mean? You just had your hands all over me," Sakura said really freaked out by his behavior.

"I'm pretty sure that I wasn't doing that Sakura," Naruto said looking at something behind her. "What the heck is that?"

Sakura turned her head, "What-" then she felt a hand on her breast.

"Naruto what the hell?" Sakura said turning back to Naruto who had his hands on the floor.

"What are yelling about Sakura?"

"You just groped me," She said crossing her hands over her chest, "This isn't funny Naruto!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Sakura," Naruto said hands still at his sides, "Hey did you hear that?"

"What I don't hear any thing?" Sakura said trying to listening to her surroundings her trained ears not picking anything up.

"I think Sasuke is waking up," Naruto told her, "Maybe you should check on him."

Sakura crawled over to Sasuke as a stray thought crossed her mind, _'Why is he so concerned about Sasuke.' _This thought was answered when she felt a hand roughly grab her ass. Her head snapped towards Naruto, whose hands were again at his sides staring at her conveying no emotion, it really ticked her off, "That's it Naruto!"

She swung at him and he dodged the strike easily, "Whoa Sakura what I'd do?"

"You know damn well what you did!" Sakura shouted not bother to keep her voice down.

"You should keep your voice down," Naruto said calmly.

"You should go fuck you-mphff" Her eyes widened as she felt Naruto's lips on her own. Annoyance gave away to surprise as she leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips.

"That's better."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked as she realized what had happened, "You just did that to keep me quiet!"

Not missing a beat Naruto took his hands in hers and looked right into her eyes, his own somehow gaining a sparkle to them, "Of course not Sakura, I would never do anything to hurt you, in fact Sakura I have been to afraid to tell you that I…"

"That you what?"

"That I l.." Naruto leaned in closer to her. "That I like being friends with you, you're a cool chick!" The whole forest went silent, Naruto had giant smile on his face, as Sakura's body started to twitch, then twitch until her whole body was shaking.

"YOU BASTARD!"

XXXXXXX

"Those two are bad ninja."

"Who cares we're here to kill the Uchiha."

"Calm down we have to be cautious Orochimaru-sama is interested in him for a reason," The tree sound genin Dosu, Kin, and Zaku spied on squad 7 preparing to attack.

"Pfft if he's like his team then he's nothing to worry about."

"I agree Sasuke-san can't be that strong, but the blond one looks powerful."

"What are talking about?"

"Didn't he take you guys down easily?"

"H-He caught us off guard."

"Yeah Zaku is right we can take him."

"Even I admit that with the element of surprise Kin, Zaku, I can take him," the three still kept there eye on team seven.

"You guys are really confident."

"Of course we are we're the best genin in Oto."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course we," Dosu head perked up, "Wait who's been talking?!"

All three turned to see a girl with an eye patch and black hair holding a bow and arrow, "Sorry about this, **Archer Skill: Burst**!"

Three arrows flew from her bow and impaled the throats of the unfortunate three. "I have to protect my master," then she looked through the bushes and saw Sakura trying to break free of Naruto's grasp, then opted to head butt him. She finally connected a hit and he burst into smoke.

Tomoko felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a strong chest, "Hey there beautiful haven't seen you in awhile."

Tomoko craned her neck to see Naruto's face, "Master what are you doing?"

Naruto leaned down and gave her a quick peck, "You know just trying to be close to my favorite girl."

Tomoko blushed at his words, "Y-Your favorite girl?"

"Yes of course you're my favorite do you know why," Naruto said turning her around, and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, she shook her head, "Because…I like you heart-shaped ass." Tomoko's whole face went red with embarrassment at his words then turned redder when his hand grabbed her backside.

"KYAA!"

SLAP

Naruto rubbed his now red cheek as Tomoko eyed him warily, "What the heck is wrong with you Master?!"

"Oh nothing, just that I suddenly have a craving for something delicious."

"What i-is that," Tomoko said backing up as Naruto eyed her like a piece of meat. Normally she would have hit him for acting this way, being raised as a proper girl she didn't much care for those lustful stares and leers she received or the way her Master would tease her. Right now however that gleam in his eye sent shivers down her spine and the way he looked at her like he was going to eat her, made her more than a little nervous.

"You!"

Then he leapt at her, Tomoko moved out of his way and ran for the tree where Naruto's team were hiding. "Come on beautiful just let me have a taste."

Naruto was right behind her and gaining, Tomoko jumped out of the way of another grab and slid into the grove under the tree. Sakura looked at her obviously surprised by her presence, "Tomoko what the hell are you doing here?"

"It is my duty to protect my Master," Tomoko said stoically, "However it seems there is something wrong with him." Both girls ducked as Naruto tried to tackle both of them, his body crashing into the ground; both girls jumped on top of him and restrained him.

"You're telling me," Sakura said holding down his arm, "He's been acting weird since he woke up."

"What has he been doing?"

"U-umm, w-well he was acting out of it," Sakura's faced turned red as she said her next words, "and he also groped me and kissed me."

Tomoko couldn't help the rush of jealousy that she felt at what the two of them could be doing. She tried to hide it but the furrowed brows, narrowed eyes, and just plain angry expression weren't helping, through clenched teeth she gave her response, "I see."

"My, My I didn't know you ladies like to be on top," Naruto said from beneath them, "That's okay as long as I get a turn."

Tomoko looked to Sakura trying to ignore his words, "Sakura did Master drink or eat anything that could have been poisonous."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well he was once…poisoned, I tried to help but he was already under its effects as he became very what's the word, mellow, then he started to get very," at this the poor girl blushed, "handsy."

"If I remember my tongue was also right there with my hands!"

Tomoko just looked down and tried to calm herself. "Afterwards I asked him what that was all about, he told me to drop it and no longer bother him about it. I persisted however and he told me that poisons are like sedatives to him, his healing makes poisons useless, all they do is give him a sort of 'high' were his behavior becomes random."

Sakura was quite surprised by this revelation.

"Well was there anything poisonous that got into him?" Tomoko asked her head still down.

"No the only thing I can think of that touched him was-," Sakura's eyes widened, "Orochimaru's sword! It must have been covered in poison."

"Good job you two you solved the mystery how about a hug!"

"Aw you're so sweet Naruto," Sakura said as his arms wrapped around them both. Both girls' eyes widened, "NARUTO?!" then they looked down and saw that they were sitting on log. They both tried to move but it was too late Naruto had them.

"Now, now don't be that way," Naruto said his hands working their way up the girls sides, "We can have plenty of fun."

"What are you g-going to do?"

"Why my dear I am going to…" his smile grew bigger, "Tickle you!"

"WHAT?!"

Then it started, "N-Naruto hehehaha st-ha-op please I HAHA am HAHAHA tickle-HAHA-ish."

N-No Master HAHAHA any-HAHA-thing but thi-HAHA-s HAHAHAHA(snort)," Naruto's fingers stopped and he turned to Tomoko who blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh I have to hear more of that," then his fingers started up again.

"No- hahahahha stop hahahaha I can't hahaha breathe hahahahaha!"

"Master hahahaha no hahahahah more (snort) hahahahaha (snort) ahahahahaha my sides hahahahaha hu-hahahahaha-rt!"

"Not gonna happen," Naruto said laughing as he kept up his assault. Both girls wriggled and squirmed as they tried to get away from him. Sakura looked to the outside of the hollow and remembered she had set up traps outside.

"Hey Sakura let go," Naruto tried to break free from her grasp as she grabbed his arm, placed her feet to his stomach, lifted, and threw him off them

Naruto yelled as he was tossed outside and landed flat on his back, he rolled to his side and rose to his knees, "Oh you're gonna get it for that."

As he stood up, his foot hit a wire, Naruto jumped forward as a boulder almost crushed him, however the next trap got him as wires snapped out of the ground and ensnared him.

"Ah thank god that's over," Sakura said on her knees regaining her breath.

"I agree with you Haruno," Tomoko replied as she went to check on Naruto.

"Now could you tell me how to fix this?"

"Well I believe that we just have to let him work it out of his system, like any other drug."

"Who knows how long that could take," Sakura shook her head, "Well at least we have five days left." She walked up to the restrained Naruto, "Sorry about this Naruto, but you need to sleep," she struck his temple, "Doctor's orders."

Naruto body went and Sakura turned to Tomoko, "Now help me get him inside he's heavy."

XXXXXXX

Later they were all in the hollow of the tree, no fire to give away their position so it was cold rations all three of them. Naruto had woken up awhile ago and apologized for his behavior. Sure he acted a bit perverted around the girls but what he did was more like molestation not to mention making an ass of him self.

"Thank goodness you back Master I was worried for you."

"Yea I can't believe that I did some of those things," Naruto said apologetically.

"Forget about it Naruto, what's done is done," Sakura said patting his shoulder. Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Well I'll go take first watch; I'll come get you, Sakura, when it's your turn; Tomoko you need to leave," Naruto said turning to leave.

"Why would I have to do that?"

"I appreciate you coming here but if someone catches you with us we'll be the ones taking the fall," with that he leapt into the trees.

Tomoko sighed a little displeased, "Well he is right, still though he could have been a bit more grateful." The girl got up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey before you leave can you tell me how you found out about Naruto's problems?" Sakura asked as Tomoko turned to her "I want to get to know him better."

The one eyed girl turned back around, "Sorry I won't."

'_That's for me alone.' _

"Oh, uh okay… umm be careful out there," Sakura wanted to ask more but let it go the subject must have been touchy for the polite girl to be so blunt.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXX

"Stop," the harsh voice made both of them halt immediately, "He's close, this way."

"Are you sure Gaara."

"Yes I am," the red-head said, "Now hurry up."

The two siblings jumped after their sister ready, and waiting, to run should she lose control. "Damn of all the times this could happen why now."

"I know if she loses control the plan will be ruined," Temari said to her brother.

"Let's just hope this punk dies fast otherwise we'll be the ones having to deal with Konoha."

"You two hurry up."

XXXXXXX

"Man I hope that little bastard wakes up fast we need to get the hell out of here before anymore shit happens," Naruto muttered to himself.

"If you keep talking to yourself people will think your insane Master."

Naruto turned his head to Tomoko, "Hey Tomoko I thought I told you to get out of here."

"I know I just wanted to say goodbye."

"It's not like we won't see each other soon."

"I know but remember what I promised you."

Naruto smiled and went back to watching the forest, "Yeah of course I do, goodbye Tomoko."

"Goodbye Master," then she leaned over and kissed him, then disappeared. He was a bit flabbergasted by her actions but just smiled and shook it off, and looked down to the scroll she had left in his hand.

(Flash Back)

"_Naruto what was that stuff you injected yourself with?"_

"_Just drop it Tomoko, I already apologized for the way that I acted," Naruto told her as he lay on the bed. _

_She gave an exasperated sigh, "That's not the point and you know it, if the person I am following isn't all there then not only am I at risk, so is Mei, so tell me what going on or I'm leaving and taking Mei with me." _

_Naruto stared her down and she held his gaze, after a few tense seconds Naruto sighed dejectedly, "Fine, I'll tell you."_

_He took a deep breath and looked at the ground, "The stuff I was injecting my self with was…it was…it was Blue Scorpion Venom."_

_She gasped in horror, "Are you insane that poison is extremely toxic and potent, whatever kind of training this is its too dangerous."_

_Naruto wondered if he should just go along with her assumption but then scrapped that idea she was probably his only friend in the world right now, "It's not for training."_

"_What, then what do you use it for?"_

"_Have you ever heard that phrase 'what's your poison' well for me its a lot more literal," Naruto said sitting up, "For me, strong poisons like that are drugs."_

"_What?" she was shocked by his answer, he was the strongest person she knew, some she admired and cared for, so it didn't take long for the shock to turn to anger at him for doing something so stupid. "Why would you do this to yourself what if you took too much, or what if your healing doesn't hold up, what then?"_

"_It's not a bid deal for me I-"_

"_IT IS A BIG DEAL!" she shouted at him, "HOW DO YOU THINK MEI WOULD FEEL IF YOU DIED!" then in a softer voice, "How do you think I would feel…"_

"_I…I'm sorry Tomoko I'll try to cut back."_

"_Cut back?! Just quit it altogether!"_

"_You don't understand I need it."_

"_You don't!"_

"_I do…to let me sleep to, to keep me sane," Naruto said an empty chuckle escaping his lips, "My life wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, it was more curses and beatings than anything else…and lots of anger."_

_Tomoko kept quiet knowing this must be hard for me, "I tried to let it go, leave it all behind, but something like that," at this he tapped his head, "It holds on, it follows you and sometimes it consumes you."_

"_So the poison…"_

"_To quiet the voices, to soften the beatings, to let me sleep, to let me escape," his whole body was shaking_

"_But you don't need them, they could kill you, beside you're the strongest person I know," he was touched by the conviction in her voice, but even that was a small comfort._

"_Not strong enough," Naruto said his head in his hands, "so please understand when I say I can't quit."_

"_I understand," she said kneeling in front of him, "But I won't allow it."_

"_Tomoko you-."_

"_I won't allow you to keep doing this to yourself," Naruto was startled by her determination; "If I have to I'll protect you from yourself."_

"_How are you gonna do that, it not like you could stop me."_

"_I will by becoming your servant," She pulled out a small dagger, "You saved my life, so I'll repay that debt, this time I'll protect yours."_

"_You don't have to do that."_

"_I don't but I will anyway."_

"_You're really set on this aren't you," she nodded her head, "Fine do whatever you want."_

_She sliced both there palms and placed them together, "I Tomoko of the Taka clan swear my life to you Naruto Uzumaki as your servant."_

"_So what does that mean?" Naruto asked more than shocked by her actions._

"_From this day forward I will always be by your side…Master."_

XXXXXXXX

Konoha Psychiatric Department

Subject: Uzumaki Naruto

Reason: Monthly visit for High Flight Risk Subject

Uzumaki has become surprisingly vibrant in the past couple months, emotions seem to be less forced. It is clear that something has happened either a person is effecting him or an object, regardless, we should observe him closer in case whatever is causing this change is trying to hurt Uzumaki or Konoha.

However for the time being he has become more stable and has become more amicable towards the villagers.

Inoichi Yamanaka

XXXXXXX

'_We sure have come a long way,' _Naruto thought to himself. He hopped down to the forest floor ready to tell Sakura it was her turn to keep watch. When his feet hit the ground however he felt a dark chakra fill the air, "Shit that's coming from our hideout."

Sakura was not having a good time, first attacked by a sannin, then Naruto had attacked her like some perverted fool, a small part of her enjoyed it but the rest of her did not like the experience. Now she had her teammates hand wrapped around her throat and he was groping her body, these touches were completely unwanted unlike Naruto's.

"Well Sakura you and I are here alone why don't we have some fun before the idiot gets back," Sasuke said running his hands all over her body. He would enjoy the look on that folls face as he took his precious little cherry blossom from him. "Come isn't this what you wanted back at the academy?"

"Tsk, and people say I'm delusional, now fuck off," Sakura grunted as she tried to get his arm off her, having her feet not touch the ground was making it hard though. Sasuke just chuckled and started to undress her.

"I like them feisty."

'_No fucking way,' _Sakura reared her knee back, "I said fuck off!" and drove her knee into his groin.

"UUUUUuuhhh (cough)," the Uchiha scion curled into a ball, getting some slight relief in this position, "Y-You (cough) bitch (cough)(cough) I'll kill (cough) you!"

"What in the hell is wrong with you, S-?"

Before she could even the sentence Sasuke slammed his foot into her chest, she slammed into the ground the breath knocked out of her, _'What the hell I didn't see him move and his kicks were never that strong.' _Then she noticed the odd marks covering the left side of his face, along with his left arm and leg, and that chakra so foul and strong that it was visible.

"I am so sick (cough) and tired(cough) of losers like you(cough) disrespecting me!" Sasuke shouted, doubled over but now on his feet. "I'm going to show you why (cough) why you don't fuck with the Uchiha, you bitch!" Hands flashing through seals he ended with the tiger and inhaled.

"_He wouldn't!"_

"**Katon: Great Fireball Justu!**" The roaring ball of flames engulfed Sakura form reducing it to ash, Sasuke grinned at his handiwork but then leapt to the side as a dagger almost impaled him. He was shocked to see Sakura standing there, unharmed, her tantō at the ready. "How did you escape?"

"Your not the only one with ninjutsu," the cocky smirk on her face irritating him even more, _'__**Doton: Hiding like a mole Justu**__, thanks Kakashi-sensei.' _

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Sasuke rushed her, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with his newfound speed. Sakura barely dodged a strike to her face but took another hit to her chest sending her skidding along the ground Sasuke right on her heels. He appeared right above her kunai already in motion, when his arm was grabbed, and he was thrown away from her.

"I always knew you were an ass, but this is a new low for you Uchiha." Sakura looked up to see Naruto standing over her, "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"So the loser decides to join in," Sasuke sneered as he faced Naruto, "Well are you going to come at me or stand there like an idiot."

Before Naruto could make a move however Sasuke was grabbed by a mass of sand and slammed into a tree repeatedly then thrown to the ground, as he tried to get up he was stomped into the ground by the sand. The marks began to cover more of his body as the sand began to cover him, and was lifted into the air. .

Naruto looked up into the trees to see the sand team up there, with Gaara raising her hand manipulating her sand, "I finally found you Uzumaki."

"Release me from this sand you freak," Sasuke shouted.

"Quiet, I am here for Uzumaki, you are too weak to demand anything from me," She said in a monotone voice then turned her attention to Naruto a crazed look entering her eyes, "Now Uzumaki you will fight me so I can prove my existence."

"I said let me go you bitch!" Sasuke shouted then inhaling, the sand having loosed up enough for him to make seals, "**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" The fireball connected and a large inferno erupted on the sand team position. Sasuke smirked as he waited to see the smoldering pile of enemies, when the smoke cleared however he was shocked to see a wall of sand that had been slightly glassed.

Gaara turned to Sasuke who was still being held in her sand, "You're getting in my way," she said aggravation coming from her voice as she raised her palm and made a one handed seal, "So die. **Sand-**"

Naruto's eyes widened, as he realized what she was about to do, "Shit!" Naruto leapt towards Sasuke, thrust his hand into the coffin, and managed to grab Sasuke arm.

"**Burial!**" Naruto pulled his arm out along with Sasuke as the sand exploded in a shower of blood.

"What the hell?" Naruto said still holding Sasuke's arm, "Where's that blood coming from?"

"N-Naruto Sasuke he-he, oh god," Sakura said looking very pale as she pointed as Naruto.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke…

…and saw nothing.

He looked down at the arm he was holding had no one attached to it, it ended at the forearm looking like it had been torn off and bleeding a cracked bone sticking out.

"Damn it!" Naruto then turned to his enemies as Gaara had sand floating over her ready to attack them a crazed look in her eyes. He dropped the arm to the ground and readied himself for a fight.

Gaara held her head as a murderous grin spread across her face, and laughing insanely, "SO UZUMAKI HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE A FRIEND?HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well he wasn't exactly a friend," Naruto said making her stop laughing, "More like some I hated and wanted dead, so uh thanks?...I guess?"

She growled as her sand began to react violently, "I WILL KILL EVERYTHING YOU LOVE UZUMAKI, AND THEN I WILL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!"

"I think you're a little obsessed with me," Naruto said to her, then grinned, "Don't worry lots of girls want me."

"SHUT UP AND DIE YOU FOOL," She sent her sand waves after him as he leapt into the trees evading the attacks.

"Come on Sabaku-hime don't play hard to get," Naruto yelled to her as he kept hopping around the area avoiding her said. He scanned the area to see that the real Naruto and Sakura escaped into the woods. "Need to get more time for boss," the clone muttered to itself.

"GET BACK HERE UZUMAKI," Gaara screamed sending more sand at him using her hands to double the speed of her sand. The clone kept hopping around taunting Gaara, enraging her further, as he tried to buy his creator more time. Jumping towards the sand trio he landed next to the siblings and turned to Kankuro, "Hey man your sister totally wants me."

"DON'T FUCKING TOY WITH ME UZUMAKI," Gaara launched an enormous wave of sand at him, Naruto just leapt over it again, then part of the sand wave shot up at him grabbing his ankle. "I'LL DESTROY YOU," more and more sand latched onto his body as Gaara laughed ready to taste his blood. She raised her palm towards him, "I KNEW YOU WERE WEAK NOW DIE."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Naruto," the clone said and then dispelled itself. Gaara stared at the spot where the clone was, fury etched on her face her sand whipping around her, "AAAAAAAAAAARGH UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

She grabbed her brother and sister with her sand, "WHERE DID HE GO! WHERE IS HE! TELL ME NOW!"

"W-We don't know G-G-Gaara," Temari said fear of her sister making her body tremble, Kankuro wasn't much better off as he seemed to be having a panic attack.

"YOU IDIOTS," they flinched as the sand tightened, "KILLING YOU SHOULD MAKE UP FOR HIM!"

"W-Wait," Kankuro shouted making her pause, "You can still kill him remember the invasion." He prayed that her mind cleared enough to remember the invasion plan they were here for.

His prayers were answered as the sand let him go, both he and Temari looked at their psychotic sister who had calmed down a small malicious smile on her face, "Your right I will get him soon he can't escape me," bloodlust dripping of her voice. Then her voice returned to her regular monotone, "Come on."

Kankuro and Temari shared a look of relief glad they would live a bit longer.

XXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura walked towards the gates obviously downtrodden, "This day has gone from bad to just plain shit."

"Naruto, Sasuke he's d-dead," Sakura said still shaken up by what happened in the forest. Naruto laid a hand on her a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know Sakura but we can't do anything now, let's get out of here there's no chance of us passing now, no point in putting our lives on the line."

"R-Right."

"I really fucking hate this forest," Naruto said hopping over the gate Sakura following him, "Who knows how everyone is going to react when they find out Sasuke is dead." They went to on the chunin proctors and reported that they failed the test.

"Alright you wait here we'll get your sensei."

"Fine," Naruto said rubbing his head then turned to Sakura, "How are you holding up Sakura?"

"I-I don't know how to feel," Sakura said sadly, "I used to chase him around but I never knew him well, then on our team he was either cold and distant, or insulting us. Part of me misses him because I knew him so long but the other half doesn't care because he never made an effort be a comrade or friend."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto said, "I wasn't fast enough."

"Don't blame yourself, he betrayed us, you at least tried to save him but," Sakura looked at him, "Why didn't we fight them?"

Naruto sighed, "I got us out of there because she would have come after you to get to me." Sakura said nothing after that and just there with him looking towards the village. They didn't have to wait long because Kakashi appeared right in front of them. He looked at both of them sadly and signaled them to follow him. As they walked to the village Kakashi began to speak, "So what happened?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then told Kakashi of what happened in the forest. Their fight with Orochimaru, then Sasuke attacking both of them, and finally Gaara killing Sasuke and coming after them, at the end of it they waited for Kakashi to say something.

"I was worried about Sasuke I had hoped that he would come around but I guess that was just wishful thinking," Kakashi said sadly then he turned to them and eye smiled, "I'm glad you two are safe though, and you Naruto, even though he would attack you, you still tried to save Sasuke, I'm glad you took my teachings to heart," then he looked at Sakura, "and you Sakura have come a long way not many sane rookies would go up against an S-ranked criminal, I'm proud of you," he turned from them, "I'll go report to the Hokage meet me in two days at our training grounds, dismissed."

Kakashi left and they both walked into the village, Naruto walked Sakura home and before he left she hugged him, "Thanks Naruto for helping me."

Naruto returned the hug, "Of course I'm still your sensei have to look out for my student."

Sakura giggled and walked into her home, "Right, bye Naruto-_sensei_."

Naruto walked towards his home still worried about Gaara, "Why do I have a feeling thing are going to get worse."

XXXXXXX

CUT! PRINT! THAT'S A RAP!

Sorry I took so long I bought some new video games and I've been playing them all day, Mass Effect 2 is awesome. Also I will be going to a summer school program so I won't be able to upload stories quickly, not that I was before but it will take longer.

Right I bet no one saw that coming it's good to spice up a story, I have an idea where this story is going and I hope you like it. As for the people waiting for updates for my other stories I am half way done with Deal with a Hyuuga clan and starting a new project.

And I finally got my internet service back, hurray for me.

Alright I'm out.


	10. Killing Good Men

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

**Chapter 10: Killing Good Men**

"So that's the situation Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sighed to himself as he thought of what this would mean, "At least it wasn't Naruto, who knows what would have happened," then he stood and looked out to his village, "But Sasuke's death does not bode well for the village."

"Sir?"

"Lies and betrayal can come back to haunt you, Kakashi."

XXXXXXX

"That stupid girl!" a fist slammed into the wall of the tower, located within Training Ground 44. "I ordered them to leave Sasuke's team alone, what happened Kabuto!?"

"My lord, from what I gathered it seems that the SunaJinchurikiis fixated with killing Naruto-kun, and tried to finish him off in the forest, unfortunately Sasuke was caught in the crossfire."

"I see," Orochimaru said a malicious smile on his face his anger seeming to have dissipated, "Yes this is quite a set back to my plans but at least I know the jinchuriki will want to level this village and losing Sasuke isn't a great loss if he couldn't escape from her he wasn't strong enough, also I believe that Itachi will want to know about his brother."

Kabuto wasn't sure what his boss was speaking about but thought it best not to open his mouth, Orochimaru tended be unpredictable when he was angry. He could laugh at your stupidity, or tear a rib out and stab you with it.

XXXXXXX

In a room, a group of holographic figures stood conversing with one another. The one in the center with spiky hair and odd eyes finished speaking, "So you all understand the plan."

"Yes."

"I still say we go after them now beforeanyone knows what's going on," a large figure with beady eyes said.

"Calm yourself Kisame," a red eyed figure said.

"I agree with Kisame-san I hate to wait around," a hunched figure said monotonously.

"Sasori my man you have to wait for the right moment to express such and artistic plan, yeah," A one eyed figure with a pony-tail said.

"I agree with Deidara-san you both need to be patient," the red-eyed figure said.

"You know Itachi-san I've been keeping tabs on our snake problem and I found out something interesting about your brother," the hunched figure now identified as Sasori said.

"Oh?" responded Itachi apathetically the slight narrowing of his eyes unnoticeable.

"Hey Itachi-san I didn't know you had a brother," Kisame said.

"Then you're not a very good ninja."

"Hmph, I doubt you know so much about me."

"Your 36, like the color red, detest any type of seafood, blood type AB, was called Gilly when you were a boy, had a pet tigershark, and a girlfriend by the name of M-"

"Alright, alright, geez I was kidding Itachi-san."

Sasori simply rolled his eyes at the duo, "Back to the matter at and I hate to break it to you but your brother is dead."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, "I see I always knew he wouldn't last long." Then he turned to his leader, "If there isn't anything else Leader-sama, I'll take my leave."

"You may go," Itachi nodded and disappeared, followed by Kisame's image.

"Geez, that guy is really something, yeah," Deidara said.

"Haha, the blond bitch wants fuck the Uchiha!" a figure with a scythe yelled out.

"Shut your mouth, yeah," the female bomber said.

"Enough you're all dismissed," the apparent leader said and dissipated the images with a wave of his hands. "The strong ones are always odd."

Another image appeared, "Ah Pein how goes the plan."

"It goes well Shikkan-sama," Pein said to his leader.

"Good, Good," Shikkan said joyfully, "Soon my friend we will gather the bijuu and use their power to unite the nation."

"Yes we will," Pein said as both images disappeared.

Shikkan smiled, **"What an idiot, unite the world what a load of bullshit! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, the world will be mine is what's gonna happen once I get those demon's powers, the best part these fucking morons will do it for me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Kyuubi I can't wait to see you most of all, you'll pay for what you did to me you bastard."**

XXXXXXX

"Kisame get ready were leaving."

"Where?"

"My old home."

"Infiltrating a village full of ninja, who will kill us, on sight mind you, to find out what happened to your brother, eh," Kisame, said a smile breaking out on his face, "Seems like you aren't as heartless as I thought."

XXXXXXX

(Two Days Later)

"So for the next month we'll be doing missions to cover for the squads that did pass," Kakashi said looking at his two remaining students, "Mostly escort missions."

"So nothing too heavy for us then," Naruto said looking at Kakashi.

"No not really unless something comes up," Kakashi said before he sighed, "So how are the two holding up."

Both knew what he meant and it was Sakura who decided to speak up first, "We lost a squad mate, but not a comrade, and all I can feel for him now is pity, because in the end it was his revenge and anger that did him in."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his students words then turned to his other, "And you Naruto."

"I'm in the same boat as Sakura, I know I wasn't buddy buddy with him but when I tried to lend him a hand he slapped it away, can't say I'll miss him."

"Death is always at our backs, at least you two know how to cover one another's," Kakashi saidsmiling, "I have no doubt that you two will go far."

The two of them smiled at their teacher determination burning in their eyes, "So where do we go from here Kakashi-sensei?"

"We're ninja, there's always a mission to complete and I've got our next one, pack for three days travel, and meet me at the eastern gate," Kakashi said then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Come on Sakura let's get to it," Naruto said to Sakura. "I'm right behind you Naruto."

XXXXXXX

Naruto arrived to the meeting point and was surprised to see someone already there. He was even more surprise when he found out who it was, "Haku-chan?"

The newly instated Konohachunin turned around pleasantly surprised to see the blond, "Naruto-kun, so it's your team that I will be assisting."

"Assisting?"

"Of course you need a fourth for your squad, going out under manned is just dangerous."

"Oh, that's good I'm glad you're on the team," Naruto smiled glad to know she would be watching his back, "So have any idea what the mission is."

Haku shook her head in the negativeabout to ask him the same question. "How have thing been going for you?"

"I've been doing find though I am trying to sort some things out," Naruto said to her looking a little troubled.

"Oh what's wrong maybe I could help?"

"No its okay this is something I should handle on my own, any way what about you anything interesting."

A small smiled played on her lips, "Actually I found this great restaurant maybe after this mission is over we can grab a bite to eat," seeing his look she quickly added, "as friends of course."

"Oh yeah of course," Naruto said before Kakashi and Sakura arrived. Sakura and Haku traded polite if somewhat strained hellos and Kakashi just greeted her with a nod.

"Alright team let's move out."

XXXXXXX

Team Kakashi was hopping through the trees with Kakashi explaining to his team the mission parameters, "Alright team listen up we've gotten word that a bandit camp is going to attack a small village to the east."

"So it's an extermination mission?"

"No, there is a man there who has been inciting the people against the daimyo; we are going to let the bandits attack and kill the man, then we exterminate the bandits."

"A bit underhanded isn't it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"We're ninja, sometimes we play the good guys, sometimes the bad guys, deception is our life blood,you'd be surprised how many of these kind of missions are run," Kakashi said using this mission as a teaching moment. "Even the Yondaime did missions like thesebecause he knew their value."

"How do you know that Kakashi-san," Haku asked this time, curious about the Yondaime.

"Because I was one of his students," Kakashi said enjoying the looks on his students' faces, "Any way he once told me that missions like these are necessary they keep the peace in our nation."

"Well as much as possible," Naruto said after all ninja's were asked to exterminated bandits and other profile people.

"True some of the plans we come up with can get pretty hair brained," Kakashi said smiling, "I remember one mission where another country was stirring up trouble, for Fire country so we framed a lot of high profile characters of that country, some we photographed with the daughter of the daimyo of Claw country, others we planted evidence of their 'supposed' involvement in illegal smuggling fromKumo, and 'proof' that they were smuggling weapons to enemies of Suna. In the end they were wiped off the map with any of us having to fight them."

"Wow, that must have taken a lot of work," Sakura said astonished at the things her village did.

"You have no idea," Kakashi said with his patented eye smile, "Any way we'll stop on the outskirts of the village, wait for the bandits to attack, our target is Atsuo Yoshida, we have to make sure it looks like he was killed by bandits, so no ninjustu or ninja tools, here's what he looks like," Kakashi held up a picture of a shaggy black haired man with a strong jaw and a scar on his nose.

Memorizing his face the three young ninja let Kakashi burn the picture. "Alright team pick up the pace we need to be there in two days.

XXXXXXX

Arriving without any problem the team set up camp outside the village, being so close it meant no fire so it was ration bars for dinner, they discussed plans of scouting out the village for Atsuo as well as plans on how to handle to the bandits once their primary objective was complete. "Alright team, get some sleep we have to be up early tomorrow to scout the town."

The team set up their tents and went to sleep while Kakashi took first watch. Two hours later it was Naruto who took up watch over his squad. Sitting on top of the tree branch Naruto was surprised when someone joined him.

"Hm? Haku what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep I always get a bit anxious before a mission," Haku said seating herself next to him on the branch.

"I can understand that, never know what might happen in the future," Naruto said looking over the forest.

Haku scooted close to him, "True, we need to take every opportunity we're given, don't you agree?"

Naruto nodded still looking out into the woods, "Yeah I do."

"I'm glad," Haku said, and she placed her hand on Naruto's cheek and turned him to face her and kissed him. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he felt her lips on his grabbing her by the shoulders he pushed her away, "Haku I said I wouldn't get involved with any of you, I'm sure you can find another guy."

Haku just laughed, "You know you might be one of the few guys who would actually turn down the girls throwing themselves at him."

'_Why do I feel like I pissed off a lot of people?' _Naruto just scratched his head a frustrated sigh coming from his lips, "I really would like to but I don't want to lose any of you."

"How about you let me decide what I want?"

"It not that simple!"

"It rarely ever is."

"It won't be easy being with me."

"Better to leave life with no regrets."

"I don't even know if I could make one of you happy."

"I know you'll give it your best shot."

"What about Sakura and Tomoko!?"

"They can have their shot but I don't plan to lose."

Naruto just rubbed his head in frustration trying to find some reason not to do this, but he couldn't, if one of the girls didn't want to he would understand and they could still be friends, if he went through with ithe could have some love in his possibly short life, ninja rarely do things by the book, but on the other hand it could end up being a complete, total, soul crushing disaster that would cause him suicidal depression.

"…Fuck it."

He grabbed Haku'sface and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms aroundher waist he deepened the kiss. Under the night sky the two had a heated make out session both enjoying the others warmth, ending with the two resting in one anothers arms. Naruto look down at the pretty girl in his arms and smiled, "Looks like I'll need to have a talk with the others, at least now I can stop pushing you all away."

Haku just snuggled closer to him, _'Things won't be easy from here on out but at least I know you'll make them interesting Naruto…'_

XXXXXXX

Morning came along quickly for the team as they headed into the town gathering information about the town and their intended target. Each of them hid themselves with a **Henge**while Naruto used his **Fox Mask. **Heading around the town they heard many of the people talking about their hero and how the Daimyo was the reason for the villages troubles.

Naruto looked around and noticed that the village was a little rundown and some of the villagers looked underfed. Making a note to mention it to Kakashi he headed to southern area of the village where Astuo was supposed to be living.

When he arrived he saw a crowd forming listening to man standing on a crate, " My people we must gather together and spread our message of the corrupt Daimyo, he eats and fattens himself while we the people suffer aoong with other villages!"

Shout of agreement rose up from the crowd as the man continues his speech, "And then he threatens us with his ninja to silence our voice! However together we can even conquer them and bring down this corrupt tyrant!"

Naruto had to smile how he was here to silence this man, "He's quite the speaker isn't he?" Naruto turned and saw the disguised form of Kakashi, "I can see how he has gathered the people behind him."

"Yeah to bad we have to end him, this village does need some help by the looks of it," Naruto said seeing some dirty kids in the street begging, "You think the Daimyo will listen if we ask for help on their behalf?"

"Possibly but it's not as easy as that," Kakashi said sadly, "Not everyone can have what they want, and violence is the most common way to get what you want, in the end there is always a loser."

Naruto's fist clenched as saw the kids, "Hmph, maybe someone will change that one day."

"You know the Yondaime said one day someone would bring peace to this world, I asked him why he believed that, do you want to know what he said?" Kakashi asked with his infamous eye-smile.

"Sure"

(Flashback)

"_My sensei believed that this cursed world could have peace and passed his will on to me and I will nurture the next generation and pass my will on to them, I can feel a change coming to this world Kakashi…_

(Flashback End)

…can you?"

"Seems like he was an odd kind of ninja," Naruto said smirking, "but a good guy."

"Yes he was but off of that subject we know where our target lives, Haku and Sakura have placed traps in key points around the village, all we have to do now is wait."

"Got it so how are we doing this, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked wondering how they were to do that.

"We want minimal collateral damage and to gain the villagers trust, so we herd the bandits to this area,kill Atsuo, frame the bandits, wipe them out, and we're home in a few days, got it," Kakashi said looking at his squad.

"Understood."

"Alright, move out," Kakashi ordered but then turned to his squad a cold look in his eyes, "Oh and on the off chance that there are any witnesses make sure they can't tell anyone what they saw."

"Understood sir," all three replied a hard look in Naruto and Sakura's eyes but Haku seemed to be uncomfortable with the order. Naruto looked at Haku knowing she had a problem killing ninja, he had no idea how she would deal with killing a civilian. He shook that thought right now they had a mission he could deal with it if it ever came to that.

The intel on the time of the attack had be dead on, they had arrived into the town just before the bandits had attacked giving them time to get to their posts and set off their traps. The village was quite big but fortunately most of the houses and building were made of wood so it was easy to blow some up to herd them towards Atsuo's hideout. So far they had been able to protect the villagers while they eliminated and herded the bandits.

Naruto and Haku were standing side by side in front of the bandits group some villagers behind them, "You bandits are attacking a villager under the protection of the fire Daimyo, surrender and die."

"Don't you mean 'or die'," Haku whispered to him.

"Not really they'll just be executed might as well cut out the middle man," Naruto whispered back.

"You think we're afraid of brats like you, kill them," the leader shouted, his men charging the two of them. The both of them smirked as the ground collapsed beneath the bandit. Naruto looked over the edge of the pit and then looked across to the bandit leader, "You might want to leave before you end up like you men."

"Never you fucking brat we'll burn this village to the ground!" the leader shouted, "Get up you lazy bastards, get out of that pit."

"I better take care of this," Naruto said to Haku, "Get these people out of here they shouldn't see this." Haku nodded and got the people to leave and head towards a safer part of the village. Naruto walked over to the pit and leaned over the edge, "I almost hate to do this but I'm pretty sure most of you deserve it." He reached into his pouch, pulled out a flare, and threw it on the ground. It lit up a trail of oil and soon the pit became a flaming grave.

The bandits didn't know what hit them as they kept being stopped and redirected to Atsuo's home. Finally they had arrived in the area of his home and noticing that there were no ninjas they the leader gave out order, "Hurry up ransack the home and let's get out of here before the ninjas come for us!"

They kicked the door in to the first house and found the body of brown haired man his throat cut out along with the bodies of what appeared to be a group of guards who had been stabbed. "What the hell they're already dead?"

As they wondered what the hell was going Kakashi came from behind the kicked in door, and stabbed the closest bandit in the kidney with one of the guard's weapon, alerting the rest of them, but before they could make a sound the people dropped from the ceiling on top of them and stabbed them with the other weapons, "Alright team go kill the rest of them, and do it quickly I want to be home by tomorrow."

"Yes sir," they said and leapt through the door, the sounds of screaming and battle reached Kakashi's ears as he took a seat at Atsuo's desk and took the bottle of sake that the man had been drink from and poured himself some, "I'm sure they'll be fine," and took a sip and looked at his target, "you had pretty good taste," and served himself some more.

XXXXXXX

"Thank you for saving us!" the villager leader said shaking Kakashi's hand as the villagers cheered their heros. "It's terrible that Astuo was killed by the bandits such a shame."

"We are sorry that we couldn't get there in time to help him, but he fought hard," Kakashi said looking genuinely remorseful. "Goodbye and remember the village of Konoha is there if you need us." Then they vanished from sight.

"Maybe Atsuo was wrong about the fire Daimyo if he has such noble soldiers to help us."

"Yeah maybe he was."

XXXXXXX

"Good job team Kakashi with Atsuo dead we won't need to worry about any rebellions from the people, dismissed," the hokage said and waved them off.

Walking from the room Kakashi bid farewell to his team, Naruto then asked them if they wanted to get something to eat. Both agreed wanting to celebrate their first mission.

In the restaurant they talked and discussed their mission and what they had thought of it, "How can you think what we did was okay Sakura."

"We stopped a problem before it could start Haku, it less trouble for everyone in the future, the death of a few men and those scum was worth it."

"Yes but they were good men what we did is made right by what we did for, what do you think Naruto?"

"Sorry Haku but I have to agree with Sakura, Atsuo might have become a thorn in the Daimyo's side or not become anything, this way it doesn't matter."

"How can you be so okay about this?"

"I know you don't like to kill especially people who are good, but we have a job to do, I've seen plenty of good people killed, I've even had to kill some of them, but I don't think it right."

"Care to elaborate on that Naruto."

"Well since you asked so nicely, Sakura," Naruto smiled at her, "We kill a lot of sick bastards, corrupt merchants, slavers, murderers, bandits, politicians, criminals, rapists and each of them presents a problem, they steal, they kidnap, they kill, they fuck the wrong people, and we have to deal with them," Naruto called over the waiter and asked for a refill, receiving a disgusted glare from the waiter.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked giving the man a glare.

"Don't worry he's just an asshole," Naruto waved it off used to that kind of behavior, "Back to my point people like Atsuo who want to change things present a problem, they fuck with people more powerful than them not realizing what those people can do, they create problems that we have to deal with, and so we had to kill him," Naruto took a sip of his drink, "and if it wasn't us killing him then the Hokage would've sent someone else and if he had declined then the Daimyo would've just sent in his men and killed Atsuo, and anyone who tried to stop him. Olny reason he sent us in is because it was easier, as proud as people are of us, or their ninja, their clans, their fame, we are just weapons."

Haku slumped in her chair, "I wonder if this world will ever change…" Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile, "I said were weapons, didn't say we couldn't chose who we serve." Haku smiled and raised her glass to her team, "Then how about a toast to the shinobi of Squad 7, may these weapons change this land for the better."

XXXXXXXX

Sorry fot the late update busy with collger hope you enjoy the chapter not moving forward much but I promise the next one will move further along. Just needed to get these ideas out. Peace


	11. The Invasion

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

**Chapter 11: An Invasion**

The day of the final matches of the chunin exam had finally come, and the excitement could be felt throughout the whole village as people took their seat at the stadium to watch the finalist compete for the rank of chunin. Of course not everyone could go and have a good time as many teams were placed on guard duty to protect the diplomats and feudal lords.

Fortunately this was not the case for squad 7 along with Tomoko and Mei as they were out in the streets enjoying their day off and eating the delicious food of the many stall vendors that were hoping to make a killing. The squad had been run ragged as they had been mission after mission to compensate for their fellow ninja who were injured in the exam and with the appearance of Orochimaru the Hokage thought it best to beef up security not liking how easily his old student had breached the village's walls.

After they had come back from killing Atsuo the second half exam had ended and they had been surprised by how many foreign shinobi had passed. They had visited their friends who had been hospitalized and had been told by Ino, who came along with them what happened. In the first match it had been Shino against one Kabuto's teammates who had a surprising ability to drain chakra from his enemies. However he got a nasty surprise when Shino revealed his clans ability to use the Kikaichu insect and promptly showed his opponent who was better and sucking away chakra.

The she talked about the next match, which had been Kankuro against a mist shinobi name Takashi. The match had been impressive as the mist ninja had appeared to be winning at first using water justu and taijustu to pummel Kankuro but was caught completely off guard when Kankuro reveal that it had been a puppet taking the damage while Kankuro had been resting and wearing down his opponent. Taking advantage of the situation Kankuro had quickly dispatched Takashi with his puppet.

The next match had been Shikamaru versus a female member of the grass village. The match ended fairly quickly as Shikamaru dropped a smoke bomb when his opponent attacked and using the cover he place down explosive tags around her and used his **Shadow Imitation Justu **on her. He forced to forfeit by saying he would ignite the tags if she didn't. She refused and he ignited them scaring her into forfeiting however the tags went off anyway and turned out to be duds. When Naruto asked him about it Shikamaru replied by saying, "Hurting a girl would be too troublesome."

Ino said she had been beaten by a red haired foul mouthed grass kunoichi named Tayuya who captured her in genjustu caused by her flute and then knocked her out. The girl had cursed the leaf kunoichi calling her quote "a blonde bimbo bitch."

Kiba had lost against the other grass ninja Kaido who had used a kusarigama to keep both Kiba and Akamaru at bay with wide unpredictable swings then when Kiba used a smoke bomb on him and tried to get in close Kaido had used **Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder **and fried Kiba. Still not wanting to give up Kiba tried to get up but was smashed by the iron ball of the kusarigama knocking him out.

Chouji had tied with Takaedo Akita from Mist whose water justu were ineffective against Chouji's **Ninpo: Rolling Meat Tank **and Chouji couldn't get close because Takaedo had set up minefield of traps. In the end Takaedo had tried and was rolled over but Chouji suffered the same thing changing back to normal and setting off a trap, the blast causing him serious damage.

Hinata had ended up facing her cousin almost losing her life to him apparently there was some bad blood in the family and Neji , her cousin, had decided to take out his frustration on her. Fortunately the jonin had stepped in to stop Neji before Hinata lost her life, now the shy girl was currently in stable but critical condition. Sakura had gotten angry that her friend had been hurt and promised to pound Neji into the ground.

Ten Ten, another leaf kunoichi, had gone up against Temari of the sand. It was a good match Ten Ten showing incredible skill with many different weapons and incredible accuracy. Unfortunately, Temari was a wind user and had blown away all the weapons stopping all the weapon girl's assault before finishing her off with her **Futon: Hurricane Wall. **Not stopping there Temari let the Ten Ten fall on her fan injuring her back, which had angered Lee to the point of attacking Temari, but he was stopped by Gai.

Then Lee went next against the remaining Mist shinobi Tsuki Soga who made the mistake of underestimating the bushy brow genin and was decimated by his high speed taijustu. Lee was a bit disappointed of the match being over so quickly but still congratulated the girl on a great match earing an odd look for his behavior.

The final match had been Gaara versus the remaining member of Kabuto's team. At this point Ino shivered remembering the feeling the girl gave her, "Gaara of the Sand, she's terrifying, that other guy never stood a chance."

"What happened Ino?"

"When the match started Gaara was angry for some reason and said she would have a good time tearing him apart, she wrapped sand around his arm and tried to crush it, but the other guy laugh it up saying he could turn his body to rubber," Ino took a shaky breath recalling the events, "the she smiled and wrapped sand around his entire body…"

_(Flasback)_

"_Lets find out how far you can stretch," Gaara said a sadistic smile on her face, raising her arm she commanded the sand to wrap around his chest and legs, then she pulled…hard. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOD STOP PLEASE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_She smiled wide the screams music to her ears looking up a her opponent she could picture Uzumaki's face there screaming, begging her to end his existence. '_Soon Uzumaki I'll find you and take everything from you, you will prove my existence, you will see that you are nothing compared to me nothing!"

"_PLEASE I GIVE STOP UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRGH!"_

_Pulling hard she could see his body tearing._

"_PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"_

"_AAARGH!"_

_CRACK _

_SHLUCK _

_PLOP PLOP_

"_oh go-oack h-help-ackuack-uuuugh…."_

_The leaf shinobi had been torn in half his spine torn apart, his entrails falling on the ground in a heap before his body followed. What was worse was that the sand seemed to be consuming him soaking his blood in, crushing and grinding his body then the sand withdrew into her gourd the body gone. _

"_Winner Sabaku no Gaara…"_

_(Flashback end)_

"I would hate to be the one facing her in the exams," Ino muttered. Kiba who was in the bed had woken up, "Uuugh what the fuck hit me…"

"A iron ball, dog boy," Ino said as Naruto checked up on the Inuzuka clan member. "From what Ino told us you put up a pretty good fight Kiba."

"Really, feels like I got my ass handed to me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself dog boy at least you didn't go up against that Gaara girl."

"Guess I should be grateful, I've seen what she can do, my team and I ran, well hid from her squad, when they ran into some rain ninja she had been looking for you, Naruto, in the forest."

"Yeah we know she attacked us in the Forest of Death, she's the one that killed Sasuke," Sakura informed the other genin.

"Poor Sasuke-kun," Ino said, "Most of the village is a bit upset over his death, mostly from losing the Uchiha clan."

"I don't see why, the village has done well without them for a long time and he had barely unlocked his bloodline," Naruto said crossing his arms. "But enough of that I guess you and Shino better get ready eh, Shikamaru," Naruto smirked at his lazy comrade.

"Jeez, don't remind," Shikamaru said, "My mom won't let me hear the end of it, how I better not shame the clan, ugh, what a drag."

"Come on Shikamaru you made it past the preliminary round you should be pumped about this!" Ino shouted trying to get her teammate psyched.

"What about you Shino?" Sakura asked the quite bug user.

"I will be well prepared for my enemy Sakura," everyone just sweatdropped as they heard Shino's plans for the exams.

"Well this has been fun," Naruto said, "but we gotta go Kakashi-sensei wants to brief us on the next mission come on you guys."

"Later Ino, I'll see you around, good luck in the exams you guys," Sakura said waving to her friend.

"It was nice to meet you all," Haku said politely saying good bye.

XXXXXXX

It was also during the pause between the examthat Naruto had come across an interesting man near the hot springs. Naruto had been walking around trying to find something to do as Haku and Sakura both had things to do, both at the hospital so he was on his own. He couldn't train either because Kakashi was also busy with his jonin duties, whatever the hell that was, so he couldn't learn something new. Thinking he of what he could do in this afternoon, his stomach rumbled so he decided to get something to eat first and see where the day went. Deciding to take the fastest route there he went past the hot springs.

As he was passing past the springs he heard someone giggling. Following the noise out of curiosity he found a large man crouched in front of a wall giggling and muttering to his self. Quirking an eyebrow Naruto wondered what this weirdo was up to until he noticed that it was the woman's side of the hot springs. "Hey what are you to old man."

"What?" the old man stood and turned to the blond hair teen.

Getting a good look at him Naruto was a bit confused by his attire, waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit, hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles,. "I said what are you doing?"

"Just a little research for my next book," the man said proudly.

"Uh huh," Naruto said as he walked around the man and unsurprisingly he found a peep hole, "Seems to me like you're a pervert."

"Hey I'm not a pervert," the man exclaimed, before grinning, bringing up his hand and wiggling his fingers "I'm a super pervert."

"You know that doesn't seem better," Naruto said a deadpan expression on his face, "I really should just let the woman know you're here and let'em deal with you."

Now the man started to get a bit nervous, "Aw come on brat don't do that."

"I should," Naruto said as turned back to the wall and crouched to the hole, "but it's not my business what other people do," a grin, and blush covered his face as he looked through the hole 'observing' women on the other side then giggled a bit himself, "beside nothing wrong with admiring the female form."

Gaping a bit at the kid before shaking it off and grinning at him, "Hahaha atta boy, say kid whats your name?"

Turning from the lovely sight in front of him Naruto turned to him, "Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

The man smirked, "Men shake in my presence, children stop crying when I pass, and women cannot resist my charm," then a cloud of smoke enveloped him, "I am the toad sage of Mt. Myoboku, Jiraiya!" and he appeared on top of a giant toad, Naruto just stared at the man.

"…That was kinda cool."

'_Haha I knew I liked this kid,' _the toad disappeared in a burst of smoke and Jiraiya hopped in front of the kid, "You remind me a bit of myself kid."

"Is that so," Naruto said then his eyes widened as he remember who this guy was, "Wait a minute you're Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Oh, I see my reputation precedes me, so kid what brings you here, doing some 'research' of your own?"

"No I was just going to get something to eat; this was just a weird little stop," Naruto said still looking through the hole, then a grin split his face as he saw two people enter the springs.

"It sure was nice of Shizune-sempai to give us this time off," Haku said as she entered the springs with Sakura.

"Yea we've been run ragged by all this work, this'll be great," Sakura said as she slipped her towel off and entered the water giving Naruto a brief but good view of her nude form. Haku slipped her own towel off and slipped in next to Sakura, seeing both girls this way made blood trickle down his nose.

However like most things involving Naruto the situation deteriorated, quickly.

"Hey what is that?"

"What?"

"That," and the girl pointed at Naruto, well his eye, "Kyaa! Pervert!"

'_Oh shit!' _Naruto looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya, _'Bingo!'_

Naruto ran behind Jiraiya and shoved him towards the wall and loudly proclaimed, "Hey old man why are staring at the wall!"

In the nick of time to, because they were soon joined by a group of angry towel clad females. He covered his eyes with his hands so the attention wouldn't turn to him.

"Get the pervert!" Jiraiya cursed the brat as the women beat him to the ground, "No ladies please! Not face, AAAIIIIEEEE, alright! The face! The face! Hit me in the face!"

"Naruto?" Haku asked as she saw her friend, well not friend, but something.

"Haku? Is that you?"

"Yes what are you doing here?"

Naruto started removing his hands, "Keep your eyes covered!" Haku exclaimed blushing a bit as she remembered her state of dress. His hands snapped right back into place, "R-right sorry about that."

"Naruto what are doing here?"

"Sakura you're here to," Naruto turned to face her which looked odd with his hands covering his face, "I thought you were both busy."

"Not there! Not there!"

""Yeah but we came to the springs to relax, what about you?"

"Just going to eat lunch when I ran into the old guy," Naruto said looking weird with his eyes covered. Of course what they didn't know was that Naruto used his **Fox Mask **to cover his face in a genjustu his eyes were actually uncovered enjoying the view.

"Oh god why!" Jiraiya screamed as the women finished left leaving him him in a battered heap.

"Let's get back Haku, the pervert got what he deserved," Sakura said uncomfortably as being out in a towel wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Yeah I'll see you around," Naruto smiled as he saw them walk back into the hot springs. The he walked over to Jiraiya, "You alright old man?"

"J-Just peachy…"

"Sorry about that but it was you or me, and you seemed like a better a choice," Naruto said laughing to himself.

Jiraiya stood up and dusted himself off, showing no sign of being beaten, "You brat I outta teach you a lesson," glaring at Naruto, "but I cannot harm a fellow admirer of the female form!"

"…Well I'll be leaving now," Naruto said missing Jiraiya's depression at being ignored, "Thanks for the free show."

A hand landed on his shoulder, "Wait a minute what was going on between you and those two girls?"

"You saw that?"

"Gwa ha haha, who do you think you're talking, I'm one of the Sannin and a spy master, so what was going on between you three."

"Why all the questions?" suspicious of this man's intent Naruto made sure to be on guard.

"Why? because I'm an author and I need inspiration for the plot of my next book," he said smiling.

"What books?" Naruto asked curiously, he had a feeling he had seen Jiraiya's name elsewhere but couldn't quite place it.

"Why this book," he pulled out a small orange book, "This book is known across the land."

"No way you're the author of that book," Naruto got a glint in his eye as he bowed to him, "You. Are. A. Fucking. Genius."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, the selling of this book to minors is prohibited," Jiraiya said crossing his arms

"It may be prohibited but that doesn't mean I can't get a copy of the book," Naruto said pulling out his copy of Jiraiya's book. "Being a shinobi has a lot of perks."

"Hah, well what do you know," Jiraiya rubbed his chin in contemplation, "Alright kid tell me your story."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, if I'm giving you, your ideas, I'm going to need compensation," he said crossing his arms.

"Like what?"

"Well you're a Sannin so I'm sure you know some high level justu teach me a few," Naruto said smiling at the thought of learning some moves from a high level ninja like Jiraiya.

"How many is a few?" Jiraiya asked not wanting to teach a kid too many dangerous things

"5"

"No, 2"

"5"

"2"

"5"

"3"

"Deal," Naruto said shaking Jiraiya's hand.

"Alright," Jiraiya said taking out a notebook, "Now give me the details."

"Alright so this is what's happening…"

XXXXXXX

In the end Naruto had told Jiraiya the whole story, at which point the old man was tempted to beat the kid or 'lucky bastard' as he called him. Then Jiraiya taught him the three techniques he promised him, teaching him **Katon: Dragon Flame Bombs**, **Doton: Swamp of the Underworld**, and to Naruto's surprise and joy the Yondaime's justu **Rasengan**.

Now they were in the stadium waiting to watch the matches. "First up Gaara of the Desert vs. Tayuya of Oto."

'_What the hell this wasn't part of the deal!' _Tayuya thought as the other contestants left living her with the psychotic girl. "Hey Sand girl try to make it look good," she said as she walked next to the girl to take her position.

"Orochimaru has told me to kill you as he has found someone more capable of taking your position."

'_Damn you Orochimaru, you fucking snake!'_ Tayuya immediately took out her flute to end the match quickly and possibly survive. "If you think I'll die so easily your wrong bitch."

"First Round, Begin!"

Gaara went on the offensive first launching sand at Tayuya who rolled to her left to avoid the wave of sand and threw down a smoke bomb and tried to run for the exit but it was blocked by Gaara's sand, _'Fuck she won't let me leave and I can't fucking kill her,what the fu- wait she's a jinchurikki, and unstable as hell if the reports on her were right, if I can place her under one of my genjustu the bitch will go crazy, and I can escape…and she'll ruin that son of a bitch's plan, fuck but I'll need the curse seal.'_

Tayuya kept running around and dodging the sand, then she threw an exploding kunai at Gaara that was blocked by her sand shield, but created a smoke screen for Tayuya to take cover behind a tree and activated her second stage **Curse Seal **where no one could see her. "Alright you crazy bitch let if you can handle a bad dream," she whispered to herself and brought the flute to her lips and soon a haunting tune began to play though the arena,_ '__**Magen: Hannya**__'_

Gaara starts rubbing her eyes something making them itch and when she opens them she is in a dark room, nothing but blackness except for a mirror in front of her showing her reflection. Then her face in the mirror morphs into a terrifying mask with sharp teeth. Staring closer at the mirror she screamed when the reflections hands reached out of the mirror and grabbed her face. **"Poor Gaara so alone, so very alone, no one to love, no one who cares, can only kill, what a cheap thrill, so full of anger, nothing but hate, Gaa-ra, Gaa-ra, no one to love, Gaa-ra, Gaa-ra, not a friend in the world…" **The voice kept repeating the word over and over again as Gaara covered her ears to block out the motherly voice, but it only got louder. **"GAA-RA, GAA-RA, ALL ALONE, NO ONE TO LOVE, NOTHING BUT HATE, NO ONE WHO CARES, WHAT A SAD STATE, GAARA,GAARA, WHAT A MONSTER, WHY DON'T YOU DIE!"**

The voice kept getting louder and louder bringing back memories of her child hood, driving her deeper into madness. For the first time her sand could not help against this, she had no power, she was weak and it terrified her.

Tayuya stared at the girl as she broke down; sighing in relief as she thanked whatever deity let her survive this fight. Tayuya looked to the proctor as he observed the fight hoping he would call it but almost had a heart attack when Gaara fainted, remembering what had been told to her about the jinchurikki.

She bit out a curse, "Ooh fucking shit," and then turn and ran._'Your damn problem now cocksuckers!'_

"Hey where are you going!?"

(Up in the Kage Box)

'_Damn that girl, she kills Sasuke-kun and now she's ruining my plan!'_ Orochimaru thought angrily as he signaled for the attack to start.

"Kazekage-san I believe it best you get your daughter under control," the Hokage said looking at him.

"No I don't think I will Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru said removing his mask, as his guards attacked.

"Protect Hokage-sama!" the two jonin attacked Orochimaru's henchman cutting them in half. This victory was short lived as four people popped out of the bodies and attacked the guards. They overpowered the konoha ninja as Orochimaru grabbed Sarutobi and leapt onto the roof.

Sarutobi looked on as his village's walls were rocked with explosions letting, "Orochimaru how far have you sunk."

"Kukuku, Now, now sensei, no need to be so melodramatic," Orochimaru said pushing a kunai to his neck, "I simply want to see this thrice damned village burn to the ground."

(In the stands)

Everyone looked up in the air as feather began to fall from the sky, all the jonin's quickly dispelled the genjustu while the civilians and some of the geninand chuninwere caught and knocked out.

Kakashi leapt into the air and kicked an Otonin into a wall, "Protect the civilians and wake up the rookies!" Kakashi pulled out two kunai and blocked a blade, pushing the ninja away he parried a strike and then stabbed his blade into the ninja's neck.

"**Dynamic Entry!**" Turning he saw Gai kick away three attackers that were coming up behind him, "That makes 28 for me Kakashi, you?"

"29."

"Curse you my hip rival, if I cannot beat you I will-"

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRHHH!"**Kakashi and Gai, along with the now awake genin courtesy of Sakura, Haku, and some chunin,and everyone else looked down into the stadium as Gaara stood up sand beginning to gather around her body then exploded outward, creating a cloud of dust, as it cleareda shadow fell over the crowd as they looked up at a massive tanuki,**"RAAAAAAARRRGH! I'M GONNA TO KILL EVERYBODY!"**

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell is that!?" Sakura shouted

"This isn't good," Kakashi said taking a step back as the released demon looked down at them.

"**Oh, looks like everyone's here!" **the tanuki raised up its giant paw, **"IT'S KILLIN TIME!"**the swung its massive appendage towards the stand, not caring if it crushed the sound ninja the sand ninja had left as soon as they saw Shukaku. The konoha shinobi tried to help as many civilians as possible to escape but their end was inescapable.

But that end never came.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? MOVE!" **all eyes looked towards the voice to see a red mass of chakra with two tails covering Naruto. The crowd stood shocked as he held back the monstrous arm with his own two chakra arms. Naruto looked at the crowd snarling, **"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF! MOVE!"**

Snapping to attention the ninja began to evacuate the area immediately, and fight the sound shinobi. Naruto heaved and pushed the arm away. A group of sound nin rushed Naruto hoping to catch him off guard. As they leapt at him two were stabbed by Kakashi and Guy while the third slipped by.

With a cry the ninja swung his blade, "DIE!"

Naruto's tail lashed out and grabbed the man around the midsection, **"Fuck you!"** then slammed him into the floor and threw him into the sky. Turning he addressed Kakashi and Guy, **"Thanks for the back-up sensei."**

"Naruto?"

"**Yeah it's me, don't worry I'm in control."**

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes now- WATCH OUT!"** Naruto grabbed them both and threw them away as a fist pounded him into the stands.

"Naruto!" Kakashi looked on as the fist rose to reveal Naruto with a few bruises but unscathed.

"**I'll handle Gaara sensei, you clear everyone out!" **Naruto barked out then leapt towards Gaara.

"Kakashi do you think he can handle that beast?" Gai asked as he saw Naruto punch Shukaku in the chest knocking it back.

"Which one?" Kakashi asked turning away from the fight and leaping into the stands, Gai on his tail, "Shukaku or Kyuubi?"

XXXXXXX

"**Stand still you cockroach!" **

"**Screw you," **Naruto shouted back as dodged another swing of Shukaku's tail, then he ran up the tail. He regretted it when Shukaku flicked his tail and threw him into the sky. Shukaku turned its maw towards Naruto, it belly expanding with air before he pounded his stomach and launched his attack.

"**Drilling Air Bullet!"**

"**Aw shit!"** Naruto ran through through hands signs, "**Katon: Dragon Fireball Justu!"**

The air and fire crashed into one another creating an explosion the smoke concealing Naruto as he launched his claws atShukaku, Then he pulled himself towards Shukaku's face like a rocket, "**Eat this!"**

He slammed his feet into Shukaku's face, sinking into the beast's face, not through yet Naruto planted his fist into the sand beast delivering a demon charged justu, **"Blast Palm!"**

The beast's face caved in to sand but it proved to be useless as the crumbling sand shot towards Naruto and pulled him towards the reforming maw. Before he could be eaten his claws stretched forward and sliced through the sand holding him.

Falling down he threw his **Smiley Bombs**at Shukaku's left leg, once he hit the ground the bombs went off. He looked on as the blast didn't even trip the beast its sand just reformed._**'How the hell do I stop this thing?!'**_

"**The girl you fool, you need to wake her up that will stop Shukaku!"**

'_**Where the hell is she?' **_Naruto had lost track of the girl as soon as the giant tanuki appeared, he had to keep hopping around leaping from spot to spot to avoid the sand. **"Doton: Swamp of the Underworld!"**

Shukaku sank to its waste giving Naruto a chance to breathe, "Now where the hell is she," looking at the beast Naruto was able to make out a figure sticking out of the beast's head.

"**Got you, Katon: Grand Fireball Justu!"**

The mass of fire shot towards Gaara only to collide with a wall of sand that protected her. **"Damn it!" **

Unfortunetly for our hero Shukaku could still attack despite being stuck, as it slammed its arm down on naruto's position. Naruto thanked whatever god looked after him, as dodged the attack…barely. He quickly changed his tune however when the arm that missed swung towards him, and deposited him into the stands. **"Sh-Shit, I won't be able to take another hit like that."**

Standing up, he looked up at the beast, at Gaara, **"Justu are out, so that leaves the hard way," **he began running at Shukaku, at Gaara, **"Always the fucking hard way."**

XXXXXXX

"Cat got your tongue, sensei?" Orochimaru chuckled standing next to two men.

"How dare you Orochimaru," Sarutobi snarled out, summoning his beast, "Enma transform, today I correct my mistake!"

"Good it's about time."

XXXXXXX

Happy New Year everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	12. Passing on the Torch

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

**Chapter 12: Passing on the Torch**

"I see the fighting is still going on, what a shame," spoke the figure in red armor.

"I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances Hashirama-sensei."

"Hmph even death we get no rest brother," spoke the figure in blue armor.

"I am sorry my student has disturbed you Tobirama-sensei, I will rectify that problem soon enough."

"If you couldn't finish me back then what makes you think the outcome will be any different, sensei?" like a snake about to strike Orochimaru readied his sword. "You have always been too weak to do what is necessary."

"Weak…no my student it is you who are weak, your ambitions will end today!"

"Kukuku the only thing ending today is the leaf as it burns to the ground!"

"No it shall not," Sarutobi spoke reading his staff, "Just as the Shodaime and Nidaime did so before me so to have I passed on the will of fire to my people and it will not be snuffed out so easily, you should know better than to underestimate Konoha."

"Enough!" Orochimaru pulled out two kunai with tags on them and inserted them into the former kage's skulls, "Kill him!"

XXXXXXX

"Well looks like the brat is handling the situation pretty well," Ibiki said to Kakashi who was standing next to him.

"Yeah to think he could match a jinchurriki in control of her beast," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask then looked to the street beneath him where Sakura and Haku were fighting side by side, "and Sakura is coming into her own, these kids are really something...come on we can't let them show us up now can we?"

"Hmph, you're right, time for the counter attack."

XXXXXXX

**"Shiiiiiiiiiit!"**

THUNK

**"Damn, **(cough)** that sand**(cough) (cough)** is really annoying," **Naruto held his side and coughed out blood, he looked up to see Shukaku's arm coming down on him, **"Your not taking me out that easily!" **Forming a tiger seal Naruto watched as his **Smiley Bombs **went off.

BOOM BOOM BOOM **BOOM **BOOM BOOM **BOOM**

He smiled as the arm fell off completely and didn't reform, _**"She must getting tired if she can't pull herself together."**_

**"****you little shit stain I'll grind you into dust!"**

Naruto heaved himself up and ran as Shukaku attempted to flatten him with its arm, **"Enough screwing around sleeping beauty is going to wake the hell up, Kyuubi I need more power!"**

**"Using that are you, try not screw up this time I wouldn't live it down if that rat beat me!"**

**"Got it!"**

Naruto ran into the stands hopping and leaping into the stands avoiding all the kill shots that Shukaku was firing at him. The once great stadium was slowing being reduced into rubble and once or twice naruto was almost feel through the crubling stands. Making a lat leap he was now standing on top of the kage's private box.

**"Here it goes," **Naruto fell to all fours a second tail forming behind him, then he gathered all his chakra into his stomach making it swell slightly, _**"Can't screw it up this time, finally have a good reason to keep this place standing."**_

**"got ya now! Air bullet!"**

_**"S**__**hit I need more time**__**!"**_

Across the village the Konoha forces are having trouble dealing with one of the giant snakes let loose into their village.

"Damn it," A chunin glared at the snake as it devoured one of her comrades, "You pice of shit!" She pulled out three kunai wrapped in explosive note and threw them at the snake. The kunai hit their mark and detonated with deadly force but the snake still kept moving foward, the attack not even hindering it slightly.

The jonin squad leader looked on angrily at the damn snake, "We need to bring that thing down!"

"How?!"

Just as the beast was about to lunge again he was stopped by large tree root rapping around its body.

"Don't worry Mei-chan is here to help," the squads looked to a roof top to see a green haired girl no older than eight hands clasped in a hand seal.

"What is that kid doing here?" Ibiki shouted at a subordinated, "Get her out of here."

Before the squad could move the snake broke free of the roots and lunged at the little girl. It mouth snapped open to eat the girl but reared its head back in pain as a large tree root pierced its mouth, "**Mokuton: Forest Lance, **you shouldn't eat to much snake-chan."

The Konoha shinobi looked on in awe looking at each other. "Ibiki-sempai d-did that girl just use **Mokuton **justu?"

"Well handle that later, right now attack that snake!"

The order was unnecessary as Mei acted before them, "Bad snake-chan **Mokuton: Tree Leash." **Mei slammed her palms into the ground. The snake roared as two tree roots erupted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the snake's neck. The snake struggled against the roots until it lost the fight and was slammed into the ground.

"Time for the super finishing move!" yelled Mei as she hopped into the air, "**Mokuton: Earth Mother's Judgement!**" Mei's lower body transformed into a large wooded spike as she dived towards the snake's head.

With a sickening crunch the spike pieced the skull and brain. The snake's body twtiched and went still, the blood beginning to seep onto the street. Mei's body slowly rose out of the spike and turned to the shinobi. Panting from exertion, hand in a victory sign, she shouted happily, "Yeah Mei-chan is the best, bow before Mei-sama the great!"

The ninja looked at each other looking nonplussed. Finally Ibiki landed in front of the girl, "Who are you child, why are you here?"

"Hi Scar-chan, I am Mei-chan, Tomoko-chan said that I should help or else big brother would be mad at me," the little girl said clearly upset at the thought of her big brother being mad at her, missing the annoyance in Ibiki's eyes at the nickname

"Who is this big brother of yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the coolest brother ever!"

A leaf ninja held his side as he bled from the wound inflicted by a suna puppet. He cursed as he stood in front of five suna ninja lined up like a firing sqaud.

"Leaf weakling get ready to die!" The puppeteer readied his deadly doll for the killing blow, then suddenly brought the puppet infront of him.

THUNK

SHUNK

THUNK

SHUNK

THUNK

The leader looked around for the attacker, two of his men had dodged the attacks the other two hadn't been so lucky. One was gurgling and clutching at her throat where an arrow shaft was sticking out her throat, the other had taken the arrow right to the lung and was gasping for breath as his heart pumped blood into his lungs basically drowning him.

Then his attention was drawn to the raven-haired girl that dropped down in front of him and his two subordinates. "I hope my intrusion doesn't bother you, but five against one is pretty unfair."

"Really and who might you be?" he asked as he signaled his squadmates to surround her.

"I am Tomoko of the Taka clan," Tomoko said as she held her bow in front of her, "and I will be your opponent."

Tomoko gazed at each opponent intensely looking for any signal of an attack. The ninja behind her coughed throwing everyone into action. The puppeteer sent his puppet forward while the squadmate to the left threw kunai and the one to the right rushed in.

Tomoko leapt into the air to avoid the kunai. This move left her open for the puppeteer and he took advantage of that.

Tomoko smirked as the puppeteer fell for the bait. Faster than the eye could see she notched an arrow and fired it, not at the puppet but at the cloak it wore, pinning it to the ground.

Landing on the ground she pulled out a dagger to defend against the oncoming enemy. Closing in on her the ninja began attacking her but was finding it difficult to land a blow on the nimble archer. A jab cost him dearly as Tomoko slipped in close and stabbed him in the gut. The suna ninja grunted in pain and leapt away, trying to stem the blood flow.

The puppet had escaped and leapt back to its user, "Try and dodge this you one-eyed bitch!" The puppets spread its cloak open revealing two columns of stacked bamboo.

Tomoko was perplexed but kept her guard up not sure what the suna puppeteer was up to.

"**Puppet Art: Fireworks!**" all ten bamboo rockets shot out of the puppet and headed straight for Tomoko. Tomoko barely had time to move as the first rocket exploded near her feet. She quickly ran from the remaining rockets that kept pursuing her.

"You won't be able to run from this attack I can control the direction of these rockets so there is no point in dodging," the suna leader grinned as directed the rockets right at Tomoko after another dodge.

"No more messing around," Tomoko said as she dodged once more. She quickly grabbed her eye patch and moved it from one eye to the other. That pause in movement however left her open for the rockets.

"It's over!"

What Tomoko did next put the suna ninja in awe. She leapt through the barrage of rockets. Moving in a way that would make any acrobat and contortionist envious Tomoko dodged each rocket.

Landing in a kneeling position Tomoko smirked at the dumfounded looks on her enemies faces, allowing them to see her face more specifically her eye. A yellow eye stared at them like a hawk eyeing its prey, her sclera and the area around her eye was an inky black making her appearence all the more intimadating.

"Count yourself unlucky," Tomoko said rising to her feet, "With this eye your nothing but mice to me."

"Keep running your mouth," the lead ninja said as he brought the rockets back around, "You won't escape this time."

Tomoko smiled as everything slowed down in front of her. Looking at the rockets behind her she was a bit surprised at how close they were. With her enhanced speed she ran right towards her enemies, too fast for them to keep up.

The rockets on the other hand could.

"That won't work, I can control the direction of the rockets!" shouted the puppeteer as Tomoko ran towards his injured comrade.

"I know," the rockets were hot on her tail as she slid between the feet of the first suna-nin, throwing a dagger at the puppeteer's hand. The puppeteer gritted his teeth and with one useless hand the puppeteer was only able to control half the rockets.

BOOM

All that remained of the poor suna ninja was foot the rest was nothing but chucks of burnt flesh.

"You bitch I'll kill you!" screamed the other suna shinobi rushing in with a tanto.

"Wait you fool!" the warning was too late however as Tomoko ducked under the swipe, pulled an arrow from her quiver and rammed it right through her enemies foot.

"AAARGHH!" the chunin grabbed her foot the pain distracting her from the rocket heading towards her.

"Not this time," the puppeteer spread his finger making the rockets scatter. Thinking his last team member was safe, relief quickly turned into dismay as Tomoko somersaulted backwards into the air above his teammate.

Before he could do anything Tomoko kicked a rocket towards his teammate. Like balloon hitting a needle the rockets exploded right on top of the woman's head.

The jonin looked at his teammate or what remained of her in anger. Everything above her stomach was gone, her legs still twitching as blood spurted out of the body.

"Damn you!" the jonin leader readied his puppet as he glared hatefully at Tomoko, as she pulled out her bow and shot the other rockets down in quick succession.

"As I said before, your nothing but a mouse in my eye," Tomoko said as she pulled out an arrow with seals on it, "Prey for the hawk."

"Shut your foucking mouth!" with a wave of his hand the jonin opened secret compartment and launched poison bombs at Tomoko making a large purple cloud. "That poison will shut down your lungs, that's for my comrades."

"As I said," shock filled his eyes as he looked up, "You are the mouse and I am the hawk," Tomoko said bow drawn.

"**Taka Style: Falcon Hunt.**"

The seals glowed and the arrow began to change into a wooden hawk steel talons gleaming in the sunlight. The jonin brought his puppet in front of him for protection, a futile act.

The hawk screcched as it pierced both of its targets and struck the ground behind them. Gripped tightly in the hawk's talons was a beating heart. The puppet fell uselessly to the ground a hole through its chest. The jonin soon followed his tool to the ground with a similar hole as he felt an emptiness in his chest.

He looked up at the approching girl glaring weakly as he felt the life slowly drain out of him, "H-how."

"The **Falcon Eyes**," Tomoko began as she moved her eye patch back to its original place, "the bloodline power of the Taka clan, along with telescopic vision in my eye it also increases the frame rate at which my eye views the world slowing the world in my view, but my body cannot keep up with my eyes so I move just as slowly as everyone else, fortunately I have trained my body to move faster."

"D-Damn yo..."

Tomoko walked over to the injured chunin, "Are fine or do you need medical attention?"

"I'll be fine, its just a flesh wound it's mostly exhaustion thats affecting me," the chunin said as he took some deep breaths and popped a food pill into his mouth, "Thank you I thought I was dead for sure."

"No problem."

"Who are you?"

"Tomoko."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to help my master."

"Master?"

"Yes."

"Does this 'master' of yours have a name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"N-Na-Naruto?!"

"Yes do you know him?"

"You could say that," Iruka scratched his cheek as nervously, _"Naruto what have you gotten yourself into?"_

Sarutobi ducked another swipe of his students blade, then leapt backward to avoid the Shodaime crashing down on him. Going through handseals he spit mud onto the ground bringing up a wall of hardened earth to block the water dragon coming his way. Taking a quick breath Sarutobi began handseals but had to leap to the side as his wall was punctured by large branches heading straight for him. Bringing up his staff he knocked aside the Nidaime's kick with his staff. Then twirling his staff Sarutobi connected with a hard blow to Nidaime's head.

While preoccupied with his old teacher Sarutobi left an opening as the Shodaime came at him from behind ready to deliver a heavy blow. Which made it all the more surprising when a leg flew from the staff and winded the reaminated warrior with a quick blow. This was followed by Sarutobi's own vicious blow knocking him back.

"I see that I will not be able to defeat you at my current level Orochimaru, but you will not leave here alive."

"Don't you see how futile your actions are sensei, even as we speak that beast," Orochimaru pointed toward the shouting sand demom, " is tearing through your forces."

"You should know better than to underestimate me and to never underestimate this village!"

A red flare caught their attention and both looked up to see the a someone skyrocketing into the air.

"What the hell was that Kakashi?" Asuma looked up along with the other jonin, the fight in the arena taking a pause as enemy and ally looked up at the destroyed Kage box.

"Naruto."

"Your student is just full of surprises ain't he Kakashi," Anko said to her comrade pointing up at the sky where immediately to his relief Kakashi saw his student chakra cloak.

"Yeah, hopefully none of them turn out to be the bad kind," Kakashi looked on as his student reached the peak of his ascent.

Up in the air Naruto gather all his chakra into his stomach, focued it, and fired.

"**TAILED BEAST BOMB!"**

Kakashi along with everyone in the stadium looked on as a chakra ball blasted out of Naruto coming down upon the beast.

Outside the stadium everyone looked on at the large black ball as it struck the maw of the demon, the explosion leaving a cloud of smoke.

All looked on anxiously with baited breath wondering if the beast would be brought down. The smoke around the stadium was blown away by the roar of the sand demon.

"**I'M STILL HERE!"**

Every Konoha shinobi felt their heart sink as the watched the beast roar.

"How strong is that thing."

As everyone looked on in shock they did not see the red missle falling from the sky. Naruto tucked his arms in as dived right at the top of Shukaku's head, aiming striaght for Gaara.

"**Got you now," **as Naruto neared Gaara his cloak gave out, gritting his teeth he used the last bit of his strength and cocked his fist.

"Wake the fuck up!"

The blow slammed into Gaara like a hammer, knocking her back to the land of the conscious. "Wha-Where am I?"

"Finally awake," Naruto addressed her on his hands and knees, "Good...now I...can beat your ass..."

"**NO I CAN'T GO BACK YET!"**

Gaara looked around trying gain her barings. Her attention directed at the dirty and worn out blond, when it suddenly dawned on her who this was, "YOU! I FINALLY HAVE YOU UZUMAKI!" The sand ninja slammed her palms together drawing her sand forth, or at least she tried to.

"What's...the matter...princess...can't r-" the sand beneath them shook as the body of the beast began to fall apart without chakra to hold it together. Both Naruto and Gaara cursed as the ground under their feet fell apart and suddenly they were in a free fall.

Quickly the sand began to fall apart filling the stadium quickly. All the shinobi evacuated not wanting to be crushed or suffocated by the sand. Outside every Suna shinobi looked on awe. Not once had they ever thought that anyone beside a Kage would be able to put down the insane Shukaku.

Baki greeted his teeth as their secret weapon was defeated. Their entire operation had relied on the demon demolishing the village and demoralizing the enemy. Now their tactic had backfired and he could see it in the bodies of his troops as some of them began to look nervously at one another.

Baki's mind worked quickly deducing the best course action. They could try to continue the invasion but the best case scenario was taking heavy lossed with a minimal chance of victory.

Grittin his teeth, and cursing Orochimaru and Konoha, he turned to a chunin, "Give the order for a full retreat!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Across the village the Konoha forces were pushing back the demoralized invading force. Their counter attack had caught the enemy off gaurd after facing minimal resistance into the village.

Then a green flare went up into the sky and the suna forces began to retreat. The The Oto forces on the other did not fall back and kept attacking but without the suna troops they were being overwhelmed.

The teacher and student were locked in a death struggle as Sarutobi attempted to pull out his student soul. Tired and bleeding profusely from the sword that had run him through he kept pulling with all his might.

Sarutobi smiled at his student as he saw the green flare go up familiar with Suna's wartime protocals. "Do you see Orochimaru the Leaf does not fall easily."

"No, I will see this village fall and you can't stop me, you weak old fossil!"

"True this body of mine is not strong enough to carry out my will," Sarutobi rasped as his shaking hands formed a seal, "but your ambition will end today, I will take away the thing you hold most dear!"

With one last might pull dragged more of his student's soul out of his body, "Goodbye my student."

"W-What are doing?!"

"**Seal**"

Orochimaru was filled with great fear he had not felt since a child as he saw the spectral figure of the God of Death appear before him. Staring eye to eye with the God felt like an eternity as it reached for the tanto in its mouth. The blade came down like a headsmen's axe and severed his soul in twain.

A searing pain like no other filled his arms as they began to wither and die, "Aaaargh what have you done?"

Sarutobi fell to his knees, his body growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment. He looked at his student who was shouting at him, he closed his eyes and opened them to be greeted with his student as he remembered him, a young boy with with so much potential.

"_Orochimaru I am sorry this old man could not save you."_

The his gaze turned to his beloved village, and to his people, to his family as they fought fiercely to protect their village.

"_My village, even in shambles your are still beautiful."_

The his eye caught a blond boy clawing his way out of the sand that now filled the stadium. A small smile formed on his face and tears began to escape his eyes.

"_Naruto, my boy, always fighting," _he laughed causing him to cough up more blood,_ "I am sorry that I will not see you become a fine ninja, but the will of fire burns brighter in you than anyone else." _

Sarutobi looked on as Naruto struggled to stand on his feet.

"_Never give up Naruto," _slowly but surely Naruto began to rise, _"Never give up!" _

Sarutobi fell foward smiling proudly as he saw Naruto rise to his feet.

"_It is good to know the village is in capable hands, time for this old man to get some well deserved rest." _

"_I wonder if Biwako will be waiting for me..."_ with that finally thought the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha passed from this world.

**To lightningblade49: **Thank you for the suggestion that was how I was planning to end it, except for the second tail part that was thanks to you.

Thanks to everyone who read my story despite not uploading for awhile.


	13. Taking Stock

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

Here is the next chapter of the story thankfully a lot faster than usual.

**Chapter 13: Taking Stock**

Naruto trudged forward slowly every step made harder by the fact that his legs felt like they were made of stone.

He looked ahead and saw what was making him walk forward. The red head was lying on her back struggling to get up; another failed attempt left the girl gasping for breath.

"Is this a new experience for you princess," Gaara's head turned to left so fast Naruto was surprised she didn't snap her neck, "having your ass handed to you I mean."

Fear filled Gaara as she attempted to crawl away but she could barely raise her hand let alone her arm.

"Stay away from me!" Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes as if trying to will him away. "Get back or I'll kill you."

"I can't do that," Naruto pulled out a kunai, "I can't let you hurt my friends."

"No I won't die," she glared at him hatefully, "MY EXISTENCE WILL NOT BE WIPED OUT!" Naruto stood above her, not saying a word, as Gaara kept shouting at him hysterically, "How-HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG, WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU, WHAT IS IT THAT DRIVES YOU!?"

"You want to know what drives me." Naruto said to her. "I believe, no, I know that when you have someone close to your heart and you want to protect them you would fight death itself for them, the people I keep close to my heart are what make me so strong."

"_Is that why he is so strong because he fights for others," _As Naruto raised the blade Gaara looked Naruto dead in the eyes. Looking into each other's eyes was like looking into a mirror. The same look of fear and pain was in each of their eyes, the same look that each saw as children, but Gaara's teal eyes shone darker, alone for so long he eyes could not hope to catch a glimpse of a brighter life.

Naruto sighed as he dropped the blade, "You're just like me."

"I am nothing like you," Gaara said as she tried once more to stand.

"It's hard isn't it being all alone," Naruto said to Gaara receiving a glare in return.

"You don't anything about being alone!" Gaara said taking comfort in the anger she was so used to. "I've seen you with your comrades all smiles and joy the people you hold dear to your heart, the ones you fight for!"

"I'm a jinchurriki like you," Naruto said to Gaara, "your village fears and hates you, like-"

"A bad memory they want to forget, they look right through you, ignoring you as if you are not even there, as is if you don't exist."

"Yeah like that," Naruto said looking down at her before extending his hand to her.

Confused by the action she looked up at Naruto for an answer, he just smiled and explained, "A long time ago someone pulled me out of that hell, they saved me from myself, they showed me a new road I could explore, if you want I could show it to you."

Once again Naruto extended his hand down to her, "Hi names Naruto Uzumaki."

How this fool confused her so, enemies one minute and friends the next, friends that word was nothing but a sweet lie. A false promise to lower her defense so they could hurt her again. No one but herself was to be held close; that is how she survived, that is how she lived, that is how she would die. And yet her heart grew warm and her spirit rose in hope, begging and pleading for her to take that hand and she hated her weakness. That hand offered so much, could give her so much, but could take even more. She gazed into his eyes once more and saw the pain, it hurt to remember that same pain in her own eyes, but no loneliness could she find in those depths driven away by something far stronger. From that gaze she knew her answer, knew that she wanted to find what made his eyes so much brighter than hers.

"I am Gaara of the Desert."

"Nice to meet you Gaara, do you wanna be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah friends," Naruto said grinning, "Would you like that Gaara?"

Just a bit it seemed that the world around her brightened but to Gaara the change stirred something deep within her, "Yes I would like to be friends."

"Great," Naruto said as he fell on his back next to her, "So Gaara, tell me about yourself."

"What would I tell you?"

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams," Naruto said stifling a yawn, his exhaustion was catching up with him.

"I like salted tongue and gizzard and I dislike marron glace..."

—

"...so he's running around while his wife is chasing him around with cleaver shouting 'I'm cuttin off your balls' so I thought it best to steal the most expensive thing in there and get the hell outta there," Naruto said laughing as Gaara smiled as he told her one of his stories, his company much more enjoyable than his tales. How long, if ever, had it been since someone had taken a seat next to her and merely traded pleasant conversation.

This was the scene that Kankuro and Temari came upon as they came to grab Gaara and leave Konoha as quickly as possible before they become P. . They both looked incredulously at each other.

"Is Gaara smiling?" Kankuro asked his older sister the scene before him almost inconceivable yet there in his view it was happening. His sister, younger and more murderous than he could ever be, smiled and traded pleasant words with the enemy.

"We'll ask later right now let's grab and get the hell out of here," Temari said as she ran to her sister, "Gaara come on we have to get out here before we get captured!"

"Temari, Kankuro?" Gaara asked wondering what could be wrong, then memory struck and the world came rushing back to her mind. So long had it been since happiness had shined upon her that she had pushed the world and its troubles away. Her sister, Temari reached down and brought Gaara to her feet while her brother Kankuro approached Naruto a blade in hand most certainly to end his life.

"Kankuro what are you doing?" Gaara hissed at her brother giving him a withering glance. Even weak as she was Gaara's anger could still make her brother's knees quake.

"I'm killing the blond bastard for you Gaara," Kankuro replied courage coming back to him as he grabbed the one who brought his sister down by the scruff of his vest.

"No, enough fighting, this battle is over," Gaara said to her brother in her usual demeanor, not wanting to lose her new found friend, "Let us just leave here. At once."

"A-Alright Gaara," Kankuro said dropping Naruto roughly on the ground not a care if he hurt the leaf ninja further with his callous actions as he spoke similarly callous words, "count yourself luck Uzumaki."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, doll boy," Naruto commented grinning like a fool as he sat up, pain and weariness sapped his strength but he would use what little he had left to wish his friend farewell. Kankuro muttered under his breath as he placed one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder with Temari taking the other side to keep the girl on her feet on their trek home.

"Gaara," she looked over to Naruto who gave her a sincere, "Don't forget what I told ya, and stop by for a visit sometime we'll have another fight." With those last words the strong boy fell to his back, exhaustion finally taking hold, as sleep took him and granted well deserved rest.

"This guy is really odd," Temari spoke the recent events confounding her and this odd boy piling more queer thoughts on top of those.

"Hey I think I see Naruto!"

"Oh crap," Kankuro said looking at a group rushing over to them quickly to help their fallen comrade, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Right," Temari said as she and Kankuro took off across the small desert in the stadium. Gaara took one last over her shoulder at Naruto as the people surrounded him and checked him for injuries.

"Temari, Kankuro I'm sorry," the words spoken so softly that both siblings were unsure if they heard it.

It was Temari who spoke first breaking the silence, "It's fine Gaara."

"Yeah it's okay Gaara, let's go home," Kankuro added taking in the sight of his younger sister as they cleared the village wall with the rest of their forces, wondering what had changed his sister and grateful for it all the same. He smiled to himself as thought how long it had been since he thought of Gaara as a sister the fear that had gripped him tightly when he saw her brought down was not for the invasion or his own life but for hers.

Temari's mind was running along a similar course as she stared ahead wondering where this road would take them, smiling as she recalled the fool with a lion's heart, _"Naruto Uzumaki you really are an odd one."_

—

Kakashi looked down at his sleeping student while a medic-nin looked him over, next to him Haku and Sakura looked on anxiously, "Is Naruto going to be okay."

The medic made one last diagnostic scan before looking up at Kakashi, "The boy is suffering from chakra exhaustion and a few hairline fractions on his left arm and his rib cage, but he will be fine he just needs rest and this soldier pill should help with the chakra exhaustion."

Kakashi let out a breath of relief glad his student was fine, "Thank you medic-san, can I trust you to get the boy out of here."

"Kakashi-sensei, Haku and I will get Naruto to one of the medical tents," Sakura said as she kneeled next to her friend or whatever it be that he is to her heart. As she looked down on him she tried to control the panic that seized her heart at the sad sight of his state beaten and bleeding, but still alive she told herself taking solace in that thought, "I'm sure the medic is needed elsewhere."

"The girl is right Kakashi, the medic forces are stretched thin as is," the medic stated as he stood up and dusted the sand of his pants, "I'm sure I'm needed elsewhere."

"Alright Sakura, Haku I leave Naruto in your care," Kakashi said seriously, before he gave them an eye smile, "Now don't take advantage of him you two."

The two girls just huffed in annoyance and picked Naruto up, grunting a bit, "I didn't think he was this heavy." With those words they headed off to the medic tents, intent on getting their more than friend the care he needed.

"Kakashi," Asuma's anxious voice came from behind him, "the barrier is coming down."

"_Finally," _Kakashi thought to himself as began running to towards the falling barrier, "Come on Lord Hokage might need help!"

Orochimaru looked angrily down at his dead sensei, as he shouted curses at his corpse.

"I will see you precious village burn, do you hear me Sarutobi this village will be nothing but ashes you hear me, ashes!"

The ANBU who had been watching the fight now jumped in front of Orochimaru, "Orochimaru prepare to die."

Like a switch had been flipped that anger bled from Orochimaru eyes to be placed with annoyance, "Kukuku, I may have lost but I won't be taken so easily, we're leaving."

At his words four people dropped down in front of him a large man with orange in a mohawk, a smaller gray haired with a lump on his back, another young man with his hair in a high pony tail and four arms, and the last shocked them all was an ANBU who removed his mask to reveal a whited haired boy wearing glasses.

"Kabuto Yakushi," the captain snarled, "so are suspicions of you were true."

"Now, now don't be so angry or you might do something stupid," as he spoke the large man picked up Orochimaru, "now if you gentlemen will excuse we have to be off."

They leapt away but not before an ANBU ninja pursued them. What they did not expect was for the four armed ninja to spit webbing at them, stopping their pursuit effectively.

At this point Kakashi along with the jonin teachers landed next to the ANBU captain. The captain quickly turned to Kakashi, "Hatake, Orochimaru and his minions have escaped Kabuto Yakushi along with them and Lord Hokage..."

Kakashi looked over to the still body of his village leader, moving over to Sarutobi he turned him over. The rest of the ninja moved next to Sarutobi and bowed their heads in respect for their fallen leader.

"At least he died with a smile on his face."

—

Naruto looked over the village the gray sky matching his mood. Three hours ago he woke up to find himself in a hospital room. Two hours he found out about the death of the Hokage. An hour and a half ago he knocked out the guards outside his door and left the hospital.

And for the last hour he sat atop the Hokage monument in nothing but a pair of pants and a cloak poached from a guard. The cold air chilled him as he looked over the village thinking of the man who he had thought of as family his whole life.

Looking over his shoulder he addressed the newcomer, "How'd you find me."

"Wasn't hard Lord Hokage used to have me keep tabs on you when you were a kid," the man said as he sat next to Naruto, "you were a handful always hiding, but most of us knew you liked to come here when you wanted to be alone."

"Alone is right, Kakashi-sensei."

"It alright Naruto," Kakashi said as he patted Naruto's shoulder, "He meant a lot to all of us."

"It's just a shock you know," Naruto quietly said looking down at the Hokage Tower, "I used to read about all his battles in the academy, the only lessons that could keep me awake were the battles, never thought anyone could beat him."

"No one's invincible Naruto, this line of work likes to remind you of that," Kakashi said looking at two men making repairs to a building.

"W-When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, the preparation were made while you were recovering, but," Kakashi looked at his student not wanting to be the one to inform his student of his predicament, "but the council has decided that you are to be placed under twenty for hour surveillance and placed on guard duty for one of the cells in the interrogation department so they know where to find you."

"More like corner me?" Naruto rose to his feet shaking with anger, "Why, what did I do to make them so suspicious?"

"Naruto," Kakashi's tone taking a hard edge as he stood, "you used the Kyuubi's chakra."

"So?"

"You were in _control_ of it Naruto," said Kakashi as he crossed his arm over his chest, "the council, as do I, find it suspicious that you were able to use that chakra proficiently when no one has record of anyone teaching you or you being given authorization for that kind of training."

Naruto huffed in annoyance, "What does it matter if I can use the Kyuubi's chakra I helped save the village doesn't that matter?"

"It's the only reason why you're not in stocks chained to the ground in a cell," Kakashi said making Naruto realized the severity of his situation, "Don't worry Naruto most of the council is on your side but with the Hokage dead, and the village in disarray the need to make sure you're not a threat."

Naruto's shoulder slumped as he gazed at his village. When would it be enough, when would he finally be trusted, when would the village see him as one of its people and not as a dog to be put down if it became rabid.

"What do you think I should do Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just follow the orders given to you, and everything should work itself out," Kakashi said giving him an eye smile, "oh, and no more running from your guards."

Naruto laughed as Kakashi said his piece, Naruto's mood brightening.

"Come on, I persuaded the guards to not report you but eventually someone will find out you're not in your room."

"Right behind you, oh and Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Naruto."

—

Asuma looked into the sky, the gray crowds looking ready to burst. Looking around he took in the looks of every shinobi, emotionless masks that covered the sadness and anger boiling beneath them.

Every shinobi in attendance looked on somberly as at the photo and names of their fallen comrades. In the center sat a picture of the Sandaime Hokage. One by one shinobi of every rank stepped forward to pay their respect to their leader.

As the funeral went on it began to rain soaking them all, but no one paid it any mind and continued to walk forward and pay their respects.

Naruto looked down at Konohamaru who was crying Iruka trying to comfort the poor boy. Then he looked up at Kakashi the only member of his squad who was here. Haku had volunteered to help with the relief effort and Kakashi had told him that Sakura was not feeling well, a lie if he ever heard one. Forgetting about his missing team mates Naruto stepped forward in front of Sarutobi's photo.

"_I'll miss you old man, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere I'll stay here and guard the village for you," _with that thought Naruto said a prayer for his grandfather in all but blood and went back to his place, but not before a picture caught his eye. The photo was one of a woman with long pink locks, brown eyes and wearing glasses, the small name under the photo reading Tamaki Haruno.

Naruto bowed his head and said a prayer for the woman knowing it to be Sakura's mother as she had mentioned the name once or twice, _"Don't worry I will look after your daughter." _Taking his place by the other genin Naruto stood respectfully as the last of the people paid their respects, his thoughts focused on his team mate.

As the funeral ended Naruto went up to Kakashi, "Why didn't you tell me Sakura's mother was killed."

"Because you have enough to worry about, Sakura's a big girl she can handle this," Kakashi said nodding towards a group of ANBU ninja, "more importantly the council wants to see you. Now."

"You're the one always beating it into our skulls that are team mates are the most important people to us, so I'm going to check up on her," Naruto said as he tried to push past Kakashi, but the tight grip Kakashi placed on his shoulder stopped him, "get your hand off me, right now."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto you're in a tight spot right now, I'll look after Sakura, worry about yourself."

Naruto's reply was to slap away Kakashi's hand and walk away, "The council can shove it up their ass right now I'm going to check on my team mate."

"Uungh, these kids are going to get me get killed."

—

The rain had stopped and the sun began to break through the clouds. Knocking on Sakura's door he waited patiently for her to answer, when she didn't answer he tried knocking again. From the other side door he heard someone curse as they stumbled and bumped into the door.

"What do you wan-" Sakura said until she saw who it was, "Oh Naruto your here, come in!"

Naruto followed her in watching her sway unsteadily into the living room, "Sakura are you all right?"

"Yup I'm doing really great," Sakura said joyfully before she stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Sakura!" immediately Naruto was by her side sitting her up and he scrunched his nose as realized what was wrong.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, shuper fine," Sakura said to him pushing his hands away, but Naruto held her hands tightly.

"Sakura are you- have you been drinking?"

"Yup, yup," Sakura said getting out of his arms, "it tashte bad at firsht but it makes you feelsh good, do you want some?" She said happily with a drunken sway picking up a glass bottle off a coffee table half full of brown liquid and taking a swig, "My mother ushed to have a drink every now and then, I can shee why, hehehe, come on Na-ru-to have a drink with me!"

As she was about to take another swig Naruto gently but firmly took the bottle out of her hands. The tipsy girl tried to reach for the bottle but it was kept out of hands. Naruto set down the bottle and took Sakura by the arms placing her on the couch.

Sakura once again reached for the liquid that she needed, and once again Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura sit down," his gentle voice stopped her but then Sakura took his hands in her own. Sakura placed his palms on her cheeks and nuzzled them. She looked up flashing him a sultry smile.

"Oh Naruto what a devioush mind you have," Sakura said as she began to kiss and nibble along his neck. Moving up to his ear she whispered into it, "but I'm sure this'll make me happy too."

Naruto sighed as he pushed her away and held her still, "Sakura I know you sad about your mother's death but this isn't the answer."

"No you're wrong I'm not sad, I'm happy, so right now let's be happy together Naruto," Sakura said to him her drunken words followed by more attempts to plant her lips on his own.

"Sakura, you can't drink this problem away," Naruto replied stopping her once more. Sakura however just shoved him away, fed up with his attitude, and she was half way across the room bottle already at her lip. "Sakura give me that!"

"No!" Sakura shout clutching the bottle tightly to her chest, "I-I want to keep feeling happy!" When Naruto tried once more to take it from her grasp she slapped his hands away, anger in her eyes, "If you don't want to be happy then leave! Just get out!"

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, his own exasperation bubbling to the service. He pleaded with her once more, but she shook her head and clutched the bottle even tighter.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and tore the bottle from her hand, throwing it against the wall. She cried out as he pulled her towards the couch, and sat her down on it. Her arm still in his painful grasp began to bruise as she tried to free herself.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you come to your damn senses!"

"No," Sakura said tears welling up in her eyes, "just let me be happy you bastard!" Thrashing wildly she kept trying to free herself to get away from him and find another bottle to drown her sorrows with.

"You're not happy, you're drunk," Naruto said trying to stop her from moving so much. "You can't hide from this Sakura."

"I can, I can and we can," came her hysteric reply as she ran her hands down her face her eyes pleading, "Just let me go and we can have a drink, we don't have to think Naruto, just stay here with me and be happy."

The day had been long and draining, any person would have impatient, but Naruto still hated himself for what he did next.

"Sakura your mother is dead!"

SLAP

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura shouted as she slapped him again, "Just shut the fuck up!" Tears began to fall from her eyes as he grabbed her other arm. "I hate you, I hate you," she wailed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Just like he broke her wall, her happy little wall that she had tried to build so futile

"Mamaaaa!" she cried into her chest, "Whyyyy! Why mama!"

"Hey, hey it's all right," Naruto gently said to her, stroking her, "it okay Sakura let it all out."

"Aaaaauunngh, it not fair!"

"No it's not, it isn't just let it out."

"MAMAAAAA!"

And so through the night the wails and sobs of his friend who he held close tore and broke Naruto's heart.

"Please bring her back. Please I want her back!"

That cry tore at him the most as she begged him to bring her mother back from the dead. What good was all his strength when here, in his own arms; he could not protect Sakura from the most terrible wound.

"I'm sorry I can't, I can't Sakura."

"Plea-e-ease, please Mama-a-a comeback, I'll do anything just please Mama come home, PLEASE MAMAAAA!"

—

Please read and review this chapter I want to get some honest feedback.


	14. Foul Mouth Person to Talk To

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 14: Foul-mouth Person to Talk To**

He grunted as he rubbed his neck the uncomfortable position finally getting to him, but he didn't move. Naruto smiled sadly as he looked down at Sakura, the poor girl had cried and sobbed until she'd finally gone to sleep.

Looking out the window he was surprised to see the sun was out. He had slept from one afternoon to the other. Knowing there was going to be hell to pay when he answered the council's summons he thought it best to get there as quickly as possible and not antagonize them any further.

With great care he got out from under Sakura so as not to wake her, but when he tried to leave a frantic grasp found his hand.

"Don't leave."

Naruto kneeled next to Sakura, brushing strands of hair out of her face, a frown on his face, "I would if I could but the council wants to see me, they'll have my head if I ignore them."

He cursed his stupidity as he saw the frightened look on her face, "Sorry, I-"

"It's okay."

"Don't know how long I'll be with them, but Haku will come over later to check on you, I'll make sure of that." Naruto said to as looked at the mess of glass and whiskey, "oh and no more drinking alright."

"Alright," Sakura said as she sat up, only to lie back down, clutching her skull, "uungh my head."

"Yeah that should keep you from drinking," Naruto said chuckling at his teammate's misfortune. Naruto laughed loudly as he left the house hearing his team mate whine and complain about her hangover. His good mood left him as ninja leapt down into his path.

"The council wishes to speak with you Uzumaki-san," he couldn't remember the last time someone referred to him by his last name instead of the traditional brat, scum, and his personal favorite hell spawn. "I wouldn't keep them waiting, they aren't happy with you."

"Thanks I'll get right on that."

"Ah, how nice of you to finally join us Uzumaki," Naruto held in a sigh, oh boy he could already tell how this meeting was going to go, better start licking boot.

"This is ridiculous that thing should be placed in the stocks for ignoring our summons," or maybe he should just stick to his usual plan of being as hostile as possible.

"We are here to discuss Uzumaki's admirable actions during the invasion councilor you do well to hold your tongue," the man who spoke in his defense was a man who looked like an older version of Shikimaru, Naruto briefly wondered if the two were related.

"I beg your pardon Shikaku-sama."

"Enough of these squabbles," the hard voice ceased any other words that may have been said. Naruto smirked as he looked at the old man he had only met in passing when he used to visit Sarutobi.

Danzo Shimura, the old war hawk, looked as happy as ever. Naruto bowed to Danzo, Sarutobi had instilled a healthy bit of respect into Naruto for his old colleague. Naruto smiled as he recalled an old conversation with the old man.

Naruto had once told Sarutobi that he hated Danzo and he wondered why the old man didn't just beat up the war hawk. Sarutobi laughed, and then explained that Danzo was a man who had his utmost respect. When Naruto asked why Sarutobi explained to him what kind of man Danzo was.

Danzo Shimura was cunning, dangerous, ruthless, a shinobi to the bone. He was also a man who loved his village deeply, who would go to the utmost extremes to make sure it stayed safe, and stayed on top. While Sarutobi had disagreed with Danzo's methods he would never stop Danzo unless he went too far, because Sarutobi knew that Danzo cared for the village as deeply as he did.

"Lord Danzo, I think this is the first time we've actually met," Naruto said as he stood from his bow, "the old man used to speak about you, he thought highly of you."

"Hmph, as I him, Sarutobi will be missed," Danzo said respectfully of his old rival, "but for now we must discuss matter pertaining to the village, more specifically how you were able to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Not only that," this time it had been one of the elders, Homura he thought his name was, "but the two young ladies who aided us during the invasion, bring them in."

"Aniki!" he only had a second to turn before he was bowled over by a green ball, "hey Aniki did you miss Mei-chan, Mei-chan missed Aniki, oh Mei-chan beat this huge snake and met a whole bunch of new people and they said Mei-chan is really-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down kid," Naruto said as he sat up removing the girl, "let me stand up first."

"Oh, okay sorry, Aniki."

"Come to think of it I haven't seen you much since you came to the village," at this he received a swift kick to the shin, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Aniki hasn't come to see Mei-chan in a long time, Mei-chan thought Aniki hated Mei-chan," the young girl shouted as she pouted.

"Sorry kid I just didn't know where you were," Naruto said with a small nervous smile.

As if she had just forgotten the previous conversation the girl smiled and responded happily, "Mei-chan was exploring the village it's really big and then she had to leave with Tomoko-chan."

"Master, Mei-chan, I believe the council wishes to speak with us," Tomoko chastised hands on her hips.

"Tomoko," Naruto said happily as he hugged her, "I was wondering when you would get back."

"M-Master compose yourself!"

"Uzumaki!" the sharp voice made them straighten up, "let us proceed."

"First is where you found the girl with a mokuton bloodline?" asked Homura gaining the attention of the whole council. They too were curious about this girl; she could me the beginning of the reemergence of the lost bloodline.

"Mei was with Tomoko when I met with them," Naruto said with a shrug. He had already asked these questions, "and Tomoko found her in the woods on the southern border of Mizo no Kuni, Mei herself doesn't remember where she came from, just said she woke up one day and started walking."

"Well that was a waste," Shikaku sighed as he shook his head.

The large man with brown hair next to him chuckled and clapped Shikaku on the shoulder, "Don't be so down my friend at least young Mei is on our village, that means that we have the Mokuton bloodline back, what of you Miss Tomoko?"

"I am Tomoko of the Taka clan," she stated proudly.

"The Taka clan, a respected clan," spoke a wild looking woman with red tattoos on her face, "I take it you managed to escape their destruction?"

"I and a dozen others but I have no idea where they may be or if they are even alive."

"What is it that you wish to do in our village?"

"We both came here for Master, but it has been pleasant to have a place to call our own," Tomoko replied with a gentle smile, "if you would allow us, we would like to take residence in your village."

"That shouldn't be a problem considering your actions during the attack, the village would gladly welcome you, I shall have someone fetch the paperwork and get you settled in," spoke the other elder Koharu.

"You two may take your leave, but we will be keeping an eye on you," said Danzo, "As for you Uzumaki we have posted you somewhere safe until we decide what to do with you, our decision will be made within the week."

"This is not going to be a fun experience for me, I just know it."

"Get in there Uzumaki and guard that prisoner, make sure she doesn't escape!"

Naruto looked into a small cell and saw the person he would be spending the foreseeable future with.

"What in the fuck are staring at shit face?"

"Yeah this is going to be fun."

"Stop fucking muttering asshole, bad enough I'm in this bitch ass cell of this pussy village, I don't need to the hear your dick head psychobabble bullshit. Can't believe that I was fu-"

"_Yeah this is going to be really fucking fun,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to drown her out.

"Hey don't ignore me asshole!"

"Great..."

"Dinner time!"

"Oh thank god another person's voice," never in all his life had he been so grateful to hear someone else. The door opened to reveal a very familiar face, "Haku?"

"Don't be so surprised, Naruto," Haku said smiling as she set two trays down in the small room, "Kakashi managed to convince the council that it would be best if someone you knew brought your food, less of a fight from you."

"That was actually kind of them," Haku laughed at his confusion, "what is so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just that you don't what's going on out there."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Hey asshole I'd like to eat sometime today!" Haku looked around Naruto to see a red haired girl sitting on a cot glaring at both them.

"How is it that you can barely move but you can keep running your mouth," Naruto grabbed a tray and placed it next to her on the cot then closed the cell. "Now Haku I think you were going to tell me something."

"From what, Kakashi, tells me the council is split on the matter of locking you up, and the villagers are calling you a hero."

"A hero, seriously?"

"When you bring down a demon in front of half the shinobi force people's opinions tend to change," Haku placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your name is on everyone's lips."

"Really…" a small smile broke out on his face, "at least my image is improving."

"Hey asshole I can barely lift my arms!" with a huff he turned to the angry red head he had to guard.

"So?"

"So," Naruto didn't think the girl could look any angrier, but the look on her face right now proved him wrong.

"So fucking feed me you jackass!"

"The word pleasant isn't in your vocabulary is it?" He had dealt with irate people but they usually stopped or he beat the skulls in, he really missed that option right now.

"Know what else isn't in me. Food."

"Looks like you've got your hands full here, Naruto, so I'll leave it to you," Haku said a small smile playing on her lips, "Oh and someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

Then a large shadow fell over the entrance. Tall and imposing, murder in those eyes directed at Naruto, who suddenly wished he could be anywhere else at that exact moment.

"Hey brat, Haku has been telling me some interesting things about you and her," the look in Zabuza's eyes became downright demonic, "and I think you and I need to have a chat."

"What's that you're hungry I'll go help you," Naruto said slamming the door shut, placing an **Anchor Seal **on the door, "sorry Zabuza can't talk."

"Hey open this damn door right now!"

"Sorry Zabuza I'm busy," Naruto said.

"Damn brat, don't think this is over," with that Zabuza left Haku following him.

Sighing in relief Naruto entered the cell, picking up the tray he spooned a healthy portion of food and brought it to her mouth.

"Thanks," the red head said as she ate. Swallowing she asked a question that had been on her mind, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing that I want to talk about," Naruto said as he spooned more food into her mouth. "But now that you're not shouting how about we introduce ourselves."

"Tayuya," came the mumble from her lips as she chewed more food."

"Naruto."

"So why are you stuck with guard duty if you're the golden boy?" Tayuya asked.

"I helped out during the war, did something stupid, and the council isn't happy about it," Naruto said as he fed her, "In about a week someone will come set me free, or a squad of ANBU will come put me in chains."

"Well don't things just fucking suck for you asshole," Tayuya said taking another mouthful of food that Naruto offered.

"What's your deal, why work for Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Why the fuck would you care about that?' Tayuya asked, "that shit is all in the past no point in bringing it up."

"Humor me not like you have much else to do."

"A small village on the border of River Country, had a real great fucking childhood," Tayuya said, "Till those damn slavers came. Killed anyone who put up a fight, put the rest of us in chains, and sold us all off to the highest bidder."

"Life dealt you a pretty shit hand, didn't it" Naruto said as he placed the empty tray down. "What happened next?"

"Why do you think there is more?" Tayuya asked.

"If you work for a guy like Orochimaru there is always more," Naruto said as he took a seat next to her, "so…"

"My mother tried to use me as a bargaining chip, me for her freedom, damn bitch," Tayuya spat out, "got what she deserved, then I got sold to these swanky aristocrats, treated me like shit, their kid treated me like shit, the wife gave me a good beating every day, and the man of the house, well, that sick fuck couldn't keep his hands off me, but they should have been a lot more careful."

"I'm guessing they got what they deserved," Naruto said a cruel smirk on his face.

"Let's just say those bastards won't be having grandchildren, ever," Tayuya said mirroring Naruto's face, "I ran from their guards, don't know for how long, but I passed out in a forest and that's where Orochimaru found me, there ya happy my life in a god damn nutshell."

"At least I know we're kind of alike," Naruto said.

"How do ya figure that, prick?"

"Well life dealt me a shit hand to," Naruto muttered, "The village may be cheering me on right now but they used to hate my guts up until recently, tried to have me killed a couple times."

"Then why stay here, you beat the sand bitch right?" perplexed by him, "Strong as ya are why not just leave or let them have been destroyed in the invasion?"

"I've got people here that I care about, so I'll protect the village to protect them," Naruto said to her a smile on his face.

"What a crock of shit," Tayuya shouted, "Now I know where nothing alike, protecting someone will just get ya killed!"

"You're wrong about that," Naruto said sternly, "When you fight for someone you'll push past your limits to protect them."

"You're an idiot, watching someone's back will just land you in a mess," said Tayuya.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked as he stepped outside the cell, "well you're in the cell and I'm out here, so your little theory doesn't actually hold up now does it."

That statement actually managed to shut her mouth, for a few seconds, "Yeah well shove it up your ass."

Naruto just sat against the wall and kept his own mouth shut. He'd be here for a whole week and if she was at least keeping quiet he wouldn't provoke her.

Now that he finally had some peace and quiet he let his mind wander to what was going on beyond the room's door. Haku's message came back to mind, a hero, that's what she had told him. He had never dreamed of his village ever seeing him as anything other than the demon. Now it seemed like he might actually have a future in this village.

That thought lifted his spirits and a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time came to mind.

"My lord what do you require of us?"

"It seem that Konoha has captured our former friend," a wicked smirk on his lips, "I want her brought back alive."

"Why wouldn't it be easier to kill her, my lord?"

"Kukuku, you must look at the bigger picture, Kidomaru," said Orochimaru, "She managed to survive the removal of the curse seal, everyone else has died, dissecting her should prove to be very educating, now go."

"At once, Lord Orochimaru."

"What are we going to do about the Uzumaki situation?"

"Obviously we have to place suppression seals on him," said elder Homura

"Now wait a minute that kid fought alongside during the invasion, don't forget that," Tsume exclaimed.

"While his actions should be commended, I don't believe that is enough to get him off, Tsume," was the reply of one of the civilian councilors.

"It should be the only proof needed," said Shibi Aburame in his deep baritone, "the boy could have run, left us to our fate, instead he fought."

"Very true, Aburame," said the other elder, Koharu, "But training to control the Kyuubi's chakra, without permission or anyone's knowledge could have been disa—,"

"Actually, elder Koharu," stepped in the ANBU commander, "Lord Hokage knew of Naruto's training and always had a two man cell keeping tabs on him, suppression seal at the ready."

"Really can you provide evidence?" asked Danzo.

"Yes the chunin gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo, the third Hokage had ordered them to let Naruto pass through the gates so he could train outside the village," replied the ANBU commander.

"Sarutobi did what!?"

"Calm yourself, Homura," Danzo said, "Why did Sarutobi allow this?"

"Lord Hokage felt it best that Naruto experience life outside the village walls, as a sort of therapy."

"Well it seems Lord Hokage's plan worked," commented Shikaku Nara.

"Been about four days since they gave the kid guard duty," said Jiraiya, "not getting stir crazy is he?"

"Considering his situation, Naruto, is holding it together pretty well," replied Kakashi opening the cell door.

"You are the most infuriating bitch I have ever met!"

"I did say pretty well," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Don't say weird shit like that then," was Tayuya's angry reply.

"Naruto what did you do?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothing just told her it's been nice talking to her and she flew off the fucking handle," Naruto said tersely.

"Oh I see trying to work your charm on her, Naruto, you dog," said Jiraiya grinning.

Naruto just shook his head, he knew it would be useless to try and convince those two perverts. The last four days had been hell, he had to walk on eggshells around his prisoner. He had tried telling her shut up when he had enough of her shouting, but that only riled her up further.

Being kind hadn't turned out any better, she had just called him a pussy and cursed some more. Eventually he stopped giving a fuck and surprisingly that actually made her companionable. Not caring seemed to make her comfortable. Insulting each other didn't even rile her up, but as soon as he spoke about their conversations being nice and entertaining she flipped out.

Clearing his head of those thoughts he asked why Jiraiya and Kakashi were here. Naruto's irritation died away as Kakashi informed him that the council was leaning towards not placing restriction seals on him. Naruto felt relief swell through him as he realized he had a good shot of just being let go.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Naruto asked.

"Yes the young lady with the eye patch, Tomoko, I believe asked me to give you this," Kakashi said as he placed a talisman in Naruto's palm, "said it was urgent to get this to you."

Naruto held the talisman in his palm, trying to calm his demonic chakra, **"Kyuubi calm the fuck down, getting me imprisoned will slow down you plans." **Naruto let out a shaky breath as he felt his chakra calm down. "Thank you sensei."

"Gaki is there anything you want to tell us, now is not the time for secrets," Jiraiya said sternly.

"No nothing to worry about, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said placing the item in his pocket. "If that's all, I've got a pissed off prisoner to deal with."

"Take care, Naruto."

Naruto sighed as the door closed and he swore he could literally feel Tayuya burning a hole through his skull. "Are we back to angry and inhospitable?"

"Fuck off cocksucker."

"So yeah we are…great," Naruto said, "are you going to at least tell me how I pissed you off?"

Tayuya huffed and turned away from him nitting her lip before answering, "Ya made it fucking weird."

"What?"

"When ya said it was fun talking to me, ya made it weird," replied Tayuya.

Naruto stepped into the cell and sat on her cot, "Sorry." Hoped his apology would end the whole thing but the fierce glare she set upon him said he made another mistake.

"Don't fucking apologize you dunce!"

Rubbing his temple Naruto decided on a new, hopefully successful, approach, "Look how about we forget this whole argument, it's chow time anyway," he picked up a tray and handed it to her. In the last few days Tayuya had managed to gain some of strength back into her bones. Not enough to really do much of anything, but she was no longer reliant on Naruto to feed her.

"I'm not hungry," Tayuya muttered looking down at the food. Couldn't this fucking idiot just shut up and fuck off. She hated his damn voice, his damn eyes, and most of all how he wore off on her so quickly. She hadn't even noticed when they started dicking around, trading insults and perverse jokes back and forth, not until he opened his stupid mouth.

"Come on you have to eat, it'd be bad if I let you starve," Naruto said off-handedly.

There she found something to pick at, to be angry about, "Is that it, am I just the prisoner you're trying to get chummy with so I'll spill the beans asshole."

"What, no I'm not trying anything like that," Naruto said as he picked up the tray, "just trying to get you to eat so−"

"I said I'm not fucking hungry!" She shouted throwing the tray against the wall, "What's up with you!?"

"I'm just trying to fix this mess," Naruto replied annoyed with her.

"Stop it, I'm a fucking prisoner you're a fucking guard, why are you acting like this?" Tayuya asked because it was driving her mad, she had never run into someone like him before. She met cruel sadistic bastards, killed them, kind old people, killed them to, psychopaths, killed them, brave warriors, killed them, cowards, killed, charmers, killed, liars, killed, good people killed. And yet he connected with her somehow, made her begin think about things that she didn't want to. This fucking dunce was changing her and doing it quickly.

"Is this some kind of illusion, who, who the fuck are ya?" Tayuya shouted, "how are ya doing this to me asshole?"

"I'm not doing anything," Naruto replied.

"Whatever, get out of my cell, I'm taking a nap," She said.

"Fine."

"So we've reached a decision," said Koharu.

"Seems so," said Shikaku Nara.

"Good we'll inform Uzumaki at once."

It had been a day since their argument and though she hated to admit it, Tayuya did miss their back and forth. Now that they weren't speaking she had time to think about her depressing predicament. The sad, grey wall could be the only view she had for the rest of her life. Unless Konoha decided to lop of her head. Swallowing her pride, she rolled over and stared at him, she never wanted to do this.

"Hey asshole," _Okay good start_, "I–I have to tell ya something but you can't interrupt got it, fuckface?"

Naruto looked at her quizzically but thought it better to agree when he saw her glare intensify so he nodded his head.

"Good," she said, "So, I've never had any fr—any people who I can talk to since my village was sacked, but I guess we're fr–people who like to talk to each other so, I wanted to say that I'm sorry…for flipping out on ya."

"Alright," Naruto said, "I understand."

"Really?" Tayuya asked, "Aren't ya going to shout or bitch or something?"

"No," Naruto replied, "With the kind of shit you've been through I get it, it's hard to trust people."

"…You're the weirdest fuck I've ever met," Tayuya said shaking her head, "Do you always fucking win people over like this."

"…No I usually beat most people who've talked to me the way you have," Naruto answered, "but I couldn't, kinda glad now that I didn't."

"You could have kept that shit to yourself, ya know?"

"Honesty is the best policy," Naruto said.

"You're a ninja dumbass," Tayuya said exasperated with him.

"That's why I lied about my policy."

"You're a fucking idiot," Tayuya muttered as she laughed.

"Alright, I know I—"

"Hey the council wants to see you, said it urgent."

"Alright," Naruto replied, "Wish me luck Tayuya."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, shithead."

"Hey, you," Naruto said to the guard, "Take good care of her."

"I will," the guard replied monotonously.

Naruto waved goodbye and Tayuya muttered angrily that she couldn't do the same.

"So what's your story?" she asked, if he turned out like Naruto at least she wouldn't be bored and if he wasn't she had someone to mess with, "Got your ass kicked so ya have to guard a cripple."

The guard said nothing as he walked to the cell and opened it.

"Hey, what kind of shit are ya trying to pull, you touch me and I'll ri—,"

"Oh, please you couldn't pay me enough to do that Tayuya," the guard spat out as he pulled of his mask.

"Sakon!" she back up against the wall as he approached, "Back off ya piece of shit!"

"Don't worry Tayuya," Sakon said as two arms popped out his stomach and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Lord Orochimaru wants to talk to you."

A similar looking face came out of Sakon's chest, "Yes he said it was very urgent."

"Ukon," Tayuya muttered as she tried to kick them. The two brothers laughed as the held her arms and legs.

"Now Tayuya don't struggle—," Sakon said.

"Or it'll hurt," finished Ukon.

Oblivious to Tayuya's trouble Naruto headed to the council chamber contemplating what his fate might be. Where could he go if the village banished him, worse yet they could just imprison him. Not that he would let them but he might only take out a few before they put him down.

_Well no use worrying about it now._ His thoughts turned to what might become of Tayuya, he sighed as he realized she might spend the rest of her life in a cell. He wondered if there was anything he could do. So focused was he on his foul-mouth friend that he bumped into an ANBU squad.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing out of the cell?"

"What are you talking about," Naruto said as he checked himself, "The council sent for me."

"No," The guard replied, "They sent us to escort you, make sure you didn't try to run."

"What then wh—shit!" Naruto cursed as he ran back to the cell.

"Uzumaki get back here!"

"I can't," Naruto shouted, "Tell the council someone infiltrated the village!"

The ANBU leader looked as his charge ran away, "Damn it."

"Sir, what should we do?"

"You two go inform the council that we may have been infiltrated and you two come with me, move out!"

"Yes, sir!' the ANBU saluted and followed their order. The leader and his two squad mates ran after Naruto.

"Do you think he's making a break for it, sir"

"I don't think so, the kid is smart he would've tried a something more clever than trying to sneak out of here, he would know how many eyes actually watch this place."

"Yes he would, but if he's telling the truth then we have bigger worries, sir," said his other squad mate.

Breaking the door down Naruto stepped into the room, ready to fight. But it was too late Tayuya was gone. He had lost a high value prisoner in the dumbest way possible, and he had been dumb enough to fall for her act.

"The council is going to be pissed," Naruto said as he banged his head against the wall, "Fuck."


	15. Demons and a Damsel

**Alright I'm back sorry for the delay this chapter was being a bitch and I had to power though this chapter but you're not here to hear about me and my problems, that right is reserved for my first therapist.**

**Sorry for getting off topic like that just had to vent a little. Glad to finally post something after so long so leave a review its very much appreciated.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from the series which is a shame cause I could really use the money.**

**Chapter 15: Demons and a Damsel**

"So let me see if I've got this right," the Anbu said as he watched Naruto bang his head against a lamp post, "the guard told you to leave your charge and you just left without out verifying his identity."

Taking a break from his head banging Naruto spat out his excuse, "He was wearing a mask and everything, what the hell was I supposed to think!?"

"Didn't he give you the countersign when you gave him the challenge?" being an Anbu captain meant he didn't have to deal with rookies often, a perk he was missing right now.

"What challenge?" Naruto asked incredeously, "no one gave me a god damn challenge!"

"What?" now it was the Anbu who shocked, "then how have people been getting in and out of the cell?"

"You know the usual way," Naruto deadpanned, "they knock, I open."

"Knocking?" the captain muttered as he felt the vein in his forehead throb, fixing a glare on his subordinates, who, up until that point had been amused, now cowered, "Which one of you idiots was in charge of giving him the challenge and god damn countersign!?"

"Well I think it was, Rat—"

"No it was definitely you, Boar—"

"You're out of your mind, you said you would do it if I helped you with that girl—"

"Yeah and you left dinner, and her friend, before we even ordered!"

"Her friend was a hooker!"

"You don't know that."

"Would you two shut the fuck up," the captain said smacking them both on the skull, "the reason we have these protocols is so that this exact situation never happens now you two morons take Uzumaki to the council while I send a squad out."

"…Captain?"

"WHAT?"

"Uzumaki is gone," Looking around the captain found that his own charge was now gone, and being the leader it was now his ass in the sling, "looks like he headed towards the gates."

"Does no one understand protocol?" massaging his temples the captain headed towards the Hokage Tower, "C'mon you two we need to report this and get a squad out there."

"Can't believe I let her trick me like that," Naruto muttered as leapt through the trees, "'…'I've never had a friend' lying bitch."

"**Yeah she took you for a spin brat," **Kyuubi barked out, laughing behind its cage, **"so is the redhead is what we're after?"**

"Damn right," Naruto replied, "the council will kill me if she gets away." Picking up the pace Naruto raced through the trees hoping to catch up to the jailbird that had gotten out of it cage. Her scent was thick in his nostrils keeping him on their trail, even with the head start he was already hot on their heels. Of course being too focused on a goal was just as bad as being distracted, because you lost sight of the whole picture, which is why Naruto didn't notice the odd number of spider webs he ran through.

XXXXXXX

"Looks like Konoha isn't wasting time," Kidomaru said as he felt the tugs on his spider webs, "but it looks like only one man."

"Must be a ringer," Sakon said looking back, "or someone sent to slow us down."

"Let's set up an ambush and get rid of the nuisance," said Jirobo, carrying a gagged Tayuya who was wriggling and shouting muffled curses, "or else we might be dealing with more than one man."

"Alright who's the bait?"

XXXXXXX

"Nara Shikamaru you are to round up every available ninja and retake the escaped prisoner as well as bring Uzumaki Naruto back," spoke elder Homura.

"Not to be a pain elder but should a genin really be leading this kind of mission," he was sure the village had to have someone more capable than him to lead, "shouldn't a chunin or even a jonin lead this mission."

"That's why you've been promoted to chunin congratulation," spoke elder Koharu tossing him his vest, "now get to work."

"…Troublesome."

XXXXXXX

As he leapt from one branch to another he saw a flash of red hair in the forest canopy. Naruto couldn't help feeling like a fox on the hunt as he closed in on his prey, and he couldn't but imagine tearing into Tayuya verbally. As he got closer he could see Tayuya being carried like a sack by a large man with an orange mohawk, pumping chakra into his legs he leapt like coiled spring and landed in front of them.

"Hand over the redhead, doughboy," Naruto ordered pulling out his kanobō, Demon Crusher, "or better yet, don't so I can cave your fucking skull in."

"It's bad to be so arrogant," Jirobo said pulling Tayuya off his shoulder and dumping her on the ground, "and foolish to risk your life for her."

"I asked for the girl not survival advice, so just—UNGH" a golden arrow ripped through Naruto before he even knew it was happening. Looking up he saw a six armed man with a bow in his hands, snidely smirking at him and looking back at Tayuya he saw a silver haired man drop down next to her and the big man. He really hated how smug they looked but he really loved the stupid looks on their faces as burst into smoke.

POOF

From his hiding spot in the trees Naruto took in all the information the clone sent him. The familiarity with which the six armed man held the bow, the strange lump on the silver haired ones back, the solid muscle the big man hid under the fat, and there matching uniforms black short with black tops under a sleeveless tunic with an entirely white yin-yang symbol, but there was one thing that stuck out to him the most.

'_What the hell why is she bound and gagged?'_ his anger was abated by the confusion of what he had seen, but he knew that if he wanted answers he was going to have to grab Tayuya. So with that plan in mind the white chip that represented his **Fox Mask** began shifted into a white hunter ninja mask. "Well about time I tested this out."

Flying from his hiding spot he landed in between Sakon and Jirobo and snapped his arms out gaining their attention, which is exactly what he wanted.

"**Flash**!**"** twin lights flared in his palms

"My eyes!"

"You fucking bastard!" Sakon and Jirobo shouted rubbing their eyes trying to fight through the pain. Smirking beneath his mask Naruto reached for Tayuya but was stunned by a blow to the back of his head and then tossed off the branch by a kick to the ass courtesy of the fist and foot sticking out of Sakon's ribs. Landing on a lower branch Naruto quickly leapt to the side to avoid an arrow but was still hit.

Naruto grit his teeth as the arrow went through his palm and stayed there, stuck.

"Damn I was aiming for your lungs," Kidomaru said and then hopped down to join his squad a sadistic smirk on his face, "but I guess this raises the games difficulty."

The mask stared at them giving nothing away, but behind it he was gritting his teeth and looking down at the arrow. It was an odd arrow, golden and looked like hardened clay, really hard clay because the shaft wouldn't break so he could pull it out.

"That won't work, Kidomaru's **Spider Sticky Gold **is like steel," spoke up Sakon said as he readied himself, "but don't worry, trash like you won't last long against us, Kidomaru, Jirobo, now!"

Jirobo flew at Naruto fist cocked, but Naruto rolled to his right, which is what Kidomaru wanted his arrow already cutting through the air.

'_Gotta move!'_

THUNK!

The arrow went into the tree missing Naruto as he dived of the tree, but Sakon was already on top of him. Trading blows, ducking, and weaving Sakon was keeping Naruto on the defensive. Taking two jabs to face Naruto was almost took a cross to the jaw, but ducking under it Naruto took the opening. A mistake on Naruto's part as he had forgotten about Ukon, the consequence: a drop kick to face, courtesy of the feet sticking out of Sakon's chest. Knocked over the edge Naruto fell into their trap, a giant spider web.

"**What the hell is this stuff,"** Naruto shouted as he struggled to cut himself out with his free hand but to no avail. Looming over him was Kidomaru arrow notched and aimed right at his skull.

"Well looks like this game is over," Kidomaru said snidely, "and here I thought this might be interesting, but trash is trash, so any last words."

"Yeah what the hell is this stuff made of," Naruto said as he continued to struggle against the bonds.

"Since you're a dead man I'll tell ya," Kidomaru said as Sakon and Ukon and Jirobo landed next to him, "by mixing chakra with my spit or sweat I can make these strong webs that can be cut by normal means because my chakra is constantly running through them."

"**What?"** Naruto doubled his efforts, struggling harder, **"I'm caught in your spit!?"**

"Kidomaru, stop playing around, kill this trash and let's get out of here," Sakon said impatiently and then him brother spoke up, "yeah ya dumbass we don't have time to stand here all day."

"Perhaps I can eat first before we leave Sakon," Jirobo said as he looked down on Naruto.

"What did I just say," Sakon shouted and while there were busy shouting at each other Naruto was gathering chakra into his hand, the one with an arrow in it. Normally his **Explosive Fist **and **Blast Palm **used different mixtures of wind and fire chakra. Both attacks used concussive force and heat but because he wasn't a master of either, the flames couldn't be too hot and the wind couldn't be too strong.

However the steps for both were the same first the fuel then the pilot light like a gas fire, hot and quick, but right now he was going to try something he hadn't in a while, mostly because the last time he burned his hand so badly it smelled like hamburger meat for a week. Concentrating he lit the fire first and began to add the fuel.

'_Steady,' _Naruto focused on his hand as the three sound ninja ignored him and bickered amongst themselves. Ah, arrogance, an old friend that he could always count on to give him some time.

'_1…' _the flame burst into life and he began to add the fuel.

"Hey what the hell is he doing?" regrettably fire tends to attract a lot of attention, "Kidomaru kill him!"

'_2. 3. Go!' _ In that instant the fire in Naruto's hand burned white hot as he sliced through the web like it was butter, the arrow whizzed by his mask as he fell to the forest floor.

"Alright time for some payback," Naruto growled, **"Shadow Clone Justu!**"

Clones rushed at the Sound ninja separating them through sheer numbers, and pulling out Demon Crusher he rushed at the one enemy he had a problem with, Kidomaru. Slipping in between the clones Naruto quickly came to the front of the group. As Kidomaru fired an arrow he dispersed a clone but had to bring up his bow when Naruto came through the smoke. Kidomaru's bow cracked as he was slammed into a tree by Naruto's kanobō, who had his own sadistic glare behind his mask.

"**That's for covering me in fucking spit," **and still needing to work off some anger he kicked Kidomaru in the head, **"and that's for the arrow!"** Resting the spike club on his shoulders, Naruto pulled out a kunai, **"Oh, and you're not the only one that can plant a trap."** Throwing the knife he sliced a rope which caused hidden wires to tighten and trap Kidomaru.

Turning around Naruto saw that Sakon and Jiroubo had already taken care of his clones, **"Just as I expected, you two are close range fighters and the spittle boy here specializes in long range, so I'll deal with one problem now before I deal with you."**

Before Sakon and Jirobo could move Naruto turned and drove his kanabō into Kidomaru's ribs, the cracking bones and coughing up blood was all Kidomaru manage as he struggled to breath, facing Sakon and Jirobo Naruto spoke, **"I'm not for all the song and dance so let's get started."**

Sakon smiled as he saw what was happening behind Naruto, "Well how about we introduce ourselves, just so everyone knows who kiledl who, I am Sakon and my brother Ukon of the West."

"I am Jiroubo of the South," answered the big man and he had a cruel smile on his face as well. Those looks set Naruto on edge as he wondered what was going on.

"**And I am Kidomaru of the East!" **Naruto barely had time to dodge the kill shot to his heart but took the arrow through the shoulder. Naruto put some distance between them and himself as he held his bleeding shoulder. Making matters worse was the two horned, three eyed demon with a large bow in his hands, and before he could voice his surprise Kidomaru spoke, **"Looks like this game has changed, especially since you forced me into my level two Cursed Seal, but since you finally have my interest why don't you tell me your name, trash**.**"**

"**I'm Naruto Uzumaki."**

XXXXXXX

"So you were the only guys I could scrounge up," Shikamaru said as looked at each of his squad mates, Chouji, stuffing his face, Kiba, looking excited and raring to go, Neji, who was being a pain in the ass with all the fate talk, and the one-eyed girl that hung around Naruto, Tomoko, "Our mission is to retrieve the escaped prisoner Tayuya and bring back Naruto."

"Alright let's get going," Kiba said impatiently.

"Calm down Kiba," Shikamaru said, "we don't know what were up against and rushing in is a fools move, but since we have no intel we'll just have to be prepared, I know what you all specialize in, except for you, Tomoko."

"I'm a long range fighter with a bow and arrow," Tomoko answered monotonously.

"Good I was hoping for that," Shikamaru said, "So it'll be Chouji up in front to handle anyone, Kiba behind him, your nose should give us a heads up, I'll be in the center to give out orders, Tomoko behind me to take care of the front or back, and Neji you're watching our backs."

"Uzumaki was fool to go out there alone," Neji muttered, "and he failed his mission."

"Yeah and now we have to risk our necks to get him back," Kiba said.

Before Tomoko could speak up in defense of her friend Shikamaru decided it was time to open his mouth, "Listen I know none of us really knows Naruto but he's still our comrade and a Leaf shinobi never abandons a comrade."

"…Damn your right," Kiba said scratching his head, "my mom would've of beat my ass if she was here."

"Right behind you, Shikamaru!" Chouji said with no chips in his hand and a fire burning in his eyes.

"Hmph, well said Nara," Neji said.

"Then let us proceed," Tomoko said, _'Master I'm coming.'_

XXXXXXX

"**Now shut up and fight,"** Naruto said as he yanked the arrow out, the sizzling as it healed. The he flew at the biggest threat Kidomaru, **"****Kanabo-justu: Mountain Drop!**"

Naruto broke the branch but missed Kidomaru as he leapt into the trees and away from the fight using his webs.

"Jirobo," Sakon said as his form began to change, **"Go to level two we've wasted enough time with this trash!"**

"**Right, I'll eat all his chakra,"** Jirobo said as his hair grew longer, he sprouted horns, and his skin became red and wart covered.

Sakon's own hair grew longer, a large horn come out the left side of his while his brother separated from and grew similar features except for the horn was on the opposite side and both sported black metal appendages on their left and right sides respectively. **"Come on brother this trash needs to be taught its place."**

Naruto's fox ears, hidden beneath the **Fox Mask's **illusion, picked up the movement behind him just in time to leap away from a charging Jirobo and summoned a horde of clones to deal with him. Sakon and Ukon where a different story as they quickly leapt into action keeping him on his toes, their teamwork making them frightening enemies, when one missed the other was already moving, when one had an opening the other covered for it. Naruto would have admired their teamwork if they had been on his side but they weren't, they were a horrible problem.

Both however fared the same as Naruto, used his club to keep them back and its massive size as an obstacle. While this was going on Naruto had clones distracting Kidomaru and Jirobo, so a clone could get closer to Tayuya.

"**I got you Tayuya," **Naruto said as undid Tayuya's binding and removed her gag, **"are you alright?"**

"Fucking assholes," Tayuya muttered, "yeah I'm fine, didn't think anyone would come after me."

"**So they kidnapped you?"**

"Yeah they fucking kidnapped me you dunce," Tayuya said as she rubbed her wrist, "What the fuck did you think happened?"

"**Nothing…," **Naruto bit his tongue knowing it would just make things work,** "just making sure what the situation is," **Naruto replied as he helped sit her against a tree, **"Now tell me everything about those three, starting with why they all went monster man."**

"Those are their curse seals, Orochimaru 'gave' those to us the Sound Four his personal guards," Tayuya spat out, "from what his cock sleeve Kabuto said they absorb the chakra all around us, and some enzyme scrubs so it doesn't kill us, then that chakra transforms us, boosting our strength ."

"**What about their skills?"**

"Jirobo is fucking crazy strong and the fat bastard likes to eat chakra, Kidomaru uses a bow and arrow likes keep out of reach like a pussy and he can attach a web to his arrow to direct them in flight, Sakon and Ukon are strong and their kekkei genkai allows them to fuse with a person all the way down to the chakra network, killing them from the inside out."

"**Damn," **Naruto said pessimistically, **"guess their Orochimaru's guards for a reason."**

"No shit," Tayuya said before the Naruto clone popped himself, "hey don't leave me here shithead."

Finally catching a lucky break the information hit Naruto just planted his kanobō in front of himself to defend against the demonic brothers while his clones handled Jirobo and Kidomaru. Ukon growled and used his metal arm to knock Naruto's weapon out of his hands but left himself open. Not wasting the opening Naruto headbutted Ukon sending him stumbling him back, but Sakon jumped through his brother surprising Naruto, **"I've got you!"**

"**Fuck off!" **Naruto snapped his palms forward, **"Blast Palm Both Barrels!"**

Flame and air slammed straight into Sakon, knocking him into his brother screaming and clutching his face, **"AAAHH you son of a bitch!"**

"**Brother!" **Ukon shouted as help his brother up, not wasting the chance Naruto charged both of them, Maim and Ravage in hand, itching for a kill.

"**Now I've got you!" **Naruto roared as he raised his claws, wind chakra coursing through them ready shred the brother into a gory mess.

Too bad he didn't see the meat tank bearing down on him. **"Die you worm!" **Jirobo bellowed as he came crashing down on top of Naruto. His fist came down on Naruto's skull with such force that it drove Naruto into the tree branch, and Naruto's body went still.

"Naruto!" Tayuya cried out as she saw her friend go down, "You fucking fatso I'll kill you!" She screamed as she struggled to stand, murder in her eyes. Their enemy down all four went in for the kill knowing they had won, even Tayuya had lost hope even as she struggled but it came as a surprise to everyone when Naruto burst into smoke. It came as a bigger surprise to Jirobo when Naruto dropped down on top of him and drove his claws straight into Jirobo's back. The ogre of a man roared as he grabbed at bucking and shaking until he grabbed Naruto's hair and tossed him off his back.

Naruto rubbed his scalp and barked at Jirobo, **"Who the fuck pulls hair in a fight!?"**

"**Enough of this Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru I'm going to eat his chakra, back me up!"** Jirobo roared as he charged Naruto. Covering ground quickly Jirobo struck out as Naruto weaved around his attacks, but having a beast barreling at you is a large distraction. A distraction that cost Naruto as Sakon came behind Naruto and connected with a brutal kick sending Naruto hurtling through the air. Not for very long though as Ukon shot down through the air and slammed into Naruto sending him into the ground.

"…**damn it,"** Naruto grunted as he tried to sit up. He held his cracked ribs as he rolled over and rose to his knees. As Naruto healed he heard a heavy thud in front of him, looking up he was met with the snarling face of Jirobo going through handseals. **"Oh this gonna be bad…"**

"**Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!" **A dome of earth rose up around Naruto, trapping him. Jirobo smirked as he began to suck out Naruto's chakra, **"Now its over for you, trash, I'll eat your chakra until there's nothing left!" **

Like a slow drain Naruto felt his chakra flowing out of him, **"Shit he's actually eating my chakra,"** Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to resist the pull, **"I am not getting eaten by some fucking ogre!"**

Pushing wind chakra into his claws Naruto clawed through the rock but the stone kept repairing itself no matter how deeply his claws struck. **"Damn it fox I need your chakra!"**

"**Don't be a fool," **Kyuubi said from within his head, **"Your coils are still repairing themselves from your fight with the Ichibi they won't be able to handle the strain for long."**

"**Damn then what…ugh," **Naruto felt a big pull of chakra, **"Hey Kyuubi you said normal human can't stand your chakra right?"**

"**Of course not their coils would explode and they would be very ugly, red stains."**

"**Good," **Naruto said a vicious smirk on his face, **"Alright fatboy let's see how you handle this!" **Calling up the fox's chakra he could feel it being pulled out of him into the stone dome. More and more kept being pulled and pulled out of him and he was becoming anxious until he heard the screaming outside of the dome and slowly the drain on his chakra trickled down and down like a closing faucet until it stopped altogether.

"**What the hell is happening to Jirobo, Ukon?"**

"**Sakon back away!"**

Then the screaming stopped.

"**What a foul stench and I thought Jirobo was bad before."**

Naruto smirked as the dome began to crack and fall apart without Jirobo to hold it up, **"Explosive Fist!" **With that great blast the walls came down and Naruto saw his handy work.

"…**Holy hell…"**

That utterance was all Naruto could muster for in front of him was not an ugly stain but something far worse. The beast stood ten feet tall, arms like tree trunks, long black horns, bone spines sticking out of its chin and jaw, and a great orange mane hung off its shoulders.

**ROAR!**

The sound was deafening and struck the core of everyone around, filling them all with dread, and no words escaped Naruto.

"**Now I'm really going to eat you," **Jirobo growled,Jirobo kicked Naruto like he was a puppy, breaking his recently healed ribs, sending him rolling along the ground. On his back and wheezing for air Naruto felt the ground shake as death came closer. A large shadow fell over Naruto as he looked up at his executioner.

"**God," **Naruto muttered, **"if you exist…you fucking owe me," **Jirobo raised his fist as Naruto kept wheezing, **"…so fucking do something!" **Naruto shouted as Jirobo brought down his fist to crush Naruto's skull.

"**Meat Tank Bullet!"**

"…**Holy shit that fucking worked…"**

Sorry it took so long to get out I wanted to do this whole arc in on chapter but it didn't want to click in my head so I had spent a while tweeking it before I just gave up. Well not much to say except please leave a review.

I'd promise to speed things along but I am clearly not that fast.


	16. Life on the Line

**Alright here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Juubi no Okami: **Sorry there's not going to be a female Akatsuki in the harem, but your suggestion gives me an idea and thanks for straightening that Shiki/Shini thing.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 16: Life on the Line**

"I can smell chakra, it's up ahead and it stinks something foul," Kiba said, "were getting close."

"Neji can you see what's up ahead?" Shikamaru said.

"Barely, but there is large one that I recognize as Naruto, four chakra sources most likely the enemy, but there is something off about their chakra…" Neji said unnerved by what he saw.

"What do ya mean?" Shikamaru asked a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Their chakra is dark, foul even, I've never seen anything like it," Neji replied.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "but none of those can be our prisoner, she's a cripple from what I was told, do you see her?"

"Yes a small chakra source away from the fight," Neji reported.

"Good, now what can you tell me about the battle?" Shikamaru asked he really needed to know what was going on.

As they got closer Neji could see more of the battle, "The enemies—wait Uzumaki's been trapped!" at this distance Neji could actually make out the people.

"Damn it!" Kiba muttered, "What else could go wrong?"

"One of the enemies is draining his chakra," Neji reported, "and now I see what's wrong with their chakra."

Shikamaru and his squad cleared the tree line and saw what they were up against, "Demons…troublesome."

"Shikamaru," Couji asked quietly, "what do we do?"

"Cower if you want," Tomoko said as she notched an arrow, "I'm going to save my master."

Shikamaru grabbed her arm stopping Tomoko from firing, "Damn it woman wait," Shikamaru stared her down, "There's only three enemies down there, one's unaccounted for—"

"He's up in the trees to the northeast a ways from here," Neji stepped in, "and he's taken out Naruto's clones with a bow."

"Alright Neji go after him and take her with you."

"No I—"

"You wanna save Naruto?" Shikamru asked, "then I need you to take out their ranged fighter so none of us get an arrow in the back, understand."

Tomoko and Shikamaru stared each other down but Tomoko blinked first, "Alright, Hyuga lets go."

"Uhh…Shikamaru somethings happening to that one," Kiba said as Jirobo feel to the ground screaming in pain, "but at least it looks like he won't be a problem anymore."

"Don't speak so soon," Tomoko spoke, "that doesn't look like a dead man." They all watched with sick fascination as Jirobo's skin boiled and stretched, and his horns grow long, and black, how he shot up like a tree into a giant of a man. They saw the dome crumble, heard the beast roar and stand over Naruto and raise his massive fist.

"Shit, he's gonna crush him!" Shikamaru turned to his friend, "Chouji!"

"G-Got it!" Leaping into the air Chouji burst into smoke.

XXXXXXX

"**Meat Tank Bullet!" **and true to its name the giant meat bullet slammed into Jirobo's shoulder, but the beast stood its ground and with a great heave threw the human bullet into the ground. Before Shikamaru and his squad could rush to help Chouji, Tomoko stepped in front of them and caught an arrow before in skewered Shikamaru's skull.

"Neji, Tomoko—"

"We're on it, Hyuga come on!" Tomoko shouted trying not to worry about her friend, while Neji followed her into the forest pinpointed the position of their enemy and relayed it to her. They leapt through the trees both using their eyes to avoid the arrows flying at them, "How did he know where we were?"

"He got closer, now he's running into the woods trying to keep his distance."

"Split up, keep going straight, I'll flank him," Tomoko changed directions leaving Neji alone to close in on his target. Neji quickly dropped to the ground to avoid an arrow that cleaved through the tree behind him.

"**So more Konoha rats have come out to play,"** Kidomaru snarled hiding in the trees, but Neji had already spotted him, **"Fine I'll just play with you for a while."**

"Then stop talking and fight," Neji shouted trying to stall.

"**Oh someone's in a hurry,"** Kidomaru smirked, **"or are you trying to buy time for your friend."**

"Friend?"

"**Oh, playing dumb,"** Kidomaru chuckled, **"don't worry my friend will keep your friend company."**

XXXXXXX

"Damn spiders!" Tomoko yelled as she dodged the webs of the giant spider, a horrible surprise that had been waiting for her. To make matters worse the spider had brought her kids along, keeping her from a clear shot and when she did get a shot off they threw themselves in front of their mother.

The spider lunged at her again its legs trying to pin her down with its claws, but she was too quick for it. Unfortunately, she was so focused on the big threat that the small ones went unnoticed, so it was a surprise when something heavy landed on her back.

Tomoko looked back only to come face to face with the dripping fangs of a spider. And being a trained warrior she acted in the most logical manner.

She shrieked, and then stabbed the spider in the face, but spider burst it innards sticking to her. Disgusted she wiped the gunk off her shoulder, or at least tried to.

"What the hell?" she tried to pull her hand away but it was stuck, "These aren't guts."

HISS

HISS

HISS

Tomoko looked up to see dozens of falling spiders, fangs bared. She reached for her bow but her hand just snapped back to her shoulder.

"Damnit!" Tomoko shouted as spider after spider began to land on her, reaching up she tore away her eye patch and the world slowed to a crawl. Quickly, she shook the monsters from her body and rolled away from them. Still trapped in the webbing she could only dodge and swipe at any spider that got to close. Just as she was cutting down another spiderling she was hit with a flash of inspiration.

Waiting for a spiderling to lunge she didn't have to wait long. Grabbing a spider by leg she gutted the spiderling and tossed it at the spider beast. The result, a living grenade that splattered webbing on the monster's claws gluing it to the ground. The beast hissed and screeched as it tugged and yanked its leg trying to free itself. Weaving around the spiderlings Tomoko moved in for the kill, forgetting that when faced with death an animal will bite its own leg off. The spider was no different as it tore it leg of and lashed out again, ignoring its self-amputation. At the speed she was going Tomoko could barely dodge the impaling thrust of the beast and it cost her as the spider lashed out once more, this time striking her in the back.

Tomoko tumbled along the ground, the spiderling chasing after her. As she slowed to a stop they pounced but she managed to roll to her feet and leap away from the horde as the landed on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. She could feel the bruise forming on her back as she waited for more spiderling to attack. Now that she had a way to stop the spider it was only a matter of lather, rinse, and repeat. In deadly display of acrobatics and speed she gutted the spiderlings pouncing on her, and tossing them the spider beast. The beast tried it's best to avoid becoming trapped once more, but missing a leg is hampering to any creature, even one with eight.

Covered in the innards of its children the spider writhed and wriggled trying to break free but to no avail. Strolled over to the exposed head Tomoko pulled a shaft with an arrowhead decorated with a seal formula. "Not so fun is it," she spat out raising the arrow above her head and plunging it into the spider's skull. Leaving the beast to its end Tomoko sauntered into the woods and with one last howl the spider's head exploded.

XXXXXXX

"**Time to stop messing around,"** Kidomaru muttered as he missed another shot. Gather chakra in his throat Kidomaru hocked up a golden arrow with a drill bit shaped tip. **"Now that I know your secret Hyuga, that'll be the last arrow you dodge."**

Exhausted but still able bodied Neji scanned the tree line for any hint of the next attack. The fight had been more poking and prodding than an actual fight, each side trying to find any advantage they could exploit. At this point Neji knew he had one last move, for the duration of the fight he had been on the defensive but his opponent's last moved had shown him an opening, one that he intended to take despite the risk.

Kidomaru attached a web line his arrow and notched it. A sadistic smile played on his lips as he took aim, **"Goodbye Konoha scum."**

Neji almost missed the arrow traveling in his blind spot, almost. By a stroke of luck he managed to catch sight of the chakra coursing through the web and took off running, _'Have to make this convincing.'_

The arrow tracked him as he raced closer to where the web line led, until he reached the right spot. He turned to face his fate, waiting for the blow, but in a flash the arrow whizzed by him. He eyes caught a prong tipped arrow that threw the arrow off course. "Lack of survival instincts Hyuga?"

Neji looked up and spotted Tomoko, bow in hand, looking out for another attack, "I had the situation under control."

"Seemed like it," Tomoko said as she hopped down

"How did you even fire an arrow," Neji said noticing her trapped arm, "Here."

"I used my teeth," She answered as Neji cut the spider webbing, "I'll thank you later, first lets squash the spider."

"I have a plan but he's out of my field of vision, think you can figure out his position?" Neji asked scanning the tree line for any more attacks.

"That arrow took a lot of twists and turns," despite the answer she notched another explosive arrow, "but I'll be able to hit him with this."

"Good, on three."

"Three!" The arrow tore through the air before it sunk into the bark near Kidomaru's head, but he paid it no mind and notched another arrow to take out the new threat. What he did pay attention to was the arrow blinking faster and faster, "Oh crap!"

By a second and some luck Kidomaru managed to drop himself off the tree before the fireball cooked him, and managed to stop his fall by attaching a web to tree. Swing down he caught sight of Neji heading straight toward him, **"That's one fly that I can drop."** Taking aim he let loose an arrow that cut straight through Neji, but instead of blood he just faded away.

"What?"

"**Eight Trigrams: 64 Palm!" **Neji pounded blow after furious blow into Kidomaru, **"32…64 Palms!"** The last shot blasted Kidomaru into the ground, wheezing and gasping. Neji stood above him surprised that the spider ninja had survived the onslaught.

"**Can't believe…I got caught…by such a simple ruse,"** Kidomaru spat, grunting as he tried to sit up, **"and killed…by weak fools from…Konoha no less."**

"Fate determined your death," Negi said dispassionately, "and no one can ever escape it."

"**Really…"** Blood dribbled down Kidomaru's chin, a smile slowly spreading across his face, **"then at least I get this!"**

SHUNK!

The golden kunai that had been gripped tightly in his hands fell as did the smile on his face, the last thing Kidomaru's eyes saw was the shaft of the arrow that had impaled his third eye.

"Try to be more careful Hyuga, my Master still needs help," While Neji couldn't fault the scolding tone he didn't like being talked down to.

"I had it under control."

"Sounds familiar," Tomoko said, "Why do you seem to have a death wish?"

"Fate will decide my end."

"Really, you knew that arrow was going to kill you but you still tried to take Kidomaru down with you," Tomoko said as she pulled her arrow out Kidomaru's head, "Seems like you were trying to make your own end."

"Enough," The look in his eyes demanded that she stop, "there's still a mission to complete."

"A falcon with broken wings will always try to fly until it dies," The way she looked at him, it was infuriating, as if he couldn't see something grand right before his eyes, "but your right, we still have a mission to complete."

XXXXXXX

"Kiba get Naruto out of there, Chouji you're with me," A quick 'roger' was all he needed before heading in to assist. Kiba dropped down next to Naruto hefting him onto his shoulder, while Shikamaru landed next to Chouji. Jirobu charged them roaring like a mad beast, but Shikamaru had other plans as his shadow lashed out, **"Shadow Possesion Justu** success." The beast struggled against the justu but Chouji put a stop to that, **"Partial Expansion Justu!" **Chouji's boulder of a fist knocked the demon to the ground while Sakon and Ukon to advantage of the distraction to land behind Shikamaru.

"**Should keep your eyes on the enemy," **Sakon laughed metal fist cocked alongside his brother's.

"I always do," Though they couldn't see it, they could hear the smirk on his face, what they could see where two little balls hooked into the back of his vest that started to glow.

BANG!

"**My eyes you goddamn bastard!"**

"**Damn flashbangs!"**

"**Shadow Possesion Justu **success," Shikamaru check on Kiba's position and saw him lay the injured Naruto next to their target, "Kiba now!"

"Come on Akamaru," The dog nin dive bombed with his clone spinning into twin cyclones, **"Fang over Fang!" **Both crashed into the ground grinding the dirt under the claws, but nothing else, "We missed?"

**"Yeah you did," **Twin Kibas looked up and received twin fists to the face that knocked them across the ground, **"but we didn't." **Kiba and Akamaru wiped the blood the blood from their chins as they rose to face the demon twins.

"I was hoping this would be," Kiba muttered and spit out some blood, "but at least will get some action right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru grunted as Shikamaru, and Chouji landed next to him, "Looks like my shadows won't work until we give them a good beating, Kiba, Chouji stay on your toes looks like the big guy's getting up." An artist couldn't have painted a better picture of heroes and villains on one side stood Shikamaru and his squad on the other a monstrous Jirobo with the demonic Sakon and Ukon.

"Hmph, those fuckers actually look kind of cool," muttered Tayuya from up above while Naruto laid on his side wheezing as his ribs healed themselves, "Are you alright shithead?"

"Just...peachy," Naruto said transforming his **Fox Mask **to its hidden nose mark as his breathing started to come easier, "I'm going to beat the shit out of that walking wart."

"Give the fat fuck one for me," Not for the first time Tayuya wished her legs hadn't been damaged by the removal of the curse seal, most who knew what happened to those who lost their curse seals would call her lucky, but she wondered if being a crippled ninja was better than being a dead ninja. While she was having these inner musings Naruto was having a conversation with his furry friend.

_"Why would I pump her full of chakra you saw what happened to Jirobo and she doesn't even have her curse mark anymore."_

**"It seems that the curse seal can convert my chakra into something safer but still quite volatile, as for the girl she might need a new power source not a new seal."**

_"This is going to be a pain in the ass," _Naruto thought to himself as moved over to Tayuya, "Tayuya you mind if I check something out?"

"What, why?" Tayuya said eyeing him oddly, "Shouldn't you be down there helping your buddies, they look like they need it," Tayuya winced as a boulder sized Chouji was slammed into a tree while Kiba drilled into one of the demon brothers while Akamaru was kicked in the face.

"Well if I'm right then you might not have actually lost your curse seal," Naruto said as he moved her hair aside to get a look at her seal.

"What, of course it's gone I can't use it and my legs are shot to shit," Tayuya said as Naruto examined her seal, while conversing with the demon, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sometimes you just need to switch out the batteries to make something work," Naruto said as Kyuubi confirmed their suspicions, "Tayuya do you trust me?"

"Wh-What why the hell do you need to know that?"

"Because what I'm about to do may or may not work, so do. you. trust. me," Naruto looked her dead in the eye.

"...You're the kind of guy who has people backs right?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "Then I trust you with mine."

"Alright, just grit your teeth," Channeling chakra into his palm Naruto placed it on the mark, and with one great mental heave he blasted a portion of demonic chakra into her system. The effect was immediate as Tayuya's skin began to redden and give off steam, the girl tried to bite back her screams but it was a lost cause. Naruto stepped back as Tayuya began to thrash about as her body began to stretch and grow. After a few minutes the steam stopped rising, she stopped thrashing, and Naruto moved to her side, "Tayuya are you alright?"

"...Yeah I fee**l pretty good,"** Tayuya said as she stood up looking at her new body. She could already feel the differences in her body it felt stronger, her skin was darker, her teeth were sharper, she touched her horns noticing her new claws as well as her new crown of curved horns, and her hair felt different, heavier. **"Better than good I feel fucking amazing!" **

"Good because Jirobu is going to be a lot harder to take down," Naruto said as he pulled out his claws, and checked Tayuya over. Her body had grown taller, more muscle, she had gotten whisker marks similar to his, and there was something about her that caught his eye. Shaking his head of those thoughts he focused below, where his comrades where putting up a decent fight. "Ready for a fight?"

**"Yeah but I'd feel better with my flute," **Her reply was met with an odd reaction from her new body. Her hair began to wrap itself around her center horn, **"What the fuck is happening!?"**

**"Tell her to calm down, I am commanding my chakra to help the girl," **said Kyuubi, **"and tell her to let the chakra direct her."**

"Tayuya calm down I'm controlling the chakra to help, just let the it guide you and you'll be fine," Naruto watched as she took moment to collect herself, and then he watched as Tayuya took ahold of her hair wrapped horn and start to pull. With great effort the bone began to bend and with one last yank she broke the bone.

**"Hmm didn't even hurt," **Tayuya ran her fingers over the horn which she noticed looked like a harp, lifting a clawed hand she plucked a few notes, then she shot a smirk at Naruto, **"Just follow the chakra, right?"**

"Yeah, so let's get down there," Naruto said his fox mask coming back on, as he got ready to pounce on Jirobu, but Tayuya placed a hand on his shoulder, **"Let me take the lead Naruto I owe these bastards some payback."**

**"Ladies first."**

Lifting her harp Tayuya began to play a tune letting her new chakra guide her, slowly intoxicating her, **"First Song: Sound of Blood and Bone." **The music flew through the forest finding the ear of everyone and everything catching their attention with its haunting sound, a low deep tune that rose higher and higher only to die back down.

**"Now Jirobu, Sakon, Ukon dance to my tune."**

**XXXXXXX**

Sorry if this chapter was shorter than my others but I've decided to release shorter chapters in the hopes that I can release them quicker.


	17. Main Attraction

**Here's the next chapter, as usual read and review it's great motivation.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 17: The Main Attraction**

(Rice Country)

"Kabuto! Kabuto! Get here right now!" Orochimaru bit back a scream as pinpricks of pain shot up and down his arms, "Kabuto!"

"Lord Orochimaru, please settle down," Kabuto said as he pulled out a syringe and struggled to hold down his master's arm long enough to find a vein, "This will help with the pain."

Orochimaru let out a slow breath as Kabuto pushed down on the plunger, turning the blazing inferno into a small fire. "H-Have those fools arrived yet?"

"No Lord Orochimaru, it's no surprise that Konoha would have an interest in Tayuya, but to think they would have enough forces left to hold back those three is a surprise given the invasion."

"No matter, Tayuya is a secondary objective," Orochimaru grunted as he sat up and took hold of the scroll lying next to his bed, "one of my little snakes has slithered its way into the forest and is retrieving a very important package."

"Really, what would that be?"

"None of your business, Kabuto," Orochimaru muttered before a wicked smirk crossed his face, "send Kimimaro out, that should remove those pest from Konoha."

"But, Lord Orochimaru, Kimimaro can't even walk, he's-"

"I can walk just fine," a pale skinned boy, with white hair, garbed in a white shirt and black pants, a large purple rope tied around his waist, "I'll go retrieve Tayuya and kill any who stand in my path Lord Orochimaru."

"How are you even standing?"

"My body may be failing but my spirit will never rest as long as Lord Orochimaru has need of me."

"Thank you Kimimaro, I can always count on your loyalty," the devious smile on Orochimaru's lips seemed contrary to his honeyed words, "Before you go, take this."

"My lord?" The vile that Kabuto handed him was filled with sickly green liquid, that boded ill for its unlucky victim.

"If you somehow fail to retrieve Tayuya make sure Konoha fails as well."

"I understand Lord Orochimaru."

XXXXXXX

**"Now Jirobu, Sakon, Ukon dance to my tune."**

The sound took hold of their bodies, it vibrated through their blood and hummed through their bones. Tayuya plucked a string on her harp and Ukon took a step toward his brother, she plucked another and he took another, note by note and step by step until he was standing in front of his brother. The intoxicating pleasure of demonic chakra coursing through her veins grew as her fingers flew across the strings at a maddening pace. Ukon's arms shook as he tried to stop them from rising, but it was in vain and soon both hands were wrapped around his brother's neck, **"Ukon…stop!"**

"**I'm trying!"**

While the brothers were going the way of Cain and Abel, Jirobo was fighting off Tayuya's jutsu, both were deadlocked against one another in a battle between monstrous strength and demonic force. For every heave Tayuya gave, Jirobu gave just as good, each bit of control gained over his body was hard earned and quickly lost. Back and forth, back and forth the tug of war went, but it was numbers that won the battle as forcing her will over three people became too much for Tayuya. Her control weakened over Jirobo for just a few seconds as she tried to finish off Sakon, but he took a mile out of that inch and with one great heave he broke free. **"Enough of your noise!" **taking hold of the earth beneath him, Jirobo ripped out two massive boulders and hurled them at Tayuya.

The song stopped and new one took its place, multiple high pitched tunes playing together in a shrill crescendo, **"Second Song: Sonic Wail!" **the air cracked as a cry flew from Tayuya's harp and collided with a boulder, shaking it so violently that it exploded into dust.

The second boulder was still on a collision course with the demonic harpist, but before Tayuya could pluck another string the boulder was sliced in two courtesy of Naruto's claws, a wicked grin spread across his mask, **"Forgot about us ugly."**

"**I'll crush you both!"**

"**We'll see about that," **Naruto spat back, **"You three take care of thing one and thing two!"**

"Already on it," Shikamaru said as his shadow held Sakon and Ukon in place, "but I don't know for how long, so Chouji, Kiba lend me a hand before things become troublesome!"

"On it, **Partial Expansion Justu!**" Chouji's meaty fist came down on Ukon with enough force to crack the ground, "Got him."

"Right **Fang over Fang!**" Kiba rushed right at Sakon delivering the final blow, tearing right through him, "Heh, too easy."

"**You'd think so," **Shikamaru looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from, **"but my brother and I aren't Orochimaru's elite guard for no reason." **

"Prove it!" Kiba shouted trying to goad them out of hiding.

"**Over here,"** Kiba turned and saw Sakon's face growing out of his shoulder, **"How about we get to know each other?" **

"What the hell, get off of me!"

"Shikamaru, help," Chouji grunted as he took a knee.

"**You see dog boy, my brother and I are able to meld with anyone down to their chakra network, and destroy them from the inside out," **Sakon said snidely, **"What did you say earlier to me, oh that's right, prove it!"**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Kiba crumpled to his knees, it felt like a hot knife had been jammed into guts, "Y-You son of-of a bitch."

"**Well if that's not the pot calling the kettle black," **Sakon said laughing right into Kiba's face, then a malicious smile spread across his face, **"And for all the trouble you and you pals have caused us, I'm going to make this hurt."**

"**Sakon stop playing and finish him."**

"**Don't ruin my fun brother."**

"You sh-should take his advice about toying with your kill," Kiba muttered as he pulled out a kunai.

"**Oh is the trash giving me advice," **Sakon said as he caused Kiba more pain, **"What if I don't take it, what are you going to do?"**

"Well…since we're sharing this body…I doubt you'll…like this," Kiba said as he raised the blade.

"**You wouldn't, no one's stupid enough to kill themselves!"**

"I'm Inuzuka, we live and die for the pack!" Kiba snarled and drove the blade deep into his gut.

Sakon starting coughing up blood as Kiba fell to the floor, **"Y-you bas-bastard…I'll get y-you for th-this!" **Sakon head disappeared as his body left Kiba's, clutching a similar wound, **"Ukon get over here!"**

"**Brother I'm coming," **Ukon immediately left Chouji's body and ran to his brother's side, not taking notice of the pill box the boy pulled out **"I've got you bro—"**

SCHILCK

"**BROTHER!"**

Sakon looked at his shoulder and gripped the arrow shaft sticking out of it, **"It's alright Ukon, stupid fool couldn't hit a wounded man, there's no way this trash could—"**

BOOM!

"**U-Ukon?" **

THUMP

Ukon looked down on his brother, what the explosion had left of him, and fell to his knees, **"Brother…" **The grief in his heart immediately turned into rage, rage at his brother's killers. Chakra swelled around him as he rose to his feet, **"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU, YOU GODDAMNED TRASH, I'LL TEAR YOUR GUTS APART!"**

THUD! CRUNCH!

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Chouji shouted as he pulled his hand out off Sakon's body, the blaze of chakra surrounding it dying down.

"Good job Chouji," Shikamaru said as he went to check over Kiba, Tomoko and Neji right behind him, "but we still have to help out Naruto and get Kiba to a medic."

"Alright I'll go—"

"LOOK OUT!"

SHLICK!

Neji's eyes worked their way up from the sword rooted in his chest up to the face of a young man, "You've all done enough."

"Who—"

SHLICK

Neji's body shook and fell to the ground, as he clutched the mortal wound, "And you won't be doing anymore."

"Shit," Shikamaru muttered as he eyed the new arrival, the man made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, "this guy's going to be trouble."

The group readied itself as the stranger raised his blade, "I am Kimimaro," Kidomaru leapt into the air to avoid Jirobo's flying body, "and you are all dead."

While Kimimaro charged into battle, Naruto and Tayuya moved in for the kill. Naruto tried to finish Jirobo with a deadly thrust to the neck, but the giant used his arm to block the blow, and returned the blow with one of his own. Naruto recovered in air, his talon still in Jirobo's arm, but the ogre paid no mind to it and bore down on Naruto with a vicious stomp. Naruto drove his talons up into Jirobo's foot bearing the crushing weight, he gritted his teeth as he felt Jirobo put more weight on the foot. Jirobo raised his foot taking Naruto's other claw with it, and just as he was about to bring it down again a sound wave smashed into it.

Jirobo howled as he was brought down to a knee as the **Sonic Wail **shattered the bones in his legs and ruptured vessels. Seeing his opening to end the battle Naruto leapt up and drove his foot blade into Jirobo's throat and viciously tore through it. The ogre clutched his throat trying to stop the liquid life from leaving him a futile act, for most creatures. But he proved himself to not be most creatures as a stream of smoke floated into the air and a small hiss could be heard.

Kyuubi knew what was happening and barked out a warning, **"Naruto he's healing!"**

"_**The hell he is!" **_Naruto drew flame over his hand, as he did before, and once the fire burned as hot as it could, he fanned the flames with his wind chakra, **"Tayuya hold him!"**

"**First Song: Sound of Blood and Bone!" **Once more the melody enslaved Jirobo's body. With the beast held Naruto launched himself at Jirobo and raised his flaming hand for the killing blow.

"**Napalm Chop!"**

The head had fallen to the ground, its face still displaying Jirobo's inhuman anger. Jirobo's neck, now lacking a head, still billowed smoke as it fell to the ground, though the cause of the smoke was the sizzling flesh that had been cauterized by Naruto's deadly attack.

"**Let's see you heal that."**

"We need help over here!" Kimimaro hadn't wasted time playing with his prey like his teammates, and Chouji had been the first to fall. A lethal stab to his side left him clinging to life, his only saving grace being that Kimimaro no longer saw him as a threat. Shikamaru and Tomoko were faring only slightly better, better meaning they could still move, but the cuts and bruises on their bodies said they wouldn't be able to survive another assault.

XXXXXXX

(Konoha)

"Zabuza don't let him get away!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" Zabuza yelled as he clashed blades with his enemy.

"Zabuza, you always liked to bite off more than you could chew," Kisame said he held his ground easily against Zabuza's butcher blade. He'd been surprised to find one his fellow swordsmen in employ of the leaf, but the novelty wore off quickly, there were more important things to take care of, "And if I remember right, running like a coward was in that category to."

Zabuza had forgotten what monster Kisame was, but now as sweat rolled down his forehead and exhaustion began to creep in, he was remembering why he decided flight instead of fight when he betrayed the Mist. That option however was off the table, "Whatever brought you here Kisame can't be good, and I finally got settled, so I'll be damned if I'm going to let you wreck it."

"So the guppy grew a backbone, eh?" Kisame chuckled as he pushed Zabuza away, "I'll be glad to tear it out then."

"_Itachi whatever you're doing, pick up the pace."_

(With Itachi)

"Step aside Kakashi."

"Now why would I do that?" Kakashi answered back, kunai at the ready.

"Because this doesn't concern you."

"It does when a when my student happens to be Jinchuriki."

"It seems that Konoha isn't as in the dark as we'd like," Itachi said as he pulled off his hat, "but what I'm here for involves the Uchiha family."

"So that's why you're here," Kakashi said as he relaxed his stance, "then make it look good."

"I intend to Dog."

XXXXXXX

"**Fuuton: Air bullet" **a wall of pressurized air knocked Kimimaro into the woods, **"That won't keep him away for long, Tomoko are alright?"**

"Master I'm sorry he's on a different level, even my eye couldn't keep up," Tomoko rasped out, the dagger in her hand falling to the ground, and her bow lying into two where Kimimaro broke it.

"**How's that possible, your eyes slow down the world!"**

"My guess is sensory overload, that guy, he's too fast, too unpredictable, and even if her eye can track him her body isn't anywhere near his speed," Shikamaru said as he quickly checked his equipment, "I'm fine too, just to let you know."

"**Stop moping and get the fuck up," **Tayuya shouted as she pulled Shikamaru to his feet, **"Kimimaro isn't like those other assholes."**

"How so?"

"**Orochimaru trained him by having the Sound Four go all out against him," **Tayuya clenched her fist remembering those fights, **"We never won, half the time we were just trying to survive."**

"**Well we're going to have to win this one," **Naruto said as he readied himself, **"You two need to get of here."**

"No Master we ca—" Tomoko's protest were cut off as Shikamaru roughly pulled her to her feet.

"We have to," Shikamaru muttered, frustrated with the turn of events, "I don't like abandoning my comrades in a fight, but we're in no condition to keep going, and we've three squad mates who need a medic."

"You can run if you want but I'm staying!"

"**No you're not, Shikamaru's right, you need to get those three and yourselves out of here now!" **Naruto's tone left no room for argument but Tomoko wouldn't be deterred.

"But—"

"**No one's going anywhere," **Kimimaro's barked out. Leaping back into the clearing he revealed the monstrosity he'd become. His skin had turned an odd hue of grey and bones jutted out his back and arms, a tail sprouted from his backside and his face now sporting odd markings.

"**Fuck, he's activated his Curse Seal."**

Kimimaro attacked without hesitation and Naruto met him half way. They exchanged blows, each delivering vicious blows before breaking apart, Naruto's body sizzled as it healed from the wounds that Kimimaro inflicted, and likewise Kimimaro healed the bones that Naruto had managed to barely cut into with his wind enhanced blades, while his **Curse Seal** took care of the skin. Naruto huffed out as threw off his broken falcon talons; despite the damage they inflicted Kimimaro's bones proved to be tougher.

"**Looks like it's going to hand to hand," **of course Naruto knew this was a stupid plan of attack which was punctuated by Tayuya's response, **"Have you fucking lost it, you'll break your fucking hand if you land a punch, shithead!"**

"**Who said anything about a fist fight, he's got his little sword and whatever else he feels like pulling out, and me," **a burst of fire pulled all eyes to his hands as he put them up, **"I've got these."**

XXXXXXX

(Konoha)

"So the last Uchiha graces me with his presence, I should be honored."

"Where are they Danzo?" the edge in Itachi's voice would have frightened a lesser shinobi, but a man like Danzo didn't survive three wars by lacking a spine, "What are going on about Itachi?"

"I always despised you Danzo, but I never thought that you were one to break your word," Itachi's stepped forward but was stopped by the blades of Danzo's two bodyguards, "first you let my brother die and then you ransack his grave!"

"I did all in my power to protect the boy as per our agreement, but he was unstable and becoming more so as the years went by, he charged to his death and that is not my fault," despite the boiling rage under his calm façade, Itachi knew Danzo was correct, but that still left one matter to attend to, "What of his body?"

"What of it?"

"You think you can fool me Danzo but I know the man who took Shusui's eye, and I doubt the same man would leave a pair just lying in the ground!"

"Obviously whoever informed you of your brother's demise left out the method for his end, the boy was crushed to death by Suna's crazed jinchuriki, the largest intact part Konoha collected was an arm, I'll spare you the other details."

"You son of bitch, I'll see to it you pay!" Itachi snarled out no longer able to keep in fury reigned in, as viciously disposed of the Root ninja before setting his sights on Danzo, who still remained seated at his desk.

"That seemed unnecessary, and I'd put that blade down if you wish to know who really stole your brother's remains."

"You could tell me, but beating it out of you sounds just as satisfying."

"But you know I'd never talk," Danzo kept the smile of his face as Itachi tossed the sword down, "good to see that we can still be civil, now I believe that you are looking for a snake in the grass."

"Orochimaru…"

"Correct as to his whereabouts—"

"Don't bother as soon word reaches him that snake will slither into another hole, but I will find him."

"Well then, I'm sure you can see yourself out, and don't kill any more of my ninja I don't have an endless supply."

XXXXXXX

"**After that all that big fucking talk I thought you'd actually be able to put him the hell down!" **Tayuya shouted at Naruto as she fired off another sound wave, **"but you're not doing a fucking thing!"**

"**If someone could hold him long enough I would!" **Naruto shot back as he avoided a blow to the chest. The fire burning from his hands was able to char the bone armor that Kimimaro used, but every time he got close he either had to avoid one of Kimimaro's strikes or the slippery bastard dodged. The situation, besides being annoying, told him that he would need someone to hold the man down long enough for the killing blow. At first he'd considered Shikamaru, but the Nara quickly shot the plan down informing Naruto that his shadow jutsu wouldn't be able to hold someone like Kimimaro on his own down for long, especially with the chakra he used to survive Kimimaro's initial assault. And Tayuya had managed to place Kimimaro under her genjustu but the boneman's will, and chakra, had proven too strong **"and I don't see you coming up with a plan!"**

Seeing the opening he needed to crush the impudent worm in his way Kimimaro lashed out, and drove his blade into Naruto's head.

POOF!

The taste of victory turned to ash as his enemy vanished, and a song hit his ear, and his shadow stretched forward.

"**Sound and Shadow Dance **success," Shikamaru smirked as he and Tayuya put everything they had into holding Kimimaro, "Go Naruto!"

"**Napalm Jab!" **

Naruto grit his teeth as he poured more chakra into the jutsu driving the flames heat higher and higher. The bone under his fist began to crack and turn to ash as Naruto steadily forced his attack deeper and deeper into Kimimaro's chest.

"**You and your psycho master are never laying a hand on Tayuya!"**

"**You will not stop me!" **To Naruto's shock Kimimaro's hands snapped up to his wrist, and began to push against him.

"**Hold him!"**

"We're trying!"

Naruto and Kimimaro struggled against one another, neither waning, but eventually Kimimaro could not stand against the combined assault and Naruto began to push back into his chest. _'No, I can't fail Lord Orochimaru, I won't fail…"_

"**LORD OROCHIMARU!" **with one more heave against his chains Kimimaro gripped Naruto's wrist tighter, and drove a bone spike through it.

Naruto screamed as blood poured from the wound, the pain shattering his focus and disrupting the jutsu.

BOOM!

Naruto was thrown clear from the explosion and crashed to the ground. Naruto clutched his burnt and shredded hand to his chest drawing in shaking breaths and pain throbbed like a hot needle up and down his arm.

"_**K-Kyu-Kyuubi!"**_

"**I don't think I'll be able to heal you again, kid."**

"_**I'll t-try to a-avoid blowing up," **_was Naruto's shaky reply. He slowly came to his feet as kept clutching his healing hand to his chest, and looked to the smoking crater he had left. His **Fox Mask **receded back to his hidden form as white diamond on the bridge of his nose.

"That has to be it."

But his hope began to fade as he began to make out a figure in the smoke.

"No."

Slowly the figure's form became sharper.

"No."

And before his eyes.

"No."

Stood Kimimaro.

"No."

With murder in his.

"I fucking hate you God."

"**Die."**

Naruto, Tayuya, and Shikamaru could only watch as Kimimaro drove forward, "I really fucking hate you."

But to everyone's shock a mass of sand wrapped around Kimimaro's body catching him in mid-air, **"Sand Coffin."**

"Huh, guess you were right Temari," Looking around the team spotted Kankuro and his sisters standing next to him, "well, since we are allies of the Konoha, I guess we should lend hand."

"**Sand Burial!"**

"I take it all back God."

"Glad we could lend a hand!" Kankuro said as landed next to Shikamaru, Surveying the situation he noticed all the downed Konoha ninja, the exhausted Shikamaru and Tomoko, and the demon up in the trees, "Gaara I think we missed one."

"We? You haven't lifted a finger," Temari said as she jabbed her brother in the side.

"You're missing the point."

"It alright, Tayuya's with us," Naruto said not wanting anymore complications to deal with, "and thanks for your help Gaara."

"Don't thank me yet, Naruto," turning his attention to Gaara, he immediately recognized the problem. That being that Kimimaro wasn't a meat slushy, and was readying for another assault, "God damn, just die already!"

"Temari, Kankuro get the injured out of here I'll handle him," Gaara ordered as she slammed Kimimaro with her sand.

"Right."

"**I'm staying right the hell here!" **Tayuya shouted as she fired off another **Sonic Wail**, **"I'm making sure this bastard is put in the ground!"**

"I don't think you're sands going to be able to crush him Gaara, his bones are protecting the soft spots," Kimimaro forced his way through the sand, pieces of his skin torn off, "the important ones anyway."

"Do you think you have enough chakra to fight, you seem exhausted as it is."

"I sure I've got enough for one more shot, just help me make it count."

"Alright, you in the trees, lend me a hand in restraining him," Gaara said as she focused her sand on restraining the raging Kimimaro.

"**Don't give me orders bitch," **Tayuya spat out as she launched another **Sonic Wail **that blasted Kimimaro and the sand controlling holding him.

"Tayuya please!"

Huffing Tayuya nodded and began to play a different tune, **"First Song: Sound of Blood and Bone."**

Sand wrapped around Kimimaro's limbs as the genjustu attacked his mind, but even with the strong shackles on holding him, his will still fought back.

"**Napalm Jab!"**

Once more Naruto drove his fist into Kimimaro's chest, and once again it was a clash of will. Kimimaro focused all his chakra on the point of imapact and Naruto did the same.

"**I CANNOT LOSE!"**

"First time for everything!" forcing all the demonic chakra he could into his jutsu the flame burst into a blue blaze, and with one great roar he drove his fist forward, "IT'S OVER!"

CRACK!

"…**D-D**-Damn you," Kimimaro wheezed as he felt the strength fading from his bones, and fell to his knees as Gaara freed him, "H-How could I-I lose to…to trash…like you."

"You and I aren't that different," Kimimaro looked dead into Naruto's eyes, "You fought for someone precious to you, you drew strength from that bond, but my bonds are stronger," clutching his charred hand to his chest Naruto walked back to his friends' side.

"**Naruto **are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm…" stumbling, Tayuya and Gaara caught him and gently sat him on the ground, "Actually I'm exhausted."

The corners of Tayuya's mouth curled into a small smile as she threw his over her shoulder and helped him to his feet, "I got you."

"We've both got you," Gaara spoke with her own smile throwing his other arm over her shoulder, "Come we should regroup with the others."

Kimimaro had other plans, however, as he reached into his pouch and pulled out the vial he was given as a last resort. The vial slipped from his hands as he coughed up blood and the feeling began to leave his limbs, but he persevered and took the vial in his hand and crushed it. The vile, toxin covered his fingers and with what little he had left to give forced the bones from each digit covering them in the last will of his master.

"He will…not be…denied…" Naruto's head perked up as Kimimaro aimed his fingers at their retreating backs and launched his final attack, "**Five Finger...Drilling…Bullets!**"

"Tayuya!" Naruto tucked her into his chest and dropped them to the ground while sand erupted in front of Gaara shielding her from the impact. Lashing out with her sand Gaara lifted Kimimaro and moved to crush him, but it was too late and with one last shuddering breath Kimimaro went limp, a smile gracing his features knowing that he had carried out his master's will in his final moments.

"Fuck…he got me…" Naruto rolled off Tayuya, hissing at the pain throbbing from his back, his vision blurring. Feeling someone take his hand Naruto opened his eyes and looked into Tayuya's concerned brown ones, her lips were moving but all he heard was a muffled warble thumping against his ears. His vision began to blur and his eyelids began to feel heavy, fighting off the encroaching darkness was a lost battle and he succumbed to it.

"Shit! shit! shit! shit!" the frantic curses flew from Tayuya's mouth as she felt Naruto's body go limp, "Naruto! Fuck!" rolling him onto back she saw the red flowing from the holes in his leather vest. Rolling him over once more she reached for the latches but was stopped by Gaara, "Let me fucking go."

"Are you a doctor or a medic-ninja?"

She fought the hold the sand had on her before defeatedly answering, "…No."

"Then that won't do any good, we have to get him to Konoha," releasing Tayuya, Gaara made a platform of sand and rose into the air, then she gently lifted Naruto's body onto the platform, using her sand to put pressure on the wound, "Coming?"

Leaping onto the platform Tayuya kneeled next to Naruto's body and checked him over for anymore wounds as the flew towards Konoha.

"You better not crap out on me shithead."

XXXXXXX

**And here is the next chapter, sorry for all the cliff hangers but there a good way to keep you all coming back.**

**Once again read and review I appreciate it!**

**TBC**


	18. The Medic

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

Also big thanks to **Wolfone10, Lednacek, and i love naruto fanfics **for their constant reviews, really helps me out.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 18: The Medic**

"Prep the surgery rooms and tell the on call medic ninjas and surgeons to report to the 4th floor or I _will_ feed them their asses!" Dr. Toji barked to the nurse keeping pace beside him, as he wheeled a gurney holding an unconscious Naruto towards the operating theatre, "Both Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba need to go to surgery stat! Assign a medic to Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Taka Tomoko! And send a surgeon and medic to my operating theatre!"

"Yes, doctor!"

"Doctor is my teammate going to be alright?" Sakura asked franticly as she looked down on the feverish Naruto.

"I'm sorry miss I can't say for sure."

"Please I—"

"I'm sorry miss you have to stay out here," said Dr. Toji as he pushed the gurney through the double doors leading into the theatre, leaving a nervous Sakura outside the room. She paced back and forth, anxiety and fear snaking into every thought, as her mind conjured up the worst outcomes. This was how Kakashi found the poor girl, "Sakura, I heard about the mission."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around her teacher. Kakashi, never being good with others, just awkwardly patted her on the back in a poor attempt at comfort, "Naruto's going to be okay Sakura, he's been through worse."

"But they've been in there a long time, I can't help but feel that something's wrong," Sakura said anxiously as she started to pace once again, "I should've been out there, I should've been looking out for him!"

"Sakura, this isn't your fault, Naruto went out there half-cocked and the squad didn't have any intel about what they were getting into, it was a worst case scenario, and you'd probably be in surgery like the others if you'd been there," Kakashi sternly replied, while he was worried about his student there was no denying the small prick of anger directed at Naruto for recklessly rushing into a dangerous situation.

"I know, I—I just wish I could do _something_, but instead I'm out here without any idea of what's going on," Sakura said exasperatedly, running a hand through her pick locks. Sighing, she sat on a bench in the hallway, the stress getting to her. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Haku approaching with Zabuza in tow.

"Sakura, what's happened to Naruto?" Haku asked worry evident in her voice as she down next to her friend, "Is he alright, have you heard anything?"

"No, nothing, the," just as Sakura was about to explain the situation, the doctor walked out of the operating theatre, a grim expression on his face, "Dr. Toji is Naruto alright?!"

Dr. Toji took a breath, as he removed his surgical gloves, "Yes…and no."

XXXXXXX

"Ambassadors of Suna we are glad that you could lend a hand to our shinobi, but we need to know what exactly transpired, so if you would give your report we can move things along smoothly" finished elder Koharu who had taken lead of the council in absence of a Hokage.

Gaara stepped and spoke for her party, "You'll have our side of the story."

"Good, chunin Nara report."

Stepping forward Shikamaru went into detail about the who's and how's of the mission. He explained that the escapee was really a hostage, the enemies' abilities and their **Curse Seals, **the monstrous Jirobo, as well as Tayuya's transformation, and the location of the bodies and who eliminated them from the little he had been able to gather from his barely conscious squad. From there he let Gaara step forward and explain what happened after Shikamaru left the enemy to her, Naruto, and Tayuya.

From there Gaara spoke in her rough monotone voice of Kimimaro and his inhuman perseverance. How they barely managed to finish him off to with a combined assault, and to the council's astonishment, how he had been able to survive the fatal injury dealt to him long enough to fire off one last attack, "That is all, but I would ask to be allowed to see Naruto Uzumaki."

The council members looked amongst each other and Koharu gave an answer, "Despite the peaceful reasons for you visit, we cannot allow ninja from a still designated enemy village to enter one of our more important buildings."

Despite the lack of any change in to her face, Temari had always been able to read her sister better than anyone and could see that her sister was angered by the council's answer, so she stepped forward to address the council herself, "Council members Uzumaki is a friend to my sister and it would go a long way to repairing our alliance if my sister, who gave the order to assist your shinobi, were allowed to see her friend, she would agree to any stipulations for the visit that the council has."

"Don't make me laugh girlie," Tsume Inuzuka spoke up, "One small act of kindness, even towards my son, doesn't make up for an invasion of our village, and you've got a ways to go before you can make a personal request from us."

"But Lady Inuzuka surely—" a raised hand from Koharu quieted her down.

"We are not ungrateful for you aid, but Lady Inuzuka's view is one that this council shares, now if would step outside one of our shinobi will show you where you'll be living during you stay here to discuss the future of Suna and Konoha, all of you, dismissed."

Not happy about the turn of events the Suna trio bowed stiffly and took their leave followed by Shikamaru, "Now that they have left we must decide what it to be done with Uzumaki as well as our lack of a Hokage, any terms this council comes up with won't be upheld without a Hokage to back them up, now who will take up the mantle?"

Shikaku Nara began to address the council, "There's always one of the Sannin."

"But which one?"

XXXXXXX

"I'm sorry Gaara I tried my best," Temari said trying to comfort her downtrodden sister, who still had trouble using facial expression besides anger, rage, and stoic, right now Gaara's face was set to stoic. Another part of her, however, wanted to laugh a little at the cloud that seemed to hangover he sister's head. The young girl had become quite fixated on the young man since their last meeting. Since their return to Suna Gaara's personality seemed to change slowly, the emotionless mask and the general aura of fury were still there, but gone where the moments of homicidal rage and constant verbal threats of painful death. Temari had even been witness to a blue moon moment last week when a young man had run into Gaara. Instead of seizing the young man with her sand and turning him into a bloody smear, she muttered 'sorry' and went on her way. More than a few incredulous stares, including her own, had followed Gaara as she continued on her way.

"It's alright Temari," Gaara said a bit heatedly, as they followed the ninja to their lodgings, and ignored the glares directed their way by spiteful villagers.

"Hey you three wait up," stopping in their tracks the group turned around to see the konoha chunin that had stood in the council room with them.

"Is there something you wanted lazybones," Temari said still a bit miffed by her loss against him during the exam, it wasn't often someone managed to out fox her.

"The names Shikamaru, troublesome women," he muttered as walked up to them, "and I owe you one, so if I hear anything about Naruto's condition I'll pass it on to your scary sister over there."

Gaara perked up a bit at that news and nodded in agreement of Shikamaru's deal, while Temari was a bit ticked at being shown up again by 'lazybones', "Thanks."

"Alright see you around, pigtails," Shikamaru said as walked off to the hospital.

"The names Temari, you lazy bum!" Temari shouted as his form retreated around the corner.

XXXXXXX

"This isn't the first time Naruto's ended up in my hospital ward but it is one of the few times he's had to go into surgery," said as he led everyone into the room Naruto had been placed in, "but that's the least troubling thing."

"What do you mean doctor?" Kakashi asked as he observed a fine sheen of sweat on Naruto's brow.

"Naruto has always had an incredible healing ability, small cuts and pricks healed in a matter of minutes, more grievous injuries usually healed in a few hours, but this time I actually had to sew the boy up," lowering the blanket the doctor showed the sutured wound caused by the bone shots, "the boy wasn't healing with his usual vigor so I and a few medic ninja ran scan on him and…what we found…was troubling"

"Just spit it out doctor," Sakura snapped impatiently.

"He's been poisoned," the doctor said gravely.

"Poisoned, but Naruto's always been very _resilient _to poison," Kakashi replied having been there a number of time to rush Naruto to the hospital when a spiteful villager managed to get to the boy.

"I know, but this poison is unlike anything I've ever seen," Toji said as he pointed to the skin around the wounds that had begun to turn purple, "the toxin is coursing through his blood vessels like most poisons I've dealt with, but then secretes from the blood vessels into the chakra coils."

"Isn't there anything you can do," asked a panicked Sakura, the loss of her mother still heavy in heart made these dire developments sink her spirits even lower, "a-an herb, medicine, surgery, anything!"

"A cure would take too long to synthesize, and the poisons delivery system makes it impossible to pull out of his system, the only saving grace here is that anyone else would be dead, but his body is fighting the toxin," the occupants looked at one another waiting for the doctor to continue, but when he kept gazing forlornly down at Naruto, Zabuza took it upon himself to pop the question on everyone's mind.

"What's that mean for the brat?"

The sigh that left the doctor's mouth told the whole story before the words could leave lips, "The boy has a week, a week and a half top, maybe a bit longer, before his entire chakra network is burned away."

They all knew what that meant, it was the first lesson taught in every academy, everything in their world contained chakra, and every living thing needed it to survive, "There has to be something, someone out there that can help him!?"

"I might know someone," the startled group snapped their attention the tall man leaning against the door, "but I was hoping to have Naruto help me."

"Lord Jiraiya," Kakashi said wondering where Jiraiya had come from, "what brings you here?"

"Like I said I was hoping Naruto would be able to accompany me on my mission but I hadn't realized the extent of the damage," Jiraiya explained as he quickly took stock of everyone in the room, "now it seems the parameters of my mission have changed."

"Lord Jiraiya you said you knew someone who might be able to help Naruto," Sakura spoke up still looking down on her teammate, "is she the target of this mission?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I want to come with you."

"Woah, woah hold it I'm not just going take a genin I've barely met on a mission of this importance," Jiraiya said crossing his arm. True he was going to take Naruto, but the boy would at least have some leverage on Tsunade seeing as he was her godson.

"Lord Jiraiya I'm coming on this mission whether you allow it or not," a fire burned in the girl's eyes as she stared Jiraiya down, daring him to even try and stop her. Despite the fact that he could probably get the girl put in a cell, Jiraiya could see that she wasn't going to back down, so he relented and uncrossed his arms.

"Alright girl, hurry and pack your bags we meet at the village gates in an hour, don't be late."

"Thank you Lord Jiraiya!" Sakura exclaimed and with a small bow she was off to ready herself. Shaking his head at his softness, Jiraiya turned to Kakashi and Zabuza, "I hear you two had a run in with two very dangerous men, I'd like to hear what happened, if you don't mind?"

Despite the phrasing of the question both men knew it was an order, and followed the years of ingrained training. Jiraiya's face grew grimmer as he heard all the detail of the attack and the target, "Damn looks like Orochimaru managed to pull the wool over our eyes, and whatever he's planning isn't going to be good for anybody."

"Where do we go from here then?" Zabuza asked still ticked off that Kisame had manhandled him.

"I've got a potential Hokage to search for and you all need to shore up our defenses, two attacks in the span of a few hours is ridiculous," Jiraiya said as he took one last look at Naruto and left

XXXXXXX

(Village Gates)

"All girl let's go."

"Yes lord Jiraiya."

And so the odd pair raced off in search of the wandering medic Tsunade Senju, they traveled from town to town, and hit every casino, gambling den, and loan shark on the way but no luck. Apparently, avoiding debt successfully for many years taught a lady how to cover her tracks. Another detail that made the trip even more difficult was the constant perversion of one white-haired Sannin. Every time a pretty face, or a nice pair of tits showed up the great Jiraiya turned into a horny old dog, a dog she took great pleasure in walloping.

In the time they had traveled Jiraiya had revealed the true purpose of their mission to Sakura, to retrieve Tsunade so she could become Hokage. And with the stake high for this mission Sakura did what she was best at, study. Any moment they weren't pumping some shady individual for information she asked Jiraiya everything he knew about Tsunade.

Right now they were camped three miles outside of Tanzuka Gai, a loan shark, who Tsunade had paid off, pointed the way. Now in her tent she was reviewing all the information she had managed to wean from Jiraiya. From the way he spoke of her, Sakura could tell that Tsunade was a special woman to Jiraiya, how special was hard to tell. The woman herself seemed to have fallen from grace.

The academy had covered the tactics and history of their most famous shinobi and kunoichi. Sakura was told that Tsunade was the epitome of what kunoichi should strive to be, the woman Jiraiya described, however, seemed to be a cautionary tale for anyone who thought of walking down that path. The road of a ninja was a bloody one and it had almost taken an entire family from her, but she had marched on. A true patriot, Tsunade took part in her final war where the finishing blows were dealt. Her brother, who she cared for deeply, had been killed in an ambush, but she trudged onward with a breaking heart.

Obtaining the last part of Tsunade's story from Jiraiya had been like pulling teeth, but eventually Jiraiya relented. After her brother's death Tsunade had completely thrown herself into improving the quality of medic ninja to prevent another tragedy from befalling another ninja. Despite her efforts the council rejected her plan, but this lead to a chance encounter with a man named Dan. Slowly but surely Dan began to repair the breaks in her heart, fate, however, would deal Tsunade another lousy hand. Dan would go on to give his life taking a key location from the enemy and Tsunade would fail to save him, despite giving it her all. The war had left Tsunade ravaged, an empty shell of the woman she once was, so she began to fill that shell with booze and cash running around the country and away from bad memories. Now one of the most skilled and powerful kunoichi in the Elemental Nations was drunk gambler with lousy winning streak and a fear of blood.

Laying down Sakura realized that convincing the woman to get within a mile, let alone inside the village was going to be an uphill battle, "Even if I have to drag her back I'll make sure to get her to you, Naruto."

XXXXXXX

"This was definitely Tsunade's work," Jiraiya looked about as Sakura observed the demolished building before her. She'd often wondered if the stories about Tsunade's legendary strength had been exaggerated, now Sakura was seriously rethinking her 'drag Tsunade to the village' plan. "She's definitely close by, come on girl we don't want to lose her."

They searched through the town scouring every building Tsunade could be in, finally they caught a break when they heard a shout coming from a restaurant, "HEY, WAITRESS ANOTHER ROUND OVER HERE!"

"Lady Tsunade, please slow down," Shizune looked on helplessly as a terrified waitress shakily placed more bottles on the table. Today had been going so well until Orochimaru and his lap dog paid a visit to Tsunade to ask a favor. In return for said favor he would bring back Tsunade's long dead love, and her uncle, Dan. Which is why Shizune was here trying to keep as much booze out of her master's liver.

"Drinking as usual eh Tsunade?" The buxom beauty looked up from her sake saucer to come face to face with her old team mate, the second one she'd run into today.

"Jiraiya, this day just keeps getting better," tossing the saucer away Tsuande took a swig straight from the bottle, "What do you want pervert?"

"Tsunade I'm hurt, can't I drop in to see my favorite bre—team mate," Jiraiya replied staring straight at Tsunade's face, and nowhere else. Tsunade huffed and decided to spare herself the energy it would take to beat the pervert into a fine pulp. Taking her lack of action to mean he was safe Jiraiya took a seat in the booth along with Sakura, "but I guess there's no point beating around the bush with you."

"So spit it out."

"The village needs you to come back…to be the Hokage," and despite the noise around them Sakura could feel the dead silence that followed that statement as Jiraiya looked dead into Tsunade's eyes with a seriousness Sakura had never seen from the pervert. Looking between the two she could feel the tension coming to a boil and just when she thought she might have to duck for cover Tsunade did the last thing she expected.

"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade held her sides while the two ninja from Konoha looked on, completely dumbfounded. Finally the laughter died down and Tsunade took another swig before she replied, "Why the hell would I take such a stupid job, the title of Hokage is a joke."

"Tsunade you-"

"The answer is no!"

The table went quiet again and Sakura decided she wouldn't get a better time to make her plea, "Lady Tsunade if you don't want to be Hokage fine, but my friend Naruto has been poisoned and the doctors can't do anything for him."

Tsunade looked surprised, as she finally noticed the girl by Jiraiya's side. Taking in her appearance with a critical eye Tsunade finally spoke up, "I knew you were a perv Jiraiya, but isn't she a bit too young." Everyone else at the table was mortified even Jiraiya, _'I'm a super pervert, not a super pedophile!'_ and Sakura was beyond mortified, she was pissed.

"I am not this horny old man's girl," Sakura couldn't believe how Tsunade responded to plea, "Whatever your problem with the village is I don't give a damn, my friend needs your help and you're going to give it to him, even if I have to drag your sorry old ass to the village."

CRACK

"What was that you little tart," Tsunade snarled out through gritted teeth a broken sake bottle in her hand.

"You heard me, or is you hearing gone?" Jiraiya was slowly inching away from Sakura praying that the girl would stop while she was alive, he really didn't want to go back with a dead kunoichi, "then let me say it again, I am dragging your old ass back to the village."

"You know what pinkie, I've been having a bad and beating your little ass is just what I need," Tsunade smiled and stood up calmly, slowly raised her hand and brought it down on the table. The table didn't stand a chance as it snapped in half and Tsunade grabbed Sakura by her shirt, "Let's take this outside."

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura flew through the entrance like a sack of potatoes.

THUD

Sakura rose to her feet and dusted herself of as she turned to face Tsunade, who swaggered out of the bar, "I won't even need my hands for this, in fact I'll just use this one finger."

'_Naruto must be rubbing off on me, what the hell was I thinking, insulting a Sannin, well in for a penny in for a pound,' _Smirking at Tsunade, Sakura opened her mouth one more time, "Don't break a hip!"

"Why you little-"

SWISH

Tsunade tilted her head to the side easily avoiding a kunai aimed at her head, and with the barest movement possible she dodged all the shuriken that followed, that fact that she was sloshed of her ass made this feat a tad more impressive. Tsunade almost sighed as the girl rushed at her separating herself with a basic clone justu, "The quality of kunoichi sure has gone down in Konoha." Observing the clones closely Tsunade had to at least praise the girl for her chakra control, the energy was spread evenly, each clone kicked up dust, perfect in every way, too perfect. "Nice try girly."

The clones launched themselves at Tsunade as Sakura burst out of the ground behind her, without missing a beat Tsunade turned around and pressed her finger to Sakura's forehead, "This is almost better that sake."

"WHAAAAAAA!" Sakura rocketed away from Tsunade and crashed through another restaurant. Or she would have if she hadn't gone splat as soon as she hit the wall, turning into a brown puddle of mud. The real Sakura, who had hidden herself amongst the clones from the beginning, was right on top of Tsunade. As soon as Tsunade had realized her mistake she was forced to use her hands to flip the young girl over her shoulder and throw her away. Sakura rolled along the ground and to her feet a proud smirk on her face, "Looks like you'll need more than your finger to take care of me."

"I'll admit you're a better kunoichi than I thought," Tsunade said as she got ready to end this little bout, "this person you're fighting for must mean a lot to you."

"He's one of the few people I've got left."

"So you've already lost people?" Tsunade asked lowering her arms, "then you know that the path of the shinobi is filled with death, you can't save everyone, get used to it."

Sakura's knuckles turned white in anger and disbelief from what she had just been told. She wasn't the naïve girl everyone thought her to be, Sakura knew what Tsunade said was true, shinobi died that was fact, but she just couldn't accept that, "Why should I?"

Tsunade remained quiet as the girl spoke up again, "I know that ninja die but why do I have to accept it? Why do I have to get used to it?" Tsunade could almost see the gears in turning in the girl's head and finally Sakura gave her a small knowing smile, "I guess I've been selfish this whole time thinking only of myself, but now I know what I'm doing, I'm bringing you back to the village because they need a Hokage and a doctor, and because I love my village and comrades, I want to protect them!"

The words hit Tsunade dead in the gut and for a brief second she saw Dan in place of Sakura. "So you really believe that huh, alright girl I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yeah a deal, if you can master my super strength technique and shatter a boulder I pick out I'll give you this necklace and if you lose I take all the cash you've got on you," Tsunade said as she held out the necklace that hung around her neck.

"What do I care about some necklace it's you I want," Sakura said wondering why Tsunade would offer up some trinket. Jiraiya immediately informed the girl of what was in Tsunade's hand, "Whoa girly that necklace there is worth three mountains full of gold and it belonged to the First Hokage."

"Fine and when I win that necklace you'll have a reason to come back to the village."

XXXXXXX

"Damn…it…almost..had it," Sakura wheezed out, resting on her knees in the middle of a field surrounded splintered trees and cracked boulders, but nothing was shattered or broken, except for her knuckles which were covered in bloody medical tape. Sakura had been at it for almost half a week, just managing to upgrade from tree to boulder, getting down the basics of Tsunade's technique. In theory it was easy, gather chakra into her limbs with and release it at the point of impact, however, in practice, her timing and precision on every aspect of the technique was off. She had just managed to get the timing down for release on the point of impact but getting all the right chakra points to fire off at the same time as well as the way they fired off was proving to be difficult.

At first she thought if she forced the chakra out as far and wide as possible then she could get the intended results. All she had learned from that attempt was that her chakra needed to be more focused and firing off multiple chakra points simultaneously was incredibly difficult. But none of that mattered right now, it had almost been a week since they had left the village and Sakura had just received a letter from Haku informing her that Naruto was doing as well as could be expected, and had managed to wake up a few times. While the letter should have lightened her spirits Sakura knew that Naruto didn't have much time left.

Rising to her feet, despite the exhaustion and throbbing pain in her hands, Sakura readied herself to make another go at the tree, "C'mon Sakura…you can do this…everyone's counting…on you…Naruto's…counting on…you." Gathering chakra into her fist Sakura took another run at a boulder, she felt on the verge of success this time, but the exhaustion had finally caught up with her and she stumbled and slammed her head into the boulder. Her head stung painfully but every limb felt too heavy to rub the ache. Grunting as she tried to push herself up only to fall back down she screamed out in frustration, no matter how hard she struggled it didn't seem to matter. Her head pounded against the ground, holding back tears as she kept trying.

She had depended on everyone else, but now everyone was depending on her, she'd be damned if she was going to fail them, she couldn't fail them. Once more she tried get back up, but barely got an inch off the ground before she collapsed, "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it c'mon Sakura!"

While she struggled below, Tsunade observed the girl. She knew the young woman was something special, the girl had been working herself to the bone ever since the deal had been struck. She was here when the first rays of sunlight shown in the distance and until the stars dotted the sky. "You can come out now Shizune."

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, I didn't mean to spy."

"It's fine."

The teacher and student stood in silence as they watched Sakura shakily rise to her feet, "She's certainly driven."

"You think so?"

"She's lost people close to her, recently her mother, her teammate is dying in a hospital, and she's giving her all to bring you back for her village."

"She certainly is a remarkable girl."

"Lady Tsunade don't you think you could just-"

"No, not yet there's still something left that needs to be taken care of."

XXXXXXX

It had been two days after Tsunade had her conversation with Shizune and now she stood in front of Orochimaru.

"Ahh Tsunade glad to see you came to your senses," Orochimaru's sickly smile might've as well been a neon sign telling the whole world how much he was enjoying this moment, "but of course you'd have to be pretty heartless not to accept my deal."

"Hn," Tsunade's expression was telling the whole world that she wanted to get this over with quickly; she underlined that train of thought by bringing her hands up and forming a ball of chakra between her palms, "Let's just get this over with it."

Orochimaru walked forward, glee rolling off of him in waves, finally he would reclaim what Sarutobi had taken from him. Standing right in front Tsunade, Orochimaru was so excited that he managed raise his arms despite the pain. As Tsunade held the chakra over his hands Orochimaru could almost taste victory on his tongue like sweet, thick syrup, but in flash Kabuto dropped between them lashing out at Tsunade with his **Chakra Scalpel**, "Kabuto what do think you're doing?!"

"I do believe that technique doesn't heal anyone Lady Tsunade," Kabuto said as he raised his scalpels. Orochimaru's eyes became furious as he realized what Tsuande's actual plan had been, "Seems that I was wrong about you Tsunade."

"Don't act like you still know me you snake," Tsunade said as she readied herself, "Did you honestly think that'd I'd just forget about what you did to Sarutobi-sensei, that'd I'd let two people get killed for my own selfish reasons!"

"Honestly? Yes, I did think you were that selfish, Tsunade."

Tsunade gave herself a small smile, as she remembered the young girl she'd met a few days ago, "I guess I was a selfish woman, running from my problems and drowning my memories in sake, and while I may not love the Leaf Village anymore I will do them a favor by skinning you."

"You'll have to get through me first Tsunade," Kabuto said as he finally decided to insert himself in the conversation.

"I could use a warm up before I deal with the snake; try not to die on me."

XXXXXXX

"I can't believe that Tsunade would drug me," Jiraiya said as he leapt through the trees with Shizune and Sakura, "well I can believe it but I'm not happy about it."

"Please Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade could be in trouble we have to hurry," Shizune said her voice laced with apprehension. She had no idea what her master had in mind or what Tsunade was going to do with Orochimaru. Shizune prayed that her master wouldn't allow Orochimaru to bring back her uncle or Nawaki, she'd only come to regret it later.

Sakura was leading the charge, the mission she had given herself at the forefront of her mind, "We didn't come all this way just to have Tsunade get herself killed, I said I was going to bring her back and that's what I'm going to do, CHA!"

Jiraiya smiled at the girl's tenacity, he may have intended to bring Naruto with him to confront Tsunade, but Sakura certainly was shining on her own merits. Whirling his head to the sounds of destruction going on up ahead, Jiraiya couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that hung in his gut, _'Tsunade I hope you didn't get in over your head.'_

XXXXXXX

"Looks like you know how to pick'em Orochimaru, didn't think he'd be able to overcome my **Nervous System Rupture**," Tsunade said after she dodged an attack from Kabuto and flung into a rock, "but that's alright I've got other ways to swat a fly."

'_It's about time I wrapped this up,' _Kabuto thought to himself as he pulled out his curved kunai. Rushing Tsunade he held the blade close to his palm and just as Tsunade was about pulverize him, the kunai cut deep into his hand and he splattered blood across her face. As soon as the red flew into her vision Tsunade froze and when it marked her skin she fell to the ground. She visibly began to shake as the sight and smell of the blood brought all the memories and nightmares crashing down around her. Everywhere she looked lay the body of her brother, broken and torn just as it had been on that fateful day. Closing her eyes wasn't any better, in that darkness she saw her hands covered in Dan's blood, his dead eyes staring back at her, asking why she let him die, why she let him down.

"I-I did everything I could Dan, please forgive me."

So lost in her past and her pain Tsunade couldn't react to the world around her, and Kabuto took full advantage of that, with a sick smile of enjoyment he drove his foot into Tsunade's face sending her skidding across the ground, "What a joke a doctor who's afraid of blood, you've truly fallen low Tsunade," approaching the fallen kunoichi Kabuto raised his blade high, "don't worry I'll reunite you with your love ones."

Tsunade's eyes were dead to the world, and if he weren't going to kill her, Kabuto would almost feel sorry for her, and with that thought he drove his blade down.

CLINCK!

In front of Kabuto stood Sakura, still sporting scuffed and dirty clothing from her training, locking blades with Kabuto a fierce determination in her eyes, "Don't think it'll be so easy, I'll defend the future Hokage with my life!"

"Hmph it's going to be short life then," Kabuto said putting some distance between them when Jiraiya and Shizune landed next to Tsunade. Kabuto watched as Jiraiya ordered Sakura and Shizune to protect Tsunade while he dealt with Orochimaru, "seems that I'll have to handle the small fry."

"Shizune allow me to handle him," Sakura said as put away her kunai and raised her fist, now covered in fresh tape.

"Sakura I can't allow you to do that."

"If I lose Tsunade still has you, but it won't come to that," without waiting for a reply Sakura rushed in using the same tactic she'd employed against Tsunade, and just like before her enemy attacked the earth clone. Leaping onto Kabuto's back she drove two kunai into his neck and kicked him away, "That's what happens when you underestimate me."

But to her shock Kabuto pulled the blades out of his neck and the wounds healed themselves, "You almost had me there, if I hadn't heard the blade whistling I wouldn't have been able to prepare my technique."

"So you can heal," Sakura said as she punched her fist into her palm, "That just means I'm going to have to hit you a hell of a lot harder."

"What makes you think that you'll be able to land a finger on me?" Sneering as he coated his hands in chakra, Kabuto readied himself to this girl's life, "feel free to try though."

"Get out of here girly, he's out of your league," Tsunade shouted finally coming back to the real world.

"Tsunade," the old kunoichi looked up at the young girl, "I'm not going to lose, just watch." Charging in once more Sakura summoned seven clones and leapt at Kabuto, weaving in and out Sakura used the clones to disorient and protect herself from Kabuto's assault. She was shocked to find herself able to sense the chakra around Kabuto's hand and knew it was best to stay away from them. Dodging and striking Sakura kept this dance up until Kabuto managed to tag her leg with his scalpel. Throwing herself away from Kabuto, Sakura rolled onto her knees and tried to stand back up but her left leg kept giving out.

"Looks like I clipped your wing little fly," Kabuto said as he went in for the kill, but Sakura other plans as she dropped a smoke bomb on the ground to cover her escape. Leaping out of the smoke she put distance between Kabuto and herself, and finally came to a decision. She rose to her feet, using chakra to compensate for her severed tendons, and waited for Kabuto to come at her. And just like she expected he came right her, fed up with her tenacity, "This ends now!"

With a burst of speed Kabuto appeared right in front of Sakura, in that moment the voice of doubt whispered in her ear, but as the kill shot came down on her she crushed that voice. The second before the blow landed she moved enough to avoid a shot to the heart, and in the next second she seized his arm like a vice, "You're right."

Cocking back her arm Sakura drove it home right into Kabuto's stomach. Everything in this world has chakra the trees, the rocks, the animals, and the people. Once Sakura remembered that she realized she'd been working with half the formula because no matter how perfect she shaped her chakra or how much power she put into her fists, it would never measure up to Tsunade's if she couldn't make it react to the chakra in her target. Which is why Kabuto now felt as if an elephant had kicked him straight in the stomach, "Not done yet!"

Kabuto felt Sakura take a hold of his head and the last thing he saw before his world went black was smooth well moisturized knee flying right at his skull. And Sakura felt a satisfying crack as Kabuto flew straight into the air like a ragdoll, "Remember our deal Tsunade, I'll do you one better than shattering a boulder." Raising her arm Sakura brought it down with the force of a mountain.

CRACK!

The earth shattered before Sakura then the rocks fell away to reveal a fissure, a malicious grin split her face as Kabuto landed in it. Sakura's smiled softened as she walked over to Tsunade but fell to her knees before the older kunoichi, clutching her chest, "Damn looks like he got me better than I thought…" Sakura fell to her back as Shizune hurried to side.

"Lady Tsunade he manage to sever an artery, I need you help!" Tsunade kneeled over the girl as soon as Shizune called her. Sakura smiled up the living legend, reached up and tugged the necklace off Tsunade, "This is mine…"

Tsunade could have laughed at the girl's one track mind and Just as she began checking the Sakura over, the girl coughed blood onto Tsunade's face. The effect was immediate as Tsunade's hands froze over the girl's chest, "Lady Tsunade please you have to help her," but the words weren't reaching her, so Shizune decided to take action.

SLAP!

"TSUANDE SHE IS GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T GET YOU SHIT TOGETHER!" The wake-up call worked its magic and Tsunade got straight back to work, despite the blood. _'She took a bad hit, you stupid girl getting involved in all this. But I guess I've been idiot to, a selfish one at that. Dan, Nawaki I'm sorry, I'm sorry for so many things, but I won't live in the past any longer, I can't not with people like this counting me,' _Tsunade looked down on the girl who'd put her life on the line, _"I guess I can't do any less, alright then, one more time, one more time I'm going to bet on someone else.'_

"Thanks Shizune."

"Your wel—"

"Don't ever do that again."

"O-of c-course."

While they saved Sakura's life, Orochimaru looked on Tsunade got over a decades old fear and put two and two together. If that girl could bring out the fire in Tsunade than snuffing her would put it out. Leaping of his summons Orochimaru made a beeline for the girl but Jiraiya wasn't going to let him go so easily. The toad sage closed in on him but Orochimaru whipped out his tongue and wrapped it around Jiraiya's foot, normally a move like that wouldn't have worked but medical grade drugs tended to have a negative effect on the human body. As a result Jiraiya was sent crashing into the ground and struggled to get up, but again being drugged was making his life hard, "Damn it Tsunade…"

Retching up his blade Orochimaru flew like a missile towards Sakura intending to skewer her. Tsunade was too focused on healing Sakura to feel the attack until it was too late, by the time she had taken notice Tsunade did the only thing she could think of to save Sakura's life.

SCHILK!

"L-Lady Tsunade…" Shizune was at a loss for any more words, of all the things that lay before her eyes; the sword through her master's chest, the blood smeared across it, even the snake coming out of a man's mouth, of all those things the only one that caught her eye was the small smile on her Tsunade's face. It was a smile that belonged to another woman, one she hadn't seen in a long time.

'_You're back Lady Tsunade!'_

"I won't let you lay a finger on this girl," rearing back Tsunade swung at Orochimaru but the snake leapt away taking his blade with him. Tsunade gasped the sword left her chest, but steadied her breathing as she activated the seal on her forehead.

"Why would you give your life for a nobody like that Tsunade?"

"Because she's a genin of Konoha, and as Hokage I can't just let you harm my underlings."

"Really Tsunade, Hokage?" Orochimaru asked mockingly.

"You're damn right, I'm Tsunade Senju future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and I'll protect it with my life, you can bet on that!" Shrugging of her coat Tsunade felt the old fire burning in her again and prepared to do something she hadn't done in a long time.

Fight for something precious.

Orochimaru sneered at Tsunade's words raising his blade to end this foolishness and taunted Tsunade, "Come on than you old witch."

What followed those words was an ass kicking so grand and thorough that Orochimaru found the cobwebs knocked out of his head.

'_Oh my god Saito took advantage me that's why my ass hurt!'_

An ass kicking so grand and thorough that Jiraiya started to wonder if he should step in.

'_Naw I can't be the only one beaten to near death.'_

An ass kicking so grand and thorough that Sakura woke up.

'_Who the hell is screaming?'_

An ass kicking so grand and thorough that Shizune actually spoke up.

"Lady Tsunade—"

"Pipe. Down. Shizune. I'm. Enjoying. My. Self!"

"O-Okay…"

Finally finished beating Orochimaru, Tsunade grabbed the bruised and bloodied man by his tongue and flung him away. Wiping some sweat from her brow and she joined everyone else, "He won't be bothering anyone for a while."

"Don't…be so…sure…Tsu…nade," Orochimaru used his sword as a crutch and shakily stood to his feet, "…I'll…be…back."

Tsunade took one step forward and Orochimaru flinched, like a bitch, and sunk into the ground, "watch…your…back."

"I'm a woman, don't think I have to worry about that with you," the look in Orochimaru was almost as satisfying as the beating, "Feels good to get that out."

Turning back to the groups Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she saw Sakura holding out the necklace, "What are you doing?"

"Our deal, this is payment remember," Sakura said still holding out the pendent. Tsunade walked forward, a smile dancing on her lips, as she wrapped her hands around Sakura's she closed the younger girl's hand, "You keep it."

"W-What?"

"I'm believe you're going to be a splendid kunoichi, so I'm entrusting you with this necklace," Sakura's eyes lit up proudly and Tsunade felt the weight of her past lighten upon her shoulders.

'_One more time…'_

XXXXXXX

"Geez brat wipe that smug look of you face," Tsunade grumbled as the group walked down a road.

"Sorry it's not every day I get one over a legendary ninja," Sakura said gleefully the pendant now wrapped around her neck, "Now come on the villagers are waiting for their new Hokage."

"Hokage, huh?" Shizune looked over as her master spoke, happy to see the old Tsunade back and raring to go, _'Finally we're going home.'_

"Alright come on I've a hat to claim!" Tsunade took off in sprint leaving the rest of them behind.

Jiraiya shook his head as he watched the other two chased after Tsunade, "Glad to see everyone's fired up, wait for me!"

XXXXXXX

**Alright finally done. I know I said shorter chapters but that is obviously not going to happen these chapter are going to be as long as they want to be and that means that it's going to take some time. Also on the recommendation of a friend I've decided that I need a beta so if anyone's interested send me a PM.**

**And once again a big thanks to Wolfone10, Lednacek, and i love naruto fanfics. **


	19. WTF?

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

Thanks to **The Keeper of Worlds **for review and **ardad95** and **DemonOfThePlains** for the constructive criticism. Also everyone who checked out the newest chapter, big thanks from me. Here another chapter done very quickly thanks to a little inspiration that wouldn't leave me alone.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 19: WTF?**

"**You're really in it now you fool!" **Kyuubi shouted at Naruto. For the past week the demon had be walking on a tightrope between keeping the poison at bay and killing the boy with his own foul energy, both on purpose and acidentally.

"Shut up…asshole," Naruto spat out through gritted teeth as he focused on keeping a leash on the fox's chakra. His fight had pretty much ensured that he would need to let his body rest for a few weeks before using any more of the fox's chakra. That plan, however, was put on hold as he and Kyuubi attempted to fight off the poison long enough for a miracle. Fortunately the poison only targeted human chakra and Naruto was half demon, coupled with the Kyuubi's own power meant that an instant death was delayed, but he could tell that they didn't have much time.

"**If we lose Shikkan because of you damn chivalry I swear to Inari that I'll feed you to the pits of hell!"**

"Calm down…Tomoko…already fetched…the information…we needed," Naruto was grateful that he had sent his friend out in his stead before the chunin exams, before everything became hectic. The invasion, his fight with Gaara, his stay at the hospital, the funeral, Sakura, imprisonment, chasing after Tayuya, and another stay at the hospital, not a lot of time to discuss anything, "and don't worry…we'll get…through this…now shut up!"

The fox grumbled but kept his mouth shut, he'd survive the boy's death, but who knows how long it'd be before he came back or when he'd ever come this close to Shikkan.

XXXXXXX

"This way Lady Tsunade," Sakura practically dragged the future Hokage, with Jiraiya and Shizune on close behind, into the room Naruto was resting in. That same room was also host to Kakashi, Haku, Tomoko, and Mei, as well as Dr. Toji. Tsunade went straight into medic mode, happy that Sakura had started showing her the proper respect, and addressed Dr, Toji, "So what are we dealing with here Doctor…"

"Toji, Dr. Toji and as far as we've been able to determine the poison has completely left his blood stream and is now in the chakra network," Tsunade was glad to see that the doctor was all business from the get go. She didn't need some fool fawning over her when she was attempting to save a life, "What have you attempted so far?"

"First we tried drawing out the poison, cut the problem off at its source, but it'd already seeped in to the chakra network, we attempted to pull it out of his network but his _condition _interfered and some of the doctors working accidentally absorbed the poison into their networks."

"Casualties?"

"None yet, it seems that the poison wasn't the only thing they absorbed, some the boy's _special chakra _entered the staff's network causing them to enlarge, fortunately one of the doctors knew what was going on and had everyone effected purge all their chakra to the point of death, they'll be out of commission for a while but they'll live. It revealed that the _special_ chakra is keeping the poison at bay."

"What if we're forced a purge of the boy's system just like the doctor's did?"

"We thought of that as well, but the boy's _condition _might also cause a repeat of the incident on a larger scale," Dr. Toji replied as Tsunade began to check over the boy, "right now the boy's only hope is to draw out the poison-laced chakra but we need some way to calm the chakra to draw it out safely before it burns away the boy's system, maybe—"

"Cho?"

"Excuse me?"

"Shizune isn't this little Cho?" Shizune stepped next Tsunade and looked the young man over and was surprised that she did in fact recognized him, "You're right Lady Tsunade it is!"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but this is Naruto," Sakura said wondering why Tsunade thought Naruto was this Cho person, she was also wondering what the doctor was referring to when he spoke of Naruto's condition. Haku and Tomoko were in the same boat as Sakura, Haku could feel the distance between herself and Naruto, it seemed that he still held a lot from her. Tomoko didn't share Haku's sad sentiments, rather she was frustrated to find that Naruto was still keeping important things from her.

'_When are going to stop hiding your skeletons Naruto?'_

Jiraiya chose this moment to remember something very important, "That's right Naruto ran into Tsunade when he used to run away from the village!" Almost every head snapped straight to Jiraiya, different thoughts running through their heads but the same question on the tongues.

"HE WHAT?!"

Sakura and Haku had yet another question to ask Naruto when he was healed, Tomoko an Mei were surprised that Naruto never told them that he was actually running away from the village, he'd always said he was just travelling around the world before he became a ninja and was strapped with responsibility. Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were shocked to find that Sarutobi would let a jinchuriki run around the world. Kakashi and the doctor wisely decided to keep quiet and let the situation play out.

"Wait wait wait how did you meet Naruto, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"To make a long story short, some friends of a friend who I owed some money kidnapped Tonton here, and since I couldn't just crush both of them I tried to win the money at a local casino buuut…"

"She ended up losing and owing the casino some money," Shizune finished for Tsunade, embarrassed by her master's lousy luck. Tsunade wasn't handling it any better as the group noticed the pink planted on her cheeks but she continued her story, "Anyway Cho—"

"Naruto," said everyone.

"Naruto here was being dragged out by the security when he saw me and said I was his mother," Tsunade laughed fondly remembering the rambunctious young man. Finishing up her scan of Naruto's network, she realized how that there was something off about the boy's chakra. She started another scan as she wrapped up her story, "I was about to set the record straight, but the brat said he could pay off my debt with the casino, course I didn't believe him but we both seemed to be having a lousy day so I took pity on the brat. Next I know he's taking a seat at the table placing a bet, the dealer tried to stop but I just threatened to break him in two, and before I knew it the kid was raking in the dough! He made enough to get Tonton back and cover my _expenses _at the casino."

"The next day he just disappeared," Shizune said as she looked down on the young man, "We ran into him twice more that year, both times he helped Lady Tsunade with her _expenses_."

Once again the color pink planted itself on Tsunade's cheeks

"Not to interrupt you trip down memory lane Lady Tsunade, but do you have any suggestions?" Dr. Toji asked.

"I might have something but first have you noticed something odd about this boy's chakra?"

"Odd?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, it's a small little instability that keeps happening every minute and nine seconds and seems to resonate from his head," Tsunade was a now running a scan over his head, there was something definitely here, but what? It was a familiar feeling, but whenever she felt close to recognizing the sensation her mind became foggy. _'Foggy? Almost like someone was placing a—'_

"Genjustu, that's what the fluctuation is!" Tsunade became aware of a miniscule amount of chakra invading her network. "That's what's been interfering with my scan." Placing her hands over Naruto's nose where the fluctuation was strongest she began to force the chakra out of her system and hopefully find a way to stop the fluctuations. The chakra resisted her attempts at first and each attempt seemed to get harder, but slowly and surely she began to force it out of her system. The strain became harder the more she forced out, sweat formed on her brow but she kept pushing. _'What's this strange pressure it doesn't feel like human chakra but it's not the chakra of the beast either.'_

Tsunade began to feel the strain in her muscles now and it felt like she was pushing against a mountain, "Almost there…come on!" Once she felt near her goal, Naruto's face began to shift and shape itself into a plain white anbu mask with slits, then into a black cowl, then a horrifying mask with blue eyes and a maw with needle like teeth, then into multiple faces of different people, a man with odd green eyes and a Taki headband, dark skinned boy with white hair, Zabuza, some random Konoha ninja, an Iwa ninja, and an assortment of other people faster than they could be identified as the Tsunade managed to rid herself of the genjustu. The faces cycled faster and faster and Tsunade could feel the fluctuations increasing and becoming erratic, "Everyone step back!"

The faces cycled faster and faster until they became a blur, and then it stopped. Whatever had been happening just stopped without warning and there, resting upon Naruto's face was a mask. A bone white mask in the shape of a of a fox head.

Haku found her hand lying on top of the mask before she knew what she was doing. Everyone's eyes were glued to Haku's hand; it was one of those moments that makes a person's spine shiver and the hairs on the back of the neck stand up. They could all feel that something important lay underneath the mask. Gathering her resolve Haku pulled the mask off... and dropped it immediately.

At first there was a general sense of relief when no one noticed anything wrong with Naruto's face, but then they noticed his hair twitching. The next thought was: since when does hair twitch? The one after: are those ears? Then Mei, in her childlike innocence and inability to read a room, voiced those thoughts.

"Big bro has dog ears!"

And now the reality hit everyone.

"W-What?" Tomoko leaned on the bed and touched the ears just to confirm that what was happening, was actually happening, "Their real…" Rubbing an ear between her fingers she heard something that caught everyone's attention.

Thump thump thump

Looking down she noticed something flopping up and down under Naruto's sheets, near his hips, and of course everyone else took notice as well.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the attention," Jiraiya said cackling as to himself, this was something straight out of one of his books.

WHAM!

"Shut your mouth pervert, beside it's not even in the right place," Tsunade as she wiped some blood off her knuckle, while Jiraiya was laid out on the floor, a fist imprint on his face. Pulling the sheets away Tsunade and the group had another surprise as a tail waggled in between Naruto's legs.

And Sakura finally reaching her limit for shock and surprise for the day had very reasonable reaction to the situations surrounding her comrade and possible paramour.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

XXXXXXX

**Sorry for the cliffhanger here but this seemed the best place to stop the story. Once again read and review, I really like to hear what my readers have to say. **

**Don't really have more to say than that.**

…**So goodbye.**

…**I'm working as fast as possible.**

…**Go away.**


	20. The Real Me

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

Okay gents and ladies enjoy the read.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 20: The Real Me  
**

Surprise after surprise seemed to surround the young man in the center of the room and the group didn't know how many more they could take. Pushing anymore questions she had about Naruto aside Tsunade took charge of the situation, "You."

Haku looked at the finger pointed at herself and still a bit too dumbstruck to figure out why it was pointed at her, she pointed her own finger at herself, "Me?"

"No the wall behind you, of course I mean you!" Tsunade spat harshly snapping Haku out of her daze, "put the mask back on."

"Y-Yes of course," Haku placed the mask back on Naruto's face and watched as it changed to Naruto's face with the white diamond back on his nose.

"Now everyone here will keep quiet about this unless they want the first order I pass as Hokage to be sending their ass straight to prison," The air of power she imposed on the room had everyone nod in agreement to be spared their wrath. With that out of the way Tsunade turned to the doctor, " I've figured out how to save Naruto, the rest of you leave this room while I get the operation ready."

"But Lady Tsu-"

"No arguing Sakura, he needs to be prepped and we can't have people in here getting in the way," Tsunade's hard voice stopped any further protests from Sakura, but she could see the girl was still a bit anxious so in a softer voice she reassured the girl, "Don't worry Sakura I know what to do."

Sakura could feel her fears being crushed by the gentle hand resting on her shoulder, "I leave him in your hands Lady Tsunade."

XXXXXXX

Gaara opened her eye as the **Third Eye **vanished into dust, something like calm washing over her. Having learned to read lips, due to her justu being only visual, she'd found out that this Tsunade woman was going to cure Naruto. Whether that was true or not the woman seemed confident enough that Gaara couldn't help but be assured. She had let Shikamaru giver her updates for a time before she became fed up with having to wait, which is why she was sitting here using her third eye whenever she had a moment to spare.

She didn't know why but she felt, not calm, but something like it when she knew he was fine. Maybe Temari knew something about this, perhaps she could ask about it. Thinking about Temari, Gaara felt that unfamiliar feeling in her chest that she'd learned was happiness. Ever since she had decided to change herself Temari had been there for her, answering questions and giving advice.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Gaara wondered if her sister knew when she was troubled, Temari always seemed to be at the right place at the right time.

"Gaara, Shikamaru is here I thought it be great if we ate lunch while he informed you about Naruto," Gaara thought about sending the boy home, since she already knew what was going with Naruto. _'That might seem ungrateful, this had to be a risk for him, but it's annoying to hear about something I know, besides I want to get back to watching Naruto maybe I could ask Temari about—'_

"Gaara?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Shikamaru? Lunch?"

"I don't want any more updates." Temari gave Gaara a perplexed look, her sister had been itching for news about Naruto the whole time they'd been here. But if Gaara didn't want to hear anymore she wouldn't ask why, "Can you tell him for me?"

Shaking her head, Temari decided to at least correct this behavior, "That's something you should tell him directly, since you wanted this favor it'd be insulting if you had someone else tell him to leave."

Nodding in understanding Gaara went to speak with Shikamaru, "Thank you Temari." Shikamaru was lounging on the couch, no problem with lazing about in someone's home, and addressed him in the only way she knew how, "I don't want any more information about Naruto."

"Mind if I ask why, ya seemed so eager before," Shikamaru asked as Temari joined them.

"I've been watching over Naruto for the past week."

"Alright," Shikamaru said as he stood up, "Wait no, what do ya mean you've been watching over him?"

Understanding his confusion at how she could watch over Naruto, she closed an eye and summoned her **Third Eye**, "I've been using this justu to watch Naruto in his hospital room."

"And you've been doing this for the past week?"

"Yes every moment I've had to spare," Gaara said honestly, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Shikamaru not sure what to make of the situation turned to Temari, who looked absolutely mortified, "Is uhh, is she serious?"

"Oh god," Temari hid her face in her hands, "Gaara you can't do that."

"It's fine I haven't been caught."

"That's not the issue here," Temari grabbed Gaara and sat her down, not believing that she would have to discuss this with her sister, "What you're doing is stalking."

"I'm not hunting Naruto."

"What, no no, that's not what I mean," How to go about this without hurting Gaara, "Watching Naruto as he sleeps is a…it's umm…well what it is, is a…"

Shikamaru couldn't to look away as Temari floundered trying to explain to her sister how creepy it was to watch guy constantly while he slept, finally he decided to step in, "Its social taboo."

"Social taboo?"

"Yeah that's right," Temari said happily taking over, "If you were to be caught, people would be disturbed by your actions and uh, it could ruin our negotiations."

"But I haven't been doing anything wrong," Gaara replied defensively.

Temari gently replied, "I know you haven't sweety but people are going to think what they want to think, do you understand?"

Gaara looked down unsure what to do. On one hand she didn't really care for any stupid social taboos, especially those that get in the way of what she wants, but if she was going to change people's minds she couldn't just go around doing what she wanted, _'Things were easier when I could just crush anything in my way.'_

"Yes, I won't watch over Naruto anymore," Gaara answered dejectedly as she went back into her room. Temari could've laughed at how gloomy Gaara looked as she left, the poor girl had it bad, whether she knew it or not was a question Temari wanted to leave for another day. It was a bit embarrassing that her younger sister seemed to have discovered romance, stalker like it may be, before herself.

"Man was that awkward," Temari almost jumped, having forgotten about Shikamaru, "your sister's pretty uhh unique."

Temari was reminded once more that Shikamaru had saved the day while she was a stammering mess, "Listen, I hate to admit it, I really hate to, but thanks for helping me out with my sister…but don't think I owe you anything!"

"Please, you owe me plenty," Shikamaru said smugly as he headed for the door.

"Cocky bastard," Temari said as she stopped him at the door, "Fine, how about we go out to lunch, I'll pay and you can count that as a favor."

"Well as long you're paying," Shikamaru complied happily as Temari had him wait by the door. His debt was repaid and now he was getting a free meal. The sand siblings were having everything paid by their village maybe he should go someplace classy and order something pricey. "Naw it'd be too troublesome."

"Hey Kankuro do you want to go to lunch," Temari shouted as she knocked on his door.

"Can't, working," was the muffled reply, "but bring me something back!"

Temari walked out the door with Shikamaru in tow, "Can't even stop playing with his dolls."

"There not dolls!"

Their gentle laughter filled up the hall way.

XXXXXX

"And that's how we'll extract the poison." Tsunade finished addressing the medical team that would be assisting her on Naruto's operation.

"Incredible Lady Tsunade," one of the doctors said, "good thing we weren't able to attempt the operation as planned it would have been a catastrophe."

"It was a good plan," Tsunade said, "you couldn't know that the poison would eat through the security seals on the container and basically turn it into a bomb."

"Is it true that the boy can manipulate his chakra from his mindscape?"

"Yes it's how I, with the help of Inoichi, was able to extract some of the poison safely for testing, synthesis of an antidote was my next step but I realized we didn't have enough time," Tsunade began to assign position to the team on what their role would be.

"Fascinating but to use one our trees as a way for the poison to run its course, how did you come up with that."

"Oh that, that was due to little Mei."

"The Mokuton user?"

"Yes the brat was harassing me while I was figuring out the operation, eventually things got out of hand and I was about to toss the little brat out of the window until she trapped my arm with a wood justu," the team sweat dropped as Tsunade laughed at her story, "Hehehe, that little cutie, anyway I remembered that those trees absorb chakra as part of their photosynthesis cycle and since the poison is now a chakra-like substance we can let it run its course inside the tree without risk of it spreading."

"When do we begin the operation Lady Tsunade?"

"In two hours make the necessary preparations and ready yourselves for a long night."

"Yes ma'am!"

XXXXXXX

"Are you ready Inoichi?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Inoichi said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, "What orders do you wish me to relay to the boy."

"Tell him to stop trying to overcome the poison and just try to hold it back," Tsunade had figured out that the reason for the violent reaction the doctor's experienced in the earlier operation was due to Naruto's chakra. While trying to fight off the chakra poison it saw the doctor's chakra as another foreign invader, "As soon as you've relayed that order report back to me."

"Understood, **Mind Body Switch Justu**," The world faded into a blur as his soul traveled into the depths of Naruto's mind. The haze lifted from his eyes and he found himself in the sewer that represented Naruto's state of mind, "This kid may look altogether but he's definitely got more than a few issues to deal with." Making his way to the concentration of chakra he couldn't help but notice the walls were beginning to crumble, "Looks like Lady Tsunade was right about how much time we've got."

Up ahead he could see a light blaring into the tunnel walking forward he set foot in a wide open plain the giant Kyuubi standing in the center with Naruto at his feet, Inoichi stood in front of Naruto, "Lady Tsunade wants you to stop fighting the poison."

"I'd love to but I think that might cause you know…death."

"She wants you to merely hold it back."

"That's what I'm doing now!"

"No you're trying to heal the poison, she wants you to keep it at bay so you don't kill her while she operates on you."

"Alright I'll give it a try, furball give me hand," Inoichi kept his eyes focused on the boy and his body stiff as the giant beast's booming voice shook him to his core, **"If we die you I'm going to make sure to come back and turn this village in to a smoldering crater."**

"Right, now that the plans been laid out, HELP. ME," the beast growled but it pulled its chakra inward condensing it into a thick fog, **"Tell your medicine woman to hurry up." **With that the world blurred again and Inoichi found himself back in his own body.

"The orders have been relayed Lady Tsunade."

"Alright let's start."

The light outside the operation room lit up and the small group waiting outside the room prayed for their friend. Haku placed an arm around Sakura while Tomoko kept Mei's mind off of the operation. With them were the able bodied members from the rescue mission Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba who was still wrapped in bandages.

"I'm sure Naruto will be fine Mei."

XXXXXXX

Thirty minutes into the operation everything had been going well and Tsunade was glad that for once things had been going as planned. Then one of her subordinates ruined her day, "This is a breeze."

'_Risa Sato if anything happens I swear to god that—'_

"His vitals are spiking, the poison's spreading faster!"

'_There it is!'_

"Damn it, you two get over here and keep pulling out the poison," Tsunade ordered as she took notice of Naruto's seal becoming unstable. Having learned fuinjutsu to a certain degree in order to complete her **Creation Rebirth **technique she could tell something was wrong with it, "Inoichi get your ass back in there and find out what's wrong!"

"Right **Mind Body Switch Justu!**" Jumping back into Naruto's mind his body immediately froze as a deafening roar rang in his ears. The great open plain the he stood before had shifted into a giant boiler room, pipes lined the walls and Kyuubi who had roamed free was now behind a gate slamming its body against the bars.

"**Damn you open these gates!" **the great fox slammed against the bars, the seal stretching from the force of the blows. Naruto stood in front of the gates his hands keeping it closed. Once more the Kyuubi smashed against the gates, **"I'm getting out!"**

"God damn it, Kyuubi stop you're going to get us killed!"

"**No just you."**

"Y-You can't be serious furball!" Naruto said as he strained against the gates, "what about all the shit we've been through!"

"**What you think we're friends?" **Kyuubi roared, **"We're not. Your life is a means to an end, nothing matters but my revenge!"**

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening, one moment everything's going fine and the next thing he knows the Kyuubi is slamming against the bars of the gate. The seal had actually started to give and Naruto could feel the Kyuubi close to breaking out. Not having time to wonder about what happened he had to split his concentration between holding the gate closed and keeping the poison at bay. Now he was fighting for his life and didn't know what to do.

"Naruto!" putting his back against the gate Naruto turned to see Inoichi kneeling as he fought against the fox's murderous intent, "What's happening?"

"The seal, something's wrong with it, tell Tsunade we need some way to calm the fox down!"

"R-Right!" Inoichi launched himself out of Naruto's body, glad to be away from the malevolent chakra, "Lady Tsunade, it the Kyuubi, it attempting to break the seal and it looks like its succeeding."

"The fox, Lady Tsunade perhaps we should seek shelter!" one of the doctors, a mousy looking thing called out, not wanting to be at ground zero if the beast escaped.

"You move and I'll throw you into the Kyuubi's maw myself!" Tsunade shouted stopping anymore cries of retreat, "Did Naruto give you any clue on how to stop the beast."

"No he thought you might know some way to subjugate the beast."

Tsunade's mind raced as she thought about what could tame a biju, and then it hit her, she had been familiarizing herself with her new shinobi force and recalled she had found that interesting ANBU member, "And my grandfather's necklace!"

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Go and order ANBU operative Tenzo to report here immediately and bring Sakura Haruno and Jiraiya in here as well!"

"Yes ma'am."

Inoichi ran out the room and Tsunade took her place at Naruto's side once again and began removing the poison. She could feel the chakra's clashing in Naruto's body but he was keeping the clash away from the poison so that she could extract the poison safely, "That's right Naruto keep it steady and I'll be done in no time."

Holding the vile purple chakra in above her hands she quickly moved over to another section that had been cut out of the chakra tree and forced the poison into it. The medical side of her mind couldn't help but appreciate how quickly the poison rotted the tree and the way it crumbled and fell apart, _'Orochimaru seems your edge hasn't dulled at all.'_

"Lady Tsunade what's the matter?" Sakura asked standing next to Naruto, "Is Naruto alright?"

"Sakura calm down," Tsunade kept her focus on the pulling the poison out of Naruto's body, "Right now Naruto needs help but we need to wait for the others to arrive, so stand ready."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Sakura admitted that she wasn't the most emotionally disciplined kunoichi but when Tsunade gives you an order you follow it. Watching Tsunade's methodical and steady movements Sakura was a bit in awe at the woman's skill. To be able to physically pull poison out of the chakra network, especially one that destroyed chakra had to be incredibly difficult. Not too long after she had entered the operating theater Jiraiya came in with Inoichi.

"Hime what's the matter?"

"His seal I think it's been damaged," Tsunade said as she pulled out glob of poison and deposited into another log, "Don't just stand there get on it."

Scanning the seal with a critical eye Jiraiya immediately spotted the problem. Pointing to the first and fifth trigram seal Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, "One of the containment seals has been damaged and Minato's failsafe to strengthen it isn't kicking in."

"Some of the poison must have gotten past Naruto's barrier," Tsunade said as she pulled out another glob of chakra, "Wipe." Her assisting doctor wiped the sweat from her brow as she ran another scan on Naruto's body and was glad to see that they were almost done, "Can you repair it."

"Yes but with the fox struggling I run the risk of doing more damage," Jiraiya said as he pulled out his sealing supplies.

"Tenzo should—"

"Actually Lady Tsunade he's out on a mission," Inoichi said a bit reluctantly.

"Damn it, we need a—Mei…Sakura go grab Mei and bring her in here."

"On it," Sakura walked out the room and marched back in with Mei, "here she is."

"Good, you two back here," The two doctors once again took Tsunade's place extracting the poison. Kneeling before the little green-haired girl Tsunade held her by the shoulders and looked her with the utmost seriousness, "Mei your big brother needs your help."

"What can I do," Mei said putting on her best serious face, "I'll do anything for big bro."

"Put your hands here," Tsunade gently placed Mei's hands over the seal on Naruto's stomach, "There can you feel that?"

Mei focused and at first she couldn't feel a thing but then she felt something slam against the seal, "Yeah it feels dark and angry."

"Good we need your Mokuton to stop that chakra, do you think you can hold it down?"

"I-I don't know how and it feels big," Mei said her usual cockiness replaced with fear at the prospect of fighting something so big by herself.

"You can fight the chakra Mei," Mei looked up at Tsunade, "When you feel it pushing, you push back as hard as you can and try to pin it down, you think you can do that?"

Mei nodded, "I'll try for big bro."

"Good," Tsunade said as Mei began to go through hand seals and brought two pillars of wood out of the ground, "Don't worry you won't be doing this alone, Sakura."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"The necklace it'll help to subjugate biju you ne—"

"Biju?"

'_Damn I forgot,'_ Tsunade could have smacked herself, "Look Sakura I promise to explain after this operation but right now I need you to place that crystal around Naruto's neck."

"Grandma the chakra!" A malicious aura filled the room as a violent red chakra bubbled out of Naruto's body. It thrashed around with a will of its own and Sakura could only watch in horror, frozen by the pure rage, primal and dark, as it flew towards her.

SHZZZZT!

The foul chakra crashed into a barrier, "I can't hold it back!" Mei shouted struggling against the fear and power the chakra exuded, but she was losing it, "Its breaking free!"

Tsunade watched as Mei did her best but it was too much, "AAH!" The wood pillars cracked and the chakra exploded outward knocking everyone off their feet. The chakra began to take shape and Sakura looked away in fear as a terrifying maw raced toward her. Tsunade raced to the girl but it was too late.

"SA-"

"KURAAAAA!"

"Naruto?" She looked up and there he stood, back to a gate holding it closed as a monster slammed against it, "Naruto!"

"Sakura what are you doing here?!" things just seemed to be getting going from better to worse, "You need to get out of here!"

"**Let me out!"**

"N-Naruto what it that?"

From better to worse and burning down at the same time, cursing his luck as the thought of lying to her crossed his mind, but no, if they were going to make it out of this she needed to know, "It's the Kyuubi and it's trying to escape!"

"Escape from where?" Sakura covered her ears as the fox roared and slammed against the bars.

"From, ngh!" the fox slammed against the bars agains, "From me!"

"What?!"

"Sakura I'll explain everything but you have to get out of here ngh!" the cage rattled once more, "Tell Tsunade to find Jiraiya and strengthen the seal!"

"**OPEN THESE GATES NARUTO!" **but Naruto stood firm as the bars rattled again, he could feel the poison killing him, and he didn't know how long he had but even if Jiraiya couldn't fix the seal then he could at least make sure the village was safe, "NO AS LONG AS YOU'RE IN THERE WHEN I GO YOU GO WITH ME!"

"Ngh!" it wouldn't be long now, his body would give in to the poison before the fox broke out, everyone would be safe and he could finally rest. All he had to do was keep his head down and the gate closed

"You idiot…" Naruto head perked up as he watched Sakura stand in front of him, "I didn't bring Lady Tsunade back just so you could die." She placed her hands on either side of his head, "and I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Sakura…"

"I don't know ngh," the fox slammed against the bars, but the bars didn't rattle as violently, "what's going on and I'm scared out of my mind but I'm not giving up and neither are you not for a second!" They didn't notice the Shodaime's crystal glowing.

"**Shut up girl!" **

SHZZZT!

The fox crashed against a green barrier and tossed him back into the darkness of the cage. Naruto looked at the glowing crystal around Sakura's neck shocked at what had happened, "What just happened?"

"I-I don't know," Sakura said.

"**That chakra, I could never forget the feeling of that chakra," **Sakura saw the beast glare at the crystal almost as if it were alive.

"This is why Lady Tsunade wanted this necklace," Sakura ripped the crystal off her neck and held it up the cage, "you can't fight this can you!"

"**Shut your mouth girl!"**

"Leave Naruto alone!"

Outside the seal everyone looked on as the chakra became wilder and wilder. Just as Jiraiya feared that he would have to take drastic measures the crystal around Sakura's neck glowed brightly and pushed the chakra back, "The crystal is working, Tsunade now our chance!"

"Everyone get back into position now!" Tsunade knelt down next to Mei as she was coming to, "Mei-chan I need you to try again."

"B-But I couldn't do anything, I can't help big bro," the poor girl look defeated but Tsunade knew what to say.

"Everyone here is trying to save you big brother but the one your brother needs the most is you, are you going to let him down?" the girl looked on the verge of tears but she stood up and rubbed the tears away.

"No," running through another set of hand seals Mei brought four pillars out of the ground, "I'm going to save big bro!"

"Good," taking her place next to Naruto once more Tsuande brought her palms up, "alright everyone give it you all."

"**Damn you girl!" **Kyuubi shouted as he railed against the bar only to be knock back into his cage.

"Just keep holding him there Sakura, I can feel Tsunade pulling out the last of the poison," Naruto said thankful that he could concentrate fully on keeping the poison at bay.

"R-Right," Sakura replied still scared out of wits each time the Kyuubi barreled towards her, even if the crystal kept throwing him back it was still terrifying to see the giant monster run straight at her with murder in its eyes.

"Hurry Grandma!" Mei said as she kept a tight leash on the chakra she was holding it down, but she could feel her reserves running out.

"Almost there," Tsunade muttered to herself as she pulled the last glob of poison out, walking over she forced it into another log, "Done, Jiraiya get your ass on that seal!"

"On it Hime," whipping out his tools he quickly repaired the damage to the seal with his brush and chakra, then he pulled out a small slip of paper and placed it on Naruto's head, **"Seal!"**

The malevolent aura disappeared in an instant like it hadn't even been there, and the fearsome chakra flowed back into Naruto. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and some of the medic collapsed altogether, "I don't ever want to do that again…"

"Same here, Toji-sempai I want a raise."

"Me to!"

"So do I."

"Quiet all of you," Toji shouted flustered that his staff was much such demands, "no one's getting a raise."

"Toji-sempai's pretty stingy," the medics chuckled, even Inoichi and Jiraiya joined in the good humor, with the evil beaten back they all needed something to laugh about.

Tsunade moved over to Sakura and checked her over, "Sakura come on wake up." Tsunade let out her own sigh of relief as the girl began to stir, "Lady Tsunade is Naruto alright?"

"One track mind," Tsuande laughed, "Yes he's alright."

Sakura nodded as she stood up and made her way out of the operating theater. Opening the doors she smiled at everyone waiting outside, worried for Naruto, _'No one can ever say Naruto Uzumaki is alone.'_

"He's fine, Naruto's going to be alright!" Sakura laughed as everyone broke into cheers and shouts of happiness.

XXXXXXX

**So who saw that coming? I sure didn't.**

**Alright thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and a bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't really have much else to say. Oh! Read and Review. **


	21. Coming Soon

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Demonic Voice"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_**'**

**Justu**

(A/N: Author Note)

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.

Okay gents and ladies enjoy the read.

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 21: Coming Soon  
**

"Thanks for coming to see me guys."

"Of course we'd come, you're our comrade Naruto," Chouji said as he munched on a bag of chips, with him were Shikmaru and Kiba. It had been a few days since his operation and the trio had come over to check on him. The visit had been the usual fanfare of teenage boys; a small moment of honest sincerity followed by tossed insults, immature jokes, and bragging about who was best. Naruto would be the first to admit that these guys weren't his closest friends, but something about surviving a battle for their lives seemed to spark a sense of camaraderie between them.

"Well that's all good and well but I need to speak to Naruto in private," not at all uncomfortable with stopping male bonding time Tsunade made it clear that everyone who wasn't told to leave should high tail it out of the room.

"Yes Lady Hokage." Ah, she liked the sound of that, Lady Hokage. They filed out saying their goodbyes to Naruto while Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura followed Tsunade in. The door closed and Tsunade wondered how to approach the situation, "Well Grandma what did you want?"

"That's Lady Hokage show the proper respect brat!"

"Pfft, I'll do that the day you win a hand of poker," Naruto laughed until Sakura knocked him over the head, "Naruto Lady Tsunade is the Hokage show her the respect she deserves!" Well at least she could count on one of these kids.

"Aww come one Sakura how am I supposed to respect someone who had to have their debts paid off by a kid," Naruto replied only to be hit on the head again this time by Tsunade. She forgot how mouthy the brat could be, shame she couldn't knock his lights out but there were issues that needed to be addressed and it seemed they would require a hard touch.

"Enough about me I would like you to explain," reaching over she broke the illusion and removed Naruto's mask, "this Naruto."

Naruto's eyes darted to each of them, ears twitching wildly as he tried to regain his bearings, "Whaaaaooooh fuck."

Silence hung over the room as everyone waited for Naruto to speak and Naruto waited for a barrage of question. It was ultimately Sakura who broke the silence, "Naruto it's okay, we just want to know why you have…those."

"…Well I did promise to explain things didn't I?" and so he did. He told them of the day he met the fox, how he made a literal deal with the devil. He told Sakura about being a Jinchuriki. About finding the mask and the Kyuubi's quest for revenge, the fact that he was half-demon now, how the Kyuubi inside of him killed the original Kyuubi. How he used to run out of the village because he couldn't take the hate, and since he was being so open he also told them about the meeting he sent Tomoko to, "And that's all there is to it."

"Naruto do realize how stupid that was?" Jiraiya had known that these new development were going to make things harder, but this was ridiculous, "There's a group of powerful ninja after the Kyuubi, right now they're inactive but they're going start moving soon and you're one of their targets, there's no way that you'll be able to go hunting for this Shikkan with this group after you, I doubt you could even beat him as you are now if what the Kyuubi told you is true."

"You really did get in over your head Naruto," Kakashi said as he felt the need for something to drink and his favorite issue of Icha Icha. Grim reapers, demons, soul contracts this was even crazier than he was used to. Tsunade's thoughts ran along the same vein as Kakashi minus Icha Icha, she had enough trouble with the Akatsuki about to rear there ugly heads, but this? If the council found out she couldn't be sure if they would call for exile or death.

Sakura had been silent the entire time as she worked on wrapping her head around this new crazy that had just been presented to her. Her friend or whatever Naruto was to her was a Jinchuriki which meant that inside of him lay a giant revenge hungry fox, whom he had brokered a deal with to become a half demon and promised to hunt down another demon that was just as evil, and to top it all off, he himself was being hunted by some shadowy organization for unknown purposes. _"I was hoping things would get easier once I brought Lady Tsunade back."_

"…So what do you think Sakura?" her opinion was the one he was most worried about. He'd always feared what would happen if the truth ever got out, most of that fear had been what his friends would think of him.

"Well for one I'm angry," Naruto bowed his head ready for whatever he got, "How could you not tell me about this!?"

"What?"

"We're team mates Naruto more than that we're friends, I don't care if you're some half demon or jail cell for monster but you should know you can come to me with anything," she gently laid her hands over his and gave him a smile, "anything, okay?"

"…Guess I'm an idiot aren't I?" Naruto took her hands in his own holding them tightly as he looked deeply into her eyes, "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura briefly wondered what that look in his eyes meant, what it could mean. Then she tossed that wonder out the window and decided to enjoy this moment. This moment when it was just her and him and whatever strange wonderful feeling flickered in their eyes.

"Alright enough of that," Tsunade said as she pulled them apart, "you two can get to the hanky panky later."

"Snrk, hanky panky?" Naruto couldn't stop the cackles from escaping his throat, "you're older than I thought."

Tsunade's brow twitched violently as she reeled in the very strong urge to put Naruto back into a coma. She put that anger away for later and moved on to another pressing issue, "Naruto what was the meeting about, the one you sent Tomoko to?"

"Well I don't really know? I sent her before the the chunin exams but things have been so crazy that we haven't had a time to talk about it."

With a snap of her fingers a ninja appeared, bowing before Tsunade, "Retrieve Tomoko Taka for me."

"Yes milady."

Not a minute after the ninja left he came back through the door with Tomoko in tow, "She was already in the building."

"Master!" the young women rushed to his side immediately and wrapped her arms around know he was fine was one thing, but to hold him in her arms, to feel the strength in his wrapped around her, to hear him breathe, to know, just to know that he was here and alive was a moment of pure joy. To feel the worry drain from her body and be replaced with this happiness made her body tremble and tears run down her eyes.

Her world was right again.

Tsunade could see that they were a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. The way Sakura's jaw tightened, the less than innocent way Tomoko held on to Naruto, and how willing Naruto was to accept it. Perhaps she could talk to Sakura later, she might not have much advice to give but at least she could lend a sympathetic ear.

Rubbing the girl's back gently and combing his fingers through her hair, Naruto slowly soothed Tomoko until she took a few shaky breaths to finally calm down. "I'm-I'm fine Master, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Tomoko, I'm happy to do it," Naruto said smiling brightly, not noticing the way Sakura's hands wrung the fabric of her clothes.

"Tomoko if you're alright can you tell us what you learned from the meeting Naruto sent you to?"

"Hmm? Yes of course Lady Tsunade," wiping the tears away with a handkerchief, "Well I headed to the area that Master told me the reaper would be. When I arrived I sniffed around for the smell Master described to me"

"Smell?" Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, people always underestimated how pertinent smell was to information gathering, "What smell?"

"Burning wood and sulfur," Naruto said seriously.

"Pretty grim smell," Kakashi wondered if this reaper they were talking about was the real deal.

"If I may continue?" Tsunade gave Kakashi and Jiraiya a pointed glare and signaled for Tomoko to go on, "I'll spare you the details and tell you that it was a very pungent aroma that I found wafting from a house on the outskirts of the village," she took a moment here to compose herself, "Inside I found the reaper and a family dead at his feet."

"What?"

"Sakura. Please continue Tomoko," Tsunade said.

"He asked who I was while he cleaned his weapon, I never seen someone so calm he looked at me like I was some fly on the wall," Tomoko shook at the memory and the sensation of being so small, so fragile, "I quickly held out the parchment Master had given and he took it. After he was done reading he handed this back to me," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a paintbrush, "then he left without another word."

"A paintbrush? How's a paintbrush supposed to help you find this Shikkan?" Sakura asked. The rest of the group was stumped as well but decided it best to leave it until one important matter had been discussed. Before coming to see Naruto; Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi had discussed how they were going to handle the Akatsuki. Eventually they came to a decision, Naruto had to be trained outside the village, and while she wasn't comfortable with sending Naruto out of the village it would be harder for the Akatsuki to hit a moving target. However with this new information about Shikkan and Kyuubi's attempt to escape Tsunade realized that they would have to take care of Shikkan if they wanted the Kyuubi to cooperate with Naruto against the Akatsuki.

"We'll save that for later but Naruto there's something we have to tell you," Tsunade said, "Jiraiya you want to take it from here?"

"Listen kid we need you to be stronger for the storm that's coming," Jiraiya said with the utmost seriousness, "but we'll need to leave the village for your training."

"What why?"

"We have an estimation of when the Akatsuki will make their move but it'd be better for everyone if you weren't here when they attacked."

"I doubt they would strike against one of the major powers."

"Naruto, two of their members attacked while you were on your rescue mission," Kakashi's grave tone told what the battle had been like, "by the time we managed to run them off they killed and injured a number of our shinobi."

"Damn," Naruto didn't really want to go but he couldn't allow the village to be torn down because of his selfish desires, "Alright."

"What? Naruto you can't be serious?" Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto would agree to this. To just run off like this and leave them behind, leave her behind.

"What can I do Sakura? If I stay here I'm putting the village at risk."

"Well what happens if you're attacked outside the village whose going to help you then?!"

"Sakura I have to do this!"

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want!" Sakura stormed out of the room slamming the door on her way out, leaving the group a bit stunned and Naruto dazed.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Naruto sighed as he looked down at his **Fox Mask**, "Damn…"

"It's no surprise to see her act like that," Tomoko said sadly gaining his attention, "no one likes when someone they care about leaves." Walking over to the door she opened it and paused, "No one." The door was closed gently but it might as well have been another slamming door.

"I almost died, doesn't that get some sympathy!"

"From better to worse huh kid," Jiraiya jotted down a couple of notes before he opened a window, "I'll be back in a few weeks to pick you up, try to get this sorted out before I get back, oh and I want details!"

"Glad someone's enjoying my life," muttered Naruto as he flopped back into bed. "When am I getting out of here anyway?"

"Should be about two days we just need to check that everything's fine," Tsunade replied. Part of her pitied the poor boy but another wanted to laugh at the situation. It was a nice change of pace to see someone else get the short end of the shit stick. "If that's all I've got a council to leash and muzzle."

"Grandma wait."

"What is it brat?" Now she wanted to a beating, along with the pity and laughing.

"I never thanked you for saving my life," he never liked to be ungrateful, "So thank you Lady Tsunade for saving my life."

"Always brat, things would get boring here if you weren't around," ruffling his hair before she left, Tsunade realized that Sakura and Tomoko weren't the only ones who were going to miss him.

"Well since everything seems to be taken of here I'll be heading off," Kakashi pulled out his book and headed for the door.

"Sensei wait," Naruto sat back up in bed, right now he needed someone to give him advice, even if it was crappy advice, "Any words of wisdom or a fortune cookie you could give me?"

"Hmm…no," Naruto found himself wondering if maybe he should stop picking mentors and role models who were perverts and war veterans, not really the supportive type, "the only thing you can do is talk to them."

"That's it, talking? Really?" Next mentor was definitely going to be someone more…helpful, "What if they stay angry at me?"

"Then you have to let them be angry," Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder, "it'd be nice if things like this were simple, but people don't do simple, life doesn't do simple. Sometimes you just have to deal with the complicated, no simple way around it."

"Guess that was a bit helpful, thanks sensei," glad that he could do this much for his student Kakashi headed to a bar, tonight he was certain Icha Icha wouldn't be enough.

XXXXXXX

"Lord Orochimaru all the equipment has been calibrated, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kabuto set down the last set of tools for the experiment they we're about to begin today.

"Itachi will always be out of my reach, and that blasted girl killed Sasuke," things hadn't been going his way for a while but Orochimaru was never one to give up easily, "but there's more than one way to skin a cat."

"Yes but the last time you attempted this none of the subject survived," Kabuto just couldn't grasp what had changed this time. The experiment had never had any successful results in the multiple times that Orochimaru had tried and yet the gleam that Kabuto saw in his master's eyes told him something had definitely changed.

"My little snakes that slither in the forest, told me that one of my little creations has been alive and kicking," at first there had been some anger at learning that he had been cheated, but that had been alleviated by the messengers blood slathering his walls. And then he got to thinking, and thinking is how he made magic happen, "So all I need is one to survive and everything is mine."

"Well then, shall we get started Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto could feel the scientist in him jumping at the chance to see something on this scale succeed.

"Yes," Orochimaru felt that wonderful giddy sensation a man felt when he was about to embark on something great, "soon Sasuke Uchiha will be back among the living."

His sinister smile reflected off the vial he held in his hand. A green serum sloshed around inside the vial and in it rested the future of the Uchiha clan.

"Kukukuku…."

XXXXXXX

**So what did you think? Huh?**

…

…**I can feel a bit hate right now…**

…**Damn…**

…**So read and review.**


	22. To Killing and Drinking

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

**Justu**

**XXXXXXX = Flashback**

**(A/N: Author Note)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.**

**Okay gents and ladies enjoy the read.**

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 22: To Killing and Drinking**

"Itachi what did you think you were doing?!" Pein shouted as he slammed Itachi against a wall, "Now the Five Powers can confirm our existence and attacking one of them won't help us receive more missions."

"I was handling some family business," Itachi said calmly despite the gravity of his situation, "and beside one of their Jonin, Kakashi Hatake, seemed to already know a bit about us."

"What?"

"Yes it seems we a fly on the wall," Pein released Itachi and motioned for him to continue, "It's obvious that one or more of the higher ranking members in our organization has turned."

"We can't have a slip ups as our goals come closer to fruition, we'll have to clean house Zetsu!" a large venus fly trap rose out of the earth and opened to reveal a man with green hair and yellow eyes. His feature were made stranger due to the fact that half his bdy seemed to be pitch black while the other was completely white.

"Yes **What do you want?" **

"I need to check in on all our members," a dangerous light filled Pein's eyes, "we're going to be cleaning house very soon."

XXXXXXX

No news, that's what she had received, no gossip, no rumors, not a scrap of anything. Her prison guard refused to tell her anything hell, he refused to say anything. But what was worse than not knowing if Naruto was fine was the fact that if he lost his life, it would have been because he had saved hers. Of course that thought just made her angry, "Stupid idiot, stupid dumb fucking moron jumping in the way."

She beat her fist against her cot, cursing the blond idiot that decided to save her life. Eventually the anger drained away after she beat the shape of her fist into the cot. The small bit of luck that had come her way was her new cell, which for all intents and purposes was the same except she now had a barred window to look through, but either than that still a room with locked door and cell inside it. Of course after two weeks without fresh air it was a very welcome change, "Even dying you still help me out don't you shit head?"

"I also bring lunch," Tayuya's head perked up as the door to her cell opened up. And in walked the blond haired idiot she had been cursing with every foul swear she knew not ten seconds ago, "aren't I just the nicest guy?"

WHAM!

"OWW WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto held his nose with one hand and placed the trays down with the other. As the pain subsided he turned back to Tayuya, "does it look broken?"

WHAM!

"OOWWOOOHH okay it's definitely broken now!" Naruto tilted his head up to stop the bleeding, as the bones and cartilage knitted themselves back together. Once he felt the pain subside again he stood well outside Tayuya's reach, "Have you got it out of your system?"

"…I don't know," Tayuya's fists trembled as she coped with a swell of new emotions running through her, "this is new for me."

"What is?"

"Being happy to see someone," Naruto laughed in relief as he walked back into the zone of her fist, "Tayuya-"

WHAM!

"NNNRRRGH! OHH! YOU!" Naruto held his nose wagging a finger at her and then beating his fist against the bars for lack of anything better to do, "MMPH! MMHM! Okay, okay, okay do you feel better now?"

"…Not yet."

"Well I think three is enough, don't you!" Naruto said as he felt his nose heal again.

"Shithead…" Tears welled in Tayuya's eyes but she refused to let them fall even as small sobs began to rack her body. She wiped her eyes but when he wrapped her arms around her, the walls broke. Too ashamed to cry in front of anyone, even him, she buried her chest and let it all out. The suffocating guilt, her anger, her complete and utter relief to see him walk through those bars was all let out in her tears and sobs.

"It's nice to know you care," it really was nice, even if this was the third time he found himself consoling a girl. On second thought holding a girl in his arms wasn't so bad, "I'm right here."

Eventually everything was let out and Tayuya pushed him away. Tayuya sniffed as she dried her eyes, "Yeah well don't get used to it asshole, making me fucking worry like some god damn mother hen." The last bit was muttered under her breath, she didn't like all that touchy feely crap.

"What was that?"

"Said I'm starving," just to punctuate the statement her stomach chose that moment growl, "See, so what'd you bring me?"

"I think you'll enjoy this," grabbing a small table Naruto set it down in front of Tayuya and then he set one of the trays on the table, "You're lucky the guards like me now or else they may have said no to this." The smell was the first thing that struck Tayuya, the strong salty aroma wafted into her nose and the smell, that smell from so long ago, the day she took her freedom.

**XXXXXXX**

"…_Finally…I'm free…miles away…hehe…" the young girl placed her sack down and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. It had taken her awhile, enduring those bastards torture and humiliation, but biding her time had payed off and now looking up at the star filled night sky she couldn't help herself, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FREEEE YOU HEAR THAT YOU DEAD FUCKS I'M FREEEE! TAYUYA IS FREE HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_After so long in a cage, so long with nothing but anger and hope, but not anymore now she had more than hope so much more._

_GRUMBLE!_

"_I'm hungry? Yeah I'm definitely hungry," unwrapping the large sack she had made off with she rifled through some of the food she had taken. Canned food? No those had to last her. Fish? Ugh it's not even meat. Vegetables? Yeah like that fat bitch even knew what a vegetable was. Fruit? Way too sticky. "Come one there's gotta be something in he-hmm? What's this?" At the bottom of the sack was a small box, "but when did I-oh that's right that rich bastard was bragging about some delicacy, that's gonna be hard to do without a throat." Pulling out the box she opened it up and immediately drooled at the smell salty, strong, the undeniable smell of beef. Opening up the box she looked down at a big slab of marinated beef, "Now this is a first meal."_

_Pulling out one of the pans she swiped from the kitchens she started a fire. Once the pan was heated she set the slab of meat down on the pan, the meat sizzled and she held back the urge to take it off the pan and tear into it like a starved dog. The smell wasn't helping any as it made her drool even more that she already was. Throwing on a couple of vegetables for good measure Tayuya sat back and waited for her dinner. _

"_Man why do the stars look so much prettier tonight?" Of course she knew why, how could she not, and it wasn't just the stars. The breeze in the air, the smell of the flowers, the sounds of the forest, hell even the dirt beneath feet felt a hell of lot better, "Never thought I'd be so happy about dirt and meat!"_

_Finally cooked and ready to eat she placed the juicy looking steak on her plate. Cutting off a small piece she took a big whiff first, "First meal of the rest of my life."_

_The smell, the flavor, the taste, the texture. Delicious, scrumptious, delectable, mouth-watering, yummy all of that was in her mouth in a complete and utter orgasmic bliss of pure beefy flavor, "Oh thank you dead fat man." Tears welled in her eyes out of pure joy and heart-breaking sadness as she was forced to swallow the heavenly morsel. She stuffed another piece into her mouth savoring the tender meat, "Sho good."_

**XXXXXXX**

"No way shithead," she quickly uncovered the tray and found a big fat juicy looking steak and a side of vegetables.

"Pretty sure it's not exactly like the one you ate, but it did come from the best steak house here in the village," Naruto said as he uncovered his own steak, "but I thought we'd celebrate your rescue and your release."

"My release?"

"Yeah I asked to be the one to tell you," Naruto said as Tayuya began to dig in to her steak, "the squad captain, Shikamaru Nara, put in a good word for you-"

"Oh god it's even better." Tayuya moaned as she ate another piece of steak. Naruto couldn't help but look on as Tayuya enjoyed the steak, really enjoyed the steak. He'd never seen anyone eat a steak the way she was, every bite elicited a deep moan, her small pink tongue would dart out licking the juices from her lips.

"Oh god."

Naruto cleared his throat as he went on, "Any way after a bit of negotiation the new Hokage agreed to let you out, provided you tell us everything you know and serve a bit of community service."

Tayuya nearly choked on the meat as she heard how little she had to do, "Take it slow Tayuya, don't choke."

"I can handle it, but damn shithead wish I had you watching my back all these years."

"Well I'm watching it now," as the blush burned on Tayuya's cheeks, Naruto realized what he said, "Not like that uhh I meant that I'm watching you, no that sounded stalkery...I'm looking out for you, yeah that's what I meant."

"Wow shithead you know how to make things awkward," Tayuya laughed as she lifted another piece of steak to her mouth.

"It's part of my charm?"

"So you're trying to charm me now?" Tayuya asked before she swallowed another piece of steak.

"What? No, I'm just trying to be, you know, cute," Naruto said as his eyes watched Tayuya devour another thick cut of meat.

"Well its working," Tayuya teased as she finished the last bit of her against the wall she rubbed her stomach happily, "Ooh that was good, wish I had more."

"Wow you really love meat don't you?" Naruto chuckled as he pulled out a bottle of liquor and poured them both a glass.

"Yeah I love how it tastes," Tayuya said as she took a sip from her glass, enjoying the small burn down her throat, "Mmm this stuff to, I love the way it feels going down my throat."

"Well you did get drunk off your ass the first night you escaped to, didn't you?" Naruto said as he took swig from his own glass his steak forgotten, "Thought we could do it to celebrate you being freed, a second time."

"There's other things we could do to celebrate," Tayuya said as she set down her glass and slowly walked to Naruto's side, her hips swaying with each step, "plenty of things."

Naruto could feel heat creeping up his cheeks as Tayuya leaned in close, her warm breath tickling the nape of his neck, "Tayuya what are you doing?"

"Taking your meat," Naruto's brain short-circuited as her deep, sultry voice pervaded his ears and did pleasant things to him, very pleasant things.

Once he finally found his voice Naruto tried to regain his footing, "That's…pretty forward."

"Not really," Tayuya's head nodded towards the table, "I'm actually taking your meat." Naruto looked down at the table to see his steak on Tayuya's tray as the red head broke out in giggles, "Jeez shithead keep it in your pants will ya."

Naruto shook as his head at her antics, and crossed his legs, "Yeah right like I could even get it up around you."

"Why're your legs crossed?"

"…Shut up eat and your steak," Naruto said as he took a healthy swig from his glass, "come on shithead, if I couldn't distract a teenage boy with my _charms_ I'd be a pretty bad konoichi." He had to give her that, all the kunoichi he'd met were easy on the eyes. Naruto was half way done with his glass as Tayuya polished off the steak and couldn't help his chuckle as he watched the unhappy look on Tayuya's face, "Come on Tayuya don't look so sad, we've still got the booze."

"Thanks for this, for everything shithead," she really did luck out meeting him, now she had her freedom and someone to spend it with.

"You don't have to thank me, when the hit squad was trying to kill us you didn't run you cursed at them, more importantly you trusted me," Naruto said as he filled Tayuya's glass up. Tayuya looked down into her drink a bit startled at the girl staring back at her, she actually looked content, "reminds me of the times I used to sneak into Orochimaru's personal kitchen and steal a couple bottles, kukukuku I'll be glad when that fucker's dead."

Attributing his next thought to the liquor Naruto raised his glass in the air, "To killing and drinking, let's never do them at the same time."

"To killing and drinking!"

CLINK!

The two sat there and started trading stories again. She'd felt awful things in her life, been in terrible situations, but this, with him, felt right. Ever since they met she wondered why he was so easy to talk to, but now she didn't care. What she felt for him was something good, she knew enough bad to know that, and just like everything she wanted she was going to take it. "So what do you think?"

"Wow that is a horrifying story," Naruto said as he reached over and took the knife away.

"That's how I found out how to make a man talk quickly," Tayuya said taking a sip from her glass, "cut off his foreskin, that way he knows you'll cut the rest off."

Desperately needing to change the suspect and seeing that the bottle was half gone he decided now was the best time to tell her the news, "Listen, I have tell you that I'm leaving in a couple weeks."

"What another mission?"

"No, it's training I'll be gone for three years," Naruto finished off his glass and waited for her reaction. The silence startled him as he waited for something some angry curses, some good luck curses, something but Tayuya sat there with a questioning look, "What the fuck's the matter with you shithead."

"Nothing I was just expecting some sort of…reaction."

"Dumbass," Tayuya muttered, "yeah it sucks dick that you've got to leave, but if you're going then it's something you've got to do and besides you're coming back." Naruto was happy that she understood his reason and as they sat in silence he realized he was lucky to have her. Naruto looked over and noticed that she seemed to be thinking hard about something, when it looked like she came to a decision she shot gunned the last of her drink and gave him sly smile. Then without warning she tossed the table against the wall sauntered over to him and made herself comfortable in his lap, "and when you get back this is waiting for you."

Tayuya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He couldn't think straight as her soft lips worked their magic on him and that tongue, oh that pink little tongue brushing against him until he gave in. Her tongue danced around his toying with him, dominating him, making him moan and the sound sent shivers up her spine. Then Tayuya pulled back from him panting and smiling as she watched him try to gain his bearings.

"…Fuck me," Naruto had a couple important question running through his mind, did this mean she wanted something, did he want her, how does a mouth that foul have such sweet lips? "That…wow…I me-mmph." Naruto slammed his lips against her as his hands worked their way down to her supple backside, _"She knows about the other girls I should stop this, tell her it's the liquor, ask her if-oh god how is she doing that with her tongue!" _

Naruto abruptly stopped the kiss and looked down at her, "So that's waiting for me huh?" She grinned and kissed him again

"_I am a fucking moron!"_

XXXXXXX

**Alright hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Again read and review and hit that fav button if you haven't already. Also to those of you who enjoy my other story Deal with the Hyuuga Clan I've demolished the story. But don't worry I'm just reworking it check it out a new chapter should be out along with this one. **


	23. Just Go for It

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

**Justu**

**XXXXXXX = Flashback**

**(A/N: Author Note)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.**

**Okay ladies and gents enjoy the read.**

To **Jim: **_I completely agree with your point killing is something that definitely never comes easy to anyone I'm sure, that being said I didn't want to give every one reading this story the usual 'first kill comfort scene.' Beyond that I wanted people to notice her reaction to not feeling guilt more than anything. We all know how a complete regular person might react to killing, but I wanted to something different. Maybe I should go back and rewrite the scene, please review I'd to hear what you think Jim._

**Alright enough of that**

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 23: Just Go For It **

"Wait, wait, this just the liquor," Naruto said as he pushed her off, "I can't let you get thrown into this mess between me and the other girls."

"Dumbass you already told me about the other girls and I don't care," Tayuya said as she punched Naruto in the arm, "besides you seem to be pretty out of it to considering the way you had your hands all over my ass."

"I'm not drunk," Naruto said as he rubbed his arm, "wait, what do you mean you don't care?"

"My mother sold me out, I've been abused by a noble family, been experimented on by an actual mad scientist, been crippled, hunted by my former team mates, and recently some blond dickhead shoved a shitload of demonic chakra into me," Tayuya took a deep breath after her little tirade and looked him dead in the eyes, "and so far besides the steaks, and few good nights of peaceful sleep, you're the best thing that's happened to me."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He knew they were friends, more than that now, but he couldn't fathom how largely he'd affected her life. Hadn't he been the same when he'd been alone, even worse since she didn't seem to share his self-destructive tendencies. He really had come far from that angry kid who used to run away from home, who did every dangerous and stupid thing in the book because being exciting was better than being miserable. Now that he thought about he felt an unusual heavy, loose, fuzzy feeling in his limbs, kinda loosy goosy.

"Wait, am I drunk?"

"That's what you taking away from this situation you asshole?!"

"_Yup, still a fucking moron…"_

XXXXXXX

"It's okay to be uncomfortable," Inoichi said, "we can start whenever you want."

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Sakura asked as she sat in comfortable chair across from Inoichi, "it would help."

"Of course," Inoichi replied, "It's nothing serious, since the invasion I've been ordered to run these sessions with other ninja to make sure they are mentally stable, particularly those who've experienced something traumatic."

"Oh I see," so that's why she was here, "so I suppose you want to know how I feel about my mother's death."

"We can start there if you want," seeing the look of trepidation on her face Inoichi decided to change the subject, "of course there are other issue we could address first, from your record I see you've already made you first kill."

"My first kill?" Sakura asked, "that hasn't really affected me a lot."

"Really," he was a bit skeptical about that, normally a shinobi's first kill was hard. The person's squad would usually help them deal with, and he or another Yamanaka member would be called in to handle it if the squad felt their teammate was trouble, "It's sometimes hard for someone to admit how a kill has affect them."

"I know but I don't have that problem."

"Okay well can take me through your kill and explain to me what you felt," he could tell this wasn't the usual bravado some other used to hide how they really felt, they often bragged, "It'll help with your evaluation."

"Alright, it was an Ame ninja during the second part of the Chunin exams, they tried to ambush us but we turned the tables on them. We immobilized and questioned them, when we found out that they didn't have what we wanted Naruto killed one of them and ordered me to kill the other."

"Ordered you?"

"He didn't want me freezing up if I ended up killing someone in active battle and getting killed for it." Inoichi nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"The moment before the kill I was extremely anxious and nervous, I thought I wouldn't be able to go through with it," Sakura took a breath as she gathered her nerves, "but when I delivered the blow I didn't feel a thing."

"Nothing?"

"Well no, that isn't right felt bad for not feeling any remorse or guilt for taking a life," Sakura replied, "I know I did something wrong but I couldn't feel wrong about it."

"Interesting," Inoichi said as he jotted that down, "I also know that your team mate Sasuke Uchiha was killed soon after, how did you feel about that."

"Honestly, I was sad, but not the sadness you feel when someone close to you dies," Sakura said as she thought about the best way to describe her feeling, "I supposes the best way to describe it is when you here that a distant relative died, you feel bad that their gone, but you never really knew them, so it nearly impossible to feel more than that."

"But he was your team mate wasn't he?"

"Yes he was but never a friend, I often tried to get close to him, to get him to open up but he never wanted, all he cared about was power and himself, I guess I pitied him as well, he was all alone when he died," Sakura said.

"I see, well do you feel like you can talk about your mother's death now?"

"I'll try," this was actually a hard for her, the wound still felt fresh, "We used to be very close but when my father died she threw herself into her work, but she always tried to make time for me, sometimes she couldn't and that made me mad, she'd always try to make it up to me by buying my favorite ice cream," she began tear up remembering all those time she laugh with her mother over a bowl of ice cream, "she always tried to make it home for dinner to that was out little ritual," she smiled when she remembered all the late night dinners, eating reheated food and telling her mother about her day. "As I grew older I realized how important she was how hard it was for her to make it to dinner on time, but she always tried for me," the tear began flowing more heavily, "during those dinners she wasn't Dr. Haruno, she didn't belong to the hospital, she was mine, my mother." She began to cry as she realized those little moments would never happen again, "I'm sorry Mr. Yamanaka."

Inoichi handed her a tissue, "Don't apologize it's healthy to grieve." He gave her time to calm herself while he jotted down what he had noticed down on her file. When he could see that she was fine he continued, "Besides me is there anyone else you've talked to this about?"

"Yes my friends having been helping and my aunt has taken me, until I've decided what to do about my home."

"Good having people you go to is very healthy, but is there anything else you feel strongly about?"

"Yes there is," Sakura's eyes grew hard, a deadly glint flashing through them, "the Sand ninja's I hate them, I honestly can't believe we're negotiating with those backstabbers, and if I find the one that killed my mother they'll regret it."

"Hmm, I see," Looking own his notes he began to see the picture of where Sakura was right now, "Well Sakura is there anything else you'd like to address?"

"There is one thing."

XXXXXXX

"I'm sorry Tayuya," Naruto said as he rubbed his arm again, "I'm really happy about what you said means a lot that I mean a lot to you, but—"

"Uzumaki the councils summoning you," Naruto sighed as he realized that he would have to put this conversation on hold. "Alright I'm coming, Tayuya I'm sorry but I—"

"I know," Tayuya grasped his hand tightly as she looked up at him, "I meant what I said I don't care as long as you stay in my life and I'm in yours." Naruto felt a big weight fall of his soldiers at her words, he smiled as he planted one last kiss on her, "Thanks."

He made his way to the door and was about to open it before he remembered the lecture the ANBU warden had given him, "The shadows grow…"

"As the leaves burn," the voice on the other side replied. Naruto opened the door glad he remembered the challenge he was supposed to issue, the feeling of joy was short lived as he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey there brat, I'm supposed to take you to the council chambers," Zabuza said before a menacing look came over his face, "and on the way you and me are going to have a long over-due talk about what you're doing with Haku."

"What? Me and Haku a thing no, she's too good for me," Naruto hoped he could convince Zabuza enough for him to drop the angry father act. Especially when that father was a legendary swordsman with a big god damn sword and more confirmed kills than a natural disaster.

"Your right," Zabuza said as held Naruto by his collar, "she is too good for you." Zabuza dropped Naruto on his feet and shoved him forward, "I don't often meddle in her business she's a big girl, and I don't really care where this relationship between you two leads, but you hurt her and you're gonna learn why they call me the Demon of the Mist. Now come on the council's waiting."

XXXXXXX

The rest of the trip had been spent in an uncomfortable silence and Naruto was thankful, for once, to be inside the council's chamber, "Naruto Uzumaki glad to finally see you here." A few of the members smiled knowing how difficult the young man standing in front of them could be, "This council has been debating what to do with you ever since we learned of you control over the Kyuubi's chakra."

"It seems the decision has been taking from our hands as Lord Jiraiya has decided to take you under his wing," Councilor Homura said, Naruto could've leapt in joy, but Homura kept on speaking, "however when you return from this trip you are to demonstrate to this council a degree of control that is satisfactory to us or else we'll take you off the active roster and confine you to the village until we deem you're control satisfactory."

"_Oh today just gets better and better," _of course someone would want him to be able to control the Kyuubi's chakra when their having their little spat. Still it was better than the alternative of confinement or outright imprisonment, "Thank you honorable council I'll do my best."

"See that you do boy."

XXXXXXX

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Naruto waited for Haku to open the door, he'd been putting this talk off for a long time but it been months since he'd stopped the fight that had broken out between Haku and Tomoko. He had to stop being a coward and give them an answer, it wasn't fair to either of them.

"Naruto?" He looked up to find Haku staring at him questioningly, "Did you want something?"

"Hmm, yeah I came over to talk to you about something important," Haku nodded and let him in.

"Okay I was just cooking lunch would you like some?"

"No it's fine I'd hate to put you out."

"It's no problem there's more than enough," Haku smiled from kitchen, and it struck him how pretty she looked right now, "I insist."

"Well I don't want to be rude," Naruto took a seat and twiddled his thumbs as he thought about how to approach such a sensitive subject. What could he really say in this situation, part of him wanted to be with Haku and another didn't want to because it might hurt those close to him. God he sounded pretty conceited, like him not being with one of the girls would devastate them. Now that he thought about he was sure that they could find someone else.

"_Somebody else," _this was the first time that he'd ever had that thought, that they could be happy with someone else, but that though made his chest tighten. It was selfish it really was but he wanted to be the one to make them happy, not some fucking stranger. God what was the matter with him isn't this part where he's supposed to say he wants them to be happy no matter what, but it did matter it mattered a lot. It was selfish but he wanted to be selfish with them, "Listen Haku I know we haven't talked about what happened a couple months back and that's because I've been a chicken shit about the whole thing, but with everything that's happened I realized that I can't keep avoiding it."

"So what does that mean?" it'd been hard to deal with these feeling at one point she'd gotten tired of waiting for him and gone on a few dates. They were nice but she hadn't felt that spark with any of them. That first kiss, the innocent one shared in the trees on their mission was still the best one she'd had, "Are we-MMPH!"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as Naruto's lips crashed against hers and then she leaned into it. She'd wondered if she would feel that spark if they kissed again and she wasn't disappointed. When the teens were done playing tonsil hockey Naruto held her close as he came to a decision, _"I'm a selfish asshole but for whatever reason the world is throwing these great girls at me and I'm not letting one get away, you hear that you fucking world I'm going to make this work!" _

"So I guess that said it all," Haku said as she smiled at him.

"_How the fuck am I going to make this work!" _saying was one thing doing was another, "Well not quite I-uh-I-hehe-I," what was he doing this was insane! _"Just fucking go for it!" _

"I don't want to give up on Sakura and Tomoko."

"What?"

"And I made out with Tayuya."

"…Get out," Haku shoved him away and pointed at the door anger all over her face, "Get out right now!"

"Haku wait-"

"Get out!" She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to door, opened it and tossed him out on his ass.

SLAM!

"Haku! Please let me explain!" Naruto banged on the door pleading with her to open it. He kept pleading and hollering at the top of his lungs until he realized that it was futile, "Fine but I'm not giving up!" He leaned his head against the door as he tried to figure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Because I know, I fucking know that I'm falling in love with you and Sakura, and Tomoko, and Tayuya! And even if I had to spend the rest of my life proving that to you and the others I don't care because I want that!" He stared at the door hoping it would open but after fifteen minutes he knew nothing was going to happen. He leaned against the door and prayed that she heard this, "I'm won't give up on you Haku…"

Naruto walked home ready to let his new found vulnerability to liquor put him to sleep, he couldn't wait for this day to be over.

As Naruto ponder on how he was actually going to do this Haku was curled up on her couch, "Damn it Naruto." Tears streamed down her eyes as she felt her emotions all over the place, "What're you doing to me."

XXXXXXX

"So what's your analysis of Sakura, Inoichi?" Tsunade had hoped it'd be good news but from the way Inoichi held himself she could tell she was receiving some bad news, "well out with it."

"Well it's troubling," Inoichi doubled checked his notes just to make sure he was one hundred percent about this, "she seems to have some problems stemming from her mother's death and it's created friction between her and the village of Suna not only that but she had no problem killing others."

"Explain."

"Her emotions about her mother and her team mate Naruto were genuine, Naruto had a positive effect on her as did her mother and she wants to protect them," Tsunade nodded remembering how ferociously the young woman fought Kabuto, "and yet she has no problem killing, she feels nothing for any of the men she's killed, while normally in our line of work this would be a blessing I'm worried that it might slip into other facets outside of her job."

"That's pretty farfetched Inoichi."

"Is it," Inoichi said as he laid a piece of paper in front of her, "Isn't this a report about her incident with the Suna diplomats."

**Konoha Incident Report:**

**Haruno, Sakura**

**Shinobi Reg#: 012601**

**Haruno was restrained by a superior officer for attempting to attack the Suna delegates as they entered the village. When questioned about the incident Haruno answered that she was attacking what she thought were enemies of the village. However all shinobi and kunoichi were informed of the upcoming talks, but due to the recent invasion the I, the superior officer, let her off with a warning and promise of suspension or dishonorable discharge and imprisonment if another incident occurred. Following the filing of this report I recommend that Haruno be seen sooner by Inoichi Yamanaka than her appointed date.**

**Kakashi Hatake**

Tsunade sighed as she set the report down, "God damn this girl's going be trouble"

XXXXXXX

**Alright hoped you all liked the chapter and if this story isn't to your liking I just posted another chapter to Deal with the Hyuuga Clan, so go check it out and tell me how I did. **

**Next chapter I'm thinking it's time Naruto and Gaara meet again and tell me what you think about Sakura's part in this chapter. **


	24. The Blind Man and the Sand Princess

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

**Justu**

**XXXXXXX = Flashback**

**(A/N: Author Note)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.**

**Here it is by popular demand, well not popular, I think three people might've asked for this but that's enough. **

To **TigrezzTail: **Thanks for the review I appreciate the feedback and I seriously contemplated changing this chapter because I realized you had a point, but the story didn't feel right unless I took it down this road.

To **Wolfang21: **They're will definitely be some sexy times involving Deidara.

**Alright enough of that**

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 24: The Blind Man and the Sand Princess **

"So are we going to talk about what the hell happened or just sit here awkwardly until I wake up?"

"**There's always the third option." **

"Third option?"

"**You can open this gate and die." **

"Hmm," Naruto fell to his back running a hand through his hair as he thought about this little predicament. If he was honest with himself there had been a hot ball of fury sitting in his gut each time he thought of Kyuubi's betrayal. He should be screaming his lungs out and cursing the fox with every damn word he knew but when he came down here and looked into the fox's eyes the air was taken out his sails. In all the time Naruto had known and spoken to the demon the fox had his own anger boiling under the surface now, however Naruto could see past the anger see where the fury and hate came from, "So you wanna talk about it?"

"**AAAAAARRRRRHHH!"**

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

The bars rattled as Kyuubi slammed against the bars finally reaching the breaking point of his patience with Naruto, who was still lying on his back not bewildered in the least. As his anger teetered off so did the energy to smash to his head against the cage. The stupid boy just wouldn't shut his damn mouth and it was infuriating to know that he could've been free of this blond annoyance. He'd been so close to, just like that night when his old container died, escape without the risk of death, but he'd missed his chance and now he was stuck waiting for his revenge. Time had never seemed so long to him before the murder of his wife. The years as a devil with her had been wonderful, they'd done great and horrible things together but none of that mattered as long as he was with her. Then **he **had come along, Shikkan, and he took her away and suddenly time felt longer, years didn't flow by like water, seasons didn't change when he blinked, and the days could never be over soon enough. For the first time Kyuubi could feel time and it was horrifying. So he sought out his own killer the person that could reunite him with his beloved and that was when he met the original Kyuubi. In that bijuu he saw his death and so he challenged him to a fight. The battle was grueling and the landscape was torn and ripped apart and in the final moments of the battle he was so certain that he was going to meet his end, but then the damn fox threw the fight to protect a village that was about to be destroyed!

(Flashback)

"_**Why?" **__he tossed his axes to the ground in anger, __**"Why give your life for some useless humans?"**_

_The dying beast looked down on him and laughed, __**"It…wasn't…for them…"**_

"_**THEN WHY!?"**_

_The beast laughed more as he felt his chakra beginning to fade away. It was an odd sensation to feel his body, a construct of chakra, slip away. What an odd feeling death was, __**"Hmm…how strange…I thought dying would be horrible…the way humans scream you'd think this was the worst pain imaginable…but what is this peace I feel?"**_

"_**DAMN YOU ANSWER ME!"**_

"_**Haha…right you're still here…that village is where I was…born…for lack of a better word…I wasn't saving the village I was saving my memories…my happiest times." **_

"_**Your memories, YOUR MEMORIES! You were supposed to grant me death to end my suffering!" **_

"_**Hmhm…suffering…suffering doesn't end because you want it to…it must be endured until you find the answer to why you suffer." **_

"_**I know why I suffer! My beloved was ripped away from me and her murder has escaped justice!"**_

_The fox's eyes began to close and concentrating on the conversation became harder and harder, __**"That is where your pain was born...it is not the reason why you suffer…I can feel the emotions of others I can see why suffer…hahahaha."**_

"_**Tell me then, tell me why I suffer!" **_

"_**If you give a blind man a map what good would it do him?" **_

"_**Damn you!" **__He could feel his teeth about to break and the anger throbbing in his skull._

"_**But fortunately…the darkness…no longer covers…my eyes," **__a smile made its way across the foxes maw, __**"Now I see what the sa…my father meant for me…and my brethren…but it seems that…I won't be able to fulfill my role."**_

"_**Good," **__the vicious snarl carried the bite of his anger in it, __**"Now both of us suffer for the rest of our lives!"**_

"_**No we won't," **__the Kyuubi struggled to its feet but stood steady on its feet, __**"now I know what power my father meant…and my family needs me…and I will not disappoint them!" **__With a great roar the beast charged forward on giant clawed finger bearing down on him. With barely a second to spare he raised his axes and stopped the giant claw from running him through but the Kyuubi would not be stopped. His feet dug into the soil as the pressure of the claw began to rise and rise until he was forced to his knees and his axes began to crack. The Kyubi reared back his claw and drove it back down._

_CRINK!SHILKT! _

_A manic look of happiness spread across his face as he looked down on the giant claw impaling him, __**"I got what I wanted!"**_

"_**Poor blind man," **__the Kyubi laughed. Wondering what the fox meant he looked and to his horror there was no blood flowing from the wound, instead a vile red energy was covering his body. _

"_**What is this?!" **__he could tell this energy wasn't killing him and to his building fear he could feel his body began to change, __**"What are you doing to me?!"**_

"_**Like I said blind man my family needs me…" **__the Kyuubi began to shrink in size as the vile chakra covered his entire body reaching deep into his body. _

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **_

_He struggled against the energy but it was no use the energy had already dug in too deeply. Slowly his body began to morph, his whole body grew in size and length, claws sprouted from his finger, his face grew into a snout, a pair of ears sprouted from his head, and nine enormous tail painfully shot out his back side. When the pain subsided and he stood on his haunches looking down at his hands he realized what had happened. _

"_**No, no, no, NOOO!" **__he touched his face hoping that this was a hallucination but it was futile the truth was before his eyes, __**"I'm the fox…"**_

"_**How does it feel blind man?" **_

_Looking down he saw small fox laying on its side struggling to breathe, __**"YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"**_

"_**One day…you'll stop stumbling…in the dark…blind man…"**_

"_**DAMN YOU!"**_

(END)

"When you're ready to talk I'm always here," Naruto's body began to fade as he felt his body begin to rise, "but remember we had a deal and I don't plan to go back on it." The unsaid question hung in the air.

_Do you?_

The fox just huffed and turned around in his cage, he didn't have anything to say to the brat.

XXXXXXX

"_Ohh if this is a minor hangover I really don't want to drink ever again,"_ Naruto winced as he sat up feeling the painful throb right behind his eyes, "Damn do I miss not having to deal with this." He rose out of bed and went about his usual routine of early morning habits. Once that was taken care of he stood out on his balcony with some tea watching the sun peek over the horizon and the village slowly coming to life. Naruto always let his mind wander during the early morning hours whenever he got the chance; it was relaxing thinking about everything and nothing. These thoughts tended to range from trying to imagine who his parents might be, what kind of ramen he would eat today, or wondering why the hell owls in children's books always said 'hoot', since when do owls enunciate the letter 't'. This morning however none of these thoughts crossed his mind, too much was going on for that to happen. His mind was more focused on what the hell might happen between him and the girls, not that he really wanted to think about all the horrible ways this little drama could end.

Looking down on the village he spotted a familiar mop of red hair, "Sand princess?" Right, how could he forget that Gaara saved him twice in one day, helping him and Tayuya take down the bone man and flying him back to the village with her sand. Realizing that he hadn't thanked since he came to, he raced inside slipped on his sandals and leapt out the window after her. Landing on top of a lamp post he scanned the streets until he spotted her, "Hey sand princess!"

Gaara kept on walking as she wondered who could be screaming this early in the morning, and whose stupid nickname they were shouting.

"Sand princess!"

"_Wait a minute," _she remembered whose stupid nickname that was, and who gave it to her. Turning around she saw the person she had been hoping to run into mostly because she had been walking this path every morning hoping that he would come find her, "Naruto?"

"Hey sand princess," Naruto replied happily, "pretty big coincidence running into you."

"Yes coincidence."

"And I know it a little late, but thanks for saving my life," Underneath her sand armor Gaara blushed, receiving thanks from anyone was still foreign to her.

"I-It was no trouble, I was glad to do it," Gaara replied uncomfortably while Naruto laughed a bit at her phrasing, "What so funny?"

"Oh sorry, it's just that the way you phrased that it sounded like I thanked you for helping me run an errand, not saving my life," Naruto chuckled a bit until he saw the look on her face.

"S-Sorry I-"

"No no it's okay," Naruto said quickly feeling a bit like a dick, "I used to be like that to."

"Like what?"

"Awkward when someone was thanking me, it wasn't an everyday thing for me so it was really strange at first," Naruto explained as they walked down the road passing all the shops and stalls that were opening up, "It took me awhile to get used to it."

"How did you do it?"

"Well it just took time and a lot of nodding so I would put my foot in my mouth, I can't-"

"No," One of the reason she had been so impatient to meet was to learn why he was who he was, "how, how did you not turn out like me?"

"Oh," He hadn't been expecting that but they were both jinchuriki so it was natural that she was curious about him, hell he was curious about her sudden turn around, "okay I can try and answer that but how about we find somewhere we can sit and talk?"

"Alright," so the two of them went off in search of somewhere to have this conversation of course this early in the morning places we're still setting up but luckily they found a small tea shop open near the hospital. The two took a table near the back ordered some tea and snacks and Gaara got right to the point, "So how did you do it, how did you not become a monster?"

"Well I guess part of that is because I was lucky," noticing the look she gave him Naruto elaborated, "someone offered me a way out, literally, I used to run away from the village all the time."

"Run away?"

"Yeah, the funny thing is that I thought no one knew about it but the Sandaime actually had someone tailing me all the time," Naruto laughed as he remembered when Kakashi had told him all about the surveillance the Sandaime had one him, "that's another thing to I had a few people who cared about me, but instead of hauling me back to the village my grandpa realized that I needed to see new places and people where I wasn't hated, and he was right. I needed that, I needed to see that everyone wasn't awful, that the whole world didn't see me as a monster. To see that I wasn't a monster."

"Hmm, I see."

"Did that answer your question at all?"

"Yes, I think I'm beginning to understand," all her life she had listened to the villagers fearful whispers and thought they were right, thought that that was who she was supposed to be. But Naruto went down a different road, he realized that he could decide for himself who he wanted to be, and he decided to be Naruto.

"Now can you answer a question for me?"

"What about?" Gaara was completely confused and wondered if she would be able to answer.

"What's with the big turn around?" Naruto had been a surprised and grateful for her actions, "last time we meet you were, and sorry if this is mean, kind of angry and murderous and now you so different you seem happier and a lot less angry it's a pretty big change."

"It's because of you," now it was Naruto's turn to look confused, "we became friends and you helped me see that my life could be different now I want to change the minds of my people show them that I'm not the person they think I am. It's my dream."

"Wow, I'm kind of flattered didn't think I could have that kind of effect on anyone," Naruto replied bashfully scratching the back of his head, "I just wanted to be friends."

"Why did you want to become friends?"

"Well…I saw the person I was in you, so angry and scared and lonely. I knew exactly what that person needed," Naruto said with a smile, "plus we're jinchuriki we have to stick together." His smile was joined by Gaara's, "you look prettier with a smile." This made another blush bloom under her sand armor. The two sat in companionable silence as they drank their tea both glad to have moment of peace, "Hey I'm off duty today would like me to show you around the village?"

"I would like that," the two finished their tea and Gaara let Naruto drag her to his favorite spots in the village. It was nice being in his company, and staying in her shell was practically impossible when he was so outgoing and enthusiastic. There were a few times that she managed to surprise even herself, like when Naruto pulled her to that foolish wishing well, "I don't see the point, it's idiotic to throw your money way."

"Well if you see it like that then yeah it's pretty idiotic," Naruto said as he put a coin in her hand, "but try to see it as an opportunity, you don't get anything in this world for nothing and if all you have to give to get your wish is give up one measly coin it doesn't seem like such a bad trade."

"I guess I can see it like that."

"Good now make a wish and toss the coin," Gaara watched as Naruto closed his eyes for moment and then tossed the coin down the well. Copying Naruto's actions Gaara close her eyes made her wish and tossed her coin down the well.

"So what did you wish for?"

"Isn't that supposed to remain a secret?"

"Aha so you don't think it's stupid."

"No I suppose it isn't," it had felt a bit silly but not in a bad way, still she'd rather not take her problems to a well.

There had also been some moments in which she'd felt rather embarrassed, like the market stalls.

Crowds had never been her strong suit since most people avoided her like the plague but here it was different, some people still moved away when they approached but their stares where directed at Naruto and she could admit it was nice not being seen as a homicidal killing machine. But the crowds still bothered her as Naruto showed her the market stalls where he promised to show her things she wouldn't be able to find in Suna.

"Ahh here they are jofu fruit, one of the most popular little snacks in the village," Naruto picked up two pink grape sized fruits and handed one to her as he paid the vendor, "I know for sure they don't have these in Suna, go ahead and try it." Naruto looked on giddily as Gaara shrugged and popped the fruit into her mouth. He knew what was coming but he couldn't help but burst out laughing when Gaara's usually stoic face began to pucker and she swallowed the fruit, the look on her face priceless.

"That was awful," Gaara glared at him as his laughter died down, "It wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry haha I'm sorry I just couldn't help it," Naruto said apologetically, "it's a little trick people always play with the jofu, but give it a second and you'll see why there so popular."

Gaara looked completely unconvinced until she began to feel a pleasant tingle on her tongue and then her mouth exploded in a multitude of sweet and tangy flavors, "What is this?"

"That's the reason people eat these little guys," Naruto said as he popped the berry into his mouth and just like Gaara his lips puckered as the salty bitter juice hit his tongue, "the juice leaves a delicious after taste that even makes your spit sweet, probably the reason for its nickname."

"What is that?"

"The Icha-Icha fruit," Naruto answered with a perverted smile, "because of what people tend to use it for."

That memory also caused her to feel odd and blush again, she hated how often she seemed to be doing that when he was around.

Now they were both sitting at the top of the Hokage monument watching the late afternoon hustle and bustle of civilian and shinobi. Gaara was happy to be here with him, she'd never show it to Kankuro and Temari but the political talks had been taking their toll on her. She knew how to be a ninja and a killing machine but politics were a different battlefield altogether and the constant walls she seemed to be hitting with in Konoha and her own village we're wearing down her resolve and patience. The only thing that had kept her going was her dream to show the people of Suna that she'd changed, but this little reprieve with Naruto had been very helpful in lightening the burden on her shoulders as well.

Naruto felt the same way as well, the past two months seemed to have thrown his life into high gear. The invasion, his imprisonment, Tayuya's rescue, his rescue, the attack on the village while he wasn't here, being told that a criminal organization was after him, leaving the village in a month, and his relationship woes. It wasn't nice being involved in crazy ass situations but having a friend like Gaara who he could be open with about being a jinchuriki, well it was a freedom he didn't know would feel this good.

What Naruto hadn't planned for was Gaara to have discussed her feelings with Temari. Frustrated from talking to the annoying council and the way Naruto seemed to wind her up Gaara decided to deal with the one she could do something about. She'd sat down with Temari and told her about her feelings but not who caused them. Of course Temari was pretty sure who Gaara was talking about and told her that if these feeling felt right then she should follow them, to just do what felt right.

Which was why Naruto was completely caught off guard when Gaara took his head between her hands and crushed her lips against his. The kiss wasn't exactly magical, Naruto's brain short circuited as it tried to figure out what was happening and why it felt like he was kissing a beach and while Gaara enjoyed the feeling the swelled in her chest the lack of skin on skin put her off a bit.

Damn sand armor.

When Gaara pulled away from Naruto he sat there still dumbfounded, "Gaara what w-urghk!" but being suddenly dragged to the ground finding a hand wrapped around his throat and what he was certain was a very sharp dagger against his baby maker did wonders for his brain. Of course the surprises didn't stop there as he stared into the chattering face of a three eyed puppet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?!" Looking up he spotted the upside down image of a pissed off Kankuro.

Now in the span of a couple seconds Naruto ran through all his possible options. Option A: give the puppet a taste of his **Blast Palm **with his free hand which might or might not stop the dagger from turning him into a eunuch, so that was out. Option B: tell the truth but honestly what pissed off overprotective brother would believe the she kissed me defense, so a no go on that. Option C: the one he was most comfortable giving his career choice: lie, just flat out lie, in any tight situation just lie.

"I hit my head your sister accidentally kissed me while she was checking irrrkgh," Naruto choked as the puppets hand tightened.

"That was rhetorical," Kankuro's voice carried a deadly edge to it that told Naruto he didn't give a damn about his excuse.

"Kankuro stop this stupidity at once!" Gaara said in the usual murderous way, but was surprised when Kankuro completely ignored her.

"Gaara get over here right now we're heading back to the hotel!" Kankuro shouted as he pinned down Naruto's free hand.

"I will not!" Gaara did shout this time a new kind of anger filled her, the anger of a sister who was embarrassed by and infuriated at her brother, "and let Naruto go right now!"

"I'd listen the girl if I were you," everyone, except for Naruto who had just managed to pull the puppets arm enough to get some much needed air, turned to see Tsunade and Temari accompanied by a squad of ANBU, "and I would appreciate it if you would stop strangling my subordinate."

Kankuro didn't budge an inch after hearing the order. Seeing that Kankuro was having some trouble following orders Temari strode over to her brother and planted her fist right into his face, "Call Karasu off right now you idiot!"

"Damn it Temari!" Kankuro rubbed his nose as he called back his puppet, "I better not catch you around my sister again punk." With that Kankuro shunshined away while Temari walked over to Gaara and Naruto gulped down as much oxygen as he could. Meanwhile Tsunade gave the ANBU orders to follow and observe nothing more.

"_Oxygen never stop making love to my lungs," _Naruto thought as he stood up and dusted himself off, _"So much for no drama." _Walking over to Gaara and Temari he managed to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"-already bad enough let's not make it worse," Temari said as she shunshined away as well. Gaara bowed apologetically to Naruto as she followed her sister. Naruto sighed and figured that he might as well go grab some ramen that always cheered him up. He headed down the steps or at least tried to until he was picked up by his collar by an angry Tsunade.

"What the hell were you thinking brat! Making out with an ambassador from Suna!"

"She kissed me!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade just sighed willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Alright I believe you but I don't want you hanging around that Gaara girl!"

"What?!" Naruto shouted angrily, "I can hang around with whoever the hell I want!"

"No you can't this is a tricky situation and getting involved with that girl will just make it worse."

"What do you mean?"

XXXXXXX

"I cannot believe you would interfere like that Kankuro!" Gaara spat.

"Me? You shouldn't be running around with that punk!"

"That punk is my friend and it is none of your business who I chose to associate with!" Gaara snarled, "I'll be in my room, meditating." The door slammed shut while Temari glared at Kankuro.

"Don't look at me like that Temari you think I like being the bad guy?" Kankuro huffed as he slumped into a chair, "you think I haven't noticed my little sister having her first crush?"

Temari stopped glaring at Kankuro and sat down across from him and sighed, "Then why are you doing this?"

"We both know she's being groomed for the Kazekage position and we both know the village needs her, and she needs the village to prove to herself that she's really changed. Do you think the council's going to give her the position if they get wind she's getting cozy with a Konoha shinobi," Kankuro rubbed his temple, "Do you think that they could even have a normal relationship. It's awful but if keeping those two apart can spare Gaara some heartache it's worth it, even if she hates me."

Temari hated to admit it but Kankuro did have a point, "Gaara…"

"And don't think I haven't noticed you and that Nara bum."

"W-what there's nothing going on there!" Temari said indignantly.

"Right just make sure it stays that way, I'd hate for both my sisters to hate me," what the two didn't notice was the floating eyeball in the corner of the room.

**XXXXXXX**

**Hope you all enjoy the way this stories going and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter I just haven't felt pumped about writing this story the past two weeks. **

**As usual read and review your feedback does have an effect on this story and I do appreciate it.**


	25. Function

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

**Justu**

**XXXXXXX = Flashback**

**(A/N: Author Note)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.**

**It's a bit late but that's better than never. And if yould would be so kind to give a round of applause to my beta's **

**Otakufangirl101: **This is the first chapter she's beta'd and she did a great damn job.

**Kid Buu 619: **Thanks for the feedback helps me to realize I'm on the right track.

**And to everyone who reviews thanks for all that feedback, my ego chomps all that good shit up and uses that to fuel my creativity.**

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 25: Functional**

"Thirteen? Seriously?" of all the things she had been expecting for him to share this definitely wasn't it. Tayuya shook her head as she jotted down more information about the operations in Rice country, Orochimaru might've already locked down all the important things but a country doesn't run on fear alone; supplies had to be paid for and people had to eat. Cutting those lines would skin a few scales off the snake. "Damn I know live fast and die young is the motto of a couple shinobi, but popping you're cherry at thirteen? Why?"

"I don't really know by that time I had Tomoko and Mei but I guess I was still working through some childhood angst, the hormones were just starting to kick in," Naruto explained as he really put some thought into the why, "and somehow my thirteen year old mind thought having sex with a hooker would make me feel better."

"A hooker? Fuck, don't know if I should laugh or give you a hug," she settled for her usual method, "Was it magical?"

"Oh yeah, that whole night was magical," he said quite sarcastically, "she humped me for a couple minutes until I came and then I felt so dirty I took a shower. When I came back out lo and behold my moderately attractive escort took all my shit; cash, gear, my clothes; just, poof, made it disappear."

"Hmm, I still don't whether to laugh or hug you," Tayuya said honestly.

"You could do both," Naruto said as he sat down next to her, "hell I want to laugh at me a little to."

And that's what she did, she wrapped an arm around him and both of them laughed at Naruto's screwy little life.

"You ever wonder why we're not complete fucking messes?" Tayuya asked as they sat there together. "I mean if anyone heard half the shit we've been talking about they'd probably try to get us committed."

"I don't think so, I think we're just like most other shinobi out there," Naruto replied, "We're just functional messes. Now come on and finish filling out those papers, this cage is getting musty." Tayuya nodded in reply and got back to her task eagerly, excited to have her life change for the better.

"Don't blame me for that. It's fucking hot out today."

XXXXXXX

Tayuya's life wasn't the only one that was changing. Sakura stood in the training room of the hospital, her mind wandering as she waited for Tsunade. Things finally seemed to be settling down since her return and Naruto's recovery. Her aunt had offered to take her in which she refused at first, unwilling to leave her mother's home. However, Sakura realized that even with her mother's inheritance she'd olny be able to keep the house for a couple months. After paying her aunt, Yuki, a visit they packed everything that mattered, sold what didn't, and, with a little hassle and a very pushy realtor, sold the home for a tidy little sum that both decided Sakura would keep. If only her relationship with Naruto could go as smoothly but that was mostly her fault since she refused to talk to him.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh Lady Tsunade," Sakura hastily bowed to her new sensei "I'm honored to be your apprentice!"

"So what's got your head wandering?" Tsunade asked, "Must have been something important if you didn't notice me walk in."

"Oh uh well I was thinking about, Naruto."

"That brat seems to be giving me nothing but migraines recently," Tsunade said as she scanned the bookshelf, "first that big secret of his, then I catch him with the Suna ambassador Gaara, and now my new apprentice. I swear that kid is trouble on two legs."

"A girl from Suna?" Sakura felt rage burn in her heart. Her mother's death still fresh in her mind, "I still can't believe we're giving those backstabbers another chance."

"I see there's no love lost between you and Suna," Tsunade said as she found what she was looking for.

"Of course," Sakura replied bitterly, "those bastards killed my mother."

"Well that has to change," Tsunade held up a hand to stop any lip from Sakura. "You're my apprentice now, that means I'm going to throw important assignments your way. Those assignments might mean working with Suna shinobi and I have to trust in your ability to carry them out regardless of your prejudice. Can you do that?"

"Ye-"

"And before you answer let me make one thing clear, I am the Hokage. This village has been entrusted to me and if you do anything to endanger it, apprentice or not, I will personally oversee your punishment. Understand?"

"I-I understand Master Tsunade," Sakura answered, "I won't allow my feelings to interfere with my duties."

"Good, now with that out of the way," Tsunade said placing a book and scroll on the desk. "This book contains the first set of exercises you'll need to perform to get down the basics of medical justu, when you can bring a fish back to life we begin the next stage of your training. Get to it."

"Yes Master Tsunade," Sakura cracked open the book and began diligently studying the material.

"Sakura," Tsunade placed a firm hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I know the wound is still fresh, I know how much it hurts and I know keeping your hate back won't be easy, but I don't want to see my new apprentice haunted by bad memories like I was. If you ever need to talk to someone that understands, I'm here."

"Thank you Master Tsunade," Sakura replied shakily then Tsunade left leaving her with a lot to think about.

XXXXXXX

"Alright here's everything she knows," Naruto said as he handed over all the information right into Shizune's hands.

"Good I'll tell Lady Tsunade and get these to Ibiki," Shizune said and then added, "and yes Naruto I'll do this immediately so Tayuya can get processed and released."

"Thanks Shizune," Naruto replied happily, glad to hear that Tayuya would be getting out soon. He really needed good news after the whole debacle with Gaara, and Haku, and he and Tomoko hadn't talked about his leaving. Luck, however, had always been good to him which is why he bumped into someone, who had been avoiding him, as he left the Hokage's Tower.

"Haku."

"N-Naruto…" Once again, she wished life would care just a little instead of kicking her around, and then she wondered when this would become awkward and painful. "It's warm out today."

"Yeah, it sure is," Naruto answered, "So how's avoiding me been going?"

There it was. Rather than make uncomfortable small talk like a socially attuned person, Naruto got straight to the heart of the matter. "I haven't been avoiding you." Just because he wanted to talk about it didn't mean she had to.

"Oh you haven't?" Naruto said following her as she walked away. "Because whenever I've gone to the hospital to find you, you're always busy. And I've gone to your apartment; you know, the one that's in the same building as mine and you never seem to home either. Oh, and my favourite; whenever we see each other in the street, you walk in a completely different direction or just leap onto the rooftops."

"Those were just coincidences," Haku replied adjusting the satchel on her shoulder. "Like right now, I've got something important to do and I'd like to do it in my air conditioned room so goodbye."

XXXXXXX

Today had actually been pleasant for Gaara; the sun was scorching, the birds weren't making those obnoxious chirping noises, and best of all no meetings with that pain in the ass council. It's these kinds that always get ruined by that one person who just insists on being a nuisance. Which is why Gaara now wished to know the reason Kankuro had suddenly grown the nerve to stand up to her because then she'd be able to find and stomp that reason out of existence, ending her brother's streak of overbearing nonsense. "Kankuro I'm going to speak with Naruto whether you like it or not."

"You're damn right I'm not going to like it, but speaking is as far as it's going to go," Kankuro shot back. "The council would have a stroke if they found ou-omph"

FWISH!

Kankuro was starting to realize that he was approaching the threshold of his sister's patience. Now trapped against a wall by her sand, he wished that he'd realized that sooner.

"You know, dear brother, I've been doing my best to act in a more normal less homicidal manner," Gaara said sweetly, "but now I'm starting to think I should be a bit more honest with myself. So here's what going to happen: I'm going to see my friend and you are going stay here with the wall." With that the red head took her leave.

Kankuro struggled against the sand shouting after his sister, "Gaara! Gaara! Let me down!" Of course once Kankuro realized that Gaara wasn't coming back the shouting died down. "Damn it Gaara."

Kankuro didn't know if he preferred having another normal-ish sister or the homicidal sociopath that his sister had been. At least the sociopath was easy to read, this new Gaara he didn't know what she was going to do.

"You couldn't just give her her space could you?" Kankuro sighed turning his head to meet his other sister's disapproving gaze. "How did you honestly think this was going to turn out."

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Kankuro said gazing honestly into Temari's eyes, "We haven't been a family in a long time and I wasn't a big brother when I should have been. Now I'm just trying to look out for her."

"I know," Temari said leaning against the wall next to Kankuro. "This is new for all of us, I mean I never thought in a thousand years that Gaara would ask me about boys and I couldn't tell her much."

Temari chuckled to herself gaining Kankuro's attention, "What is it?"

"I guess I just never thought that trying to be a functioning family would be so hard," Temari replied.

Kankuro chuckled with her, "Tell me about it. My little sister just pinned me to wall."

"…At least the weather's nice."

"Yeah, it is."

XXXXXXX

"We have to talk," Naruto said for the umpteenth time trying to break the wall of ice that Haku had become. So far his constant badgering proved no match for her unending silence and blatant ignorance. And in no time at all Naruto found them standing in front of her door, "Haku please just say something."

Haku knew she was being cruel and unfair to him, but how did her expect her to react? Was she just supposed to be fine with this? When she heard his pleading tone though, she decided to give him a break, but whatever she was going to say next died on her tongue when she opened the door.

"Oh fuck Zabuza oh oh fuck your little bitch!"

"You love my cock don't you bitch!"

"YES!"

"Why don't you bark like a bitch?"

"Ruff Ruff!"

Naruto recoiled from the doorway because there, before their eyes, was Zabuza bare ass naked fucking Anko, who was wearing what appeared to be a choke chain, high heels, and nothing else, up against the wall. And he was apparently giving it to her pretty good because neither of them seemed to notice him and Haku standing in the doorway. Speaking of Haku, Naruto looked over to see that poor girl was completely shell shocked. Reaching over he quietly shut the door to spare her anymore more embarrassment and psychological trauma.

Click.

Now both of them stood there in uncomfortable silence; he, trying to erase the horrible memory of Zabuza's toned ass, and she, trying to process the horror she'd just seen. Eventually one of them succeeded, and it wasn't Naruto because it isn't easy to remove the image of another man's ass from your mind without a lot of liquor.

"Oh my god…" Haku cried burying her head into her hands, mortified beyond belief.

"Hey, I'm sure they we're just uh...wrestling," Naruto lamely replied.

"Really," Haku said angrily, "because I'm sure I just basically saw my father having weird kinky sex! And why the hell didn't we hear them doing it from a block away?!"

"Yeah," Naruto replied scratching the back of his head, "that might be my fault."

"What?"

"Well your apartment's got a privacy seal, I put them in all the ones that have got tenants."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well there's only one other guy living here besides you guys and Tomoko and Mei. His name's Chang and he requested that I put one in for him since I'm the landlord, so I did. But in retrospect, I'm starting to see why it's really necessary to hear what's going on. Come to think of it, Chang hasn't paid his rent, that can't be good." While Naruto was pondering the fate of his tenant, Haku was trying to deal with what she saw.

"Oh god," Haku said to herself leaning against the rail. Why couldn't life care just a little today? First Naruto, and now this it was too much. Wait, Naruto. "You!" Haku accusingly pointed a finger at him.

"My fault?" Naruto said as he point a finger at himself.

"Yes you, this is all you fault!"

"What? How is that," Naruto pointed at the apartment door. "My fault."

"If you had just left me alone, I wouldn't have rushed over here, and I would've never seen that!"

"Really?" Naruto spat back. "If you had just talked things out with me, we would've never seen that!"

"Talk about what Naruto?" Haku hot back. "That you asked me to join your little harem?"

-"No," Naruto looked her dead in the eyes. Haku's breath caught in her throat as she met the intensity of his gaze. "No, that I mean it when I say I want to be with you; that we understand each other; that I want to make you happy. That I'm starting to fall in love with you. That the thought of some other guy making you happy drives me up the fucking wall."

"How can I be sure that's how you really feel?" Haku nervously asked, taken aback by the feeling welling up inside of her.

"You can't," Naruto answered, "I could tell you this a thousand times over and you'll never be sure unless you give us a chance." They looked deeply into each other eyes and Naruto felt himself being drawn in, a deep need to-

"I just saw my father having sex a couple of minutes ago" Naruto stopped awkwardly. "And I don't really feel like making this any weirder by kissing you."

"Right," Naruto said pulling back. "That would be weird."

Haku sighed rubbing her temple feeling the troubles and heat of the day getting to her, "Naruto, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. I guess I'm just a bit scared of how this could end, but you're right. Just, just give me a day to think about this." Seeing the skeptical look on his face, she added, "I promise this isn't me avoiding you again. Meet me at Ichiraku this time tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly, "Alright I'll hold you to it."

"Good," Haku looked down at the satchel and shook her head. "The hospitals going to have to wait for the report on these, I think I just found a great reason to indulge in the shinobi vice of drinking." Naruto watched Haku walk away hoping that she had good news for him tomorrow.

"Oh man," Naruto stared up at the son high in the afternoon sky. "The days not even over yet."

XXXXXXX

**That's all you get for now but don't worry part 2 is coming. A fiar bit of warning I think I'm going to wrap this story up in the next 2 chapters and start work on book 2.**

**And once again because my ego loves the limelight and my wrting is masochist for criticism leave a review after your read.**


	26. Dysfunctional

**Hey guys finals and the flu were trouncing me last month but finally got time to finish writing this. Once again I'm sorry for the wait as usual Read and Review. **

**Oh yeah almost forgot: Shout outs to my Betas: The Keeper of Worlds and otakufangirl101. You guys really help a lot. **

_"Thought"_

**"Demonic Voice"**

**_"Bijuu thoughts"_**

**Justu**

**XXXXXXX = Flashback**

**(A/N: Author Note)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.**

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 26: Dysfunctional**

Naruto leaned against the railing waiting for Gaara to arrive. He had sent her a message ticked off that their get together had been interrupted, not to mention clearing the air. Honestly he didn't know how to handle Gaara, they hadn't known one another for very long and he didn't share her feelings.

"Naruto," Naruto looked over his shoulder as Gaara joined him, "I'm glad you wanted to meet."

"Couldn't exactly leave things like they were," Naruto replied cheekily, "Your brother isn't going to try and kill me again is he?"

"No I handled him," Gaara replied still annoyed with her brother, "I apologize for his behavior."

"You don't have to," Gaara's questioning gaze made him explain awkwardly. "Don't get me wrong, next time I see him I'm slugging him for putting a blade to my neck…but he was just protecting his sister, I get that."

"I don't," Gaara said a bit dejectedly, "It's very strange."

"What do you mean?"

"…For the longest time he and Temari always kept their distance, and now they both want nothing more than to mettle in my affairs. It's new," Gaara answered annoyance written on her face until it was replaced by a small smile. "But I enjoy it for some reason."

"Sounds nice…I guess?" Naruto said. "Sorry, I'm not an expert with families."

"It's fine, besides my family isn't what I wanted to talk about," Gaara turned to him, a question in her usually emotionless eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto said scratching his head. "I…I don't feel same way you do…"

"…Oh"

They stood there silently, one processing this new situation and emotions, the other desperately trying to figure out if he could do anything to make the situation better and coming up with nothing.

It hurt less than she expected, Temari's books made it seem like the worst thing in the world, but it wasn't. She could put that behind her, "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah, of course we are!" Naruto felt his whole body relax, thankful that it didn't seem to be as awkward as he imagined.

"Good," Gaara muttered. Naruto watched as she stood there uncertain and nervous, one of those rare moments when he saw the normal girl under the sand. Then, tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Naruto said softly wrapping his own arms around her. The moment wasn't a private one and the onlooker's eyes narrowed in fury as she watched them hold one another intimately. Having seen enough she strode angrily towards the pair.

"So this is where you were Naruto," Sakura said her bad mood spilling into her voice. Taking Tsunade's words to heart she decided to look for Naruto and patch things up during her lunch break but instead she found him with her, "With your friend from _Suna_."

Gaara pulled away from Naruto and glared at the pink haired banshee, their little spat at the village gates still fresh in her mind, "Yes I remember you, Naruto's supposed team mate."

_"Don't get involved. They're mature enough to handle this," _Naruto thought to himself watching the situation unfold, and taking a healthy step away from them.

"What was that?"

"I'm sure you heard me," Gaara said monotonously. She'd always used this voice when speaking to people who weren't worth her time but recently noticed that it unnerved or annoyed most people. A little fact she received more than a small amount of joy out of as Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I did. I just wanted to give you a chance to take it back," Sakura spat back, stepping into Gaara's personal space, "before I make you."

_"Come on maturity,"_ Naruto prayed as both kunoichi looked ready to murder one another.

"Try it."

_"That's not maturity," _Naruto thought taking an unhealthy step back towards them. "Come on—"

"GLADLY!" Sakura roared as she reared her fist back.

"Damn it," Naruto said finally stepping in to stop Sakura's attack, but there was one little thing that a put a wrench in his plan. Since their little tiff in the hospital, no one had bothered to tell him about her new ability to punch through solid stone. So instead of catching Sakura's fist and being the cool guy Naruto's own hand slammed into his face. He looked to Gaara then Sakura quizzically, blood dripping from his broken nose and his ears, "That's new."

THUMP!

"Naruto!" Both girls cried out rushing to his side. Sakura rolled him over using what little she learned which wasn't much and wasn't very helpful, "Damn it! We have to get him to the hospital."

"That won't be necessary." Both of them looked up to see a very disappointed and frustrated Tsunade with a squad of ANBU. "And it shouldn't be necessary for me to be here again."

"Master Tsunade I—"

"Save it," Tsunade ordered moving to check up on Naruto. She ran a diagnostic on him and patched up the life threating injuries leaving the rest to the hospital, "You're lucky Naruto's made of tougher stuff or you might have killed him. ANBU get him to the hospital. I'll deal with these two."

"Hai!" Two of the ANBU picked Naruto up and carried him to the hospital. Tsunade turned her stern stare to the two young kunoichi, Gaara met her stare steadily but Sakura bowed her head in shame.

"Follow me."

XXXXXXX

Gaara and Sakura stood in the Tsunade's office as she herself sat in her chair observing both of the young kunoichi. Gaara stood their indifferent to Tsunade's stare but Sakura fidgeted as her eyes refused to look at the Hokage. Tsunade sighed realizing that the two girls weren't the only ones at fault. She had been too lenient, a mistake that she would now correct.

"Suna ambassador Gaara this is the second time you were involved in a hostile situation with a Konoha shinobi and both times it was the same shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara held back the annoyance that wanted to spread across her face. While the Hokage hadn't said anything directly it was clear that Tsunade didn't want Gaara and Naruto meeting anymore. "I have no choice but to forbid any further contact between you and Uzumaki Naruto. Defy me and Suna will find itself without Konoha's allegiance."

Gaara's control snapped as she took a threating step towards the Hokage, "You can't—"

SHINK! SHINK!

Sand wrapped around Gaara protecting her from the razor sharp blades of Tsunade's ANBU. Tsunade rose from her chair and confidently strode towards Gaara, the air in the room becoming thick as they faced one another. "Being a jinchuriki, a weapon for your village, I'm sure many in your village fear you but I don't, little girl. Escort the ambassador out of here, this meeting is over."

The ANBU sheathed their swords, making way as Gaara angrily marched from the room. Tsunade returned to her chair and stared at the other kunoichi in the office, "Didn't you and I have a conversation about this earlier today?"

"Master—"

"I pretty sure I did so please Sakura, explain to me what the hell you were thinking." The words caught in Sakura's throat as the edge in Tsunade's voice cut deep, "Well, I'm waiting."

As far as first days went Sakura was sure inciting an international incident wasn't a great way to start. She had acted rashly after all her talk of taking her responsibilities seriously. This had been her fault, plain and simple, and now she had to take responsibility. Squaring her shoulders, Sakura gathered her resolve to face Tsunade's wrath. "After our talk this morning I realized how foolish I was being so I went looking for Naruto to make up with him, but seeing him with Gaara, how close they were I couldn't stand the thought of Suna taking someone else from me." Tsunade gave Sakura a hard stare as she thought of what to do with her new apprentice. "The incident was my fault. I accept full responsibility and the punishment for my actions."

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair, "Normally, if anyone pulled a stunt as idiotic as yours they'd be dropped from the shinobi forces." Tsunade enjoyed the little squirm Sakura gave her, "But given the circumstances I suppose no one can blame your reaction and you didn't actually kill anyone so I'll give you one more chance. Screw up like this again and I'll personally rip that headband off you."

Sakura sighed in relief until Tsunade spoke again, "Now onto your punishment. For the next month, alongside you regular training, you'll be doing d-rank missions in the slaughterhouses. It should help you get used to the gorier parts of being a medic. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good you'll get your orders tomorrow and I'm sure you owe Naruto an apology. Dismissed!"

XXXXXXX

"Settle down Mei," Tomoko said as she and Mei walked out the doctor's office, "The nurse would have poked you less if you had not squirmed so much."

"Stupid nurse!" Mei said rubbing her arm, "Mei is a cute little girl not a porcupine!"

"Cute little girl or not you were overdue for vaccinations. Be grateful Lady Tsunade made this appointment for you," Tomoko chastised slapping Mei's hand away from the bandages on her arm, "And stop picking at them."

"But they itch," Mei whined. Slap! "Ow big sis!"

"If you responded to words instead of pain then keeping you in line wouldn't hurt so much," Tomoko said slapping the girl's hand away once more. Her teacher's hadn't been shy about giving her sharp smack on her hand or shin with their own bows when the archer's stance or aim had been off. When she'd found Mei, Tomoko had attempted to be gentler with the young girl than her clan had been with her. That plan went out the window as Mei ignored Tomoko's rules no matter what the young archer attempted so she reverted to the methods of her clan and they worked. That's not to say the young girl was frail, Mei had taken blows and hits that would have killed other children her age but only left bruises and scratches on the green-haired girl. The negative reinforcement only worked because Mei hated pain like a cat hated water, it wasn't actually harming her she just didn't like it.

"Fine," still, as she watched her adopted sister pout Tomoko realized she would probably end up buying the girl a treat like she always did. As she was about to ask Mei what she wanted the nurses wheeled a familiar blond right by her, "Master?"

"Big bro!" Mei dragged Tomoko along as she chased after the nurses.

One of the nurse stepped in their way, "Sorry no one beyond this point."

"Is he going to be alright?" Tomoko asked worried to see her master in the hospital so soon after his release.

"He'll be fine. The worst of his injuries were taken care of by Lady Tsunade. It'll take a while but he should be out of the operating theatre soon." Relieved, Tomoko and Mei took seats outside the doors and waited. A while later they were joined by a familiar pink haired girl.

"Tomoko, Mei are you both here waiting for Naruto?" Sakura asked but was sure she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Sakura looked away and Tomoko's eyes narrowed, "How did you know?"

"Uh…" Knowing the one eyed girl's obsessive attachment to Naruto, Sakura was bit nervous about giving an honest answer, "Well you see…"

"If you know anything tell me!"

Sakura sighed as she realized that not being honest and open was the cause of this whole mess, "…I'm the reason he's in there."

"You what?!" Faster than Sakura's eyes could keep up, Tomoko notched an arrow and aim it right at her head.

"I know I'm to blame for this," Sakura said calmly, "I let my anger get the better of me and it hurt someone I care for but I'm here to make up for it."

"Why should I ever let you near him again?" Tomoko spat through gritted teeth.

"You can't stop me," Sakura spat back, "besides haven't you hurt him as well?"

Tomoko's eyes screamed murder as she almost let the arrow fly, "How dare you."

"The truth stinks doesn't it?" Sakura said sympathetically, "Naruto says you're his oldest friend, that he never doubted that fact despite the distance that kept you two apart. I wasn't the only one that walked out of that hospital room because I was angry."

"You are right," Tomoko lowered her bow and turned her head away in shame. "The truth does stink, do as you wish."

XXXXXXX

Gaara cursed the Hokage under her breath as she entered the hotel room only to meet the disapproving stares of her siblings, "I'll be meditating in my room if you need me."

"No you aren't," Kankuro said as Karasu blocked her path, "We are going to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Gaara replied evenly giving her sibling the usual disinterested stare.

"The hell there isn't!" Gaara looked almost shocked by her sister's outburst. Temari had never raised her voice at Gaara once, not when they were children and certainly not when they were teamed up. "Not only did you ignore Kankuro's order you almost cost Suna an ally. You wanted to show the village and us that you're more than a monster but all you've shown me and Kankuro is that you're nothing but a child."

Gaara hadn't felt so small since her time with Yashamaru.

"You run around doing what you want without regard for the consequence and it's going to stop," Temari said fixing Gaara with an intense stare of her own, "I've given you your space and supported you decisions because I was happy to see my little sister coming back to me, but when you threaten the safety of our village, our home I will do my duty as a kunoichi of Suna. If you make another mistake like this again, I'll have you dragged back Suna, are we clear?"

"…"

"Are we clear?!"

"…Yes," Gaara stared down at the floor stewing in a combination of anger and shame. Part of her wanted lash out like she used, to show her sister who was really in charge, but another part wanted to apologize and ask for her sister's forgiveness.

"Man I haven't heard Temari talk like that since we were kids," Gaara turned to her brother who laying on the couch a small nostalgic smile on his face, "She can be pretty scary when she wants to be."

"What should I do?" Gaara asked her brother sincerely.

"Do?" Kankuro scratched his chin as he thought about it, "Well you could act like a regular little sister and go to your room and pout, which might be pretty funny actually. You could go apologize to Temari or you could do nothing." Kankuro rose off the couch and headed into the small kitchen, "I remember this one time, I must've been ten or so, I was just learning to be a puppeteer and I was messing around with puppet I had taken from storage. It was fun at first but like a dumb kid I ended up hurting myself with one of its weapons. Temari was the one who found me, she patched me up, then berated me about how stupid I was. She told dad and I wasn't allowed near another puppet for a month. I was so mad at her."

Seeing how lost Gaara looked, Kankuro remembered that the direct approach was Gaara liked things, "She didn't say all those things to make you mad or guilty, she said them because sometimes big sisters have to be big sisters. She did it because she loves you and wants to protect you, same reason she told on me."

Gaara sighed and headed to her room. She needed time to think about this.

XXXXXXX

"He's awake now you can go in but make sure he doesn't exert himself," the nurse said leaving the girls.

"You can go first," Sakura said, "I'm sure apologizing for everything I did is going to take a long time."

"Thank you. Mei wait here," Tomoko closed the door behind her as Naruto sat up surprised to see her. "Master I'm glad to see you're okay."

"I'm glad to see you at all," Naruto instantly felt bad about that remark when he saw Tomoko's sad face, "I'm sorry that was mean."

"It is alright. I did not handle things like I should have," Tomoko replied, sitting on the bed. "I just thought that once we had a home there would be no more running around the country side, no more distance keeping us apart, nothing stopping me from always being by your side."

"I'm not exactly happy with the situation either, you know that right?"

"Yes I know," Tomoko answered, "Forgiven?"

"Didn't even have to ask," Naruto replied happily, they'd been friends long enough so that was that.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Mei wants to talk to big bro to!" Naruto and Tomoko sighed as the moment was ruined.

"Come on in Mei," the young girl burst into the room and leapt onto the bed, "Are you alright? What happened? How long are you going to be here?"

"Woah easy kid," seeing Mei always brought a twinkle to Naruto's eyes, she reminded him of the ball of energy he used to be. "I'll be fine it was an accident and I shouldn't be here to long alright?"

"Alright!" Sakura smiled as she listened from out in the hall way.

"Listen Mei, I was going to tell you this later but since you're here I might as well. I'm going to be going away for a long time."

"What?"

"Some bad people are after me so I have to leave the village to protect everyone."

"Can't I come?" Sakura smiled sadly wondering if she had sounded just as sad as the little girl in there.

"No, no one else can come, sorry kid."

"We're supposed to be together as a family. I don't want you to go!"

_"You and me both kid." _Sakura thought sadly a small part of her hoping that Naruto might just cave into the girl's demands.

"I'm sorry kid, but listen, I'm not leaving yet so we'll spend a lot time together, okay?"

"…Okay…"

"Come on Mei, Master has another visitor we'll see him later at home," Tomoko lead the sullen girl from the room. Pausing outside the doorway she turned to Sakura, "Good luck."

Sakura nodded gratefully and walked in. It would be a lie to say she wasn't nervous, after all nearly giving someone brain damage after ignoring them for about a week isn't the best place to ask for forgiveness, "Hey Naruto…"

"Hey Sakura."

"…Listen I just wanted apologize you know…for cracking your skull," Sakura brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she said the last part.

"Wow you and Tomoko," Naruto said in surprise, "My lucky day."

"I also want to say sorry for the way I acted."

"For ignoring me or lashing out angrily and punching me?"

Sakura chuckled derisively, "Both."

"Last time you were here we were fighting and now you're apologizing," Naruto sighed as looked around the hospital, "I really hope I don't have any more special moments in this place."

_"Now that I think about it all my special moments recently have been in pretty messed up situations. Let's see, made out with Tayuya in a prison cell, made up with Haku after seeing her dad having sex, a heart to heart with Gaara before being viciously assaulted, and now Tomoko and Sakura in the hospital. God I can't even further my relationships normally." _

"So do you forgive me?"

"Well my decision making skills might be off with the head injury and all," Naruto said pointed to the bandages on his head, "so maybe if you take me out for ramen tomorrow after the hospital clears me I could give you an answer."

"Alright ramen is the least I could do after all," Sakura answered with a nervous chuckle. "Thank you Naruto."

"I wouldn't be thanking me yet, you've seen how much ramen I eat," the two shared a laugh both pleased to have finally cleared the air.

"Okay I should let you get some sleep," Sakura said walking out the door. Naruto laid down on the bed but sat back up when Sakura walked back into the room strolled to her beside and planted a quick kiss on his cheek and left with a quicker goodbye. He stared at the door still surprised by her actions, but deciding that he was too exhausted to think about just laid back in bed and closed his eyes.

_"I am never going to have a normal anything."_

XXXXXXX

**Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this. The last chapter is probably going to be the last one of this story, but don't worry I'm going to be writing a second book.**


	27. Near the End

"_Thought"_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

**Justu**

**XXXXXXX = Flashback**

**(A/N: Author Note)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by the original creator this is a fan production.**

**On a side note thanks to everyone that favorite and followed my story as well as those who reviewed. I wanted put this chapter out after Christmas or after New Years but some asshole robbed me during Christmas and pretty much ruined the only holiday I've enjoyed since I was child and I've been running around trying to make sure my identity and cards aren't being used. **

**I had most of Ch.26 done so I got to put that out at least, but I was completely sapped of any motivation to write this chapter. I still don't feel up to snuff but I want to see this through to the end.**

**Sorry for venting.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys my story. Seriously thanks to those of you who've read this far and have taken the time to favorite, follow, and review. I certain the story wouldn't have come so far without you.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Kinda late I know.**

XXXxXXX

**Chapter 27: Near the End**

"Finally, after five long years we have found him," a small band of men, six in total, adorned with beads, wearing the traditional robes of Fire country monks stared up at the giant gates of Konoha. "Remember men the brighter these beads glow the closer we are to the Jinchuriki."

XXXxXXX

"Alright kid, how about some ice cream?"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed as Mei hurried on ahead. The two of them had a day out just like Naruto promised; playing in the park, pranking people in the park, making trade merchants look like idiots, riding the tigers in the Forest of Death, ignoring the tigers as they attack a squad of Jonin training in the Forest of Death, tricking some unlucky guy into the women's hot springs. All in all, a nice day out for siblings who are ninjas.

This wasn't the only nice day he has had either. After being cleared by the hospital Sakura had taken him out for ramen with no brain damage involved that ended with an innocent walk to her home and a chaste kiss in front of the door, well that's how it started.

_"I always knew Sakura had a wild side,"_ Naruto thought perversely. _"Jiraiya does always say it's the tight asses that are the most fun."_

"Wait, did he mean what I thought what he meant?"

"Big bro!"

"Huh? What?" Naruto stepped out of his pervert bubble and looked over to see Mei waving him over to the ice cream stall. Naruto smiled as Mei excitedly looked over all the flavors and soon both left with icy treats in hand.

The ice cream wasn't the only icy treat he had enjoyed. The day before he and Haku had enjoyed an actual date at an actual restaurant that ended with an actual good night kiss, instead of witnessing traumatizing kinky sex. And while the kiss hadn't gotten as intense as the one he had shared with Sakura, after the whole fiasco with Gaara and Sakura, simple was a nice change of pace.

"It is nice to see you two enjoying yourselves," Naruto and Mei turned around to see Tomoko smiling happily at them.

"And it's nice to see you," Naruto replied, "Actually it's just nice to have a calm day out with no one shouting at me, or attacking me, or blaming me for this and that."

"Yeah it's been awesome!" Mei shouted happily.

"That does sound nice Mei" Tomoko replied.

"Wait I thought you were training some academy students in marksmanship?" Naruto had never known Tomoko to shrug off responsibilities.

"Oh I was but the Hokage sent for me," Tomoko started, her brow furrowing into a frown. "The villagers were complaining about some troublemakers and the Hokage thought I would be the perfect person to bring them in."

"Oh," Naruto scratched his head awkwardly as he looked down at Mei, or the place Mei had been standing, "Mei?"

"It was all Big Bro's idea I tried to talk him out it Sis, but he wouldn't stop!" Naruto glared at the green haired girl making puppy dog eyes and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Not very loyal but at least she's smart," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Of course Tomoko wasn't fooled my Mei's little show, "Mei you know I do not abide by liars."

"What? S-Sis?" Mei took a step back as Mei pulled out some rope, "No! Not the rope!" Naruto laughed as Mei attempted to run away but in flash found herself wrapped up like a nice present bow and all.

"Well Tomoko since you've got this under control I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my nice, calm day," Naruto said jovially.

"You can't Master," Tomoko said with a kind smile, the kind of kind smile that gives a person the creeps.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I've already nailed you to the floor," Tomoko answered kindly, pointing at his feet.

Following her finger Naruto saw a throwing knife embedded in each of his sandals, "How the hell?"

"It does hurt me to do this to you Master," the pleasant smile on her face as she tied his hands told Naruto the opposite.

"You know since I am you Master don't I get pass on things like this?"

"Normally," Tomoko replied as she pulled out the knives. "But what kind of elder sister would I be if I didn't teach Mei about taking responsibility for her actions?"

"A pretty cool one," Of course it is wonderful to have someone tell you not to this or that, not because it would cause trouble, but because they cared about what happens to you. Tomoko had been that for him since they met up all those years ago.

"Aww, Big Sis I already know about taking responsibility," Mei whined, struggling and wiggling on the floor as she tried to get free of the ropes, "It that thing that sucks and gets in the way of fun."

"See what I mean? Mei needs a positive role model," Tomoko chided dragging Mei to her feet and pulling them along. Naruto groaned as the not so wonderful aspect of having someone like Tomoko at his side came up. Now he was going to be dealing with this and that the rest of the day, probably some shouting, and definitely cleaning up his messes. He had already cleaned up plenty of his own messes and he wasn't looking forward to cleaning up more.

_"Oh well win some, lose some,"_ Naruto thought resigning himself to his fate, "Fair is fair kid. You get caught you pay the piper."

"Got it bro," Mei said astutely, "Next time try harder not to get caught."

"See Tomoko," Naruto smiled impishly, "that's almost positive change."

"Forgive me Master but I believe a punishment would be more sufficient for teaching Mei," Tomoko shot back.

"Well I can't argue with that," Naruto said casually. "But punishments don't really teach you right from wrong just that you made a mistake."

XXXxXXX

"Do you know a young man with blond hair, spiky?" one of the monks asked.

"Huh? That sounds like Naruto."

"Ah! Do you know where we could find him?"

"Well his sister and he have been making trouble all over town so just listen for some screaming and I'm sure it'll lead you right to them," Iruka answered happy to be of help. "Can I ask why?"

"Well this young man went out of his way to help us. We're just here to reward him for his troubles," The monk replied with a wide smile.

XXXxXXX

Naruto huffed as another little kid pointed him out to his mother who then proceeded to use him as a teaching moment about the dangers of drugs, alcohol, or whatever criminal activity was the talk of this town the week, "Tomoko think you could untie me. I don't really appreciate being a cautionary tale."

"I would but I don't want you running off," it wasn't often that Tomoko got to tease her Master but she always enjoyed milking those moments for all their worth, "besides thinks of all the young children who are now going to follow the letter of the law." She hummed a small tune as she gave him a small tug to hurry him forward.

"Come on sis untie us," Mei whined behind Naruto.

"Actually you should just untie me, the brat will probably just run away," Naruto groused.

"What? You traitor!"

"Sorry kid," Naruto said jokingly, "but you like to make trouble, just like me."

"I do not make trou-oomph!" Mei wiggled to her knees and glared at the man who ran into her. "Watch it."

"See what I mean kid?" Naruto sighed as he helped Mei up and spared a glance at the man. "Great and he's a monk. Sorry about her sir she didn't mean any disrespect."

"Oh that's quite alright," the monk replied indifferently as he took notice of his glowing beads. His eyes widened as he turned his gaze on Naruto, "If you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the man's retreating back before shrugging it off, "Mei try not to piss of the monks they have some pull with the Daimyo and I don't need Tsunade tearing me a new one."

XXXxXXX

The monk imposter quickly found one of compatriots and told him to inform their leader that he had found Naruto. "Their heading towards the Hokage Tower, go. When you get back with everyone, give the signal and I'll start the distraction."

The messenger nodded and ran off while the imposter headed off to tail Naruto. He followed them for ways becoming increasingly nervous as they got closer to the Tower. _"Damn where are they, if he gets to the Tower we'll have to wait for another chance like this."_

CAW! CAW!

The imposter muttered a grateful 'finally' under his breath and approached the trio, "Hey you three!"

"Great, Tsunade's going to have my ass for this," Naruto muttered under his breath.

XXXxXXX

Tsunade had been have a pretty easy day. The paperwork wasn't piled as high as usual; Shizune was at the hospital so she'd gotten to enjoy some afternoon sake; and besides Naruto's little spree of mayhem the village had been relatively quiet.

BOOM!

Tsunade looked at the giant plume of smoke rising in the village and sighed as she hung her head, "Of course."

Her secretary slammed her office door open shouting her head off, "LADY TSUNADE—!"

"I know, ANBU!" a squad appeared in front her desk. "Get you asses over there and find out what's going on!" With a quick salute the ANBU vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"This is going to be bad, I can feel it."

XXXxXXX

By the time the ANBU arrived the smoke had already cleared and shinobi were checking people for injuries and clearing the civilians out. The ANBU leader stepped forward, "Did anyone see what happened?"

A lot of the people looked at each other and muttered no's or shook their heads in the negative, until one girl stepped forward with some assistance from a Chunin, "I did."

"Identify yourself and tell us what happened."

"Taka, Tomoko and the one who did this was a Fire monk," Tomoko removed herself from the chunin, giving a small thank you for his help, before proceeding. "Although I'm sure now that he's an imposter. He used some form of flash grenade, whatever he packed into it was powerful but it was only as a distraction. His real objective was Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?" the ANBU grit his teeth as he wondered if this was another Akatsuki attack, "Falcon send message to tell Tsunade that Uzumaki has been taken, that we might be facing S-Class shinobi. Monkey, get over to the Barrier Squad, check for anyone leaving after this attack and get to Tsunade with that info. Wolf, see if you can get a trail on this imposter."

"Yes, sir," The ANBU moved with calm efficiency to see their order through. Tomoko looked around for her Mei wondering where the girl had gone off to. Mei had been right behind her when she stepped forward to explain the situation but now the green-hair troublemaker had disappeared.

"Where did that girl go?"

XXXxXXX

The group of false holy men leapt along the rooftops of Konoha the walls in their sights. Once they were over the walls they would be near the clear. It hadn't been easy setting up this little smash and grab, they hadn't been able to get a complete layout of the village and this was the only path they had been able been able to plan out with any certainty. Which is why they were surprised to run into a giant tree on the rooftop blocking their path.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" The leader ignored his comrades shouting and searched the ninja responsible. Whenever something odd like this happened it was always a ninja.

"Show yourself!"

"Aww, you're no fun," Mei complained as she leapt onto the rooftop behind them, a wooden staff in her hands. "But that's just fine; you guys taking my bro hasn't left me in the mood for games. Hand him over."

"This boy has things he must answer for," the leader said as the one carrying Naruto passed him onto another man. "If you intend to stop us we will respond in kind."

Mei raised her weapon as glared murderously at the man that stepped forward to stop her, "There isn't going to be anything kind about this, believe it."

"Master Daigo I will hold her off. Go!"

"Thank you Kato," The monks took off, forced to go around the tree due to the lack of space in the branches.

"Hey get back here!" Mei leapt after them but soon found her world spinning as she was tossed back to her spot on the roof. She stood and faced the man, Kato, now wary of him. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Kato a monk," Kato chuckled as he looked down at his clothes. "Obviously not one from the Land of Fire."

"Introductions huh, fine, I'm Mei a little girl," Mei smirked as she brandished her staff, "Obviously not a normal one." She flew right at him assaulting with lighting fast jabs of her staff but Kato dodged the strikes, took hold of the weapon, and attempted to break it. The result was a painful vibration running through both the fighters' palms.

"Oooh!" Both of them moaned in pain, shaking their hands to get rid of the stinging sensation. "And that's no ordinary staff."

"And since your hand isn't broken you're no ordinary monk," Mei spat back as she readied her staff again. This time it was Kato who started of fight moving in with quick strikes. Mei began to sweat as she struggled to block and dodge his attack. Whoever trained him was good, he moved with a fluidity and precision that made her feel like she was fending of two attackers.

Mei had enough and swung her staff giving Kato the opening he had been waiting for. Flipping over the staff Kato snapped his leg out and left a devastating shot on Mei's head. The spun backward gained her bearing quick enough to block another strike but not the next fist that caught her in the gut. Mei almost lost her focus when he caught her with a sweep but she used her staff as a pole and kicked him the chest. She rushed him with another jab assault.

"That move didn't work before!"

"I know," as she pulled back the front of her staff exploded into multiple ends, **"Mokuton: Branching Out!"** Kato grunted as the staff struck his guard and threw him back. He recovered as Mei swung her staff expanding it to reach him, but he rolled under it and reached Mei before she was ready lashing out with a vicious side kick.

"Uuh!" Mei smirked as her the other end of her staff expanded and caught him the gut. Kato rolled to his feet and rushed her again. His ferocious assault quickly wiped the smirk off her face as he moved even faster. She struck at his head but he ducked under while delivering kick to her ribs. Kato struck with his right but she deflected the blow only to receiver another to her ribs. She tried to return the favor but he let himself fall back and caught her with a drop kick to the gut. She nearly stumbled off the roof but managed to catch herself.

Mei glared at Kato holding her side, "Alright enough of the taijustu! **Mokuton: Animation of Nature!**" The tree behind Kato shook before the branches flew at him. Kato leaped around and over the branches like monkey, infuriating Mei with his smirk. Too angry to see that Kato was just buying his comrades time Mei kept lashing out not noticing the damage she was doing to the roof beneath her.

CRACK!

"What the heeeeeeeee—!" Mei cried out as the floor gave out. Kato sighed in relief as she dropped out of sight, not wasting the opportunity he began to make his way around the tree.

WHOOSH!

Kato's hand snapped out and caught the arrow inches from his face, "You won't catch me off guard!"

SHLICK!

"Uh!" Kato struggled to move but he felt stiffer than a statue.

"We're shinobi off guard is sort of our thing," the ANBU spared him a glance, glad to see his needle doing its job, before he shouted; "Taka is the girl safe?"

"Yeah I'm safe," Mei shouted as she pulled herself over the edge of the roof, Tomoko checking her over. "Get off me sis we have to go after those bastards!"

"You're not going anywhere kid," the squad leader said leaving no room for argument, but Mei never liked being given orders.

"I'm going after bro and you can't stop me scale face!" Dragon sighed as he hoped the girl couldn't hold a grudge.

"Which way did they go?"

"Southeast, my tree got in the way and they went around. Seemed pretty ticked off about it but they started going around so their way out must be that way," Mei finished as she stood up.

"Good, stay here."

"Don't order me ar-uh!" Tomoko caught Mei as the girl went stiff a needle in her neck.

"She's not going to forget that," Tomoko said as she laid Mei on the ground, "but you're right she's too angry right now."

"Lucky me. Come on we have to move," Dragon paused as he heard some static from his earpiece. "Report."

"Dragon the imposters haven't made it to the barrier yet, over."

"Good, we're on their tail heading southeast. We've also captured one of them send someone to pick him up, tell them to look for the giant tree. Over and out." Dragon nodded to Tomoko and both of them moved out leaving an angry Mei behind.

Tomoko spared a guilty glance back at her sister knowing how she must feel, _"Don't worry Master I'm coming."_

The ANBU who came to pick them both up would find an infuriated landlord raving about weird ninja magic.

"Who's going to pay for my roof!?"

XXXxXXX

Tsunade clenched her fist in rage as Wolf delivered the news, "Grab Kakashi and join Dragon. We are not losing Naruto."

"Yes, ma'am!" Tsunade fell back into her chair with a huff angry that she couldn't be out there. Before she could start guessing who these men could be the window open and in slipped her most annoying pervert.

"Hey Tsunade what all the hubbub about?" Jiraiya asked, wondering if her bad luck had spread to the village. Not that he would voice those thoughts, he did like breath with tube after all.

"Someone's taken Naruto."

"What? The Akatsuki!?"

"I don't know but their wearing monk robes, not those cloaks."

"We'll sort that out later. I'll have him back here in a flash," Jiraiya said hoping his unlucky streak with apprentices wouldn't continue.

"Expect Kakashi and one of my ANBU to be joining you. Be careful Akatsuki or not they might have a few surprises," she didn't want to lose any or her people so soon, especially not Naruto or Jiraiya.

"Don't worry Tsunade I'm the great Jiraiya, so powerful men bow to me and children dry their tears in my presence" Jiraiya replied cocky as ever before a perverted grin and deep blush came over his face. "Besides I still have to get some glorious research to do."

Tsunade growled as the pervert did what he did best, "Just go before I kill you myself you perverted old fool!"

"Ha Ha Ha the great Jiraiya is off!" and with that the illustrious Toad Sage leapt out the window laughing his head off.

Tsunade shook her head at her teammates antic, _"Be careful you old fool I have a bad feeling about this…"_

XXXxXXX

**I know, I know I said this would be the last chapter but it was getting to long and I wanted to get this out in January. The next chapter is the end for sure. **

**Really it is. **

**I swear. **

**For reals. **

**Go away. **

**But come back for the next chapter!**


End file.
